Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: After living with an abusive father, siblings Nick Kelly and Yuki Shinoya can't take it anymore, and decide to break out into a life of their own, where all they have is each other. What the two of them don't realize, however, is that their dad has more connections in the outside world than they know. Will they be able to break away from the past, or will the past break them first?
1. The Desire to Protect

_Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway_

This Chapter: December 17th, 2007 (this was when I first started the story)

Summary: After living with an abusive father, siblings Nick and Yuki can't take it anymore, and decide to head out on a life of their own. What the two don't know, however, is that their dad has more connections in the outside world than they know. Will Nick and Yuki be able to start a life of their own without any trouble? Or is there no hope?

Author's Note: Yeah, I _suppose_ you could call this a re-imagining of my first piece of original fiction, but this is actually how I **WANTED** it to go the first time around, but I wasn't as experienced back then. Now I am, so let's get this party started! This story will be in Nick's P.O.V., and before you ask, it's an alternate universe story. _Ojamajo Doremi_ honestly doesn't have enough of those...

Also, just in case I forget, Yuki Shinoya and her witch apprentice team belong to YukiShinoya444. I DO have her permission to use her characters in my stories, just so you know.

One more thing: This is the first of two seasons, in case you're wondering. And, this entire series will be in my character Nick's point of view.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(Author's Note: Here's the opening! Song is "Futari no Prologue" by Saeko Chiba!)

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 1: The Desire to Protect

_I can't take this anymore!!_

That was the thought that kept running through my head as I saw my father walk in. You're probably wondering what's going on, right?

My name is Nick Kelly. I'm fourteen years old, and I love to play video games with my twelve-year-old sister Yuki Shinoya. But there's no time for that right now.

The meat of this little introduction is, _we're in serious trouble._

That angry-looking man is my father, Jeff Kelly. Why does he look so angry right now? Well, my mother, Rhea Kelly, is part of that reason. It all started three months ago, when dad found out that mom was having an affair with someone. Yuki and I may seem too young to understand that, but we're smarter than we let on.

Either way, once mom and dad split up, dad started getting... _moody_ on us. It was as if he was taking his anger at mom out on us! Thankfully, this didn't happen too often, since dad's away for most of the day, being that he works the second shift. Unfortunately, it happened often enough, and as it went on, I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

The last time it happened, dad got to Yuki first, but I stepped up to defend her. Let's just say I lived to regret that motion. I think I was out of it for a whole four hours. Once I woke up, I found myself in Yuki's room, and she had tears in her eyes. That was a month ago. Ever since, I've been feeling this strong desire to protect my little sister from whatever dad would try against us.

A month had passed since that desire came about, and now I had officially run out of patience. I wasn't going to wait for dad to savagely attack us again before I let my sister know of the truth.

Not anymore. _Enough is enough!!_

I laid there on my bed, silent as a rock as I heard dad walk by. Dad's room was upstairs, and he sleeps like a sawing log, honestly. I swear, dad might be dead to the world until he wakes up. Once he went to bed, I knew it was safe to go to Yuki.

The instant I heard dad's door close, I stormed off of my bed and into Yuki's room, where she had fallen sound asleep while watching something called "Adult Swim". (I'd heard that it was for more mature audiences, but Yuki insisted that she was growing up.)

That's one of the things I loved about Yuki; she always looks like an angel when she was asleep. But I'd think about that later. This was going to be our only chance, and we had to take it.

"Yuki-chan?" I asked, gently shaking her by the shoulders. She opened her eyes.

"Nick-kun?" she responded with her angelic voice. "It's 11:30 at night... is something wrong?"

"Aren't you sick of this, Yuki-chan?" I asked. "Living in constant fear! I don't know about you, Yuki-chan, but I can't take this anymore!!"

Yuki's eyes glittered at this statement. "You mean dad, right?"

"The next time he comes after us, we may not have a chance to get out alive!" I exclaimed. "We've got to take this opportunity while we still can!!"

"Are... are you sure, Nick-kun?" Yuki replied. "Do you really think we can do it?"

"I _know_ we can do it," I reassured. "Trust me, Yuki-chan, if we don't take this chance now, I'm afraid we may never get that chance again!"

Yuki smiled. "Okay. What should we do?"

"First, we should wait for dad to fall asleep. That should give us a nice head start. Once he's asleep, grab whatever you absolutely need, and we'll go for it," I explained.

"Where are we going to go, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Not really sure... pretty much wherever the wind takes us, I guess..."

Yuki thought for a few moments, then smiled again. "Perfect."

With that, Yuki ran to her dresser, but I took her hand, hoping to get this out before it was too late. "Yuki-chan, I just want you know that I love you... as much as I can love my little sister."

Yuki smiled. "Aw, Nick-kun... I love you, too. Now let's get dressed and head out whenever you're ready."

True to Yuki's word, she was packed and ready to go within a few minutes. However, she still seemed a little nervous. "I'm still scared, Nick-kun. What if dad finds out about this? That scar on my back still hasn't recovered from the last time!!"

Yuki began crying, but I was there to comfort her. "Don't cry, Yuki-chan. If dad DOES find out about it, we'll be long gone by then. So there's no need to worry. Remember what I said to you? 'I'll always protect you, no matter what the risk'. I promised that to you."

Yuki was in tears by the end of this statement. "_Arigatou_, Nick-kun. I'm ready whenever you are."

As we snuck past dad's room, I could hear a faint snoring. That meant we were clear.

"Just make sure to not make any loud noises. Dad hates that," I advised. Yuki nodded, tiptoeing past dad's room as we stealthily made our way out.

As we made our way down the steps of our house, Yuki tripped on our pet's squeaky bones, but luckily, I was there to catch her before she fell.

Yuki actually blushed at the fact that I was carrying her bridal-style.

"Um, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I know. We'll work that out later," I responded.

Just then, I heard a dog barking – and quite loudly, at that.

Yuki immediately began shivering. "That's _our_ dog, isn't it?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, it is," I answered. "And if dad wakes up because of her..."

Before I could even finish my sentence, I could hear dad saying "What is she barking about now?!"

Yuki was quivering by now. "What... what should we do now, Nick-kun?"

"Simple, Yuki-chan. WE RUN!!"

Nothing more needed to be said as Yuki and I ran for all we were worth, not stopping for about fifteen minutes. Once we were finished running, we found ourselves deep in the downtown area of the city.

"Are... are we safe?" Yuki asked.

"We should be... for now," I responded. "We still need to keep moving, though."

We walked through the city for about a half-hour. I could see Yuki constantly shivering, as if she was afraid of something.

"What's wrong, Yuki-chan?" I asked.

"The news has been saying that a group of thugs have been on the streets at night," Yuki stated, still shivering. "And from what I heard, they mean business..."

I smiled and stated one choice word: _"Nankurunaisa."_

At this, Yuki smiled herself. "I can still remember when you always told me that before I left for school."

As we crossed by the Misora Opera House, someone suddenly jumped us.

"Hey, let go of me!!" I exclaimed while trying to free my hands, but no such luck.

"Not a chance, buddy," a sinister voice responded. "Your little girl over there looks fine enough for us, though."

"HEY!! Get away from Yuki-chan!!" I shouted, struggling to break free.

Yuki began thrashing left and right, trying to break away from her own captors, but to no avail.

When I saw one of the thugs extend his hand towards Yuki, that was just about all I could take. I wrenched my arms from my captor's grasp.

"I SAID, GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" I shouted, charging forward and lashing out with a powerful spinning kick that knocked Yuki's captor to the ground, allowing her to retreat to a safe distance.

Wasting no more time, I leapt into the air towards the other thugs that had just appeared. One of them brought their fists out, but I was quicker, unleashing a sweep kick that knocked him to the ground.

"You've got guts for a little kid," one of the burlier thugs stated.

"I dare you to try me," I responded.

Just then, Yuki noticed something I'd missed during our previous tours of the city: the gates to the factory nearby were open.

"Nick-kun!! The factory!!" Yuki quickly exclaimed. I got the message, taking Yuki's hand into my own and racing towards the gates. We were able to get them closed in a flash... and yet the thugs didn't follow us.

"Retreat for now, everybody," the burly thug stated. "Boss's orders. We'll deal with the kids next time."

Yuki and I stood rock-still until we were sure the thugs were gone. Yuki almost instantly rushed into my arms, nearly in tears.

"It's okay, Yuki-chan," I reassured, returning my sister's embrace. "It's going to be okay..."

We stood like that for a few minutes until Yuki had calmed down. "Say, Yuki-chan, you wanna go see a movie?"

Yuki's eyes sparkled as I pulled a couple movie tickets out of my pocket. I'd been meaning to show these to Yuki sooner for acing that tough exam she just got through...

"OH, MY GOD, NICK!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" Yuki practically screamed, nearly crushing me in a hug of her own. "You have NO IDEA how long I've waited to see this movie!!"

Not wasting any time, Yuki began dragging me towards the movie theater. "Come on! Let's go, Nick-kun, let's go!!"

I had to fight down a laugh. Yuki always did get so hyper when she got something she likes...

Yet, deep down, I was still worried about what dad might do when he finds out we've flown the coop.

I quickly shook my head, clearing that thought out. _I'll worry about that bridge when we cross it..._

Once we'd gotten to the theater, the first thing we noticed was that it was jam-packed. "_Sugoi!!_ It's almost like everyone in Tokyo came to see this one movie!!"

I looked at some of the fans of the movie Yuki and I were going to see. "Well, they have been hyping this movie for over two years straight now. It makes sense that people would be excited as all get out that it's finally here..."

_Meanwhile..._

Someone can be seen standing near a mystic circle, chanting in a foreign language.

"Soon, my master... soon."

(Author's Note: Here's the ending sequence! The song is "Innocence" by Miyuki Hashimoto!)

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: Drawn Between Two Terrors

Nick and Yuki comfortably watch their movie, unaware of the sinister plot being brewed under their very noses by the last person they'd ever expect...


	2. Drawn Between Two Terrors

Down in a mysterious place, we can see a man with long silver hair walking down a darkened path, the only light being that coming from strange glowing symbols that dotted the walkway.

The man sets his gaze onto mysterious tubes that he passes by, only to shrug it off and continue onward. These tubes had the same glowing symbol from before embedded on them.

After a while, the silver-haired man stops in front of a stairway. At the top of this stairway is another person, but we can't see who he is, seeing as how he is completely shrouded by the eerie shadows that dominated this area.

"My liege," the silver-haired man proclaims. "Is everything ready?"

The other figure turned around. "Soon enough, Saotome. Very soon. I only need the three pure souls that the legend stated of, and we will have enough energy to bring the master back to the world of mortals and exact our revenge on those who scorned us."

Saotome smiled. "How I've waited to hear that."

The other figure stood up. "Any news from your unit?"

Saotome's smile quickly became a frown. "Unfortunately, my troop stated that a couple kids fought them off."

The other figure pondered this. "Two kids, huh? Sounds like they're the ones. Send a troop to their location and bring them to me. I'll deal with them personally."

Saotome bowed quite respectfully. "Yes, my liege." And with that, Saotome was gone.

The other figure snickered. "In due time, Master. In due time..."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 2: Drawn Between Two Terrors

Yuki and I let out a burst of laughter at the antics of the movie. Now I understand why Yuki's wanted to see this movie so badly!

"Aw... how do they do it?" Yuki had to ask.

"It's a mystery to me, Yuki-chan," I replied while keeping my focus on the movie.

A few minutes later, Yuki heard a voice from a couple seats above us that made her gasp.

"Yuki-chan? Is that you?"

Yuki looked at the seat above us; seated in it was a boy of about thirteen with shoulder-length black hair and pure coal eyes. Yuki almost instantly sighed with happiness at the sight of her longtime boyfriend, Saiki Shidoosha, younger brother of the leader of the FLAT 4.

"Oh, Saiki-kun..." Yuki stated, at a loss for words.

Fighting down a laugh, I set my gaze on Saiki. "Long time, no see, Saiki-kun. What's up?"

"I've been wanting to see this movie for so long," Saiki explained.

"Oh, my god! It must be destiny!!" Yuki exclaimed, hearts in her eyes. I just about sweatdropped there.

"Okay, then..." Saiki couldn't help but state. Suddenly, he noticed something that perplexed him.

"Say, you two, you're usually here at the movies with your parents. Why aren't they here?"

I sighed heavily. This was the one question I'd hoped he wouldn't ask.

"Well, Saiki-kun, it's a long story, but you have to promise me that you won't tell ANYONE, not even the FLAT 4, what I'm about to say."

Saiki nodded, and I began telling my story, from mom's breakup with dad, to the attacks, and finally, to me and Yuki's decision to break away and start a new life. Saiki's eyes were wide as dinner plates by the time I was finished.

"You have GOT to be pulling my leg. Please tell me you are."

I shook my head. "Sorry, Saiki-kun, but I'm as serious as I've ever been. What's worse, we were attacked by a group of thugs before we got to the movie theater. It's like they're out to get us or something..."

Saiki wondered about something. "I wonder... could there be dark magic behind this? The problem is, I would have been able to sense it when it began brewing..."

I blinked twice. That was pretty strange, as Saiki had this uncanny ability to detect any trace of dark magic within a fifty-mile radius of the city.

"That's what worries me. If dark magic IS behind this, I would have been able to pinpoint it..." Saiki stated.

"What I want to know is what those thugs wanted with us," I noted. "They seemed to be taking orders from someone, and that's not what thugs usually do..."

However, before I could ruminate any further on the issue, a series of screams erupted from the patrons of the theater. When I got a good look at what was causing the chaos, I noticed more thugs like the ones that had attacked us before!

"The freaks are back!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"They must have tracked us here!" I noted, shifting into battle stance alongside my sister.

Just then, a man with silver hair and a black trench coat walked up. I tensed up, ready for any tricks he might think of pulling.

"So. You are the two snot-nosed little brats who have been playing games with my thugs," the man stated with a sneer. "Oh, I'm DEFINTELY going to be promoted for knocking the life out of you."

Yuki fearfully clinged to me, but I stood my ground.

"Um, you wanna run that by me again, buddy?" I challenged. "You're not touching me OR Yuki-chan while I'm still breathing! You got that?"

The silver-haired man threw a knife straight for Yuki, grinning like a madman.

Time seemed to slow down as I reached for the flying weapon. My hands began to glow a bright green.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Stop where I can see you!!"_

A bright green flash emitted from my open hands as time resumed its course. The knife that the man had thrown froze in its place, allowing me to grab it by the handle and toss it right back.

I spun around to face Saiki. "Saiki-kun, get the rest of the FLAT 4 and tell them to meet us at the movie theater!"

Saiki nodded. "What about the others?"

"I don't want them to get involved just yet. We'll tell the girls when the time is right! Now hurry, Saiki-kun!" I exclaimed.

Saiki nodded again and raced out the back doors.

"I am Saotome, leader of Misora's criminal masterminds," the man exclaimed. "And I'd heard from my master that the two of you were playing games with us."

"I guess we fit that description. _What of it?!_" I shot back, my fists in a battle stance.

"That means I have to kill you," Saotome responded, drawing a longsword and charging for us, only to be stopped by a four-way burst of magical energy. I knew what that meant.

"_Fujio no 'F'!!"_

"_Leon no 'L'!!"_

"_Akatsuki no 'A'!!"_

"_Tooru no 'T'!!"_

"_The superstars of the Mahoutsukai, the FLAT 4, are here to help!!"_

"Guys, I'm in this group now, too, so stop leaving me out of the intro!!" Saiki exclaimed.

"Sorry, Onii-chan, I forgot," Akatsuki stated. "Okay, guys, let's try again!"

"Um, guys? _There's no time for posing!!!_" I shouted as Saotome began his advances.

Yuki stepped up and held her hands out towards Saotome. Her hands began glowing a bright coal black.

"Speaking of time... _Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!! Time, STOP!!!_"

As Yuki chanted her spell, everything but us reversed color and completely froze.

"That should give us some time! Now let's get out of here!!" Yuki exclaimed, racing out of the theater with me and the FLATS 5 following.

As we raced down the streets, I suddenly ran into my girlfriend, Momoko. "Nick, what's going on?" she asked, obviously concerned about why time was frozen.

"We have to find somewhere safe, _koibito-chan_! I'll explain later on!" I exclaimed, racing at top speed with my girlfriend and sister not too far behind. "That time freeze spell Yuki-chan used isn't going to last much longer, so we'd better move!"

"What's been going on, Nick? I haven't heard from you or Yuki-chan in a few months!" Momoko exclaimed. "I thought you didn't like me anymore..."

"It's not that, _koibito-chan_, but you'd probably think I was crazy if I told you the true story," I responded. So, I reiterated my story from the very beginning. Momoko's eyes began shining once I was done.

"Why would he turn on you like that?" Momoko wondered, unable to believe what I had just told her. "It doesn't seem right..."

"That's what Yuki-chan and I are trying to find out," I responded.

"Should I tell the girls?" Momoko asked. I furiously shook my head. I didn't want anyone else to get involved in this.

"I don't want anyone else to get caught up in this unless we absolutely HAVE to. Understand, Momoko?"

Momoko promptly nodded.

"Let's just get somewhere safe and regroup. We'll discuss what to do there, okay?"

Everyone gave a nod of understanding. Nothing more needed to be said as we raced through the city.

_Meanwhile..._

"So, they have more power than I originally thought. They are definitely the ones..."

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 3: Music Box Memories, Act 1

Nick and the gang head into the factory, the only safe place from Saotome's thugs, and Nick decides to tell Momoko and the FLATS 5 about his mother's affair that led to the whole ordeal...


	3. Music Box Memories

Back in the mysterious arena-style hideout, a mysterious figure can be seen walking up to the throne room at the center.

The person sitting on the throne smirks evilly. "Long time, no see, Gargos."

Gargos, a man with short, spiky black hair and wearing a black trench coat, bowed respectfully. "I am sorry for not contacting you sooner, my lord, but I had to lay low for a while after the plan was completed. Didn't want to risk being spotted by one of the chosen ones."

"Well, I have good news, Gargos. Saotome recently came into contact with the chosen ones," the figure on the throne explained. "We are now a step closer to our ultimate goal. Soon, we will be able to revive the master and take our revenge on those who opposed the Delegates of Darkness."

Gargos gave a wicked smile before bowing again and disappearing.

"That is wonderful news, my lord."

The figure at the throne looked up towards the glass window at the top of the building.

"Soon, master... soon."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 3: Music Box Memories, Act 1

"So, you told me that your mother was having an affair with someone," Momoko asked me with a confused look in her eyes. "Do you know anything about why that might have been?"

"Actually, I do," I stated as I began to explain everything that I'd learned. "It was a few months ago, back when my dad was still a respectable person. I began to notice that whenever Mom was, um... 'with' dad, she didn't seem to be enjoying herself. Apparently, being married for seventeen years finally stopped being enjoyable for her. So, after about a month, I began to notice that Mom was constantly sneaking out every night. I did a little snooping, and I found out that Mom was having an affair with someone named Hikaru Michinori. He normally went by the alias 'Gargos'. He seemed like a nice man, yet I was still afraid of what Dad would do if he ever found out about this. However, I soon learned that this Gargos character was actually in league with a shady organization known as the 'Delegates of Darkness'. They've been searching for the 'chosen ones' in order to acquire a divine power so they could ascend to the realm of the gods. They were also quite ruthless in their tasks, and would kill anyone and everyone that stood in their way."

"Wow. You sure seem to know a lot about these guys," Saiki noted once I had finished.

"Nick-kun always did want to be a news reporter when he grew up," Yuki added.

I nodded. Being a reporter had always been my life's dream. "Anyways, about a month after Mom's affair started, I uncovered something that disturbed me to no end: these 'Delegates of Darkness' guys seemed to extend far beyond the stream of time itself."

"What's that mean?" Yuki wondered.

"It means that they've scattered themselves throughout history just to search for these chosen ones," I continued. "They're more powerful than anyone could have thought, and that's from the few people who actually witnessed their mission and lived to tell the story."

"They would do something like that to their own kind?" Momoko asked. "That's just cruel!!"

"And that's not even the worst part. These guys are sticklers for gathering what they need, and they've even resorted to doing things I can't say in front of Yuki-chan in order to get the information they needed."

Saiki actually looked disgusted at this. I couldn't really blame him, though. I was as surprised as they are when I found all this out.

"So, what you're basically saying is that these people are trying to search for the chosen ones, and they don't care who dies trying to find them?" Akatsuki asked.

"Bingo," I stated.

_AKATSUKI-KUN!! HELP!!!_

I jumped to my feet at that mysterious voice. "Who said that?!" I exclaimed.

"That... that was Doremi-chan!!" Akatsuki replied, horrified.

"Damn it... the Delegates of Darkness must have found her... I was hoping we wouldn't have to get the others involved in this..." I noted.

"Well, then, what the heck are we standing around here for?" Yuki exclaimed. "Let's go find Doremi-chan before it's too late!!"

With that, we were off. Unbeknownst to us, however, someone was floating above the spot where we just were.

"Idiots. There is no possible help for you..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!!!" Doremi exclaimed, lashing out at her assailant with a flying kick that was easily blocked.

"No sale, pink witch," the mysterious figure. "Now, tell me where the chosen ones are, or this is going to get ugly."

"Did someone call for us?"

The figure looked upwards just in time for Momoko to nail him with a flying kick that knocked him backwards.

"So. The chosen ones have arrived," the mysterious figure stated.

"Why don't you cut the crap, buddy, and LET GO OF DOREMI-CHAN!!" I exclaimed, not in the mood for games.

"I guess I don't really need the pink witch after all, now that the chosen ones have arrived," the figure stated, tossing Doremi towards us. I easily caught her in my arms.

"Kellysi-chan!! I haven't heard from you in two months, and NOW you decide to come and save me?" Doremi asked, still out of the loop as to what had been going on.

"LONG story, Doremi-chan," Yuki and I said in unison. This caused us both to blush.

"ENOUGH GAMES!!" the mysterious figure stated. "It's time I send you to the next realm!!"

The figure held his hands into the air, gathering his dark power into his hands. Momoko quickly stopped him with a spinning kick.

"So, that's the way you're going to play, huh?" the figure stated after picking himself up. It was then, in the light of Doremi's reading lamp, that I was able to identify this mysterious figure.

"GARGOS!! I should have known!!" I exclaimed.

"So, you recognize me, boy?" Gargos stated with a sneer on his face.

"How could I ever forget what you did to my family, you little bastard?!" I shouted, quite enraged.

"It doesn't matter now," Gargos stated. "Ichiro! Riku! Kai! Destroy them!!"

Three other figures made their presence known. Momoko, Saiki, Yuki and I all shifted into fighting stances. "All right, if it's a 4 on 4 battle you want, we'd be happy to oblige!!" I exclaimed.

**("Theme of a Tragedic Revenge" by Naofumi Hataya and Tomoko Sasaki plays)**

We all shot off in different directions. Momoko and Ichiro pinballed off of each other a couple times before she performed a vault over him and slammed him straight into the ground with a spin kick, creating a large crater down on ground level. Momoko was confused when Ichiro didn't come out of the crater. She jumped down to the ground level and stared at the crater for a few seconds, only to have Ichiro pop out from behind her and knock her backwards with a flying left hook.

Momoko quickly recovered herself, performing a somersault in midair to minimize the damage she'd taken. She landed on the wall of a nearby building and vaulted up on it just as Ichiro came slamming into the spot she'd just been on. Momoko responded by knocking Ichiro to the ground and pinballing him around a couple times before smashing him clear through a nearby stone wall. Momoko hopped through the hole she'd created to continue her assault.

Yuki, Saiki, and I flew up into the air, facing down the others. Riku charged, only to be knocked away by Saiki's flying feet. Yuki held her arms up in a defensive stance so as to avoid taking damage when Kai knocked her out of the sky. I faced down Gargos, who tried to deliver a kick straight to my head. I grabbed his foot, spun around him in a sort of reversal, and slammed my foot straight into his back, sending him flying. Focusing on my magical aura, I zipped over to his position, performing a flying kick that impacted Gargos' head and sent him crashing to the ground.

Yuki landed on the ground, hiding behind a nearby bush as Kai landed, looking around frantically for his opponent. It was just then that Yuki hopped out from behind the bush, shouted "FORE!!!" and knocked Kai straight away with a spinning kick.

Yuki couldn't resist cheering out loud. "That was fun," she said to herself. Unfortunately, in her reverie, she hadn't even noticed Riku sneaking up on her until it was too late. As he kicked Yuki into the sky, I landed on the ground and almost immediately zoomed off in pursuit of my opponent.

Riku landed on the ground, followed by Saiki, who kicked Riku straight into the sky. Focusing on his own magical aura, Saiki teleported to Riku's location, delivering a brutal three-hit combo before knocking him away, teleporting again, and kicking Riku into the sky.

Meanwhile, Momoko had just been knocked into the air, impacting and stunning Ichiro. She quickly dodged the flying Riku, who slammed into Ichiro. Wasting no time, Momoko immediately began spinning around like a tornado, her Jewelry Poron extended, and began knocking Ichiro and Riku around. After a while of this, Momoko knocked Ichiro away with a flying kick, and slammed her Jewelry Poron into Riku's head, sending him downwards.

Both Kai and Riku had managed to recover and pinball Yuki around, taking advantage of her getting ambushed. But before Kai could deliver the finishing blow, I hopped in and slammed my foot into his face, breaking the attack cycle. I hopped onto my hands and began spinning my feet around, scoring quite a few hits before finishing off with a rising vertical kick that sent Kai flying. Yuki recovered and slammed her elbow into Riku's chest, then began lashing out at random intervals before knocking him back. As Riku came back down, Yuki and I began pinballing him around in the air before Yuki decided to finish off the attack with a reverse elbow to the face.

As Saiki landed on the ground, Ichiro suddenly knocked him away, and it turned into a flurry of punches and kicks, with no one sure who was wailing on who, until Saiki and Momoko knocked their opponents away with a dual flying kick.

Yuki and I quickly joined our hands together.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted. I smiled towards my sister and closed my eyes, concentrating as hard as I could.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ we both chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back.

_"Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

Responding to our call, we thrust our hands forward and discharged a massive whirlwind of purple energy that blasted Gargos and Riku straight into Ichiro and Kai, the four of them crashing to the ground.

"Now, then, are you going to leave us alone, or are we going to have to lay down the law some more?!" I shouted, earning a sweatdrop from both Yuki and Momoko.

"I can see that you are not to be deterred from your little mission," Gargos stated, holding his hands into the air. "I guess that means we'll have to bring out the heavy artillery. I was actually hoping it wouldn't come to this..."

Gargos' hands began glowing with a dark light. "What's he up to?" Yuki asked.

"I REALLY don't think I want to know," I replied, only to be knocked to the ground by a mighty roar.

I looked out towards the bridge leading away from the city, and what I saw there shocked me to the core: the water surrounding the bridge had become lava, and a massive dragon-like creature was sitting on top of the now-destroyed bridge, letting out a massive roar.

"WHAT IS THAT?!!" Yuki exclaimed, fearfully clinging to me.

"This is our trump card, the almighty Ifrit," Gargos stated. "The Delegates of Darkness have been feeding the Ifrit dark energy in hopes of one day unleashing him on the world. But, I guess we're going to have the Ifrit burn your precious city to its foundation, then!"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" I exclaimed, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"Maybe I am... that just makes it more fun for me," Gargos replied with an evil sneer.

"Burn, Ifrit! Burn it all!!"

With that, Gargos and his minions disappeared. The Ifrit let out another mighty roar.

"Damn it," I stated. "We're gonna need some help."

_To be continued..._

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 4: Music Box Memories, Act 2

Nick and Yuki gather the rest of the Ojamajos in hopes of finding a way to stop the Ifrit before it destroys Misora. Will they be able to stop the fiery menace?


	4. Limited Existence

Previously on _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway_:

Nick: So, Yuki-chan and I started a new life together. But that doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet...

"_I did a little snooping, and I found out that Mom was having an affair with someone named Hikaru Michinori. He normally went by the alias 'Gargos'. He seemed like a nice man, yet I was still afraid of what Dad would do if he ever found out about this. However, I soon learned that this Gargos character was actually in league with a shady organization known as the 'Delegates of Darkness'."_

Nick: As I told the others what I'd learned about the mysterious Delegates of Darkness, someone kidnapped Doremi-chan. I learned that it was Gargos, the bastard that started this whole mess in the first place.

"_GET OFF OF ME, YOU FREAK!!!" Doremi exclaimed, lashing out at her assailant with a flying kick that was easily blocked._

"_No sale, pink witch," the mysterious figure. "Now, tell me where the chosen ones are, or this is going to get ugly."_

"_Did someone call for us?"_

_The figure looked upwards just in time for Momoko to nail him with a flying kick that knocked him backwards._

"_So. The chosen ones have arrived," the mysterious figure stated._

"_Why don't you cut the crap, buddy, and LET GO OF DOREMI-CHAN!!" I exclaimed, not in the mood for games._

"_So, that's the way you're going to play, huh?" the figure stated after picking himself up. It was then, in the light of Doremi's reading lamp, that I was able to identify this mysterious figure._

"_GARGOS!! I should have known!!" I exclaimed._

"_So, you recognize me, boy?" Gargos stated with a sneer on his face._

"_How could I ever forget what you did to my family, you little bastard?!" I shouted, quite enraged._

Nick: Basically, the Delegates of Darkness are out to destroy us, and now they've summoned the Ifrit, an ancient being of destruction, in order to get the job done.

"_WHAT IS THAT?!!" Yuki exclaimed, fearfully clinging to me._

"_This is our trump card, the almighty Ifrit," Gargos stated. "The Delegates of Darkness have been feeding the Ifrit dark energy in hopes of one day unleashing him on the world. But, I guess we're going to have the Ifrit burn your precious city to its foundation, then!"_

"_ARE YOU NUTS?!" I exclaimed, unable to believe what I was hearing._

"_Maybe I am... that just makes it more fun for me," Gargos replied with an evil sneer._

"_Burn, Ifrit! Burn it all!!"_

_With that, Gargos and his minions disappeared. The Ifrit let out another mighty roar._

"_Damn it," I stated. "We're gonna need some help."_

Nick: This could be trouble...

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 4: Music Box Memories, Act 2

The Ifrit let out yet another mighty roar, nearly knocking all of us to the ground.

"Is there any way we can stop that thing?" Saiki asked.

"I won't let you!!" Yuki stated, stepping forward. "This place is my home! I'm not going to let some stupid dragon destroy it!!"

"Then we'd better think of something, and FAST, before that thing wrecks the entire city!" I exclaimed.

Saiki suddenly looked surprised. "Wait just a minute!! I think I have an idea on how to stop this. You three wait here. I'm going to get the others."

With that, Saiki spun around and disappeared in a flash of music notes.

"Saiki-kun better get back here quickly!! I really don't want to be dragon food!!" Yuki exclaimed, still clinging to my arm.

"Then we're just going to have to stall for time!" I replied, holding my free hand towards the approaching Ifrit.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Responding to my command, a beam of emerald light burst from my palm and thundered towards the Ifrit, knocking it backwards a few feet...

...but it still kept coming!

"This could be bad," I noted, firing another Ojamajo Arrow of Light, only to have this one bounce right off.

"This is the end, isn't it?" Yuki stated.

"If it is, I'm happy to be with you in the end, Yuki-chan," I replied.

"You... you really mean that, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Of course I do, Yuki-chan," I continued. "I love you, Yuki-chan, and I just wish I'd told you that sooner..."

The Ifrit opened its mouth and began charging up an energy blast of its own. I held Yuki close to me, just waiting for the impending impact. Just then...

"Pick on someone yer own size, freak!! _Psycho Shock!!_"

A series of lightning bolts shot forward and knocked the Ifrit back a couple feet. I suddenly looked up. I'd recognize that voice anywhere!

"Ai-chan?"

Indeed, Aiko Senoo herself was the one that had fired that Psycho Shock. I looked forward to see that all seven members of our original group had just dropped in.

"What's wrong with you, Kellysi-chan?" Aiko immediately exclaimed. "You haven't talked to us for _two months!!_"

I sweatdropped at this. "It's a long story, Ai-chan..."

"Can we work this out later?" Onpu Segawa shot back, hoping to stem Aiko's temper. "We've got bigger problems to worry about here!!"

"Wait a minute, how'd you girls get here so fast?" I wondered.

"The queen noticed that something was going on down in Misora, so she told us where we could find you," Hazuki Fujiwara explained.

"What is that thing? Hana-chan's scared just looking at it!!" Hana Makihatayama exclaimed.

"That's the Ifrit," I replied. "Long story short, we have to stop that thing before it destroys the whole city!"

"That's the problem, though!" Poppu Harukaze responded, rushing to her big sister's aid. "How CAN we stop that thing if we can't even get close to it?"

I took a good look at the Ifrit and the destruction it was causing. The roads of the city were pretty much nothing but rivers of lava by now. Poppu was right – how could we defeat something we couldn't even get close to?

Unless...

"Wait a minute, girls," I noted. "I think I have an idea."

Doremi's eyes lit up at this statement. "I think Kellysi-chan's on to something!"

"Where would we get that much power?" Onpu wondered. "It's been a while since we've had to perform magic..."

"Let's try a Magical Stage, guys!" Fami Harukaze exclaimed as everyone present formed a circle, their wands raised.

"_Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!!"_

"_Pirika pirilala miraikani!!"_

"_Pipito purito pokarakani!!"_

"_Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!!"_

"_Pameruku laruku takarakani!!"_

"_Pururun purun suzuyakani!!"_

"_Peruton petton sawayakani!!"_

"_Pikanpi pikapi chachakani!!"_

"_Asobu soba de tokuyakani!!"_

"_MAGICAL STAGE!!! Give Nick and Yuki the power to stop the Ifrit!!"_

**("Open Your Heart" by Crush 40 plays)**

After the spell took effect, Yuki and I were suddenly lifted into the air by a mysterious force. A bright flash of light filled the room, and when it cleared, both me and Yuki had changed.

My hair had thickened and was standing up as if held there by the wind, and was glowing a bright golden yellow. My eyes had also shifted to a bright emerald green.

I looked over to my sister; she had changed as well. Her normally coal-black hair had become the same gold color that my own hair was, and had joined into two long ponytails. Her eyes had also shifted from tree-brown to coal black.

(Author's Note: So, basically, Yuki has Akemi's hairstyle in her super form.)

"_Sugoi!! _This is so cool!!" Yuki exclaimed, doing a sort of twirl.

"There'll be time for admiring later, Yuki-chan," I chided, causing Yuki to blush. "Let's take care of that THING first."

Yuki nodded, recovering from her blush, and together, we flew out the open doors, right into the lava-covered streets.

_Thunder, rain, and lightning  
__Danger, water rising  
__Clamor, sirens wailing  
__It's such a bad sign_

"Now, we've just gotta find a weak point on this thing..." I mused.

Yuki, always known for being a fast thinker, quickly noticed something protruding from the Ifrit's head.

"Hey, Nick-kun!! Check that out!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing towards the object she'd seen. Of course!

"That's gotta be its brain!" I replied. "I bet if we can strike that, we may be able to finish this thing!"

My mind made up, I began charging towards the Ifrit, my sister not too far behind.

_Shadows of dark creatures  
__Steel clouds floating in the air  
__People run for shelter  
__What's gonna happen to us!?_

The Ifrit suddenly noticed us charging, and fired a massive stream of flame in hopes of stopping us.

"Not today, you freak!! _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!_"

The beam of emerald light blasted through the flame and struck the Ifrit's head, causing it to keel over in pain. That's when I noticed that its brain was exposed to a direct attack.

"Checkmate!!" I exclaimed. "Yuki-chan, I could use a boost!!"

Yuki nodded and scooped me into her arms.

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
__I see the chaos for everyone, who are we? What can we do?!  
__You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
__Yours is filled with evil and mine's not, so there is no way I can lose!!_

At just the right moment, she tossed me into the air, giving me the space to charge forward and strike the Ifrit's brain. The instant my attack made contact, the Ifrit broke up into balls of lava and fell into the river of fire, only to reform farther off.

"Man, this thing just won't quit!" I exclaimed.

"Let me give it a shot, Nick-kun," Yuki stated, waving her hand and charging for the spot where the Ifrit had just reformed itself.

_Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go!)  
__I know it's a one way track (Tell me now how long this'll last!)  
__I'm not gonna think this way (Nor will I count on others!)  
__Close my eyes and feel the burn (Now I see what I've gotta do!)  
__Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!!_

Yuki swerved around the many pillars of lava that rose from the river due to the Ifrit's power, just waiting for an opening. Almost as if on cue, the Ifrit bent its head downwards, hoping to chomp on my sister as she passed by.

Reacting on her feet, Yuki jumped into the air at the last second, performing a catapult off of the Ifrit's head and striking the exposed brain, causing it to back off.

"All right, Nick-kun, I think we've got it on the ropes now!!" Yuki exclaimed, only to be nearly incinerated.

"Or maybe not..." Yuki stated, giving an embarrassed laugh.

_Ancient cities blazing  
__Shadows keep attacking  
__Little children crying  
__Confusion, hopeless anger_

The instant the Ifrit reformed again, it began shooting numerous fireballs at us. Apparently, it was getting quite angry.

"INCOMING!!!" I could hear Aiko shout from far off. I quickly turned around and noticed another fireball rapidly approaching me. Yuki came charging forward, shoving me out of the way just in time.

"Nice save, Yuki-chan," I stated.

"You can pay me back later," Yuki replied, winking towards me.

_I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy  
__All your cunning tricks make me sick, 'cause you won't have it your own way!!_

The Ifrit let out a mighty roar and began charging towards us, destroying a few buildings in the progress.

"We have to stop the Ifrit, Nick-kun! The city's being wrecked with every step this thing takes!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"We just have to keep attacking the brain. I don't think it can take much more of this!" I noted.

_Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go!)  
__I know it's a one way track (Tell me now how long this'll last!)  
__I'm not gonna think this way (Nor will I count on others!)  
__Close my eyes and feel the burn (Now I see what I've gotta do!)  
__Open your heart, and you will see!!_

Just then, I noticed someone jumping down onto the Ifrit's head. "Isn't that Saiki-kun?" I wondered.

"What's my Saiki-kun doing on top of that monster?!!" Yuki exclaimed.

Saiki grinned, holding his hand into the air. "All right, you monster, let's see how you like this!!"

(Author's Note: Good old Saiki-kun, huh? Always putting himself in trouble for Yuki's sake...)

Saiki's hand began glowing with a bright black light, and all of a sudden, a massive sonic disrupter wave blasted into the ears of the Ifrit, causing it to scream in agony.

I couldn't help but laugh. _Saiki-kun's gotten so attached to Yuki-chan recently. Going through all this just for her..._

_If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
__Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free!  
__I know it's a one way track (Tell me now how long this'll last!)  
__Close my eyes and feel the burn (Now I see what I've gotta do!)_

I suddenly realized what Saiki was doing: he was distracting the Ifrit for us so we could deliver the final blow!

"Yuki-chan, come on! Let's take care of business while Saiki-kun has that thing distracted!" I exclaimed, joining hands with Yuki, who nodded in understanding. We focused our powers and charged forward, using the waves of lava as makeshift ramps. This gave us enough elevation to reach the Ifrit's brain.

_Gotta open your heart, dude!  
__Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go!)  
__I know it's a one way track (Tell me now how long this'll last!)  
__I'm not gonna think this way (Nor will I count on others!)  
__Close my eyes and feel the burn (Now I see what I've gotta do!)_

"Saiki-kun, get out of the way! You don't want to be around when we're done with this thing!!" I exclaimed as we drew ever closer to the Ifrit. Saiki nodded and hopped towards a nearby building, safely out of range.

Taking our chance, Yuki and I aimed our entire selves for the Ifrit's brain, hearing a sickening crunch upon impact. We were thrown a couple feet back as the Ifrit jerked its head backwards in agony.

"Now, Yuki-chan!!" I exclaimed.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ both Yuki and I chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back.

"_Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

The massive attack thundered forward and caused the whole surrounding area to be covered in a bright flash.

When the light was clear, the Ifrit was gone, and all the destruction it had caused had been reversed.

Up above the city heights, Gargos couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"That's not possible! We've been giving our energy to the Ifrit for two thousand years, only to have it defeated by a couple of BRATS?!!" Gargos exclaimed.

I turned towards Gargos, grinning widely. "You want to be next, buddy? _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

The attack knocked Gargos a few feet away. He wiped a bit of blood off of his mouth before growling. "This isn't over, kid. The next we meet, you're going to wish we never had."

And with that, Gargos was gone. Paying him no heed, Yuki and I flew back to the rest of the group, throwing our hands out and dispersing the energy we'd collected, returning to our normal forms.

"'kay, now that THAT'S over and done with, would you two like to explain?" Aiko immediately asked.

I couldn't help but sweatdrop at this. "Like I said, Ai-chan, long story..."

_Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!!  
__Open your heart!!  
__Yeah, yeah..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So THAT'S why," Onpu stated in bewilderment once Nick and Yuki had finished telling their story. "You were afraid of what your father might have done to you if you tried to call us..."

"MY father was never like that, even after he and mom broke up!" Aiko exclaimed. "That's parents for you..."

"The weirdest part is that dad was always so nice to us before this all started," Yuki noted. "I don't know why it changed him so much..."

I let my arm rest around Yuki, comforting her. "Well, that's what we're going to find out."

"Is there any way we can help, Kellysi-chan?" Doremi asked.

"You girls just stay out of the way for a while. I don't want you to get involved and get hurt because of us," I explained. "If Yuki-chan or I need any help, I promise you'll be the first to know. I don't really know how many connections my dad has in this city, so we're going to have to be extra careful out here."

_Meanwhile..._

"Fools. No matter how careful you are, we will destroy you in the end..."

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 5: Dream a Little Dream

Nick and Yuki head to a nearby hotel, quite exhausted after their battle with the Ifrit. However, when someone infiltrates their dreams, things are going to get hairy...


	5. Dream a Little Dream

"It's such a nice place, Nick-kun," my younger sister stated as she gazed at the hotel we would be staying at for a while. "Are you sure we can afford it?"

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan," I replied, keeping my sister close. "It's a good thing I saved my allowance money over the past year, unlike Tamaki-san..."

Yuki couldn't help but laugh at that. "She's really a nice person on the inside, though, right?"

I nodded. "You just have to look REALLY deep."

I took a look at the stars in the sky. _I just hope Gargos doesn't decide to attack us... Though after the ass-kicking we gave him, we probably won't see him for a while..._

"Well, what are we waiting for, Nick-kun?" Yuki exclaimed. "Let's head inside! I am _exhausted..._"

I couldn't help but laugh at this myself. Yuki always did get exhausted after a nice workout...

I took Yuki's hand and led her inside the hotel.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we were checked in, I heard a very soft voice that Yuki seemed to recognize.

"Yuki-chan? I didn't know YOU were here, too..."

Yuki turned around and gasped in surprise. "Akemi-chan?"

Now I recognized who Yuki was speaking to here. That was Akemi Suzuki, one of the most graceful ballet dancers we had at school. She was also incredibly shy, and "delicate as tissue", as fellow student Moriko Takahashi had stated once.

"What are YOU doing here, Akemi-chan?" Yuki asked.

"My parents are taking a vacation, so I decided to stay here for a few days," Akemi explained.

"Wow! Is that coincidence or what? We were doing the same thing!" Yuki exclaimed, Akemi believing what Yuki was saying. I'm glad she lied to Akemi; we don't need to get any more of our friends involved in this...

"We should probably get to our rooms before it gets late," Akemi stated. Yuki nodded and quickly darted off to our room. I would have followed if Akemi hadn't latched on to my arm, blushing all the while.

"You two be careful here, okay? The Delegates of Darkness are everywhere..."

This surprised me. "How do you know about those freaks, Akemi-chan?"

"I'll explain later. You and Yuki-chan please be careful, okay, Nick-kun? And... Nick-kun... _please _don't break her heart."

With that, Akemi walked back to her own room, leaving me quite confused as to what she was referring to in that last sentence.

What does Akemi-chan mean by that?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile..._

"They... they defeated the Ifrit, my liege... I am very sorry..."

A laugh resounded in the dark alleyways.

"It is all right, Gargos. The Ifrit was only the tip of the iceberg. Those two little brats have no idea what awaits them in the future..."

"The Suzuki girl seems to know about the dormant power sealed away within the boy. What should I do with her?"

"We'll keep her around for a while, Gargos. She may be useful to us... That boy has no idea what true power really is. We must be careful so the girl does not awaken the power that lies within her brother. Either way, they _will_ learn that the Delegates of Darkness are not to be trifled with..."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 5: Dream a Little Dream

"_Aah..._" Yuki sighed contently, sprawled out on the bed we were going to share for our stay in the hotel. "It feels so good to be sleeping in a comfortable bed again... wouldn't you agree, Nick-kun?"

I was still lost in thought. Akemi's statement was confusing the heck out of me.

"_Nick-kun... please don't break her heart."_

"Everything okay, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, giving me that look I loved so much.

"I was just thinking about something..."

_What did Akemi-chan mean when she told me not to break Yuki-chan's heart? She's known me and Yuki-chan long enough to know that I would never do something like that to my own sister! What I'D like to know is how Akemi-chan knows about the Delegates of Darkness..._

"Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "You coming to bed or what? It's almost midnight, and I'm SLEEPY!"

"Hold your horses, Yuki-chan, I'm coming," I replied, hopping up onto my side of the bed. "This has been one hell of a week, hasn't it, sis?"

Yuki nodded. "I know we can get through it."

I nodded myself, turning off the lights and pulling the covers over us.

"_Oyasumi nasai, _Yuki-chan."

"_Oyasumi nasai,_ Nick-kun."

And with that, slumber overtook the both of us. Unbeknownst to the both of us, Gargos was floating just outside of our window, holding his hands out towards us.

"You shouldn't have gone to sleep, brats. Now you're mine."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(in the dream world)

"_Wow, Nick-kun! This is a beautiful place!"_

"_I had a feeling you'd like it, sis."_

_Nick had taken Yuki out to the plateau that overlooked the city of Misora. It was always quite the sight to see at night._

"_It's so pretty here... Thanks for bringing me, Nick-kun."_

"_No problem, Yuki-chan. You know I'd do anything for you."_

_Yuki giggled. Just then, Nick heard a low, maniacal laughing. He looked over at his sister, who was too engrossed in the beautiful sights before her and hadn't noticed the sinister laughter._

'_What was that?' Nick thought. 'And why was I the only one who heard it?'_

_Almost all at once, Yuki was hit with something and knocked a few yards back._

"_What the hell?" Nick wondered as the beautiful skies began to radiate a vicious dark energy. 'Gargos. I should have known! Can't he just leave us alone?!'_

_Suddenly, Yuki groaned in pain, holding her left shoulder as if it had just been shot... but Nick couldn't see a wound._

"_Nick-kun... it hurts..." Yuki struggled to say._

_Nick instantly realized what was going on. 'He's toying with us! He's trying to kill us in our dreams! That little bastard...'_

"_Please... make it stop..." Yuki continued._

"_Yuki-chan, this isn't real!!" Nick exclaimed, hoping to snap Yuki out of the illusion that Gargos was projecting into their subconscious._

"_Why... why is the pain so bad...?"_

"_Fight it, sis!! I know you can do it!!"_

'_You may as well give it up now, you little brat. I have all the power I need to wipe the two of you out once and for all.'_

_Nick instantly turned around to see Gargos floating at the edge of the plateau, grinning evilly._

"_You know as well as I do that if you die in your dreams, you'll never wake up again," Gargos stated._

"_So THAT'S been your sick little plan all along!!" Nick exclaimed._

"_And don't bother trying any of your fancy tricks in here," Gargos continued. "My dark magic is preventing the use of your own magic."_

_Nick couldn't help but laugh at this._

"_What's so funny, kid?"_

"_How quickly you forget, you little bastard. Dark magic or not, this is MY dream!!" Nick exclaimed. "The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

_Completely shocking Gargos, Nick's signature attack burst from his palms, knocking Gargos for a loop. Nick took advantage of this opportunity to race back to his ailing sister._

'_I haven't done this in a while, but it's the only hope I've got right now,' Nick though as he held his hands toward Yuki's shoulder, where the pain was apparently coming from._

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

_A bright glow covered Yuki's shoulder, and when it cleared, Yuki sighed in relief._

"_Thanks, Nick-kun," Yuki stated, only to gasp in shock when she saw Gargos recovering himself. "What the heck is HE doing here?!"_

"_Long story, Yuki-chan," Nick continued. "Let's take care of him first."_

_Yuki nodded, taking my hands into her own._

"_From the world of shadows..." Yuki chanted._

"_From the world of light..." Nick continued._

"_When darkness conquers all, our holy light shall shine brightly!!"_

_A beam of light shone down on the two siblings, forming what appeared to be a crescent moon._

"_Double Ojamajo Crescent Strike!!!"_

_Nick and Yuki's outstretched hands expelled about a thousand crescent moon-shaped energy blades streaming for Gargos._

_Everything went white for a few seconds..._

(in the waking world, back to Nick's P.O.V.)

"YES!!" I exclaimed after shooting straight up in bed, having finally broken Gargos' illusion spell. I quickly noticed there was a dome of dark magic surrounding me and Yuki.

"WHAT?! That's impossible!!" Gargos exclaimed, the dark magic surrounding his hands disappearing. "No one's EVER been able to break my illusion spell before!!"

"First time for everything, right, you freak?" I exclaimed, firing an Ojamajo Arrow of Light that sent Gargos into a tailspin and dispelling the dome of dark magic in the process.

Gargos quickly recovered himself and growled. "You're lucky I don't just kill you right now. As it be, I have other urgent matters to attend to. You WILL regret crossing the Delegates of Darkness. That, I swear on my life..."

Before I could retort, Gargos disappeared. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I replied once Gargos was out of sight. I snuck a quick glance at the alarm clock that rested on the nightstand. _5:30 AM?!_

"I can't believe it's morning already!!" I exclaimed, though quickly covering my mouth to stop myself from waking up my sister. Thankfully, I'd stopped myself just in time.

"Well, as long as I'm up, I may as well get breakfast for the two of us," I stated to myself, heading down to the hotel's cafeteria.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile, Delegates of Darkness HQ..._

"Your illusion spell failed, Gargos."

"That's what I don't understand!! No one's ever broken it before!! NO ONE!!!!"

"Calm yourself, my loyal follower. You must not underestimate those two. After all, they are the chosen ones."

"Damn it, I guess I have no choice."

Gargos held his wrist up to his face, where we can see what appears to be a communicator watch.

"Can you read me, Black Waltz Three?"

"Well, well, Gargos. I remember you saying that you never wanted to see me again for as long as you lived. What on earth could change my former partner's mind?" a voice on the other end responded.

Gargos rolled his eyes at this. "Shut up, Waltz. This isn't the time. We've found the chosen ones, but they've been kicking our asses up and down the city."

"How expected. You never were any good at dealing with kids."

"Why don't you shut your trap before I shut it for you?!"

"Okay, can the hostilities. I'll be there just as soon as I can."

With that, the transmission was cut. Gargos groaned in frustration.

"I just know I'm going to regret this..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I came back with two trays of the hotel's breakfast special, I noticed that Yuki was already up, staring out the window towards the rising sun.

"The sunrise is always so beautiful," Yuki stated with a sigh of content. "Such a sight to behold."

"Good to see you're okay, Yuki-chan," I replied, though this only earned a look of confusion from my little sister.

"Long story, Yuki-chan," I quickly added, joining her to watch the sun rise over the hills.

We sat there for at least five minutes, completely silent.

"Nick-kun... thank you."

"_Nani?_"

Yuki pulled me close to her. "I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, Nick-kun. It was very sweet of you..."

I smiled. "I'm just doing what a big brother is supposed to do, Yuki-chan."

That instant, I felt Yuki's lips brush against my cheek, which instantly caused me to blush like mad.

"A little present from sister to brother. For everything you've done for me," Yuki explained.

I looked out towards the sunrise once more, smiling brightly.

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 6: Parallel's Playground

When Nick and Yuki head out into the city for a little sightseeing, they are suddenly pulled into a mysterious new dimension by the Delegates of Darkness. What are they trying to acquire from the siblings?


	6. Parallel's Playground

_A few days later..._

I slowly opened my eyes, giving out a rather loud yawn. I looked to my right at my sleeping sister.

I could feel a large blush coming on, but quickly shook it off. _Why am I thinking about Yuki-chan like that? Though I guess it is natural for big brothers to be super-protective of their little sisters... and I guess I could understand it after everything we've gone through..._

I looked out the window. The sun was slowly eclipsing the darkness of the night before.

I began thinking about what Akemi had said to me the other night...

"_Nick-kun... please don't break her heart."_

Was there something Akemi knew about this that I didn't?

Just then, Akemi herself walked into the room, carrying a couple breakfast trays.

"_Ohayou,_ you two! I figured you'd be hungry, so I brought some breakfast for you!" Akemi stated.

"_Arigatou_, Akemi-chan," I replied. "Just put Yuki-chan's tray by the nightstand. She should be up any minute now."

As Akemi set one of the trays by Yuki's nightstand, I felt like asking the question that had been bugging me for the past few days.

"Akemi-chan?" I asked. "What did you mean when you advised me not to break Yuki-chan's heart?"

Akemi looked a little surprised before responding "Because that's what the Delegates of Darkness want you to do..."

"Why would they think I'd do that to my own sister?" I exclaimed. "They've got to be out of their minds!"

"Just remember what I told you, okay, Nick-kun?" Akemi replied, that familiar blush on her face as she walked out of the room.

This got me thinking: why would the Delegates of Darkness want me to break my sister's heart? What are they planning?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile..._

"You know the plan, Waltz?"

"Yeah, yeah, Gargos, you've only told me about a zillion times. Just make sure to extract the power from that girl when we're done."

"This is too perfect. With such a divine power, the Delegates of Darkness will finally attain the power needed to conquer this pitiful world..."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 6: Parallel's Playground

Once Yuki had awakened, we got ourselves dressed and headed out for a day on the town as per her request: just the two of us.

We went so many places: the local swimming pool, that new amusement park that just opened up, even to that fancy new restaurant that serves all kinds of imported foods.

But, throughout all of this, I began wondering about the family we'd abandoned in the process of starting a new life together. What would mom think about us if she found out?

"I'm sure she's doing all right, Nick-kun," Yuki stated, as if she could read my thoughts.

"I'm actually more worried about what dad's going to do if he finds us," I responded, starting to feel a bit worried. "Ever since dad started acting up, I was constantly worried about you, Yuki-chan... A big brother shouldn't have to go through that kind of stuff..."

Just then, I felt a soft hand encasing my own. I looked up and saw Yuki staring right at me with a bright smile on her face.

"_Nankurunaisa._"

I couldn't help but smile at Yuki's utterance of our 'magic word'. I remember that growing up, whenever Yuki was sad or angry, one utterance of the word 'nankurunaisa' and she'd instantly regain her cheerful air. It was a word that took us through many trials, especially after mom began having her affair.

Suddenly, I heard a new voice nearby.

"Well, THERE you are!!"

I instantly turned around and saw a girl about my age with forest green hair tied into two short pigtails. She was wearing a light yellow shirt with flowers patterned on it, and a blue-and-white diamond-patterned skirt.

"Yuki-chan, there you are!!" the girl exclaimed.

Yuki looked confused. "Um... do I know you?"

The new girl laughed at this. "You don't even remember me? You always did have the memory of a goldfish."

That's when it hit her.

"Takahashi... MORIKO-CHAN?!!"

That's when I recognized her as well. That was Moriko Takahashi, one of Yuki's close friends from far back. You see, back when Yuki was seven years old, my mother and father took me on a vacation (Yuki was SO jealous when she couldn't come along) and Yuki went to one of my family's friends for the week. It was there that she met Moriko and quickly became friends with her. From what I remember Yuki telling me when we returned, Moriko was very sweet and playful, but had a temper that rivaled Aiko's at times.

"It's been about four years, hasn't it?" Moriko stated. "I've been looking all over Misora for you!"

"I could say the same thing for you, Moriko-chan," Yuki responded. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just stopped by to see all my old friends again," Moriko wondered. "How are you guys doing?"

It was then that Moriko noticed an odd glimmer in Yuki's eyes. This caused me to tense up. _Does she know?_

"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Moriko stated. That was one of Moriko's defining traits: she could always notice when something was bothering someone by looking at their eyes.

"Come on, tell me what happened."

So, I told Moriko everything that Yuki and I had been through this past week. I kept my voice below a whisper, seeing as how I wanted to keep anyone else from making a connection to our story, especially with the Delegates of Darkness out and about. Moriko's eyes were extremely wide when I was finished.

"There's no freaking _way_," was all Moriko could say.

"Sorry, Moriko-chan, but we're completely serious here," Yuki stated. "That's exactly what Saiki-kun said when we told him!"

"Do any of the... _others_ know about this?" Moriko asked, keeping her voice hushed so no one would overhear what we were referring to.

"This freak named Gargos released the Ifrit on the city just a couple days ago," I replied. "The girls came and helped us out with that thing."

"Gargos... wasn't that the freak that started this whole mess?" Moriko replied. "Akemi-chan told me about that. She seems to know a lot about what they might be up to..."

"_Oh, how right you are, jade witch..."_

This new voice (that only the three of us could hear) made us shoot right out of our seats.

"Not you again!!" I exclaimed, shifting into battle stance.

"_What can I say? I'm quite persistent."_

"Why don't you leave us alone, you little creep?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"_I will never rest until I acquire the divine power!!"_

With that, a bright light enveloped me and Yuki, spiriting us away before Moriko could even react.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

We reappeared in a mysterious dimension where Gargos was waiting.

"It took you little bratlings long enough to show up," Gargos taunted. "I'd like to introduce you to my partner, Black Waltz Three."

Waltz simply waved at us. "You can just call me Waltz, kiddies."

"Enough talk, you little bastard! What's going on here?!" I exclaimed.

"Simple, little brat!" Waltz replied. "Gargos and I are here to extract the divine power from you two so that the Delegates of Darkness may finally ascend to the realm of the gods!!"

"Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try!!" I exclaimed, shifting into battle stance. Surprisingly, this didn't faze Waltz in the slightest.

"You really wish to die like this, kid? Oh, well... I guess I can't blame you for being stubborn..." Waltz replied, waving me off like I didn't even matter. This REALLY got me angry.

"You wanna run that by me again, buddy?!" I exclaimed, charging forward and lashing out with a flying kick, only to have it stopped cold.

"Come on, kid, I know you can do better than that!!" Waltz exclaimed, flicking his wrist and sending me crashing hard into a nearby wall.

"Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed. She turned to Waltz with an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"You're going to pay for hurting my brother like that!! _The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!_"

At her call, Yuki unleashed hundreds of twilight energy beams, but was surprised to see Waltz easily absorb all of them and fling them right back. Yuki just barely dodged them all as they ricocheted at her.

I stood my ground, still rubbing the spot where I was struck. I growled loudly, bringing out my wand.

"Oh, please. What good will a cheap little magic wand do?" Waltz taunted.

"You wanna see what I'm going to do, buddy?! _Hikari!! Blind them with your burning light!!"_ I exclaimed, my wand transforming into Nenshou Hikari.

Waltz simply stood his ground as I began to gather light energy into Nenshou Hikari.

"Now take this, you bastard!! _DIAMOND TEMPEST!!!_"

Responding to my call, hundreds of light shards appeared above me, each and every last one aimed for Waltz. I pointed towards him, and all the shards attacked. However, Waltz simply put up a barrier that deflected my attack.

"Man, this guy's unreal!!" I exclaimed.

"Why don't you just accept your fate and get on with it?!" Waltz exclaimed.

I couldn't help but laugh at this. "I guess I'm just stubborn like that! Yuki-chan's always told me the same thing."

Yuki blushed at this.

Wasting no more time, I backflipped away from Waltz and charged forward again, only to be easily swatted away as if I was only a common plaything.

"Why are you toying with me, buddy?!" I exclaimed.

"I was going to ask you the same question, kid," Waltz replied, holding his hands out. "I'm going to attempt to extract the divine power!! Gargos, restrain him!!"

Gargos gave an evil smirk. "Gladly."

With that, Gargos held out his hands and ensnared me in a dark purple glow. I quickly realized I couldn't move a muscle.

"Thanks, Gargos. Now just keep him there for a little bit," Waltz stated, screaming to the sky as he was covered in an aura of pure darkness. The aura quickly grew larger as Waltz transformed into what appeared to be a gigantic rock creature that was about five times the size of a skyscraper.

_This won't end well,_ I thought.

"Well, kid, it's been fun," Waltz stated. "See you in hell!!"

With that, the rock creature brought his foot down on me.

"NICK-KUN!!!!" I could hear Yuki scream. The last words that ran through my mind before all of my feeling left me was...

_Yuki-chan... Gomen-nasai..._

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 7: Yuki Shinoya, Oath of the Soul

When Nick's demise unlocks something within Yuki, will she be able to control such amazing power? Or has Nick's sacrifice broken Yuki's spirit for good?


	7. Yuki Shinoya, Oath of the Soul

I've always seen myself as a protector to my little sister.

Someone who'll be there for her, no matter what the situation.

Someone who she knows she can trust.

Someone who can take her through the good times and the bad.

Someone who wouldn't let any harm come to her.

But most importantly, someone who'd be willing to sacrifice his life for her, if that's what it would take.

After everything that we've been through this past week, I've easily seen myself as all of those things.

So, when we found ourselves in a new dimension, thanks to Gargos and his partner Black Waltz Three, I was prepared to give my life just to protect my little sister.

Sometimes, I wonder if all of this was worth the trouble we'd been going through.

But then, I look at the smiling face of my cute little sister, and I _know_ it was all worth it.

So, when Gargos and Waltz were prepared to kill me to get some kind of divine power, I wasn't afraid. I had no regrets.

"NICK-KUN!!!!" I could hear Yuki scream as everything went black and all feeling left me.

I only wish I could have protected her longer, so I was able to say one last thing before I knew no more:

"Yuki-chan... _gomen-nasai_..."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 7: Yuki Shinoya, Oath of the Soul

Yuki just stood there, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her big brother, who had sworn to always protect her, had died doing just that.

"Nick-kun..." was all Yuki could say, too choked up by tears to say much else. Little did she know, she was beginning to glow with an extremely powerful dark aura.

"That was simply too easy," Waltz stated, returning to his original form.

"For the first time in a long while, I completely agree with you, Waltz," Gargos stated, cracking an evil smile towards his ex-partner. "Now that her little protector is gone, it should be a snap to extract the divine power from her..."

"He was a little brat, don't you agree?" Waltz taunted. This only served to enrage Yuki.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!!"

A powerful burst of dark magic exploded from Yuki, sending both Waltz and Gargos into a crashing tailspin.

"NICK WAS THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN MY LIFE!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!" Yuki exclaimed, her voice hoarse with rage. "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HIM!!!"

"Well, little brat, what was he to you?" Waltz taunted. Yuki looked up into the skies, no one noticing that the dark aura surrounding her was slowly being joined with an aura of light.

"Nick was... a protector to me. He was someone I could trust with anything, even my own life. He was someone I valued very dearly to my own heart, and I don't think I could go on without him..." Yuki explained, tears filling her eyes.

"Well, if you can't go on without him, why don't I just kill you right now?" Waltz stated, pulling out an energy sword.

"Waltz, don't you dare!!" Gargos exclaimed, hoping to keep his partner from doing something stupid. "Remember our orders?! We need to keep her alive so we can extract the divine power for the master!!"

"Oh, I'm sick of you always ordering me around, Gargos. It's always 'this for the master, that for the master'. Have you ever thought about tarnishing that boy's memory by killing his little sister as well?" Waltz continued.

"You're a fool, you know that, Waltz?" Gargos exclaimed, knowing that his former partner was beyond reason at this point. "The master will have BOTH of our heads if we don't bring him the divine power we promised!!"

"Why don't you go tell the master to shove it?" Waltz exclaimed. "I've had enough of being ordered around by the likes of you!"

Yuki looked back at where her brother used to be. _I guess this is the end for me... I'm sorry, Nick... I'm really so sorry..._

As Waltz began his charge, he was suddenly knocked back by a powerful pulse of energy. Gargos looked on in horror; Yuki had begun floating into the air, and had sprouted two majestic angel wings, one black and one white.

"I won't allow it..." Yuki stated, slowly opening her eyes. "I won't allow my brother's sacrifice to be for nothing... He promised he'd always protect me!! Well, now I'm going to return the favor!!"

Yuki held her hands into the sky. "For Nick... I will do anything!!"

With that said, Yuki charged for Waltz, who swung his sword at her, only to be knocked backwards by Yuki.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, little girl!!" Waltz shot back, not at all fazed by Yuki's newfound powers.

"Waltz, you damn fool!! Don't you see that she's unlocked the divine power?!" Gargos exclaimed. "If she learns to fully harness it, we're both done for!!"

"Why don't you give it a rest, you little freak?" Waltz exclaimed. "I'm getting tired of you bossing me around! This is MY mission now!!"

"_What's going on down there? You two aren't messing around down there, are you?"_

"Forgive me, master, but Waltz is acting on his own accord," Gargos stated, addressing his mysterious master. "If he kills the girl, all of this work will be for nothing!!"

"_Do not worry, Gargos. You just make sure that Waltz doesn't kill the Shinoya girl, and I'll deal with him later on."_

"Acknowledged, master," Gargos stated, bowing respectfully and turning back to the battle. Suddenly, a thought crossed his mind.

_You know, maybe I should just let Waltz try his little inane tactics. Hopefully, the Shinoya girl will do him in, and then I can do things the RIGHT way for once,_ Gargos thought.

"Why don't you just accept it, little bratling?" Waltz exclaimed. "I'm going to kill you, and that's all there is to it!!"

Yuki responded to this by grabbing Waltz by the shoulders.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Yuki stated. "I promised Nick that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain. I won't let you stand in my way."

Waltz struggled to break free from Yuki's grip, but it didn't do any good. Yuki was simply too strong thanks to the awakening of the divine powers.

Yuki could only laugh as she focused her newfound powers. Almost instantly, Waltz felt himself evaporating in a flow of black particles.

"What the...?! Gargos!! Help me, you fool!!" Waltz exclaimed. Gargos just laughed.

"Sorry, _partner_. You've just been dismissed," Gargos taunted as Waltz quickly faded away.

Yuki didn't waste any time in turning on Gargos. "You're next, you freak!!" Yuki exclaimed, charging for Gargos with her new angel wings flapping proudly.

Gargos simply smirked. "Another time, perhaps? I have more urgent matters to attend to."

With that, Gargos disappeared, as did the dimension they were in. When Yuki could see again, she was back in Misora, and the other Ojamajos were rushing up.

"Yuki-chan!!" Doremi exclaimed. "What the heck's going on?!"

This slightly confused Yuki. "What do you mean, Doremi-chan?"

Doremi quickly pointed into the sky, towards a massive concentration of dark energy that was forming. "THAT!!!"

"Wait a minute, something's not right here," Onpu wondered. "Where's Kellysi-chan?"

Yuki's eyes began to fill with tears at this. "Nick-kun... he's gone..."

Everyone was completely silent at this.

Meanwhile, high up in the sky, Gargos was laughing maniacally. "This is too perfect!! Now that the Shinoya girl is too distracted by her friends, I can unleash the ultimate darkness on this pitiful world!! And since that stupid boy is out of the way, it should be no contest whatsoever."

Suddenly, Gargos heard a voice that made him gasp in shock.

"And I assume 'that stupid boy' would be me?"

Back to the Ojamajos, Aiko was in disbelief. "He can't be gone!! He just CAN'T!! He's too strong for that!!"

Yuki simply raised her hand. "It's okay, Ai-chan. He died protecting me, and I've already accepted that. I just hope he's thinking of me, wherever he is..."

Suddenly, Hazuki noticed something in the sky. Two people were charging at each other at unholy speeds. She pointed towards the two combatants and said, "Um, girls, what is that?"

Everyone looked up towards where the darkness was coming from. Yuki couldn't help letting out a gasp of surprise.

"No _way_..." Yuki stated.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Gargos was deftly avoiding a series of blows from Nenshou Hikari.

"How the hell did you survive?!" Gargos exclaimed, dumbfounded at who was attacking him.

I simply smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Not wasting any time, I charged forward, pouring my power into Nenshou Hikari and ripping forward with a mighty strike, creating a rather large gash in Gargos' side.

"I don't know... how you survived, but I assure you, it is too late for this city..." Gargos stated, holding his wounded side. "The ultimate darkness will spread and swallow everything in this pathetic place you live in. I swear, we will meet again."

And with that, Gargos was gone. I simply smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I just then noticed that the Ojamajos were staring up at me. I slowly floated down to the ground, using the power of Nenshou Hikari to keep me from falling.

Yuki just continued to stare at me. "Nick-kun... you're alive..."

I smiled. "Trust me, Yuki-chan, I'm not leaving you. Not in this lifetime."

Unable to resist anymore, Yuki ran up and threw her arms around me, the tears flowing freely.

"I'm so glad, Nick-kun... I was so afraid I'd lost you..."

I returned Yuki's embrace, pulling her close to me. "It's all right, Yuki-chan. I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up into the sky at the mass of darkness that Gargos had summoned. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Leave that to me," Yuki stated, holding her hands towards the dark mass, her angel wings glowing brightly.

"_From the skies of heaven to the stars of the night..."_ Yuki chanted, her hands surrounded by a bright aura.

"_Bring the light of the heavens down to oppose the darkness!!"_

Yuki's eyes flashed bright white for a couple seconds.

"_Ojamajo Purifying Light!!"_

A massive burst of white light shot from Yuki's outstretched hands and charged for the mass of darkness, causing it to scream in agony before evaporating.

Yuki then settled down, her angel wings disappearing for the time being.

"Guess our mission is complete for now," Yuki stated. "Let's head home, everyone."

"Yeah. I'm VERY tired," Doremi stated.

Once we'd all gone our separate ways (Doremi tripped on a tree branch and Poppu had to drag her the rest of the way), Yuki walked a little closer to me.

"Say, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "You wanna go out and see the town tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

"How could I say no to my little sister?" I replied, holding Yuki close to me. "Those idiots from the Delegates of Darkness probably won't be back for a while, so we've got some time."

Yuki sighed contently and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"_Arigatou_, Nick-kun."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Meanwhile..._

"I assume Waltz didn't make it?"

"The Shinoya girl easily disposed of him, master."

"I see. I guess the time has come. No more underlings."

The master finally stepped out from the shadows, revealing none other than Jeff Kelly, Nick and Yuki's father. (Author's Note: DUN, DUN, DUN!!!)

"It's time I took care of the brats myself."

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 8: Star Light, Star Bright

When Nick and Yuki head out for a night on the town, Nick notices that the fabled Genesis Comet is passing by. One can only wonder what twisted designs the Delegates of Darkness have on the famous comet...


	8. Star Light, Star Bright

"Well, well, master. You finally decide to show yourself to me. I'm honored," Gargos stated.

"It's quite a long story, Gargos," Jeff stated, tapping his staff on the floor a couple times. "Those two brats have no idea of the powers I possess now."

"What is your new plan, master?" Gargos asked, bowing respectfully.

"Do you know of the Genesis Comet?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I do. I came here from that damn space rock in the first place," Gargos noted.

"Then you should know that it contains incredible power within its core," Jeff explained. "I have a plan to harness its power for the Delegates of Darkness' evil ends. It will take some time, though, so your orders are to keep the brats occupied until the time comes. Remember, Waltz paid the price for treason. It could easily happen to you as well, Gargos. You would do well to keep that in mind."

Gargos bowed respectfully. "I shall not fail you, master."

And with that, Gargos disappeared. Jeff could only laugh.

"What a fool he is. He has no idea of my true intentions..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I took a look at the news as Yuki continued to sleep. The two of us had a big day planned, and I wanted to make sure nothing would interrupt it.

After all, "all for my little sister", right?

"In other news, the fabled Genesis Comet will be passing over Misora tonight," the news reporter stated. That got me quite interested: the Genesis Comet was a fabled Misora legend. They say the Genesis Comet has passed by every fifty years since Misora was founded, and that it contains a very special power at its core.

This actually got me a bit worried; one can only imagine what the Delegates of Darkness could do with that kind of power. I quickly shook my head, dismissing the thought. "I'll worry about that bridge when we come to it," I stated to myself.

"What's this about a bridge?" Yuki asked, sounding quite sleepy.

"Oh, Yuki-chan!" I stated. "I thought you were still asleep!"

"Guess I'm still trying to get used to the fact that we're on summer vacation," Yuki admitted, blushing the whole time.

"Yeah. I STILL don't understand why they try to pile so much homework on us before vacation starts!" I wondered.

"That's just what they do," Yuki responded. She then extended her hand. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, taking Yuki's hand into my own. "Always."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 8: Star Light, Star Bright

"It's so beautiful tonight," Yuki stated, staring at the many high-rise buildings of downtown Misora. "They said that the Genesis Comet is going to be passing by tonight. I wonder if we'd be able to get a good look at it?"

"You never know, Yuki-chan," I replied, confident as always.

"HEY!! NICK!!"

I immediately perked up at the sound of that voice. It definitely wasn't Momoko saying that, since she's the only one who ever calls me by my first name, without the suffixes.

Unless...

I turned around and noticed a girl about my age running up to me. "Nick!! It's been a while, hasn't it?" she stated.

"Leaf, you never were good at introducing yourself," I replied to my longtime friend, Ichiyou Kitakaze.

"I guess it comes with the territory," Ichiyou replied, scratching the back of her head. "Say, Yuki-chan, could I talk with Nick in private?"

"Sure," Yuki immediately answered. "Just don't take too long, okay? I REALLY want to find a good spot to see the comet tonight!"

With that said and done, Ichiyou led me off. Once we were a good distance away, she came right out with it.

"Are you okay, Nick? I was so worried when I heard what the Delegates of Darkness did to you!"

This surprised me. Did _all_ of our friends know about these freaks?

"Leaf, don't tell me that YOU'VE known about them all along, too?"

Ichiyou smiled. "Actually... I didn't. When I came back to Misora, the girls told me everything that happened, just in case we ran into them again. I'm just so glad you're safe..."

I couldn't help but smile myself. "Yuki-chan's been saying that since we broke away the first time."

Ichiyou then giggled, taking my hands into her own. "If YOU were my husband, I'd protect you any way I could."

I just had to laugh at this. Ever since I saved her from a pack of bullies when we were younger, I _unintentionally_ promised that we'd get married...

"_HEY!! Let go of me!!" the eight-year-old Ichiyou cried out, trying to release herself from the burly boy's grip, but to no avail._

"_Just give me your lunch money, girlie, and I won't have to rough you up," the burly boy replied._

"_Hey!!"_

_This caught the attention of the bullies, who turned around and noticed the seven-year-old Nick standing there, looking brave. He'd dealt with these bullies before, and what they did just made him sick._

"_You heard the lady, boys," Nick stated. "Let her go before this gets ugly."_

"_Like we're scared of you, boy?" the bullies' leader stated menacingly, only to be pulled back by one of his comrades._

"_Don't you recognize that kid, boss?" the skinnier bully stated. "That's the kid who stopped us the last time!"_

_After a couple seconds of thought, the lead bully let out a growl and stepped back._

"_You got lucky, kid," the lead bully stated, his accomplices backing off with him, "Next time, I won't let you off so easily."_

_And with that, they were gone. Nick shook his head at the sight._

"_I've got to talk to the principal about Burt doing this stuff to people..."_

_He turned around to head back inside, only to be just as quickly glomped by Ichiyou._

"_Oh, thank you so much!!!" Ichiyou nearly screamed, so happy to have been saved._

"_It's nothing," Nick replied. "Burt does this to someone almost every day. It's sickening that no one even tries to stop them."_

"_If I was married, I'm sure my husband would protect me!" Ichiyou exclaimed. "Would you help me out with that?"_

_Nick looked a little confused. "Um... I guess so..."_

_Just then, the bell rang. Ichiyou released Nick and ran off to class, exclaiming "All right!! I'll hold you to that promise!!"_

_This only left Nick even more confused._

"_What just happened?"_

"You never change, do you, Leaf?" I had to say.

"HURRY UP, YOU TWO!!" Yuki exclaimed from far off. "The comet's going to be coming in fifteen minutes!!"

"I guess I've got to get going, Leaf," I stated. "This is going to be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You DON'T want to see Yuki-chan when she's denied something she wants."

"All right," Ichiyou replied, surprising me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I won't tell Momo-chan about that one, okay? It'll be our secret. _Na-i-sho_, right?"

"_Hai._"

With that, Ichiyou was off. "Be sure to save me a seat in the park, okay?"

I waved to Ichiyou as she raced off. Yuki walked up, a bright smile on her face.

"Leaf-chan's really attached to you, isn't she?" Yuki wondered.

"You could say that," I replied. Suddenly, Yuki let out a gasp as she pointed into the sky; the Genesis Comet was just about to begin its approach.

"Come on, Nick-kun!! To the park!!" Yuki exclaimed, taking my hand and leading me towards the park, where we could get the best view of the comet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The Genesis Comet has begun its descent," Gargos stated.

"Perfect," Jeff replied, raising his staff. "Begin the Subspace Invasion Plan. We'll teach those kids to meddle in our ideal world..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Wow," Yuki stated, breathless as the stars of the night sky gave the passing Genesis Comet a sense of illumination that was seemingly rivaled by nothing else in the world.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I replied. "Such things can only truly be appreciated on a night like this."

Suddenly, I found myself laughing. "Gargos, I know you're there. You're not fooling anybody."

Gargos then stepped out from the shadows. "Well, well. You've gotten smarter, you little bratlings."

"What do you want, freak?!" Yuki exclaimed, shifting into fighting stance. "I already told you, you're not taking the divine power from me!!"

"You should consider yourself lucky that I don't just kill the both of you right now," Gargos growled. "However, right now, the Delegates of Darkness have bigger plans, so you bratlings will have to wait until Subspace has been completely controlled."

"Subspace? What the hell are you talking about?!" I shot back.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

Gargos quickly spun around. "Now, master! Activate the Subspace Bomb before anyone else sees!"

"Not gonna happen, you freak!!" I exclaimed, charging up an Ojamajo Arrow of Light, only to have it dispelled by a burst of dark energy.

"Nick-kun!! Look!!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing to a dome of dark magic in the sky that seemed to constantly be expanding.

The last thing I heard before my vision went blank was Gargos' insane laughing.

When I could see again, things looked completely different. For one, there wasn't a single star in the sky; the sun was completely black; it was raining quite heavily, all of the nearby buildings were shattered into pieces, and the skies were tinted a dark purple.

"Oh, my god..." Yuki stated.

"What happened here?" I finished for my sister.

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 9: In the City Where the Rain Falls

Nick and Yuki, confused out of their minds, begin to explore the mysterious world known to its inhabitants only as "Subspace". The discoveries the siblings make will shock them to their very core...


	9. In the City Where the Rain Falls

As we walked down the ruined streets, I noticed that people were pointing at us, acting like we were possessed or something.

"What's their problem?" I wondered.

"I don't think we did anything wrong," Yuki noted, "so why are they acting like this?"

"I'll just bet that it has to do with whatever Gargos was up to back in our world," I mused.

"Why does he want to mess with our lives so badly?" Yuki wondered. I held my pretty sister close to me as I answered with the only thing I could think of.

"I don't know, Yuki-chan. I just don't know."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu hold her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 9: In the City Where the Rain Falls

I took a look at the purple skies above, only to hear a loud scream from Yuki. I spun around and saw Yuki in the grasp of a pale-looking figure.

"Well, well," the pale figure stated, revealing very sharp fangs. That meant he must have been a vampire. But I thought that they didn't even exist! "I head out on the town and find a meal that's both scrumptious _and_ pretty."

"Wait a minute, 'meal'? You wanna run that by me again?!" I exclaimed. "You're not feeding on my little sister while I'm still breathing, you freak!!"

"You won't have to wait long, kid," the vampire stated, sinking his fangs into Yuki's neck. "Once this girl's blood is in my system, she'll be my willing servant."

That was pretty much all I could take. Not wasting a single second, I held my hands forward, gathering light energy into them.

"You really think light will stop me when all hope is extinguished in this subspace world?" the vampire responded, ready to drink Yuki's blood, but was quickly knocked away by a cross-shaped beam of energy.

That's actually one of the things I pride myself on: I've read all the vampire myths, and they hate crosses. And I can mold my Ojamajo Arrow of Light attack into any shape I please, being that the beam is made of pure light energy.

"You're only delaying the inevitable, kid," the vampire stated, easily brushing off my attack. "Crosses can't hurt my clan."

"Oh, yeah?" I taunted. "But I know something that CAN!! _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!_"

A massive burst of light erupted from my hands and blasted the vampire into a tailspin.

"You're stubborn like a rock," the vampire stated matter-of-factly.

"You must have a rock for a brain, because you're insane if you think I'm going to let you turn my sister into one of YOU!!" I exclaimed.

"I must bring a pure soul to the leader," the vampire stated, shifting into battle stance, his fangs gleaming.

"Yuki-chan, you may want to cover your eyes," I advised, forming an energy sword from an Arrow of Light. "You don't need to see what's about to happen to this freak."

Yuki nodded and covered her eyes. I charged for the vampire, plunging the energy sword into its neck before drawing it out and taking a step back. One mighty slash later, it was all over. As the vampire evaporated into dust particles, I walked over to my sister and focused my attention on the bite marks on her neck.

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

A bright glow covered Yuki's neck, and when it subsided, she was good as new.

"I guess I can look now?" Yuki asked. I nodded, and she uncovered her eyes, glancing at the dilapidated scenery before staring at me again.

"I'm glad you still remember the promise we made," Yuki noted. "It was right after dad started getting moody on us..."

_(flashback)_

_I couldn't believe this. How could he have done something like that to his own daughter, AND MY SISTER?!!_

_Yuki, already in tears, rushed away to her room. I could only stare on as dad walked off in a huff._

_Suddenly, I remembered what might have brought this on... it was only a few minutes before that mom had stormed out of the house after having a hysterical shouting match with dad. I figured it had something to do with the affair mom had been having. Hey, I may only be thirteen years old, but I have a pretty sharp intuition about these kinds of things..._

_That instant, dad turned on Yuki, and for some reason, I stood there, stunned, unable to move a muscle at the horrors I'd witnessed._

_Once dad was out of eyesight, my leg muscles finally decided to respond, and I just bolted straight to my sister's room. I could hear the faint sound of her crying in there._

_I felt like I was going to cry myself. It always tore me up inside to see Yuki sad for some reason..._

_I opened the door slowly, only to have something hard impact me in the face, nearly knocking me back down the stairs._

"_ONEGAI, OTOU-SAN!! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME ANYMORE!!" Yuki practically screamed._

"_Yuki-chan, settle down, it's me!!" I exclaimed, hoping to calm my scared sister down. Thankfully, it seemed to work, as she settled down the instant she'd heard my voice._

"_Oh. Sorry, Nick-kun," Yuki replied, her voice cracking. I walked into the room and simply held Yuki close to me._

"_Yuki-chan... I'm sorry."_

"_For... for what?"_

"_For not protecting you like I should have," I explained. "When I saw dad attack you like that, I just stood there. I had no idea what in the hell I was supposed to do. For that... I'm sorry."_

_Yuki looked up at me, tears streaming from her eyes._

"_But that won't ever happen again," I stated, confidence beginning to well up inside of me. "I swear, Yuki-chan, I'll protect you. From this moment on, I swear that I won't let any harm come to you. If dad tries that stupid stunt of his again, I'll be there. I'll stay by your side, Yuki-chan. I'll protect you, even if I have to give my life to do it."_

_Yuki sniffled as she took in my words. "You... you would?"_

"_I mean every word of it, Yuki-chan. Remember what obaa-chan would always say?"_

_Yuki looked up._

"_Nankurunaisa," we both murmured at the same time._

"_Trust me, Yuki-chan," I stated, softly kissing my sister on the cheek. "It'll all work out for the better. I promise you that."_

"_A-arigatou, Nick-kun..." Yuki stated, letting her head rest on my shoulder. "Thank you so much..."_

_We stayed like that for a few minutes. Once I decided it was getting late, I stood up to head back to my own room, but was stopped as I felt Yuki pulling on my arm._

"_Nick-kun... will you stay with me tonight? I... just don't want to be alone right now."_

_I simply nodded, climbing back onto Yuki's bed._

"_And... I just feel safe when I'm with you," Yuki continued._

"_Remember, Yuki-chan. I'll protect you."_

_We both clambered into Yuki's bed. I let my arm rest around her as we were quickly overtaken by slumber._

"_Nankurunaisa..." we both stated before falling into dreamland._

(end flashback)

"We've got to find out what happened here," Yuki noted.

"Maybe someone here knows what happened," I wondered, approaching one of the citizens.

"Um... excuse me?" I asked, but the man only backed off in fear.

"Stay away from me, you beast!!" he yelled before scrambling.

This definitely left me confused. "What'd I say?"

I looked over towards my sister; she wasn't having much luck either, apparently. As she walked towards a woman and her child, the woman screamed loudly and ran away.

"Why is everyone treating us like a plague or something?" Yuki wondered, a few tears falling.

"I have no idea, Yuki-chan," I mused.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a mysterious dark realm, two familiar-looking figures can be seen watching the whole ordeal via a dark portal.

"Master Kaos, Mistress Diva," a vampire servant states to the two figures. "We've found... _them._"

"Ah, I see," the female figure stated.

"Unfortunately, they dispatched the vampire we sent to acquire the pure soul."

"Let the two have their fun here," the male figure replied, not at all bothered. "Once they meet us, they won't have any choice."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Nick-kun... this place is scaring me..." Yuki shivered. "What's wrong?"

"If only I knew, Yuki-chan," I responded. I really couldn't think of much to say. "Just stay with me, okay? I just don't want to lose you and turn the whole city upside down looking for you."

Yuki blushed like mad at this. However, before I could say anything more, I noticed something in the sky.

"Wait... is that the Genesis Comet?" I noted. Something didn't seem right...

"You'd better believe it is."

I immediately spun around at this voice...

...only to nearly go into shock at who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, my GOD..." Yuki stated.

"_No..."_ I stated myself.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 10: Only With Someone I Trust

When Nick and Yuki find out who's behind the mysterious subspace destruction, they're going to wish they never had...


	10. Only With Someone I Trust

In this mysterious subspace world, all hope seems to have been eliminated. The problem is, I can't get the full story from any of this city's inhabitants, because for some reason, they think we're some kind of dark omen or something. I just don't get it...

Anyways, I just hope we can find out what's going on, because Yuki's getting pretty scared. Just then, I noticed something high in the sky.

"Wait... is that the Genesis Comet?" I noted. Something didn't seem right...

"You'd better believe it is."

I immediately spun around at this voice...

...only to nearly go into shock at who the voice belonged to.

"Oh, my GOD..." Yuki stated.

"_No..."_ I stated myself.

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu holds her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 10: Only With Someone I Trust

"_Okaa-sama?_" Yuki stated, rubbing her eyes and hoping that this was all just an illusion. "_Otou-san?_ This... this can't be... THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!!!"

"Correct, little one. Nowadays, people call us Kaos and Diva," the male figure stated.

I simply stood there, my fists in stance. Now, dad I could understand... but MOM?! That doesn't make any sense!! Diva seemed to notice the look of confusion on my face.

"Hm... you don't seem to believe that it's really us," Diva stated, holding her hands into the air. "Maybe THIS will jog your memory!!"

With that, Diva thrust her hands towards us, discharging about a hundred dark energy bursts for Yuki, who was still standing there, tears in her eyes.

"This... this isn't right..."

"YUKI-CHAN, INCOMING!!!" I shouted, shoving my little sister away from the energy bursts.

"It is futile, little ones," Kaos growled. "In a world where hope has been eliminated, you can not possibly win."

"Oh, yeah? Then you don't know me as well as you thought you did, _father_," I shot back, heavy sarcasm on the last word. I stood in front of Yuki, holding my arms out.

"I promised Yuki-chan that I'd protect her no matter what, and if I have to go through my own parents to prove that, then I guess I have no choice!!!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, Nick-kun..." Yuki breathed, truly flattered by my proclamation. "That's so sweet..."

"Fools to the very end," Diva stated, visibly disgusted by such a show of emotion. "Why not accept your fate and go quickly to your death?!"

With that, Diva formed an energy sword with her hands and charged for us.

"Oh, please, _Diva_. Yuki-chan's got that very same trick," I commented, holding my Jewelry Poron out. "What makes you think you'll be able to surprise me with something like that?"

Almost as if to answer my question, Diva snapped her hand back, and the blade of her energy sword flew backwards, held fast by a long energy whip that she slashed at us with. I was just barely able to get my Jewelry Poron up in time.

"Okay... honestly, that DID surprise me a bit," I admitted.

Diva swung the energy sword whip at us again, but this time, I swiftly blocked it. "Oh, so you wanna fight at long range, do ya? All right, we can do that!"

I raised my Jewelry Poron into the air. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! Let's have a long range wand here!!"_

Responding to my call, the top section of my Jewelry Poron came apart, being held to the handle by a long chain of energy.

"See, now THAT'S what I'm talking about!!" I exclaimed, swinging my weapon for Diva in a vicious spinning move. Diva swung her own energy whip as well, and the two blades met in a shower of stars and sparks.

"Come on, kid," Kaos taunted. "You'll have to do better than that if you wish to do us in."

I simply stood there, ready for anything these two might try.

"Hmph. The silent treatment, huh? Very well, then!" Kaos exclaimed, chanting in a mysterious language and holding his hand above his head. Almost without any warning, he charged down towards my position.

"NICK-KUN!!! WATCH OUT!!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Now fall to your death, brat!!" Kaos growled, slamming his fist into the ground and creating a massive tremor that shattered the ground around me.

It was just then that Kaos noticed that I wasn't there anymore. He looked upwards and saw me balancing on his head.

"Too slow."

With that, I gripped my weapon tightly and performed a mighty slash attack that created quite a gash on Kaos' back.

"You little son of a... how DARE you attack me?!" Kaos exclaimed, quite enraged. "I am the ruler of Subspace!!"

"Yeah, yeah," I stated, waving him off. I was obviously not in the mood for any of this. "Why don't you tell it to someone who cares?"

"You will pay for wounding my husband!!" Diva exclaimed, readying her own energy whip.

"_The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

Before Diva could even turn around, she was slammed into a building by Yuki's special attack.

"You get away from my big brother, you little freak!!" Yuki exclaimed.

Diva slowly recovered, wiping a bit of blood off of her face.

"That's it!! I'm through playing around!!" Diva exclaimed. "Kaos!! Let's get rid of them!!"

"As you wish, my love," Kaos responded, joining his wife at the very top of the city.

"Nick-kun, what are they up to?" Yuki asked as I rushed up to her, taking her hands into my own.

"I have no clue, but let's not stick around to find out," I commented, focusing my energy.

The two of us began glowing with an intense light.

"_When we made a promise..."_ I chanted.

"_We chose to stick by our word..."_ Yuki continued.

"_And we promised that we would never let our worlds fall to the darkness!!"_ the two of us chanted, holding our hands into the sky.

"_Double Ojamajo Purifying Storm!!"_

With that call, a massive sphere of emerald green light burst forth and continued to envelop the city.

"What?! This can't be!! They have the power to purify this world?!" Diva exclaimed. "Maybe we underestimated them..."

As the ripple of light blasted Kaos and Diva, I noticed something peculiar about the skies above.

"Nick-kun!! I can see the park again!!" Yuki exclaimed, beating me to the punch. "I think that attack just ripped a hole in Subspace!! We can get home now!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I cherished the shocked look on Gargos' face as Yuki and I hopped out of the Subspace bubble.

"That's not possible!! How could you brats have pierced the fabric of Subspace?!" Gargos exclaimed.

"It's like I said earlier: I made a promise, and freaks like you are NOT going to stand in my way!!" I exclaimed, firing an Ojamajo Arrow of Light for Gargos, who was knocked into a tailspin. The instant he'd been hit, the Subspace bubble disappeared. Apparently, Gargos couldn't hold his concentration. Once Subspace disappeared, all the damage that had been done to the city was instantly reversed.

"Now THAT, Gargos, is the power of a promise," I stated matter-of-factly, holding my little sister close to me.

"This isn't over, brats!! I swear, this will be the last time you make fools of out the Delegates of Darkness!!" Gargos taunted before disappearing.

"He'll be back, won't he?" Yuki asked. "If there's one thing I've learned about freaks like him, it's that they're unnaturally persistent."

"I'm sure he'll be back," I responded. "And when he does come back, we'll be ready for him."

Just then, Ichiyou ran up, waving her arms as if to signal to us. "Come on, guys, hurry up!! The comet's just started flying over the town!!"

Yuki turned towards me. "Wait a minute, Nick-kun. I'm a little confused. Wasn't the comet already passing over town when we got pulled into Subspace?"

"I think so, Yuki-chan, but maybe when we pierced the Subspace bubble, time must have reverted to a few minutes before the comet came here," I explained.

"I guess that makes sense," Yuki noted. Just then, we both heard something odd. "What's that sound?"

Just then, Hazuki zoomed by, flailing her arms wildly and continually shouting "MAJORIKA" in a fearful tone of voice. Ichiyou instantly sweatdropped at this.

"I'd better go get her. I think Ai-chan was trying to scare her," Ichiyou stated, zipping off in pursuit of the orange witch apprentice.

"Good old Hazu-chan, huh?" Yuki stated. "Come on, let's go watch the comet!!"

I smiled, taking Yuki's hands into my own and heading for the park.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"The Subspace Plan failed, Gargos," Jeff stated, tapping the ground with his staff.

"I don't understand it," Gargos responded. "How can these kids be so damned strong?!"

"Never you mind, Gargos," Jeff replied, flipping open his personal communicator. "I think it's time I called in some assistance."

Gargos' frown suddenly became a grin. "You mean?"

Jeff nodded, and Gargos' grin turned vicious.

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 11: The Power of Believing

When the famous child model Sayoko Kurumi arrives in Misora, it looks like Yuki is overjoyed to see her. But, for some reason, only Nick seems to sense something weird about this situation...


	11. The Power of Believing

Yuki couldn't help but sigh contently as we watched the Genesis Comet pass through the night's starry skies.

"It's so beautiful, isn't it, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "Such beauty can only be appreciated on a night like this..."

"That's true," I replied, not really feeling like saying much. "So very true..."

Things were quiet for a little bit.

"Nick-kun?"

"Yes, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki took my hands into her own as she spoke.

"Let's make another promise. If we're ever separated by fate, promise me that we'll meet again on the wings of destiny."

I ruminated on what Yuki had just said for a few seconds, then returned the gesture.

"I promise, Yuki-chan."

Yuki smiled brightly. "_Arigatou,_ Nick-kun."

Yuki took another look at the passing comet. "Don't worry, _okaa-sama_. We'll come back. I promise."

This caused me to remember that we'd almost forgotten about our mother: did she have any idea about what we'd been going through these past few weeks?

"_Nankurunaisa_," Yuki stated.

The magic word. I couldn't help but smile.

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu holds her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 11: The Power of Believing

"I could have sworn I'd see her by now," a girl about Yuki's age says to herself, still searching through the crowd of people that were swarming the park. "Where is she?!"

After a while of searching, she finally spotted her target. "YUKI-CHAN!!!"

Yuki instantly perked up at this new voice. I immediately went on the defensive (just in case), but it was just then that I noticed who had just said that.

"Um... Yuki-chan, why am I seeing two of you?" I wondered. The second girl scoffed at this.

"You're telling me you don't remember me, Nick-kun?" the second girl stated, reaching behind her head and undoing the braids that tied her hair, letting it flow down to just below her waist.

_Now_ I recognized her. "Kurumi? Sayoko Kurumi-chan?"

"See? I KNEW the hairstyles would give it away!" Kurumi exclaimed. This was Sayoko Kurumi, an old friend of ours and a very popular child model. The thing is, both she and Yuki look almost exactly alike. The only difference that I've noticed is their eyes. Only the most observant person would notice how their eyes looked. While Yuki's eyes held more of a sparkle, Kurumi's eyes held a shine to them.

"When did you get back to Misora, Kurumi-chan?" Yuki asked, rushing up and embracing Kurumi.

"Just a few days ago, actually," Kurumi responded. "That modeling contract has been taking me all over the world!"

"How long do you think you'll be staying here?" Yuki wondered.

Kurumi didn't hear that question; she'd noticed a bit of sadness in my eyes.

"What's wrong, Nick-kun?" Kurumi asked.

I had a feeling she'd ask this question. Kurumi was always good at getting answers out of someone.

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone about this, Kurumi-chan," I stated.

Kurumi gave a cute little wink, signifying that she understood. "Promise."

With that, I told Kurumi everything: about our mom's affair, the initial attacks, our breakaway, and everything that had happened with the Delegates of Darkness.

"You guys must be exhausted with everything you've gone through," Kurumi noted. "And I'll just bet your mother is worried sick."

"That's the least of our worries," I responded. "I have no idea if dad even knows we're gone, or what he's going to do if he finds us."

Just then, before I could continue, a note floated down from the sky.

"That's weird. Who would be sending you sky notes?" Kurumi wondered. I immediately grabbed the note, reading it over a few times.

I let out a gasp of shock once I'd finished reading the note.

"What's wrong, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. I quickly thrust the note towards my little sister, who read it.

_I'm sure you know who this is. In case you're curious, we have your mother hostage, and if you don't surrender your little sister to us by three o'clock this morning, you can kiss your mother goodbye. You'll find us at the top of the tall skyscraper in the town square. I'll be waiting, brats._

"What's up, guys?" Kurumi asked, noting the looks of concern on our faces.

My voice barely came above a whisper. "The Delegates of Darkness have our mother..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

At the top of the aforementioned building, Nick and Yuki's mother, Rhea, can be seen struggling to escape the grip of Black Waltz Three, but to no avail.

"Let me go, you freak!!" Rhea exclaimed. "What have you done with my children?!"

"Nothing yet," Waltz taunted. "But if they don't show up by three, I'm afraid it will be YOUR life that's forfeit."

"You wouldn't!" Rhea exclaimed.

"Oh, you wish to try me?" Waltz taunted, raising his free hand and forming a dagger made entirely of dark energy. "Very well, then."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!!!"

Waltz turned around, and noticed Yuki standing there.

"I'm here, Waltz. Just let my mother go. I'll surrender peacefully," Yuki stated.

"Good. I guess you've finally learned your place," Waltz replied, now aiming his dagger for Yuki.

However, Rhea noticed something peculiar about Yuki's eyes.

"Just hold still, now. I'll make this as quick as I can," Waltz stated, before noticing what Rhea had before.

_The eyes... they shine..._

"NOW, NICK-KUN!!!!" 'Yuki' exclaimed.

Both me and the real Yuki hopped out from behind the nearby pipe. I wasted no time in firing off an Ojamajo Arrow of Light that knocked Waltz off his balance and allowing my mother to escape.

"What the... what sorcery is this?!" Waltz exclaimed, turning back towards who he thought was Yuki, only to see Kurumi standing there instead.

"Stupid Waltz. You just fell for our favorite trick!!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"Oh, you're asking for it now, BRATS!!!" Waltz exclaimed. "It doesn't take much to piss me off, but you're doing it!!"

"Why don't you just shut your face, Waltz?" I shot back. "You're going to pay for messing with our lives!!"

I began to glow with a mysterious light, floating into the air.

"You can kiss your pathetic little lives goodbye!!" Waltz exclaimed, but I stopped him before he could move an inch.

"You don't have to concern yourself with them. How about just the two of us?" I offered. "You and me, one-on-one!"

Waltz gave a devilish smirk. "I'd like that, kid. You're on!"

With that, Waltz flew away from the building.

"Are you going to be all right, Nick-kun? After the last time we dealt with Waltz, I don't want to lose you again..." Yuki asked.

"This time, Waltz doesn't have his little playmate to assist him. I'll be all right, Yuki-chan. I promise."

I floated over to Yuki, playfully ruffling her hair. "Your big brother's not going anywhere without you. I can assure you that."

Yuki couldn't help but smile, surprising me with a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Go on and kick him where it hurts, okay?"

I could only nod. With that, I flew towards the nearby restaurant, facing down Waltz.

"Are you ready to die, brat?" Waltz taunted.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," I shot back.

"Still a snot after all this time, huh?" Waltz stated, surrounded by a dark aura and changing into the same giant rock monster that I had fallen to back in Parallel's Playground.

Still, I stood my ground, ready for anything that Waltz would try.

Waltz began by simply stomping around the city, creating shockwaves with every step that I nimbly dodged. I was quite surprised that these shockwaves didn't destroy anything that they hit.

It was as I was flying around Waltz that I saw it: a soft-looking piece of rock on his backside. _That must be his weak point!_

"Yuki-chan!!" I exclaimed, hoping that my little sister would get the message. She smiled and held her Jewelry Poron into the air, creating a large, coal-black energy ball with her magic. She then swung her Jewelry Poron towards me, and the energy ball she'd created came soaring towards me. Not wasting a single second, I performed a backflip and struck the energy ball with my foot and thus sending it straight into Waltz's weak spot.

When the energy ball connected with its target, it exploded and sent Waltz stumbling, causing him to scream in agony.

"Keep 'em coming, Yuki-chan!" I exclaimed. My little sister nodded, creating even more energy balls and sending them towards me. I brought out my own Jewelry Poron and began spinning like a tornado, my wand extended. This caused the energy balls that were being sent towards me to be reflected right into Waltz's weak spot, each successive burst causing Waltz further pain.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Waltz exclaimed, obviously having had enough torture. "I'm through playing around with the likes of you!!"

Just then, a car absent-mindedly drove by, apparently not noticing that there was a gigantic rock monster stomping through the city. The car's wheels splashed over a puddle of water left by the recent rainstorms, and some of it splashed against Waltz's rock armor...

...and the armor pieces that had been splashed disappeared!

"That's it!!" I exclaimed, raising my wand into the air, my little sister following suit.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!!"_

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!!"_

A cloud began brewing over Waltz.

"_Let's have a little storm for the rock creature!!"_

Responding to our calls, Waltz was drenched in rain, causing him to scream in agony as his rock armor disappeared, leaving a severely weakened Waltz on the street below.

"I can't believe it... defeated again!!" Waltz exclaimed in pure disbelief. "But I assure you, this isn't over!!!"

With that, Waltz disappeared in a shower of black feathers. My mission complete, I floated back up to the top of the building and rejoined my sister.

"That was fun," Yuki stated. "He simply makes it too easy, doesn't he?"

"What I'd like to know is how Waltz is even here in the first place," I wondered. "Didn't you finish him off back in Parallel's Playground, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki nodded. "Those freaks from the Delegates of Darkness are VERY strange, aren't they?"

I could only respond with a nod.

"Nick? Yuki?"

I immediately spun around at this. I hadn't even realized that our mother had just seen every bit of what had just went down.

"Why don't you head home, _okaa-sama_? We'll explain everything later," Yuki asked, to which Rhea just nodded.

"NICK-KUN!!! YUKI-CHAN!!!"

I looked downwards; I could just barely see Moriko waving to us.

"Guess she's going to want to know what's been happening," Yuki noted.

"That's Mori-chan for you. Always impatient," I couldn't help but add.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichiyou was slowly walking home after the Genesis Comet had disappeared for the time being, when she heard something nearby.

"What was that?"

Before she could even react, something pulled her into the nearby shadows.

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 12: Rainbow for Each

When Ichiyou is captured by Gargos and the Delegates of Darkness, Nick learns something about the shady organization that he'll wish had stayed a secret...


	12. Rainbow For Each

Ichiyou stared down each side of the streets she was walking down as she inched ever closer to her destination.

"I wonder how Nick and Yuki-chan are doing?" Ichiyou wondered. "I haven't had any contact with them since the Genesis Festival... It's making me a little worried that Nick hasn't called me since then..."

This was a fact that seriously irked Ichiyou, as Nick always made it a point to call her at least once a day, since due to her mother's busy and hectic work life, the two childhood friends couldn't see each other very often.

Ichiyou began reflecting on the moments that they'd shared together. Sure, Nick had a girlfriend, but Ichiyou couldn't help but feel attracted to him. There was that gentle enviousness Nick had had since he was very young, and the way he was dedicated to his sister, especially with everything that had gone down since the arrival of the Delegates of Darkness, just touched the heart of the summerleaf witch apprentice.

Ichiyou couldn't help but blush whenever she thought of Nick. He was truly something else.

As Ichiyou continued to walk down the early morning streets, she suddenly felt something pull at her arm. She turned around, and what she saw angered her.

"NO!!! I told you that I'm done with your sick little plans!!"

The mysterious force didn't acknowledge Ichiyou's exclamation, pulling her into the nearby shadows.

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu holds her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 12: Rainbow For Each

I looked out the window of our room at the Into the Night Hotel. _Now that the Delegates of Darkness know that my mother's safe again, they're probably never going to leave us alone..._

I looked over at my sleeping sister. Yuki had been sleeping all day, having been very exhausted after the two of us had taken a perilous adventure into subspace.

_I should just let her sleep. She deserves it after everything we've been through..._ I thought. _Maybe I'll go down and grab some breakfast._ With that, I patted my little sister on the head as I had done many times when we were growing up, and walked out of the room.

As I walked down the hallways of the hotel, I noticed that the sun was rising already. I was glad to see that rising sun, let me tell you.

Now, you may think of the rising sun as an everyday occurrence, albeit quite the sight to see, but try saying that with a gang of misfits, madmen, and freaks trying to kill you just about every day, ESPECIALLY considering what Yuki and I have been through. It's enough to make anyone's mind spin.

Speaking of which, I suddenly remembered that I had forgotten to call Ichiyou! I always call her every day at least once, since we can't really stay in contact with each other that often thanks to her mother's busy schedule.

Not wasting any time, I flipped out my cell phone and dialed her number.

"_Ohayou_. This is Ichiyou Kitakaze, but I prefer you call me Leaf. I'm not in at this time, but if you'll leave your number and a quick message, I'll get back just as soon as I can. Bye-bye! BEEP."

This kinds weirded me out. No matter where she was, Ichiyou ALWAYS answered her cell phone! That meant something was up...

"Okay, breakfast can wait. I'd better go check this out," I noted to myself, making a beeline for the exit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**("Ice Cream" by Saeko Chiba plays)**

_About an hour later..._

"_Ohayou, okaa-sama,"_ Yuki stated, having just flipped open her own cell phone. "It's been a while, huh?"

Yuki waited a few seconds.

"Yeah, you probably want an explanation, right? You may want to get comfortable, _okaa-sama_. This could take a while."

About fifteen minutes later, Yuki had finally finished the explanation of the adventures that had already gone down.

"Wow," Rhea stated from her end. "You two have really been through a lot, huh?"

"Do you still want us to come home, _okaa-sama_?" Yuki asked.

"Actually, I think it would be best if you two stayed at the hotel until this all blows over," Rhea responded. "No telling what these Delegates of Darkness characters are going to try now that they know about your powers. Honestly, though, Yuki, I never would have expected you to have magic powers."

"Yeah, was I surprised. Just don't say the w-word around us. Trust me, you don't want to know," Yuki responded.

"I won't ask, then," Rhea noted. "Well, I should probably get going. My job calls. Just be sure to remember this, Yuki: if you EVER need someone to talk to, you can always call me."

"Thanks, _okaa-sama_. I love you. I'll see you around, okay?" Yuki stated, and with that, she hung up.

"Nick-kun's been gone for a while..." Yuki thought. "It shouldn't take him this long to get breakfast. Wonder what's taking him?"

Just then, Yuki heard a knock at the door. When she went to open it, she let out a loud gasp of surprise at who was there.

"SAIKI-KUN!!!!" Yuki exclaimed, immediately throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "I missed you!!"

Saiki could do naught but blush at his girlfriend. _It's only been a week since the movie theater..._

"What brings you down here, Saiki-kun?" Yuki exclaimed, "I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!!"

"I heard that you and your brother just got back from subspace," Saiki wondered. "Just what happened?"

"It's kind of a long story, Saiki-kun," Yuki responded. "I'm just glad to see you again!!!"

Saiki shook his head. _I guess some things never change..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Where is she?_ I thought while searching the city high and low for Ichiyou. The fact that she wasn't answering her cell phone was really bugging me. I really had to find her before things got ugly.

Just then, I heard a strange noise coming from nearby. As I focused my hearing, the noises eventually persisted until they formed voices.

"Let me go, you little bastard!! I told you, I'M DONE!!! Just because my parents were involved in this stupid organization doesn't mean I will!!"

That first voice was Ichiyou's, but as I continued to listen, I also heard a voice I didn't really need to hear right now.

"You're really starting to annoy me, girl. Just hold still until your parents come by. They'll finish the job if I don't finish you off first."

That second voice belonged to Black Waltz Three. I thought we'd taken care of him!!

"All right, Waltz, why don't you show yourself?!" I exclaimed, not in the mood for playing around.

Responding to my threat, Waltz appeared from the shadows, holding a VERY pissed off Ichiyou in his hands.

"Well, well. I was wondering when you'd show up again, little brat," Waltz responded. "Why don't you scamper on home now? I have business with this little girl and her parents."

"Didn't you hear what Leaf told you, you freak?" I shot back. "She doesn't want to be a part of your filthy organization!!"

"I've been trying to convince her otherwise, but it doesn't seem to be working," Waltz noted, ignoring me on purpose, which REALLY got me angry. "So, I called her parents in the hopes that they could convince her otherwise."

"Listen to me, freak," I seethed, extremely angry by this point in the conversation. "You'd better drop my best friend if you know what's good for you."

"I seriously don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders, boy," Waltz taunted. "After everything that's been going on, I have the advantage here."

"I'm only going to say this one more time, Waltz," I challenged. "LET. HER. GO!!!"

Waltz simply smirked. "You really think that's going to work on me, buddy?"

That was just about it for my patience. I charged forward, quickly summoned Hanyou Hikari, and ripped forwards with a powerful strike that sliced into Waltz's shoulder, causing him to drop Ichiyou. I quickly raced over there and caught her before she hit the ground.

"You wanna rethink that inane little strategy of yours, you bastard?!" I exclaimed, gripping Hanyou Hikari tightly. Ichiyou stood beside me in a battle stance, ready to back me up.

"I'll admit this, you've gotten the better of me again, but this will not be the last time we meet," Waltz stated before disappearing in a swirl of dark feathers.

Finally settling down, I de-materialized Hanyou Hikari and let my hands drop back to my side.

"Remind me later to kill that guy," I stated with heavy sarcasm.

With that settled, I turned to Ichiyou. "Leaf, I had no idea YOUR parents were part of this, too..."

Ichiyou shrugged her shoulders. "To be perfectly honest, I had no idea either," she noted. "As I was on my way to the hotel, that little freak comes out of nowhere and nabs me, then he tells me that my parents are part of the organization that's been trying to kill you and Yuki-chan!"

"I guess you're gonna need a place to stay now that your parents are probably going to be gunning for your life practically non-stop," I noted.

"Hey, could I stay with you and Yuki-chan?" Ichiyou offered. "It's been way too long since I've seen her!"

"Sure, why not?" I responded. Ichiyou wasted no time in glomping me as she was prone to do.

"Oh, thank you, Nick!!" Ichiyou exclaimed before pecking me on the cheek and then giving me that look that clearly said 'I'll keep that a secret'.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, hey there, Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed as Ichiyou and I came back, carrying three trays of the breakfast special. This hotel makes some unbelievably delicious pancakes...

"Well, well, Ichiyou-chan, nice seeing you again," Saiki noted.

"Same to you, Saiki-kun," Ichiyou responded.

"Yuki-chan, I hope you don't mind if Leaf bunks with us for a while," I explained. "We just found out that her parents are working for the Delegates of Darkness."

"Of course, Nick-kun! She can stay with us as long as she wants!" Yuki stated, allowing Ichiyou to walk up and hug her.

As I looked out the window, I began thinking about the future. _The Delegates of Darkness... just what could they be planning?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gargos stepped up to the throne, where Jeff was waiting.

"Master, I believe I have a plan."

"I'm listening, Gargos."

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 13: What It Means to Be Strong

As the days pass, the Delegates of Darkness continue to step up their attacks. As each successive attempt on their life is repelled by Nick, Yuki begins to wonder just how long her big brother can keep this up...


	13. What It Means to Be Strong

The next morning, things seemed pretty quiet again. God only knows how long that's going to last, though...

I woke up around seven, and quickly noticed that my sister was still asleep. She was still pretty exhausted after everything we'd gone through.

"Uh... I... I only had soup, I don't see why we should split the bill evenly..." came another voice to Yuki's right.

I couldn't help but laugh at this; Ichiyou always did have a tendency to talk in her sleep.

"It's... don't start, it's twenty seven-fifty either way..." Ichiyou continued. "For four people at six eighty-seven a piece... you're out of your mind..."

Okay, time to step in. She was starting to get a little weird.

"There's no way I'm going to pay for this when your meal was more expensive than any of ours..." the summerleaf witch continued.

"Hey. Leaf, wake up already," I stated, gently shaking her.

"Wha... huh?" Ichiyou noted, sitting up in bed. "I wasn't talking in my sleep again, was I?"

"Guilty as charged," I teased.

"Man, I've really gotta stop doing that... So, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well," I started, "I was gonna take Yuki-chan to that traveling carnival that just came back here. She's been bugging me to take her there for months now, and... what?"

Ichiyou was staring at me with an odd look in her eyes. "Aren't you worried about the Delegates of Darkness?"

I shook my head. "I'll worry about that bridge when I cross it, okay? So, what are YOU gonna be up to today, Leaf?"

Ichiyou shrugged. "I figured I'd stop by the others, see how they're doing."

I grinned. "You just wanna see Haruka-chan again, don't you?"

Ichiyou gasped in honest surprise. "How'd you know that?"

"I have my ways."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki playing a guitar, then flash to Nick fighting off some thugs. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: Pan across Nick and Yuki's house. The top window is open.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Switch to inside Yuki's room. Yuki is looking out the open window with a longing look.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Switch over to Nick's room. He can be seen fiddling with his fingers, an impatient look on his face.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Nick and Yuki jump out of Yuki's open window, landing safely on the ground outside. Once they land, they start running.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: Doremi looks at the camera with a confused look; Hazuki is holding her hands to her heart, tears in her eyes.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Aiko punches the air, a determined look on her face; Onpu holds her hands out towards the camera with a smile on her face.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: Momoko flashes a peace sign towards the camera, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki running down the city streets hand in hand. We can see a bunch of thugs following them.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hold their hands into the air, which begin glowing with a magical aura.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of the Ojamajos performing their post-henshin poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Yuki sitting on the edge of a plateau overlooking the city. After a couple seconds, we zoom in on them. Yuki can be seen smiling.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick looks at Yuki with a questioning gaze. She winks back at Nick before pulling out her guitar and striking a chord on it.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: Yuki gazes out into the stars before continuing to softly play her guitar until close to the end of the song. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 13: What it Means to Be Strong

"Wow," Yuki stated as we approached the carnival. "It's even bigger than it was before!!"

"It's been two years since it came to Misora," I noted. "They've added a lot of things since then. Why don't we head inside?"

Yuki nodded, and we both stepped onto the carnival grounds.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"ARGH!!!" Yuki exclaimed, still not having any luck at knocking down all of the bottles. "Why can't I knock them all down?!"

I gently took the ball from Yuki's hands and took aim at the bottles myself. "Let me help, Yuki-chan. There's a certain technique to this kind of carnival game. It all boils down to where you aim. See, if you aim at the right spot..."

Setting my sights on the middle bottle in the second row, I took my shot, and just as I expected, every single bottle came toppling down the instant the ball made contact.

"...it's easy to get them all."

When the vendor came by, I picked out a fluffy teddy bear that jogged Yuki's memory.

I still remembered that this was the same traveling carnival where Yuki had met Saiki for the very first time, and the teddy bear I just picked out reminded my sister of that boy.

Boy, was I relieved when he came back with my sister in tow. I never really liked Saiki at first until he saved Yuki from this bully that resided at our school.

That was the first time the two of us ever agreed on something: we both agreed that Yuki was pretty cute.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, your plan is to make the boy collapse from exhaustion?"

"Exactly. We haven't given him any breaks since this all started. Once he's down, the girl should be easy pickings."

"I will entrust this to you, Gargos. You had best not fail me again."

"Oh, do not worry, Master Jeffrey. This time, they will consider their demise a blessing."

Silence for a few seconds.

"Sometimes, I wonder where he gets these stupid plans. He knows those two aren't going to be easy."

"That is none of your business, Waltz. Just ensure that Gargos doesn't do anything rash."

"I am your loyal servant, Master."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Our next stop was the ring-toss game. That one definitely brought back a lot of memories.

However, as Yuki was about to start throwing, I heard a series of screams from nearby.

"What was that?" I wondered.

"Probably just the people in the haunted house," Yuki stated before shivering. "You couldn't make ME go into one of those if my LIFE depended on it."

Just as Yuki was about to make her first throw, something massive crashed through the booth that would have knocked Yuki over had I not rushed to her side.

"What is that thing?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Definitely not the welcoming committee," I teased, just then noticing where this dragon thing was coming from: a purple bubble of energy.

"What the...?" I exclaimed. "Did someone drag that thing out of subspace?"

"Oh, how right you are, brats."

I looked up and noticed Gargos floating there above the dragon. Can't he ever give us a break?!

"Fancy meeting you here, freak," I taunted. "You show up for your daily butt-kicking or what?"

"You're lucky I don't just kill you where you stand, brat," Gargos responded. "But, I do believe it's time for you to die. The Subspace Dragon will destroy you once and for all!!"

With that, Gargos ordered the Subspace Dragon to attack, and it did just that, letting jets of dark flame erupt from its mouth and setting random booths on fire.

"Oh, you're REALLY asking for it now, buddy!!" I challenged, shifting into battle stance alongside my sister.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ both Yuki and I chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back.

"_Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

The whirlwind of energy knocked the dragon around a bit, but it just as quickly snapped back, ready for more.

"Man, don't these things ever give up?" I shouted.

"The Subspace Dragon is very stubborn, apparently a lot like you, brat," Gargos taunted. "Why not just accept your fate?!"

"Never, you bastard!!" I shot back. "I have a promise that I still need to fulfill!!"

"Very well, then," Gargos shouted. "You had your chance!!"

Before I even had a chance to respond, the Subspace Dragon opened is massive maw and fired an immense purple beam of energy that sent me crashing into the popcorn stands.

"NICK-KUN!!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing to my aid.

"It's hopeless, brats!!" Gargos exclaimed. "Just give up while you have the time!!"

"And... let my sister fall to someone like you?" I shot back, quite exhausted from the damage I'd just taken. "You're out of your mind..."

"Snotty to the very end, are you?" Gargos threatened. "Well, then, I think it's time I ended this once and for all!!"

The Subspace Dragon began charging up another energy blast.

"See you in hell, brat!!!"

With that, the dragon fired...

...but the beam never hit me.

I looked up to see Yuki holding back the massive blast. I was just about to question how she was doing that when I noticed the two glowing angel wings that had sprouted from her back.

_Of course,_ I noted. _Yuki-chan's divine power..._

Yuki turned back towards me, a smile on her face. "Let me handle this, okay, Nick-kun?"

"But... Yuki-chan, I..."

"It's okay, Nick-kun. I'm very grateful for all the times you've protected me, but now it's my turn to pay you back," Yuki responded, turning towards the Subspace Dragon.

"This time, Nick-kun... I'll protect you."

The Subspace Dragon didn't take too lightly to this and fired an inordinate amount of dark energy blasts for Yuki, but she spun around in her spot, her angel wings deflecting every one of the blasts.

"Not bad, dragon boy, but you're going to have to do better than that!!" Yuki exclaimed, flapping her angel wings and taking to the sky. She obviously figured that the dragon couldn't follow her, being trapped in that subspace bubble.

"Take this!!" Yuki exclaimed, flapping her angel wings again and sending hundreds of tiny energy needles down to pierce through the Subspace Dragon.

"All right, time to end this!!" Yuki exclaimed once more, holding her hands towards the dragon.

"_From the skies of the heavens to the stars of the night, bring the light of the heavens down to oppose the darkness!!"_ Yuki chanted, her hands glowing with a bright light.

"_Ojamajo Purifying Light!!"_

With that, a massive purification spell erupted from Yuki's open hands and struck the Subspace Dragon, causing it to scream in agony before evaporating into nothingness. The purifying light also somehow reversed all the damage that had been caused to the carnival.

Gargos, meanwhile, was in shock.

"You little brat... I should have guessed you still had your divine power..."

"Yep, you should have," Yuki stated matter-of-factly, thrusting her open palm forward and blasting Gargos right into a nearby building.

"This isn't over, you two," Gargos retorted. "I don't care how long it takes, but you will regret ever crossing the Delegates of Darkness."

And with that, Gargos was gone. Yuki slowly touched down, her angel wings disappearing. She turned back towards me and smiled.

"See, Nick-kun? I told you I could hold my own," Yuki giggled, holding her hand towards me.

I smiled myself. "I never doubted you for a second, Yuki-chan."

After she helped me up, she instantly began pointing towards the giant roller coaster they'd added for this leg of the trip.

I instantly started shivering when I saw that massive thing. Yuki was trying to capitalize on my fear of roller coasters...

"Come on, Nick-kun!! I won't let that thing hurt you!! Promise!!" Yuki exclaimed, still cajoling me to get on that thing.

After a few seconds of thought, I figured, hey, if Yuki was there, I didn't really have any reason to be scared, right?

All I could really do was nod. After that, we were off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Master, it appears that Gargos has failed us again."

"Very well, then. Bring him to me and I'll deal with him myself."

"As you command, Master."

With that, Waltz disappeared.

"Of course, once my master plan is complete, I will have no further use for those two..."

(Footage: The music begins, and we fade in to a bus stop on a snow-covered street. The bus pulls up and Yuki hops out and sits down on the nearby bench as the bus drives away.)

_Futari de aruiteru  
__(Together, we're walking side by side)_

(Footage: As Yuki waits, various split-screens appear beside her onscreen. The first screen shows Yuki raising her left foot, ready to kick a soccer ball.)

_futari de sagashiteru  
__(The two of us, searching far and wide)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick performing various martial arts moves.)

_Demo hitomi ni utsuru no wa  
__(And even though illusions blind my eyes)_

(Footage: Another screen shows Nick and Yuki standing back-to-back as thugs begin to surround them.)

_yura meiteiru kimi no tattachi  
__(It's enough for you to show a glimpse of your disguise)_

(Footage: Back at the bus stop, Yuki stands up and looks to her left and right, still seeing no sign of the person she's waiting for. She sighs and sits back down.)

_Kimi to bokuto no aide ni aru no wa  
__(Somewhere between you and me, somewhere in the space between)_

(Footage: Close-up of Yuki as she pulls out a locket and smiles.)

_Yumeta chiga mazairi au noizu no umi  
__(There lies a sea where waves of dreams and noise intertwine as one)_

(Footage: We take a look at the picture inside the locket, which is of Nick and Yuki together at the playground when they were seven and five, respectively.)

_Tawaranai mono kimi no naka ni dake ikizuiteru  
__(For some reason, I always knew that something lives on inside you, always remaining true)_

(Footage: Yuki closes the locket, puts it back into her backpack, and looks up towards the moon.)

_Sekaijyuu de daremo sawaru kotonai sono dakara mono wa  
__(Safe inside, this treasure you conceal, no one in this world can touch or steal)_

(Footage: Yuki looks to her right, then gasps in surprise as Nick runs up to the bus stop, quite out of breath. He tries to explain why he was so late, but Yuki shakes her head, signifying that it's okay.)

_Kitto kimi no tameni nani yori tsuyoku  
__(If it's only for you, then I feel that my soul will surely shine)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki join hands before they start to walk offscreen, talking about their plans for the day.)

_kagayaku kara  
__(Brighter than all that's real...)_

(Footage: We pan up to the sky. It starts snowing as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 14: Do You Remember the Promise?

It's a very special day for our friend Yuki. But, for some reason, no one Yuki knows seems to know what today is, and Nick's been acting really weird all day. Have they really forgotten all about it, or is there more to this than meets the eye?


	14. Do You Remember the Promise?

The next day, Yuki seems a little restless as she wakes up, as if she's waiting for someone or something.

Make no mistake, Yuki was very excited today, so she'd gotten little sleep the past night. Though, to be quite frank, that kind of ritual had become routine with the Delegates of Darkness out and about recently.

After many perilous adventures in many different locales, Yuki's one wish was for all the madness to end, though she knew it was going to take a while for that to happen.

As the black witch thrust the covers off of her robed body, she squealed with happiness.

"YAY!!! Today's my special day!!"

It was then that Yuki noticed something peculiar: she was the only person in the room. Nick and Ichiyou had disappeared.

"That's odd. Where'd they go?"

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 14: Do You Remember the Promise?

As Yuki walked down to the reception hall, she began wondering where her roommates had ran off to.

"It's not like Nick-kun to head out without at least leaving a note for me... wonder what he's up to?" Yuki asked herself as she reached the main hall.

"Um... excuse me?" Yuki asked the middle-aged man sitting at the desk.

"Ah, you must me Shinoya Yuki-san from room 27-B," the man stated, remembering her from the day she'd checked in.

"Yeah, that's me. Say, have you seen my other roommates?" Yuki wondered.

"Kellysi-san and Kitakaze-san have currently checked out, but they did say that they would return near the end of the day," the man explained.

"_Arigatou,_" Yuki answered before heading towards the front doors. "Wonder what they're up to? Maybe I'd better go take a look..."

Yuki stepped out into the morning breeze. It was only seven in the morning right now, which in itself confused Yuki, since her brother was never an early riser during summer vacation.

As Yuki continued her morning stroll, she noted something peculiar about the scene: usually Hazuki would be out on her own morning walk by this time. Yet, there was no sign of her, either.

"Okay, this is really starting to weird me out," Yuki stated as he continued on her way. All of a sudden, she thought she saw someone familiar in the window of a nearby shop. She turned around, only to have the person duck out of sight.

"What's going on here?!" Yuki exclaimed, storming off.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**("Maji Suki MAGIC" by CLOVER plays)**

I looked back out the window. "Okay, she's gone," I stated, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nick! What's with all the secrecy?" Ichiyou asked me, a little confused herself. "This is your own sister we're talking about!"

"Leaf, do you know what today is?" I responded. Ichiyou thought for a few seconds, and then it clicked. Her face lit up in surprise.

"Exactly. We can't let Yuki-chan know until we're all ready," I noted. "We have to make this perfect for her, okay?"

Ichiyou nodded. "All right. What else do we need?"

"Let me check with the others first," I stated, holding up my watch, which doubled as a communicator when I fused it with my magical powers.

"Girls, how are things going on your end?" I asked.

"Everything's working out quite well on this end, Kellysi-chan," Hazuki's voice responded.

"I think we're almost finished here! Just leave the shopping to us!!" Doremi's excited voice proclaimed.

"I don't understand why you've gotta be so flashy, Kellysi-chan," Aiko's voice stated, impatient as always. "It's just a silly..."

"Ai-chan!!" Onpu's voice stated. "This is YUKI-CHAN we're talking about! She's one of the most important people in Kellysi-chan's life! We HAVE to do this!!"

"Onpu-chan's right," Momoko's voice stated. "Yuki-chan's someone very important to Nick. If he feels he's gotta do this, we have to support him."

"I hate it when you make sense, Momo-chan," Aiko responded to this.

Momoko's giggling could be heard.

"Hana-chan's got some pretty streamers and bowties!!" Hana's excited voice exclaimed.

"Poppu-chan and I are good on this end, Kellysi-chan!" Fami's voice noted.

"I kinda have to agree with Ai-chan on this one, Nick-kun," Moriko's voice stated. "This seems a little TOO flashy..."

"Moriko-chan, what did Nick-kun just tell you? This is a special day for Yuki-chan!" Kurumi's voice exclaimed from far off.

"If Nick-kun thinks he has to go through this, he will," Akemi's soft voice noted.

"Points well made, Akemi-chan," Haruka's voice responded, giggling a bit herself.

"So, we've got everything, then?" I asked.

A chorus of "YEP!!!" resounded from all of the others.

"All right, then," I stated. "Let's head back to the hotel. Yuki-chan should be back soon. I'll just bet she's out looking for me."

"Wait a minute!!" Moriko exclaimed. "You really think it's wise to let your little sister roam the streets all by herself?!"

I chuckled at this. "Trust me, Mori-chan, Yuki-chan can handle herself. You do remember her divine powers, right? She'll be fine."

Moriko huffed at this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki continued her trek through the city in search of her brother and friends. She was really beginning to get impatient; that was one of the traits that being around her brother so much had given her.

Suddenly, she perked up, feeling a mysterious aura nearby.

"Waltz, come on out," Yuki stated with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "I'm not in the mood for your games today."

Responding to her demand, Black Waltz Three appeared above Yuki, the usual effeminate grin on his face. "Why so bitter, Shinoya? You should know what I'm here for by now."

"SHUT IT, WALTZ!!!" Yuki exclaimed, the angel wings that symbolized her divine power appearing on her back. "I don't want the likes of you ruining my special day!!"

"What's so special about today, huh, Shinoya?" Waltz taunted. This REALLY got Yuki into a tizzy, as she flapped her angel wings and took to the sky, socking Waltz in the jaw with a ferocious uppercut.

Waltz backed off, rubbing his sore jaw. "Wow. Didn't realize you could hit that hard, Shinoya."

"Didn't I tell you to shut it, Waltz?!" Yuki exclaimed, flying forward and spin kicking Waltz into a nearby building.

"_The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

The twilight energy burst thundered forward and caused even more damage to Waltz, creating a crater where Waltz was struck.

"Now are you going to leave me the hell alone, Waltz?! I'm not in the mood for this!! You're ruining my special day!!" Yuki shot back.

Waltz shook his head. "You're lucky, Shinoya. For now, I have other matters to attend to."

With that, Waltz disappeared in a dark flash.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Yuki stated before her angel wings disappeared. She quickly ran off towards the hotel.

_Nick-kun better not have forgotten what today is, or he's going to be in big trouble!!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuki returned to the hotel at around seven that night, having seen no sign of her friends or her brother.

Just then, the man that she had spoken to before she'd left that morning walked up to her. "Ah, back so soon, Shinoya-san?"

"Any sign of my brother?" Yuki asked.

"Kellysi-san requests that you come to the cafeteria at eight o'clock," the man responded. "He seemed most excited, as well."

Yuki looked a little confused at this. "Hmm..."

At around eight, Yuki made her way to the cafeteria on the second floor, just wondering what her brother was up to.

"Nick-kun?" Yuki asked as she opened the door to the cafeteria, only to be blanketed in pitch blackness. "What the heck's going on here?"

Just then, Yuki heard my magic words in the darkness.

"_Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!!"_

Responding to my command, a massive collection of rainbow-colored butterflies flew about the room, joined by flying sparrows of the same colors.

"_Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto!!"_

Doremi's magic words soon joined the fray, causing black ribbons to fly around the room in an intricate pattern.

"_Peruton petton pararira pon!!"_

Momoko's magic words continued the little light show, creating stars of many colors that fluttered about the room. Needless to say, Yuki was very impressed by this show.

"_Pururun purun famifami fa!!"_

Even Onpu joined in, using her wand to create a ribbon of white light that spun around Yuki in a talented pattern before returning to its sender.

"Guys... what...?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKI-CHAN!!!"

The lights in the room turned on amidst the chaos of the light show, and Yuki saw all of us standing together by the giant cake that Ichiyou herself had baked just for this occasion. (Haruka actually helped with most of it, but Ichiyou doesn't want to admit it.)

"You guys... you remembered after all..." Yuki stated, tears coming from her eyes.

"What, did you ACTUALLY think I'd forgotten my own sister's birthday?" I teased.

"So... if you knew all along, where WERE you guys all day?" Yuki asked.

"That's why it's called a 'surprise', you _baka_," Moriko noted. "We didn't want you to see us until everything was ready."

"We've been practicing our skills so we could on this little light show for you, Yuki-chan," Akemi stated, the ever-familiar blush covering her face.

"Trust me, it wasn't easy putting this on for you, Yuki-chan," Aiko cut in. "I kept wondering why Kellysi-chan wanted to be so flashy with this, but he just kept insisting that it was for his sister. Sheesh..."

Yuki's eyes began shining. Suddenly, she just broke down crying and rushed into my arms.

"Thank you so much, Nick-kun. You're the best brother I ever could have asked for..."

"I know. Happy birthday, Yuki-chan."

We just stayed locked in our embrace for a few minutes, until Momoko stepped in.

"Well, come on, birthday girl! Time to blow out the candles here!!" Momoko exclaimed.

"Make sure you eat some of this cake, too!" Ichiyou exclaimed. "I worked SO very hard on it!"

"Um, Leaf-chan, I was the one who baked the cake," Haruka stated.

"Well, I came up with the recipe!!" Ichiyou shot back.

Akemi just handed a present to Yuki.

As the black witch went to unwrap it, she sighed happily.

_Could life get any better than this?_

(Author's Note: Here's the new ending! Song is "Distance" by Nami Tamaki!)

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 15: Beyond the Bounds of Blood

Though it seems like a normal, sunny day, dark forces have always been at work. When Yuki is kidnapped by the Delegates of Darkness, Nick's loyalty to his sister will be tested...


	15. Beyond the Bounds of Blood

"Master, I have an idea on how we may finally be able to rid ourselves of those brats once and for all."

"You should consider yourself lucky that I'm giving you this chance, Gargos. Your constant failures at the hands of these two kids of mine are dragging our criminal reputation through the mud. But, you always seem to have creative ideas, so I'm going to give you one more chance. But this is your last chance. Fail me again, and you know the consequences," Jeff responded.

"That's right, Gargos," Waltz responded, a wide grin on his face. "You'd better not screw up, or you're as good as dead."

"Why don't you just shut your face, Waltz?!" Gargos shot back. "I know full well what could happen, and I'm prepared to face my fate if it comes to that!!"

"Good. You understand, then," Jeff stated. "Now go."

Gargos bowed respectfully. "Never give in."

And with that, Gargos disappeared in a flash of dark feathers.

"I sincerely hope that fool knows what he's doing," Waltz stated. "I've never trusted that man."

"He seems to hold a lot of contempt for you as well," Jeff noted.

"It's quite a long story, Master."

"One that need not be told right now, Waltz. Just monitor him and the brats, and make sure he doesn't do anything to jeopardize our plans. We need those brats alive at least until the solar eclipse."

"I understand and obey, Master."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 15: Beyond the Bounds of Blood

"Nick-kun. Nick-kun, wake up!!"

"Ugh... it's only 6:30, Yuki-chan. You know better than anyone that I am NOT a morning person..."

Yuki's grin grew widely. "Do I have to tickle you again, Nick-kun?" she stated, reaching for me ever so slowly.

I responded instantly to this, thrusting the covers off of me and rolling off of the bed before Yuki could try anything. I still remember the last time she tried that on me...

"Wow, I'm even better than I thought I was!" Yuki giggled.

"What's up, Yuki-chan?" I asked as I picked myself up. "You don't usually wake me up this early unless we have school. And if I remember correctly, that's not going to be for another two months."

Yuki blushed a bit. "I miss _okaa-sama_. It's been so long since we've seen her, and I'm starting to get worried..."

I smiled. I guess I saw that coming. To be frank, I've been worried about mom ever since Waltz tried to kidnap her during the Genesis Comet Festival. "Just let me get dressed first, and we'll head out, okay?"

Yuki nodded vigorously, and I headed off for the shower.

To tell you the truth, I've been a little concerned as to just what the Delegates of Darkness have been up to recently. They're being all secretive with their intentions.

_What could they be planning?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As Gargos flew over the heights of the city, he turned his thoughts to what his master had said.

"_You should consider yourself lucky that I'm giving you this chance, Gargos. Your constant failures at the hands of these two kids of mine are dragging our criminal reputation through the mud. But, you always seem to have creative ideas, so I'm going to give you one more chance. But this is your last chance. Fail me again, and you know the consequences."_

"I'd better go all-out this time," Gargos stated to nobody in particular. "Those brats aren't going to let me off easy, though..."

With that, Gargos sped up his flight, hoping to reach his destination quickly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah... no place like home, right, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked as we stepped into our house for the first time in what felt like forever. Not much has changed, but I'm just glad we escaped before something even worse had happened.

"You've been saying that for years, Yuki," Rhea stated as we came to the living room.

"I guess it's a habit," Yuki noted with a giggle. "By the way, what happened to _otou-san_ after we escaped?"

This kinda confused me. Why did Yuki still call dad that even after everything he's put us through? It just boggles my brain sometimes.

"I really have no clue," Rhea answered. "When you two left, he just disappeared. I haven't seen him since."

"I see. Well, I'm going to go take a nap, okay, Nick-kun?" Yuki stated. "I've really missed my old bed."

With that, Yuki ran upstairs. Before I could ask mom what I've been meaning to ask, she pulled something out from her pocket.

"You remember this, Nick?" Rhea asked me. I almost instantly recognized what mom had just showed me.

"Of course!! That's her rattle from when she was just a baby!" I noted.

"When she was only a year old, she lost it and wouldn't stop fussing about it," Rhea explained. "When you found it under the table, she wouldn't stop thanking you for it. That was one of the events that caused her to form such a strong bond with you, as far as I know."

I could only nod as I reminisced on the good old days.

"Yuki-chan and I have always been close, _okaa-sama_," I noted. "That bond just got stronger when dad started acting out on us."

(flashback)

_All in all, I'd say that was a pretty productive night. I had just led my school soccer team to an impressive 6-2 victory over our Yokohama rivals. People had been talking for two years about that one game we'd had against them and how badly we'd lost. So, when I joined the soccer team recently, I'd figured it was time for some revenge._

"_I can't wait to tell Yuki-chan how badly we kicked their butts," I stated to nobody in particular as home sweet home was within my vision._

_However, I noticed something peculiar: dad's van wasn't in the driveway as it usually was when I came home from school._

"_That's odd..." I noted. "Dad's usually home by now..."_

_Deciding to shake it off, I opened the door and stepped inside._

"_Yuki-chan, I'm home!!" I called out, only to receive no response._

"_She's probably taking a nap. She did say band practice has been pretty demanding lately. I guess it would be enough to drain anybody..." I noted as I walked into the kitchen. What I saw next nearly put me into shock: Yuki was lying there on the linoleum floor, full of bruises and god only knows what else._

"_Oh, my god!! Yuki-chan, what happened?!" I exclaimed, rushing up to my battered sister._

_Yuki slowly opened her chocolate-brown eyes and stared towards me._

"_D... dad..." was all she was able to say before falling unconscious right then and there._

_I scooped Yuki into my arms and headed upstairs to her room. "That's the third time this month!! What the hell is dad doing?!" I exclaimed, unable to believe that my own father would do something like this. I wonder if it had something to do with mom's recent nighttime activity..._

_A couple hours later, Yuki finally opened her eyes, only to feel a bit of a stinging sensation on one of her bruises. She looked up to notice that I was rubbing a bit of sunblock onto the spots where Yuki had been attacked._

"_The doctors say it's effective," I teased. "I just never really believed them until now."_

_That only caused Yuki to look away. My smile quickly turned to a frown. "I'm sorry, Yuki-chan. You're the one who's really hurting here, not me."_

"_It was only an hour before you came home, Nick-kun..." Yuki explained. "Okaa-sama was yelling at otou-san for some reason, and she just stormed out. Dad turned on me then, and... everything after that was just nothing..."_

"_I really don't like this, Yuki-chan," I stated as I moved behind Yuki so I could give her a massage. Hopefully that would keep our minds off of these troubles. "I don't know why dad's doing this, but I promise you that I'll make it stop."_

_Yuki looked up at me. "You... you will?"_

"_You haven't forgotten what I promised you, right?" I noted, still feeling proud of the promise we'd made together. "Nankurunaisa. It'll all work out, Yuki-chan."_

_Yuki smiled, then turned around so she could hug me. "Arigatou, Nick-kun..."_

(end flashback)

"Say, _okaa-sama_, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," I asked, now curious more than I ever was. "Did you ever regret your affair with that Gargos character?"

"To tell the truth, I did at first," Rhea answered. "But, as your father kept showing less and less interest in me, I realized that he didn't really love me anymore, and so I just threw that notion away. I honestly had no idea that this Gargos guy would cause you two so much trouble..."

Just then, I heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. Not wasting any time, I raised my wand into the air.

"_Let the demon's luster shine brightly!! Hanyou Hikari!!"_

The instant my wand had transformed, Mom and I charged upstairs and into Yuki's room, only to see my sister in a tight grip by none other than Waltz.

"You'd better let go of my sister right now before I decide to come over there and kick you into next millennium, Waltz," I threatened, holding Hanyou Hikari tightly in my hands.

"Don't shoot the messenger, brat," Waltz taunted, ignoring the fact that Yuki was trying her best to kick him where it hurt. "This girl belongs to the Delegates of Darkness now. And this is a promise: if you try to follow me, the girl dies."

With that, Waltz had disappeared.

"Oh, my god, that lunatic has my daughter!!" Rhea exclaimed, reaching for the phone.

"I don't think the police are gonna be of any help here, _okaa-sama_. That freak's with the Delegates of Darkness, just like Gargos is. He's insanely powerful, so I don't think local law enforcement would do any good," I explained, looking out the window.

"I've gotta go find my sister."

Rhea looked shocked at this. "Didn't you hear what he said? If you try to follow him, he'll kill her!"

"I've got a plan. Waltz may be powerful, but he's not that smart," I stated. "I'm not just going to sit around and let my sister be manhandled by these freaks. I made her a promise, and I'm not about to break it."

That said, I hopped out the window and proceeded to chase down Waltz.

"Good luck, Nick..." Rhea stated to nobody in particular. "You'll need it..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a long while of searching, I eventually found Waltz holding Yuki at the top of the Yokohama Tech building (don't ask me why they have their own division here, because I don't know).

Waltz grinned. "Didn't you hear me, boy? Didn't I say that if you followed me, I'd have to kill her?"

I shook my head, an idea quickly forming. "If you're going to do that, finish me off, too. There's no way I'm leaving Yuki-chan alone, even in the afterlife."

This seemed to be enough to bait Waltz into letting Yuki go so she could rush to my side. Before she could ask, I gave her a wink that Waltz wasn't able to notice.

Yuki nodded, signifying she understood what I was about to do.

"Now just hold still, brats," Waltz proclaimed. "Since you were nice enough to cooperate, I'll make this quick."

With that, Waltz thrust his hands towards us, releasing a lime-green energy wave. I noticed that he was grinning, as if savoring our eventual demise.

At just about the last possible second, I raised Hanyou Hikari, shouted "BIDE!!!" and easily absorbed the energy wave. This, of course, shocked Waltz.

"How did you...?!" Waltz exclaimed.

I couldn't help but grin. "Been a while since I did that," I noted, bringing Hanyou Hikari behind me.

"Now it's time for you to taste one of my newest tricks!! _DIAMOND SPARK!!_"

With that, I brought Hanyou Hikari down, releasing a sharp diamond-filled energy wave that slashed mercilessly at Waltz.

"THAT one was a Majonomi special," I proclaimed. "The two of us have been practicing that move for almost a year now."

Yuki couldn't help but applaud for my new technique, then quickly stepped in front of me.

"Okay, Nick-kun, I think it's time I show you something Majoren taught ME," she stated, throwing her arms outwards. As she began to focus her magical energies, that power eventually formed into two spheres of energy, one in each outstretched hand.

I watched in awe as Yuki tossed the spheres towards Waltz, where they eventually split into what appeared to be hundreds of smaller energy spheres.

Yuki gave a cute wink before bringing her hands together and crying out "_SOUL LIGHTS!!!_" Responding to this command, the spheres of energy all battered at Waltz until he was knocked straight to the ground.

"How do you like THAT, Waltz?!" Yuki exclaimed, sticking her tongue out towards the psychopath.

"You have certainly gotten stronger, haven't you, Shinoya?" Waltz stated. "But in the end, it won't matter. We will have your divine power soon enough, and then you will regret ever crossing us. Remember that."

And with that, Waltz disappeared.

"That was a cool move you just used, Nick-kun," Yuki admitted.

"I could say the same for you, Yuki-chan," I responded. "Speaking of which, I think we'd better get back. _Okaa-sama_'s been worried sick since Waltz nabbed you."

"He learned his lesson, didn't he?" Yuki giggled.

And so, hand in hand, the two of us headed back home.

Um... can I tell you a secret?

When Waltz had nabbed Yuki, I was actually pretty scared of what might happen.

I know I sound like a sap, but Yuki really means the world to me. Whenever these freaks from the Delegates of Darkness tried something, I knew we were going to be in trouble.

However, only one objective stood out in my mind above all else in these kinds of situations: protecting Yuki.

While I know she can definitely hold her own thanks to her awakening divine powers, she's still my little sister.

There's just something about her childlike innocence that just... I don't know, _compels_ me to protect her whenever I get the chance.

I had taken that duty upon myself ever since dad had begun getting moody on us, but I don't regret it one bit.

It's like I always say: "all for Yuki-chan's sake", right?

And I wouldn't trade that nice feeling of seeing my sister's smile for anything in the world. She truly means that much to me.

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 16: Interregnum

When Yuki steps up to take a deathblow that was meant for Nick, the green witch apprentice seems to snap under the heartbreak, vowing to destroy the Delegates of Darkness single-handedly. But, is Yuki really gone? And has Nick lost sight of what he's really fighting for?


	16. Interregnum

The next morning went by as usual. I guess when you've been on the run for as long as Yuki and I have, it's easy to get settled into a new routine.

Today marks the fourth month of our little excursion. I haven't even seen any trace of dad since we left. There are times when I wonder if he even cares anymore.

You want to know something odd? Yuki still refers to him as "otou-san", even after all he's put us through. I guess she believes that there's still a chance that the father we used to know is still there.

To be honest, I hope that's true as well, but with the way dad has been acting, I highly doubt that.

I snuck a look at the alarm clock. It was only 5:30 in the morning.

"No chance Yuki-chan would be up yet," I noted. "She's never an early riser on the weekends..."

I laid my head back down onto the pillow and resumed my slumber.

About an hour later, Yuki woke up, noting that I was still asleep.

"Yeah, no WAY Nick-kun would be up this early..." Yuki stated with a giggle.

Yuki let her head rest on the pillow and let sleep overtake her once again.

Down in the lobby, a girl can be seen walking up to the reception desk with her hands tucked behind her back and a sweet little smile on her face.

"Wow..." The girl looked around at the hotel. "Never thought they'd be staying at such a glitzy place..."

"May I help you, young miss?" the middle-aged man who worked at the reception desk asked the girl who had just appeared.

"I'm actually looking for someone named Nick Kelly and Yuki Shinoya. They're old friends of mine," the girl answered. "I'd heard they're staying at this hotel. Do you know where I could find them?"

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 16: Interregnum

Gargos looked out at his handiwork: something massive was jutting out from the nearby ocean, unseeable by the normal human eye.

"For once, Waltz actually built something useful," Gargos admitted.

"Nice to hear you acknowledge my work for once, Gargos," Waltz stated, having just appeared on the scene.

"You remember how the plan is supposed to work, Waltz?" Gargos asked. "We take out the target first, then we unleash this monstrosity onto the city."

"For once, this plan seems foolproof!" Waltz exclaimed. "Now that we know the boy's weakness, he should be no problem to take care of!"

"Just don't screw up, Waltz," Gargos responded. "You know damn well what could happen if this plan fails."

"I should be telling you the same thing," Waltz taunted.

"Just knock it off, Waltz, and await further instructions."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple hours later, the alarm clock began blaring, but I reached out to slap it off before it really got on my nerves.

"I've really got to get one of those silent alarm clocks," I stated to nobody in particular as I slipped out of bed and into my daily clothes.

"Breakfast here begins at eight, so I've got about a half-hour to wait," I noted. "Guess I'd better go see where Leaf ran off to so early."

"Nick-kun?"

I immediately spun around at my sister's voice, She was gesturing towards the edge of the bed she was sitting on, pointing right next to her.

"Could we talk for a bit?"

I walked over and sat down by Yuki. She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, Nick-kun."

"Why are you thanking me, Yuki-chan? I'm just doing what I'm supposed to do," I responded.

"It's WAY more than that, Nick-kun," Yuki stated. "You've always been there for me, no matter what the circumstances. No matter what happens, you've always been there to cheer me up when I'm feeling down, and you always go out of your way just to protect me. You remember my birthday last year?"

I certainly did. "Dad was having one of his little conniptions, and mom just stormed out. I was the one who had to get your birthday gift..."

"I never forgot that act of kindness, Nick-kun..." Yuki stated, scooting closer to me. "Never..."

(flashback)

_I stood outside of Yuki's door, holding her birthday gift in front of me. If mom and dad weren't going to do it, I figured I may as well do it myself._

"_Yuki-chan? Can I come in?" I asked. I could hear the doorknob turning as Yuki opened her bedroom door. She actually seemed happy, despite what mom and dad just went through._

"_Happy birthday, sis."_

_I handed her the neatly-wrapped box and watched her go to town on it with an amused look on my face. She'd always loved tearing apart the wrapping paper on birthdays or Christmas. Not that I can blame her, since she apparently got that from me..._

"_Oh, my gosh, Nick-kun!! This is so beautiful!!" Yuki exclaimed, holding up her present – a jewel-filled butterfly barrette. "This must have cost you a fortune!!"_

"_To be quite honest, Yuki-chan, this one's from both me AND Saiki-kun. He couldn't decide what to get you this year, so I talked it over with him and we decided to pool our allowances together so we could buy you that jeweled barrette you wouldn't shut up about."_

_Yuki smiled brightly as I continued to say my piece. "Just consider it a little gift from me. A promise, if you will."_

_Yuki nodded. "I haven't forgotten the promises we've made, Nick-kun. We'll get through this. Right?"_

_That was when we both said the magic word that had seen us through so many trials._

"_Nankurunaisa..."_

(end flashback)

The sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of a crash from downstairs. Who could that have been?

Hold the phone. There's only one person I know that makes that kind of ruckus when they're looking for someone...

...but that couldn't be her. Could it?

My query was answered when the door burst open and a fifteen-year-old teenage girl with long, wavy black hair and pure silver eyes emerged.

"I thought I'd find you two here!!" the girl exclaimed.

Yep. That was her, all right.

"NANOKA-CHAN!!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and embracing our cousin, Nanoka Kohinata.

"It's good to see that you still remember me after nine years, Yuki-chan," Nanoka stated. "I never thought I'd be able to see you guys again!!"

"That reminds me, Nanoka-chan," I wondered. "How'd you get back to Misora? Didn't _otoji-san_ have a job in Okinawa?"

Nanoka's cheerful demeanor instantly vanished, as if I had just said something she'd rather not relive.

"My... my dad's gone, you guys..." Nanoka stated. "Just the other day... he was killed by some guy with silver hair..."

Nanoka looked like she was about to burst into tears, but...

...wait, hold the phone!! Silver hair?!

"Nanoka-chan, this may sound crazy, but I think I know who murdered _otoji-san_," I noted. "Does that description sound familiar, Yuki-chan?"

"Black Waltz Three," Yuki responded. "It's gotta be."

"Wait, isn't Black Waltz Three that weird psychopathic killer from the news?" Nanoka asked. "The channel 27 news has been reporting about someone with that description for about four months now. About the time you two ran away the first time, right?"

Whoa. I was NOT expecting her to know about that.

Before I could answer that question, Nanoka grinned widely. "Hey, your cute little cousin has her own ways of gaining information. I got in contact with your mom a while ago, and she told me about everything you two have been through. To be honest, I'd always had a hunch about those powers of yours."

I had to suppress a laugh there. Nanoka was always the type to get right down to the thick of things.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll keep it a secret," Nanoka noted with the little grin we'd always loved. "If anyone finds out, it won't be from me."

"_Arigatou_, Nanoka-chan," both Yuki and I stated together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the day went by, Yuki and I were showing Nanoka around the hilly town of Misora, being that she hadn't been here in almost a decade.

As we traveled through the city, I identified various points of interest, like the Crystal Night nightclub, the very club that had started this entire madness.

"That place was VERY popular back when I was younger, wasn't it?" Nanoka wondered.

"I could never go in places like that at night," I stated with a look of disgust on my face. "My ears are too sensitive. And some of those places have things that I can't talk about in front of Yuki-chan."

"You'll have to cut the rope eventually, Nick-kun," Nanoka chided. "We're growing up so fast, you know?"

"She'll always be my sister, no matter what happens, Nanoka-chan," I responded.

Our next stop was the harbor bay where we'd had our first battle with Gargos.

"Honestly, there's times when I wonder why some people in this world can be so cruel," I noted. "I don't know why Gargos is even with the Delegates of Darkness."

"_Anou..._ pardon me if I'm a bit confused, but just what the heck ARE the Delegates of Darkness?" Nanoka wondered.

So, as we walked through the town, Yuki and I explained everything that had happened in relation to the Delegates of Darkness. It had taken about fifty minutes and two loops through the town square, but Nanoka was eventually up to speed on everything so far.

"Wow," was pretty much all Nanoka could say.

"We get that a lot," Yuki stated.

"What really baffles me is that whenever we even MENTION those freaks, they're usually there," I wondered.

"That's pretty good, brats."

Nanoka nearly screamed at the sight of the silver-haired psychopath floating in the air just above us.

"Hey, Waltz, can't you, oh, um, I don't know, STAY AWAY FROM US FOR ONE DAY?!!" I exclaimed, REALLY not in the mood for this.

"Not this time, brats," Waltz responded. "I've got a plan that needs to be set in motion, and not even you can stop me this time."

"Oh, yeah, Waltz?!" Yuki exclaimed, rising into the air and emitting a powerful energy aura. "We'll see how snooty you are when I'm done with you!!"

Sparkles of light began to surround Yuki as she begun her transformation. Her clothes disappeared as she was engulfed in a bright black glow.

"_For one so brave for the sake of love..."_

Yuki came out of the light, wearing her Purifier uniform with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"_The Black Purifier of Love, at your service!!"_

Waltz didn't seem surprised. "Is that all you've got, Shinoya?"

"Not even CLOSE, freak show!!" I shot back, rising into the air myself. Nanoka watched in amazement as I was covered by a similar emerald light, coming out in my own Purifier uniform.

"_For one who never backs down in the face of challenge... the Green Purifier of Bravery, at your service!!"_

"Well, well," Waltz stated, shifting into fighting stance. "This will be interesting after all."

"Don't count your chickens just yet, as they say," Yuki giggled, holding her hands out and forming the special attack she'd used on Waltz the other day. I brought Nenshou Hikari behind me and prepared my own move.

"You'll love this, Nanoka-chan," I stated, setting my sights on the silver-haired psychopath.

"_DIAMOND SPARK!!!"_ I shouted, swinging my weapon and unleashing a wave of diamonds that sliced at Waltz mercilessly.

"_SOUL LIGHTS!!!"_ Yuki continued, throwing two spheres of energy for Waltz that quickly split into hundreds more and knocked him around.

"Why won't you stay down?!" I exclaimed, unleashing consecutive Diamond Spark attacks with each word I spoke, hoping that Waltz would take the hint and back off. No such luck, unfortunately.

"All right, now you're beginning to make me angry, so I'm just going to end this," Waltz stated, joining his hands together and chanting a single word that froze me completely in place.

"Now say goodbye, brat!!" Waltz exclaimed, a massive dark energy forming in his open palms.

"_Megiddo Rosarium!!!"_

With that command, a massive purple beam of energy burst forward like a shockwave, and as my vision turned white, the last thing I could hear before my senses went blank was Nanoka screaming...

"YUKI-CHAN, DON'T!!!"

When I regained my senses, I looked up and noticed that Yuki had hopped in front of me, taking the full force of Waltz's Megiddo Rosarium attack. When the massive purple flash cleared, my sister was nowhere to be found. And I couldn't sense her aura, so that meant...

No.

NO.

There's no way...

"Well, that was unexpected," Waltz taunted, trying to rub it in. "But that saves me the trouble of having to eliminate her the hard way. See you around, brat boy."

And with that, before I could curse him out, Waltz was gone.

By this point, the tears started flowing rapidly, and I couldn't do much but collapse into Nanoka's arms, who offered me as much comfort as she could.

_Yuki-chan... no... you're going to pay for this, Waltz, You're ALL going to pay dearly!!!_ I thought, anger at the Delegates of Darkness burning within me. _For my little sister... I'll kill you for this, Waltz. I swear it!!_

I looked up into the sky. _You're ALL going to pay, Delegates of Darkness..._

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 17: Ripples in the Wind

Picking up from the previous episode, Nick is still heartbroken about his sister's supposed death, but maybe Momoko can help bring his confidence back...


	17. Ripples in the Wind

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway..._

Nick: Just recently, we were visited by my cousin, Nanoka Kohinata, who had returned after being away from Misora for a decade.

_Hold the phone. There's only one person I know that makes that kind of ruckus when they're looking for someone..._

_...but that couldn't be her. Could it?_

_My query was answered when the door burst open and a fifteen-year-old teenage girl with long, wavy black hair and pure silver eyes emerged._

"_I thought I'd find you two here!!" the girl exclaimed._

_Yep. That was her, all right._

"NANOKA-CHAN!!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and embracing our cousin, Nanoka Kohinata.

Nick: But, of course, that stupid Black Waltz Three had to interrupt our fun. ... ...

"_Megiddo Rosarium!!!"_

_With that command, a massive purple beam of energy burst forward like a shockwave, and as my vision turned white, the last thing I could hear before my senses went blank was Nanoka screaming..._

"_YUKI-CHAN, DON'T!!!"_

_When I regained my senses, I looked up and noticed that Yuki had hopped in front of me, taking the full force of Waltz's Megiddo Rosarium attack. When the massive purple flash cleared, my sister was nowhere to be found. And I couldn't sense her aura, so that meant..._

_No._

_NO._

_There's no way..._

Nick: I can't believe she's gone... rest assured, Yuki-chan, your sacrifice won't be in vain...

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 17: Ripples in the Wind

About a day later...

Momoko switched on the TV, just relaxing as she always did on a Saturday.

"It REALLY sucks that we're almost done with summer," Momoko stated to nobody in particular. "This is probably the most fun I've ever had on vacation."

Momoko looked up towards the skylight. "Going all those exotic places with Nick and Yuki-chan... they're so much fun to be around..."

"Momoko, dear?" Momoko's mother, Midori, called from the front door. "Someone's here to see you!"

"I'll be right there, _okaa-sama_!!" Momoko answered, setting down her remote and heading for the front door.

Once Momoko opened the door...

"Oh, hey, Nick!! It's been a while, huh? ...hey, what's wrong?"

Why is she always so perceptive? How the hell am I going to explain this to her?

"What's the matter, Nick?" Momoko wondered. "Why are you so sad?"

I figured I may as well tell her. No point in hiding it anymore, right?

"Momoko... Yuki-chan's dead."

Momoko's eyes instantly widened in shock. "Oh... my god..."

"Black Waltz Three was trying to kill me, but Yuki-chan took the blast for me. I... I don't know... what I'm supposed to do now..."

I've never been this distressed before in my life, and Momoko seemed to notice, pulling me closer to her than she normally did.

"It's not your fault, Nick... she made that sacrifice for you... Don't go blaming yourself for something that you didn't cause..." Momoko comforted.

"Then why couldn't it have been me?!" I exclaimed, on the verge of total breakdown. "You know how much Yuki-chan means to me... it's not fair that she had to die that way..."

I calmed down a bit (just a bit) when I felt Momoko rubbing my back the way she always did. God, that felt so good...

"Why don't you come on inside, Nick? Talk to me."

So I followed my girlfriend inside the Asuka household.

"Why don't you tell me, Nick? What does Yuki-chan REALLY mean to you?" Momoko asked once we'd reached her bedroom. "You can tell me the truth. There's no reason to hold back around me."

Feeling safe enough (I trust my girlfriend), I decided to say my piece.

"Yuki-chan... is very special to me. I know it's natural for big brothers to be super-protective and caring of their younger sisters, but... Yuki-chan is something different. I've always admired her childlike innocence and her drive to do what's right... We've had such a strong bond since she was only a baby... Though I know she can hold her own, there's just something about her that just compels me to protect her whenever I can, especially considering what we've been through. Every time she gets lost or I can't find her, I start flipping my lid. I've never wanted any of that stuff to happen to her... but I always feel better whenever I see her smiling... it just feels like some great weight has been lifted... I don't really know how else to put it... every time I find out that dad went berserk on her, I almost broke down... no sister should have to go through that kind of torture, Momoko... it just isn't right... I honestly love her, Momoko. Though it's different from the love you and I share, it's still there. That's what motivates me to protect her so often, even when I know she can take care of herself... it just breaks my heart to see her in pain like that..."

By this point, I finally lost my composure and just broke down crying. Momoko did nothing but hold me close the entire time, just trying her best to comfort me in this troubled time.

I really don't know how long we stayed like that. But I was just glad that someone was there for me in this time of need.

"_Arigatou,_ Momoko... sometimes, I don't know what I'd do without you..."

"That's why I'm here, Nick..."

Before long, I had just cried myself to sleep, too exhausted to do anything more. Momoko threw the covers over me and went back to the living room.

No sooner did Momoko sit back down was there another knock on her door.

When Momoko opened the door, Nanoka was standing there, looking a little sad herself.

"Nick's still taking it hard, isn't he?" Nanoka stated.

Momoko could only nod. "He's asleep in my room right now. I've never seen him so upset in my life..."

"His sister's dead, Momo-chan. It'd be hard on anyone in that kind of situation," Nanoka continued.

"Wait... who said I was dead?"

This simple-sounding question caused both Momoko and Nanoka to spin around on the spot.

There she was, standing there as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, my god!! Yuki-chan, you're alive!!" Momoko exclaimed as both she and Nanoka tackled Yuki in a tight embrace.

"Hey, guys, I've never been dead in my life! If I was, I wouldn't be here!" Yuki stated.

This seemed a bit confusing. "What?" Nanoka asked. "I saw you get blasted point-blank by that silver-haired psychopath!!"

Yuki simply waved her hand. "It just LOOKED like I did. Remember what I told you about Waltz not being very smart? What I did was, I used my magic to set up a decoy that would take the hit for me, and then I got myself the hell out of there, using a spell to mask my aura so I couldn't be detected by those freaks from the Delegates of Darkness. I took that time to do a little snooping, and I found out that they wanted me out of the picture so they could destroy the city."

"Should we go tell Nick?" Momoko asked.

Yuki shook her head. "I'll go surprise him myself, okay?"

Suddenly, Momoko remembered something. "Does Saiki-kun know about any of this?"

Another shake of the black witch's head followed. "The FLATS5 are out on errands. Oyajide-baka-san's request, I think."

"Never quits, does he?" Momoko giggled.

"I just think he's trying to avoid me because he knows that the next time I see him, I'm gonna club his head in with my hammer."

THAT earned a nice laugh from both Momoko and Nanoka.

"I'll go see him, okay? Better he saw it from his own sister."

Momoko and Nanoka nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A couple hours later, I finally woke up. I guess I hadn't realized how exhausted I'd gotten myself.

"Hey, Nick? What do you want for lunch?" Momoko's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Do we have any spaghetti and sausage coins left?" I responded. I always love it when Momoko made that dish for me.

"Sure!! I'll start the noodles in a few minutes!" Momoko called back.

I figured I may as well do something to keep myself from going crazy over my sister's death.

Neatly folding the covers, I hopped off of the bed, only to trip on something and fall straight on my face.

After I had picked myself up, I turned around to take a look at just what I had tripped on. There, curled up in a sleeping bag at the foot of Momoko's bed...

...was my sister.

"YUKI-CHAN!!!" I exclaimed, causing Yuki to hop out of her sleeping bag just as I pulled her close to me.

"I'm fine, Nick-kun. Don't worry. Your little sister knows how to take care of herself."

Before I could say anything more, however, a loud crash erupted from downstairs. I wasted no time in materializing Hanyou Hikari as the two of us raced downstairs.

Once we got there, I saw three things: an unconscious Momoko having been thrown into the wall with a bloody lump on her forehead, the front door having been blown off, and Black Waltz Three floating there holding a kicking and screaming Nanoka in his arms.

"Don't you dare follow me, or I kill the girl," Waltz threatened.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 18: Until We Meet Again

After Yuki's miraculous return, Black Waltz Three betrays the Delegates of Darkness and kidnaps Nanoka for his own selfish agendas. Nick and Yuki must come up with a plan of action before Nanoka's fate is sealed...


	18. Until We Meet Again

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway..._

Nick: I just couldn't believe it... I didn't want to believe Yuki-chan was gone...

"_Someone's here to see you!"_

"_I'll be right there, okaa-sama!!" Momoko answered, setting down her remote and heading for the front door._

_Once Momoko opened the door..._

"_Oh, hey, Nick!! It's been a while, huh? ...hey, what's wrong?"_

_Why is she always so perceptive? How the hell am I going to explain this to her?_

"_What's the matter, Nick?" Momoko wondered. "Why are you so sad?"_

_I figured I may as well tell her. No point in hiding it anymore, right?_

"_Momoko... Yuki-chan's dead."_

_Momoko's eyes instantly widened in shock. "Oh... my god..."_

Nick: I had no idea what I was supposed to do... Momoko did her best to comfort me, since she understood what I was going through. But imagine my surprise when I see my sister alive and well right next to the bed I was sleeping on!

_After I had picked myself up, I turned around to take a look at just what I had tripped on. There, curled up in a sleeping bag at the foot of Momoko's bed..._

_...was my sister._

"_YUKI-CHAN!!!" I exclaimed, causing Yuki to hop out of her sleeping bag just as I pulled her close to me._

_"I'm fine, Nick-kun. Don't worry. Your little sister knows how to take care of herself."_

Nick: However, just after the reunion, that stupid Black Waltz Three had to appear again and kidnap Nanoka-chan... Won't they ever give us a break?!

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 18: Until We Meet Again

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PSYCHOPATH!!!" Nanoka exclaimed, thrashing about in Waltz's grip.

"Hmph. Psychopath, huh?" Waltz sneered. "I've been called worse in this existence."

"You heard my cousin, Waltz. LET HER GO NOW," I growled, not in the mood for any of these games.

"No chance, kid. If you want her back so badly, why don't you meet me on top of the tower at the center of the city in one hour. No tricks or she's dead."

Before I could get a word in edgewise, Waltz had disappeared with Nanoka in tow.

"I didn't think that freak could snoop so low," I growled. "Knocking out my girlfriend, kidnapping my cousin, and trying to kill my sister..."

"Let's worry about that later, okay, Nick-kun?" Yuki answered. "We've gotta rescue Nanoka-chan!!"

I quickly turned around and aimed my hands towards my girlfriend.

"_Soten kisshun!! I reject!!"_

Momoko began glowing with a bright blue light, and was healed in a matter of seconds.

"That was a dirty trick he pulled," Momoko stated as soon as she could stand. "I'm SO gonna kill him for that!!"

"You may have to wait in line, Momoko," I teased.

Together once again, the three of us ran down the street towards the tower looming in the distance.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jeff, meanwhile, was none too happy about Waltz's recent actions.

"That little fool!!" Jeff exclaimed, slamming his staff into the ground. "How DARE he betray us like that?!"

"I mean no disrespect, but I tried to warn you, master," Gargos responded. "That fool is obviously unbalanced. It was only a matter of time before he betrayed us."

"That matters not now, Gargos. You head out there and subdue him," Jeff ordered.

Gargos bowed respectfully. "Never give in to the light."

And with that, Gargos had disappeared.

Once Gargos was out of sight, Jeff turned towards something in the distance, unseeable in the darkness of the headquarters.

"Soon, my master... Soon, it will be your time again..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's a LONG way up, isn't it?" Momoko noted once we'd reached the tower.

"He's up there. I know it," I replied. I wasn't in the mood for any of this. I just felt like killing Waltz for everything he and his stupid minions had put us through...

"Let's take the express way!!" Yuki exclaimed, holding her hands into the air. They began glowing a bright coal-black.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!! Take us to the top of the tower!!"_

With those choice words, we all disappeared and reappeared on the top of the tower...

...but what caught my eyes first was clearly something that wasn't there before.

"What... is... that?" Yuki wondered slowly, staring at the massive silo that seemed to be holding back something... something dark...

"Oh, I see you've noticed the silos," Waltz interrupted, appearing right in front of us.

"No more games, freak show!! WHERE'S NANOKA-CHAN?!" I shouted.

"Temper, temper, boy," Waltz sneered, though this only made me angrier. "I think you need a history lesson first."

Waltz then pointed to the silos below him. "In ancient times, these silos contained the energy that fueled the infinite power of our master, Dark Gaia. Of course, the pathetic humans of the time didn't know this, as much like many of your magical artifacts today, they could only be seen by someone with even a trace of magical ability. For years, we of the Delegates of Darkness have been trying fruitlessly to open the silos so that we may harness the untold energy they contain to revive Dark Gaia and bring about a new age of darkness."

I could only shake my head. Why was I not surprised in the least?

"But, just recently, Gargos and I uncovered something from beneath the sea that is just PERFECT for opening the silos," Waltz sneered. As he said this, a gigantic, ancient-looking robot floated into view. Yuki scrambled behind me as I shifted into battle stance. Waltz floated upwards and right into the cockpit of the robot.

"Now say goodbye to your insolent lives as the Dark Gaia energy floods this world!!"

With that, the Precursor Robot fired a beam at the silos. There was no mistaking what that creaking sound meant.

"Nick-kun!! He's trying to open the silos with that thing!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I don't see a weak spot on that thing..." Momoko noted. "How are we supposed to stop it?"

I took a good look at the robot, trying to find a suitable point of attack...

...and that's when I saw it.

"The eye!! Where's he's firing that beam!! Aim for that!!" I exclaimed, drawing my hand back. Yuki aimed her hands for the eye, as did Momoko.

"_The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

"_The gracefulness of a girl who can dream, take this!! Ojamajo Aura Star!!"_

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

All three of our attacks struck full strength and shattered the Precursor Robot's eye socket, stopping the beam that was trying to open the silos.

"So, you brats are more clever than I thought," Waltz sneered.

Switching attack modes, the Precursor robot suddenly transformed its left hand into a blaster arm.

"Okay, that's new..." Yuki noted, giggling a bit.

"HIT THE DECK!!!" I shouted, shoving both girls to the floor just as the Precursor Robot fired multiple red rings of energy for us. As Yuki and Momoko fell to the ground, the energy rings passed harmlessly over them.

"Okay, that was a cheap trick!!" Yuki exclaimed, taking my hands into her own.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ both Yuki and I chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back.

"_Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

The energy whirlwind burst forth like a shockwave and shattered the blaster arm, forcing the Precursor Robot back a bit in the recoil.

"You fools just won't give up, will you?!" Waltz proclaimed, switching attack modes again. This time the Precursor Robot began launching fireballs from its right hand.

As we agilely dodged around the fireballs, I noticed that after about every five fireballs, the Precursor Robot had to stop to recharge for a few seconds.

Taking advantage of that, I waited for the Precursor Robot to continue its firing pattern, then when it stopped to recharge, I brought my hands forward.

_"The force of a boy's determination, take this!! Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral!!"_

Not wasting any time, I fired one Sparkle Spiral after another into the docile cannon until it finally exploded, leaving the Precursor Robot defenseless.

"Nothing left for you, Waltz," I teased, ready to strike the finishing blow. "What're you gonna do now?"

"Simple, brat," Waltz shot back. "I'm going to open the silos and let the energy of Dark Gaia destroy you all!!"

With that, the Precursor Robot reached for the doors to the silos and began forcing them open.

"NO!!" I exclaimed, but Yuki just tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and noticed that she had joined hands with Momoko.

"We got this, okay?" Yuki giggled as she and Momoko focused on the Precursor Robot.

"Akebono!! _Sunrise!!_" Momoko exclaimed, clapping her hands to form a golden ball of energy.

"Akebono!! _Nightfall!!_" Yuki exclaimed, clapping her hands to form a ball of twilight energy.

"_When we wish to transform __makkura into sakugan and beyond, we'll balance it all out and live our lives from day to day!!"_

Yuki and Momoko pulled each other close, focusing all their attention on the Precursor Robot. The two of them began glowing with an impossibly bright golden aura.

"_Double Ojamajo Superstar Tirade!!!"_

With that, the two of them threw their hands outwards, releasing a massive collection of golden energy beams and twilight shockwaves, all of them aimed for the Precursor Robot.

I had to cover my eyes as the massive attack struck home, shattering the Precursor Robot into pieces with one fell strike.

I suddenly heard screaming. I looked up to see the head of the Precursor Robot, with Waltz still inside it, fall into the dark energy that radiated from the silos. Before any of us could make a move, the silo doors snapped shut, effectively trapping Waltz in there.

I couldn't help but cringe. "Ouch... now THAT'S one hell of a way to go out," I noted.

"Is he gone? For good this time?" Yuki asked.

"Yep," I stated. "Not even Waltz could have survived something like that."

Suddenly, I heard a squeal. I turned around and noticed Nanoka, who was standing there, completely unharmed.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!!!" Nanoka exclaimed. Apparently, she'd seen Yuki and Momoko's show-stopping attack. "How'd you do that?!"

Yuki could only giggle. "Years of practice, Nanoka-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jeff growled as one of his agents relayed the news. "So, Waltz is no more, huh?"

"Apparently so, master. Because of him, our plans failed again."

"There is still hope yet, Gargos. Do not give up so easily," Jeff stated. "The solar eclipse is in a few days."

This caught Gargos' attention. "You mean..."

Jeff smiled viciously. "Exactly. We still have a chance to teach those brats not to mess with the Delegates of Darkness. You know what needs to be done, Gargos."

Gargos nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As we all went home (or in me and Yuki's case, back to the hotel), I began reflecting on the events of the past day.

"Hey, Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

I was quite surprised as Yuki leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm touched that I mean that much to you."

"You heard what I told Momoko?"

"More like sensed it, really."

At this point, I couldn't resist. I simply pulled Yuki close to me, and she gladly returned the embrace.

"I meant every word of it, Yuki-chan. I'd do anything just to see that you're happy."

"I know, Nick-kun."

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 19: Those Were the Days

Nick begins to remember the day his little sister was born, as well as the day he'd promised to protect her...


	19. Those Were the Days

"_How about we head out for a night? Just the two of us?"_

"_Of course, Yuki-chan."_

I slowly woke up to notice that Yuki wasn't on her side of the bed we were sharing at the Through the Night Hotel. I was about to start worrying when I saw a note folded neatly on the covers.

_You don't have to start flipping out, Nick-kun. Nanoka-chan and I just went to the clothes store. I want to look pretty for tonight!_

_Sincerely and much love,_

_Shinoya Yuki_

Ah, that's Yuki for you. Always wanting to look pretty. After all, the two of us are going out on the town tonight.

And no, it's not a date. She's my sister, for god's sake! We're just going to have some fun around town. We haven't really been able to just kick back and have fun recently, especially with the Delegates of Darkness out and about.

Just then, I noticed another note, this one written in Nanoka's signature spiral print.

_Hope you don't mind if I hold on to your sister for a while, cousin! I've gotta make her look pretty for your little outing tonight. You'll see her again tonight, okay? Don't worry, I won't hurt her._

_Later, cousin,_

_Kohinata Nanoka_

I couldn't help but laugh at this. That was Nanoka, overkill as always.

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 19: Those Were the Days

As I expected, Nanoka was holding on to Yuki for quite some time that afternoon. So, just to pass the time, I went on a little excursion through the city.

I hadn't sensed anything to do with the Delegates of Darkness, so that was a good sign. I'm really getting sick of them by now...

As I made my way through the hilly town I'd grown up in, I noted some historical landmarks as I passed them by.

Most notably in my memory was a hospital. Not too large, but not too small. The building was constructed with a combination of white and blue bricks, giving it a unique feel.

This particular hospital stood out quite well in my mind. This was the very hospital...

...where my sister was born.

(flashback)

_The two-year-old Nick paced nervously across the floor while his father just watched the doors where his wife was holed up in._

"_Daddy, where's mommy?" Nick asked._

"_She's in there," Jeff responded, pointing towards the very room. "You're going to have a baby sister in a few minutes."_

_Almost as if on cue, a nurse walked out from the doors._

"_What's happened? Is my wife going to be okay?" Jeff asked._

"_She's all right, Mr. Kelly. You can come inside and see her if you want," the nurse responded, and that was all Nick needed to hear._

_Following his father, the spirited two-year-old quickly rushed into the room where his mother was, only to see her holding the cutest baby girl he'd ever seen. She was about a couple inches taller than Nick had been when he was born, and her head was framed by jet-black hair._

"_Nick, darling," Rhea Kelly noted. "Say hi to Yuki Shinoya, your new sister."_

"_She... she looks like obaa-chan..." Nick noted, cradling the little baby girl in his arms._

"_So much like her, indeed..." Rhea stated._

_As Nick looked at his new sister, he couldn't resist waving to her. "Ohayou, Yuki-chan. I'm Nick, your big brother."_

_Nick could have sworn he'd seen Yuki's eyes sparkle at this simple statement._

"_O-onii-chan..." Yuki stated very slowly, waving her arms cutely._

_Rhea was very surprised by this. "Sugoi! She can speak already?"_

"_The tests we ran told us that she's very spirited, a lot like her brother," one of the doctors noted._

"_I hope we'll be really good friends, Yuki-chan," Nick stated._

"_Onii-chan..." Yuki replied again._

(end flashback)

The sparkle I saw in her eyes that day... I'll just bet that was the start of the bond we share.

I remember that mom had said that Yuki had reminded her so much of my grandmother that she'd given my sister the surname Shinoya in _obaa-chan_'s memory.

That thought brought me to something else that piqued my memory. Because of our different surnames, some of the kids at our elementary school teased us when I helped Yuki with something. They'd accuse us of some very mean things, and it hadn't taken much for Yuki to run off crying. It had taken pretty much all of my willpower not to slug those boys for what they'd said. Thankfully, the girls of our class were so supportive. They apparently all admired Yuki. What can I say? _Onee-chan_ has that kind of effect on people.

By the time I'd returned to the hotel, it was about five. Who knew time could fly so fast when you're lost in your memories?

_I really hope Nanoka-chan isn't overdoing it with Yuki-chan. That cousin of mine always did love fashion..._ I thought, wondering what Yuki and Nanoka were up to.

Just then, I heard the room's door open.

"Hey, Nick-kun!! What do you think of my new outfit?"

I turned around, and nearly lost my breath.

Yuki was standing there in a beautiful silver dress that reminded me of something my mother wore once.

"So, are you so blown away by my beauty that you don't have any words left?" Yuki teased.

"Yuki-chan, that dress is _gorgeous_!! That must have set you back a lot!!" I exclaimed.

"You can thank Nanoka-chan for that," Yuki replied. "Once she spotted this little number, she wouldn't let me leave until she'd bought it for me."

"If you don't mind me asking, how much did that cost you?"

"About 100,000 yen."

My eyes nearly popped out of my sockets. "WHAT?!! How does Nanoka-chan have that kind of money?!"

"Trust fund from her parents. She's trying to become a musician one day."

"Those two spoil her rotten, you know that?"

Yuki just shook her head. "Okay, now that we're dressed, let's go!!"

I stood up, taking Yuki's hands into my own. "Words well said, sis."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About an hour later, both of us were walking away from the restaurant, quite full from dinner.

"Wow," Yuki stated quite simply. "No wonder those guys have been in business so long. They're small, but they've got awesome cheesecake."

"I remember you almost flipping out when you saw the cheesecake danish they had there," I responded.

"No way in HELL was I going to let THAT pass me by."

We both shared a good laugh at that.

"Hey, Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're keeping your promise."

"You know me, Yuki-chan. When I make a promise, I keep it."

"You still remember the day we made that promise?"

"It was the first time dad attacked you. Something about seeing you all busted up like that... I guess that's what started all of this..."

(flashback)

_I looked out the window as mom was driving me home. The stars looked so beautiful tonight..._

"_You really need to come home, okaa-sama," I noted. "Otou-san and Yuki-chan really miss you."_

"_I know, Nick, but those deadbeats at work keep me occupied," Rhea responded. "It's not fair that the higher-ups just let them run my department like that."_

"_And dad claims he understands the business world... I'll probably never understand it in my life..."_

_Soon enough, we'd reached home sweet home, as the vernacular goes._

"_Well, I should head out before Mr. Iwamura tries to frame me for something else," Rhea noted, driving away and waving good-bye to me._

_Once I was inside the house, I hung my coat up and immediately set out to find my sister._

_Odd thing was, she didn't respond to my call. Usually, the instant Yuki heard my voice, she'd come scrambling downstairs to greet me._

_You know what else is weird? Dad's usually home by now, and I didn't see his van in the driveway when mom dropped me off..._

_As I ascended the stairs, I began reflecting on the weirdness of this past week. Dad had been really angry as of late, to the point where even the smallest of things would make him snap._

_I wonder what the problem is?_

"_Yuki-chan?" I called again. Still no response. As I reached for the knob on Yuki's door, I continued thinking. Yuki usually had a reason for not being able to greet me when I got home._

_But, the instant her door was open, I saw the reason._

"_YUKI-CHAN!!!"_

_My sister was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Someone had attacked her, as indicated by the bruises on her arms._

"_Yuki-chan, my god, are you all right?!" I exclaimed, shaking my sister in the hope she'd wake up._

_Slowly but surely, her chocolate brown eyes opened. Yuki looked like she was fighting for all she was worth not to burst into tears._

"_N-Nick-kun?"_

"_What happened, Yuki-chan?! Who did this to you?!"_

"_O-otou-san..."_

_That got me confused. Why would dad attack his own daughter?!_

"_It was... about ten minutes... before you got home, Nick-kun. I... I don't know why... all I did was say hello, and... he... just turned on me... that's the last thing I remember..."_

_With that, Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out crying. Tell you the truth, it really tears me up inside seeing my sister upset like this._

_I put my hand on my sister's shoulders and turned her a bit so she was facing me._

"_Yuki-chan, can you stop crying for a bit, please? There's something I want to say."_

_Yuki nodded, trying her best to hold it in._

"_I want to make you a promise, Yuki-chan. I may not understand why people do such stupid stuff, but I won't stand for it. If anyone tries to hurt you from now on, I promise that I'll protect you. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."_

_Yuki was still fighting not to start crying again. "You... you really mean that, Nick-kun?"_

"_I mean every word of it, Yuki-chan. Remember what obaa-chan would always say?"_

_Yuki nodded. "Everything's going to work out."_

_I nodded right back. "Nankurunaisa."_

_Unable to hold it in anymore, Yuki threw her arms around me and burst into tears again._

"_I'll keep my promise, Yuki-chan. I swear it."_

"_Thank you so much, Nick-kun..."_

_Yuki leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek. She held that position for about ten seconds before pulling back._

"_That's a symbol that I know you'll keep your promise."_

"_I know, Yuki-chan."_

(end flashback)

"It's been a year since that day... You've definitely stuck to your word about protecting me," Yuki noted.

"Though I know you can defend yourself with your divine power, I still want to protect you, Yuki-chan. That's what a big brother is supposed to do."

Yuki leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, holding that position for about ten seconds, just like she had on that fateful day.

"_Arigatou,_ Nick-kun."

"No problem, Yuki-chan."

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 20: The Magic Words Once More

The Delegates of Darkness step up their plans, hoping to get _something_ done before the upcoming solar eclipse. It's up to Nick and Yuki to discover just what they're planning...


	20. The Magic Words Once More

Meanwhile, at Delegates of Darkness headquarters, Jeff can be seen pacing around by his throne, thinking about recent events.

"These kids of mine are much smarter than I originally thought... and with every day they spend in this city, their magical ability continues to rise. I must stop them from making fools out of us. We only have two weeks to free the master before the lunar eclipse passes. I will not be made a fool by them again."

"Master Jeffrey, if I might suggest something?"

"I'm listening, Gargos."

"Remember when Waltz met his end in that stupid robot of his? He was trying to open the silos and release the Gaia Force."

"...are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Gargos?"

"Exactly, master. We may be able to use the energy in the silos to revive Dark Gaia."

"It would not be enough, Gargos. Dark Gaia needs much more energy than what is stored in the silos. He needs a specific type of energy that we do not possess."

"Like?"

"The power of twilight. That, combined with the energy stored in the silos, will be enough."

Suddenly, Gargos got a wicked idea.

"Your little daughter holds the very power we seek. Waltz may have been unsuccessful in extracting that power from her, but rest assured that I will not make the same mistakes he made."

"For your sake, you had best know what you are getting yourself into, Gargos. Those two are not to be taken lightly."

"I understand that, master. They will not get the better of me."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 20: The Magic Words Once More

"Something wrong, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. She always could tell when I was tense.

"I'm just... a little concerned, is all," I responded, hoping that this feeling wasn't what I think it was.

"About what?" Yuki continued. "Talk to me."

I sighed inwardly. She's too good. "I'm worried that the Delegates of Darkness might be up to something. We haven't seen them for a while, and it's driving me crazy."

"Let's not worry about them, okay, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, letting her hands rest on my shoulders. "If they do come back, we'll take care of them, right?"

I just realized that Yuki was right. So far, we've been able to handle everything those freaks from the Delegates of Darkness have thrown at us. Why am I so worried, then?

I guess you could call it a gut feeling or some kind of instinct, but I just had this crazy feeling that something was going to go wrong soon...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come ooooooooooooon, cousin," Nanoka pleaded. I knew that look in her eye. "I know you two have more power than that!! Why don't you show me some of it?"

"Forget it, Nanoka-chan," I shot back. "I don't want to risk us getting caught out here."

"Why are you afraid of being discovered?" Nanoka asked.

"Trust me, Nanoka-chan, you don't want to know," Yuki continued. "You're way too persistent."

"But that's a good thing, right?" Nanoka giggled. "Please, Nick? I want to see your magic!!"

Damn it, I can't say no to her when she puts on that face. "Can we just go somewhere safe first?"

Nanoka nodded, and the three of us headed to a safe spot near the abandoned factory where we'd first encountered the Delegates of Darkness.

"Get ready to see some powerful stuff, Nanoka-chan," I stated as Yuki and I took out our taps.

_"Ojamajo Yuki, change!!"_

_"Mahoutsukai Nick, transform!!"_

A bright light covered both me and my sister as we transformed.

"Yeah, they were holding back on me," Nanoka stated to nobody in particular.

_"Mistress of the shining twilight, Yuki-chi!!"_

_"Master of the emerald waves, Kellysi-chi!!"_

Nanoka just stared blankly at us.

"What?" Yuki replied. "We have to introduce ourselves somehow, don't we?"

Nanoka nodded. "Good point. NOW SHOW ME A MOVE!!!"

Nanoka began hopping up and down like a giddy schoolgirl on Christmas morning when she said that. I pointed to the factory behind us.

"You know that place has been abandoned for years, right?" I explained. "The city council doesn't want to tear it down because they're afraid it might collapse."

Both Nanoka and Yuki shared a good laugh at that. "These people can be so STUPID sometimes, huh?"

"Well, Yuki-chan and I are about to take care of that," I stated, joining hands with my sister.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ both Yuki and I chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back. Our outfits fluttered in the wake of the aura surrounding us.

_"Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

We both thrust our hands forward, discharging a massive whirlwind of twilight energy that shot towards the abandoned factory, crumbling it in a matter of seconds.

"There. Now the city council won't have to argue about it anymore," I teased, prompting another laugh from my cousin and my sister.

"THAT WAS COOL!!!" Nanoka exclaimed. "Show me more!!"

I couldn't help but sweatdrop at this.

Almost as if to answer Nanoka's inquiry, hundreds of creatures of darkness suddenly surrounded us.

I looked up, and Gargos was floating there, an evil grin on his face and a dark energy aura surrounding him as he floated.

"Well, I guess this is the perfect opportunity for lesson two," I noted, both me and Yuki rising into the air, coming out in our Purifier uniforms.

_"For one so brave for the sake of love... the Black Purifier of Courage, at your service!!"_

_"For one who never backs down in the face of challenge... the Green Purifier of Bravery, at your service!!"_

"Watch and learn, Nanoka-chan," I stated as Yuki and I went to work, mopping up the shadow creatures and flinging bursts of purifying magic every which way.

Once the shadow creatures were gone, Yuki focused her attention on Gargos, the glowing angel wings appearing from her back.

"You don't scare me this time, girl," Gargos growled. "Now give me the divine power, or I shall take it from you by force."

Yuki responded to this by sticking her tongue out at Gargos.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that, girl!! I promise your death will be swift and merciless!!"

"Why don't you tell someone who cares?" Yuki shot back, discharging a pulse wave from her sparkling wings that knocked Gargos back quite far.

"Give me the divine power, brat!!" Gargos screamed, charging forward only to be met with a fist to his face, courtesy of yours truly.

"How about you stop threatening my sister, Gargos?" I shot right back, readying an Ojamajo Arrow of Light.

Gargos looked across all three of us, realizing that he may have bitten off a bit more than he can chew.

"Hmph. I'll be back. Consider this a warm-up for our last battle. We will meet again," Gargos growled before disappearing.

"He was looking at you, too, Nanoka-chan," Yuki noted.

"Ah, I could have taken him!!" Nanoka proclaimed, striking a heroic pose. "You two may not know this, but I'm a MASTER of martial arts!!"

"_Sugoi!!_ You never told us that, Nanoka-chan!" Yuki exclaimed. "What style do you use?"

"I actually prefer using a mix of Tai Ji Quan and Shotokan karate," Nanoka explained.

This conversation was lost to me, as I watched Gargos' retreating form.

Guess it's finally time to exact part one of our vengeance. I hope you're ready, Gargos. I'm not going to show you any mercy.

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 21: These Feelings Are Real

Just when everything seems hopeless, hope can be found in the most unlikely of places. During the final battle with Gargos, Yuki proves that her dedication to her big brother is no mere illusion...


	21. These Feelings Are Real

Back at Delegates of Darkness headquarters, Gargos can be seen practicing his own magical skills, preparing himself for what is to be his final battle with the chosen ones.

As Gargos flings himself around the practice arena, firing off magical bullets every which way and hitting perfect bull's-eyes on all of the targets, his mind wanders to Nick and Yuki.

_Those two have humiliated me long enough,_ Gargos thought. _I'll put an end to them once and for all._

"You're really making a fool out of our training grounds, Gargos," Jeff's voice rang out. "Any particular reason?"

"I'm done messing around with those brats, master," Gargos explained. "I don't care if I die, as long as I take them out with me."

"So, your last battle, then?" Jeff asked, to which Gargos nodded.

"I'm not going to hold back any of my power this time," Gargos proclaimed. "They're going to wish they'd never met me."

"Such bold words, Gargos. Just do not fall for the same mistakes that sealed Waltz's fate."

"I'm actually glad that psychopath's gone. He constricted me way too much. Now that he's out of the picture, those kids won't see me holding back."

"Remember, overconfidence can be your biggest weakness in an organization like this. You had best know what you are getting into."

"Even if I don't survive this, I must say it's an honor to have served you and the Delegates of Darkness. I will never give in to these brats' whims."

With that, Gargos disappeared.

When Gargos was out of sensing range, Jeff walked up to the glowing sphere we'd seen before, still as untouched as it was the last we'd seen it.

"Dark Gaia... forgive my foolishness, but we shall soon rule this world together..."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 21: These Feelings Are Real

"So, you two are taking on that little freak?" Aiko asked.

"Are you sure you don't need our help?" Hazuki asked.

"Thanks for the offers, girls, but Yuki-chan and I need to take care of this ourselves," I responded. "Gargos is the one who messed up our lives, and Yuki-chan and I intend to make him pay."

"You two just be careful out there, okay?" Doremi continued. "God only knows what kind of powers he's been discovering just to fight you two..."

"Don't worry, Do-chan. We'll be ready for whatever that freak decides to pull," Yuki replied, using her pet name for Doremi. "Nick-kun and I aren't going to let him get away with what he's done."

"I just wish we could help out," Onpu noted.

"It's not that we don't trust you, 'cause Yuki-chan and I trust all of you with our lives. It just wouldn't seem fair if it was fifteen to one," I teased.

"Good point, and well made," Momoko stated in English.

"GO AND KICK HIS BUTT, NICK!!!" Hana exclaimed, hyper as always. "HANA-CHAN'S ROOTING FOR YOU!!!"

"Here's a bit of advice: just don't die!!" Moriko exclaimed.

"She... Moriko-chan just means for you to do your best out there, okay?" Akemi cut in, still blushing like crazy.

"Go on and show that freak what you're made of, Nick-kun!!" Kurumi exclaimed, striking a cute pose.

"Thanks, girls," I stated just in time for a note to come flying out of the sky. I quickly snatched it and read it aloud.

_You know who this is, brats. Meet me at the docks and we'll finish this._

"Well, guess it's time to go, Yuki-chan. You ready?"

Yuki nodded, taking my hands into her own. "As I'll ever be. Let's go kick Gargos where it hurts."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It had only taken us fifteen minutes to reach the docks, site of what was to be our final battle with the man who had screwed up our lives for so long.

As we stepped out onto the telescope platform, something flew from the sky and struck the part of the walkway that was connecting the circular telescope platform to the rest of the dock.

As we floated onto the vast oceans, I noticed that Gargos had appeared above us.

"So, are you brats ready for my full, unadulterated power?" Gargos challenged. I quickly joined hands with my sister.

"If you're ready for _ours_, then let's get this show on the road," I shot back.

Not wasting any time, Gargos fired a massive laser beam that circled the area around our platform, cutting through the crust and creating a massive hole that seemed to fall towards the world's core. Our platform, us on it, was quickly sucked into the hole and began falling.

"You're good at moving under elevator momentum, right, Yuki-chan?"

"Of course, Nick-kun!! Let's start the show!!" Yuki giggled.

"Time for you to die, brats!!" Gargos challenged, his hands changing form. His left hand became what appeared to be a blaster cannon, and his right hand became a long, electric lance. A barrier had also popped up around him. "Behold the fruits of my training with the Delegates of Darkness!!"

Gargos quickly went on the offensive, firing lasers from his blaster arm as he circled the falling platform. We nimbly dodged by flipping around the platform as the shots resounded.

Once Gargos stopped firing, I noticed that he stopped to catch his breath. "Damn it... I forgot that using this kind of magic can easily make you exhausted..."

That was when I saw his shield go down. "Yuki-chan!! There's our chance!!"

Yuki nodded. "I see it, Nick-kun!!"

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

I wasted no time in unleashing my signature attack, the emerald beam of light crashing into Gargos and knocking him for a loop.

"Stubborn brats," Gargos taunted, switching modes on his blaster arm and holding it towards us. A bright blue ball of energy began to form on it.

"Now taste the chill of defeat!!" Gargos exclaimed, firing the energy ball towards us. Yuki pushed me away from the incoming blast, and not a second too soon, as the blast struck our platform and froze into a collection of ice spikes on contact.

"Ooh, boy. I don't want to know what that would have done to me," I noted, trying to regain my composure as Gargos' shield went down once again.

"My turn!!" Yuki exclaimed, holding her hands out. _"The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

The flurry of twilight blasts hammered at Gargos until he got mad and aimed his lance arm for us. That was my cue to charge forward, hopping into the air and avoiding a swipe from the lance, taking the chance to latch onto Gargos' shield machine, hanging for my life.

"ARGH!! Out of my sight!!" Gargos exclaimed, raising his right hand into the air and firing off his lance arm like a drill. I could feel time slow down as the drill approached me, but I still had enough time to react, and did a flip into the sky so that the drill crashed into Gargos' shield generator and not me.

"WHAT?!! Oh, you useless piece of junk!!" Gargos exclaimed. I took advantage of the distraction to wail on Gargos with a few well-placed combos before hopping back to the platform, fighting the wind resistance from our freefalling.

Gargos emerged from the water walls, and he looked mad. "Why don't you brats just die?"

With that, Gargos activated his lance arm and plunged it straight into our platform, destroying it and sending us into a freefall.

"Nick-kun, I don't know if we can fight him like this!!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm good when working against elevator momentum, but that doesn't work if I don't have anything to stand on!!"

I looked down and noticed another rock platform coming up fast. "Try aiming for that platform, Yuki-chan!!"

Yuki did as instructed, aiming our momentum for the next platform while avoiding Gargos' attacks, and after a few minutes, we landed safely on the next platform. I also noticed that the water from the ocean wasn't around us anymore, just random layers of rock that passed by as the platform continued its freefall.

_I've gotta stay strong,_ Yuki thought while staring down Gargos. _Nick-kun's depending on me. I can't let him down!! He means too much to me..._

"You two are really beginning to pester me," Gargos taunted, his blaster arm changing. "Why don't you just go quietly to your death?!"

"Not a chance, freak," I shot back, spreading my arm in front of my sister. "Not while I have a charge to protect!!"

"Very well," Gargos responded, his left hand having shifted to what appeared to be a cannon of some sort. "TAKE THIS!!"

That said, Gargos fired something from his cannon arm that struck the center of our platform and subsequently exploded, creating a few cracks in the platform.

"Oh, nice trick, but you're going to have to do better than that!!" I exclaimed, firing an Ojamajo Arrow of Light that simply bounced off of Gargos' barrier.

"Stupid boy!! You know better than to attack me while my shield's up!!" Gargos taunted, only to have the attack I'd fired come ricocheting back and strike Gargos in his unprotected back. Checkmate!!

"What was that you were saying, Gargos?" I taunted.

"Grrr... I'm not finished yet!! Not by a long shot!!" Gargos fired another bomb that broke through the platform, creating a hole in the center... and yet it still stayed intact.

"I don't think our foothold can take another one of those attacks, Nick-kun," Yuki noted.

As much as I hate to admit it, I know she's right. We'd better be careful...

"Let's see how you like this, brats!!" Gargos exclaimed, channeling energy into his blaster arm and shooting it into the sky. Once he'd done this, energy beams came raining down from where Gargos had fired. Luckily for Yuki and I, we were able to dodge each and every one of them.

I took advantage of another opportunity to attack while Gargos was distracted. Unfortunately, this time, he saw me coming, and swung his lance too fast for me to dodge, and it knocked me back to the platform, a large gash in my side.

Yuki nearly screamed at this, bringing out her poron.

"Don't you mess with my brother, freak!! _Tobiume!! Flick them with the mysterious energy of twilight!!_" Yuki chanted, her poron transforming into Shutsuga Tobiume.

"Take this!! _Guided Trinity!!_" Yuki exclaimed, holding Shutsuga Tobiume into the air and focusing her magical power. Three circles of energy appeared around Gargos, who simply teleported to a new location...

...only for the energy circles to follow the dark man.

"What the...?!" was all Gargos had the time to say before the energy circles erupted into a three-way burst of power, damaging Gargos' shield generator.

"Oh, NOW you brats are asking for it!!" Gargos exclaimed, once again driving his lance into our foothold and destroying it, forcing us into another freefall.

"Do you see a platform we could use, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked as I started to search for a foothold to land on.

"There's one, Yuki-chan!! Go for it!!" I exclaimed, twisting around in the air to avoid a swipe from Gargos' lance...

...only to find his blaster aimed right at my face.

Yuki was already quicker on the draw, aiming her glowing hands for me.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!! Pull my onii-chan away from the big gun!!"_

I was instantly enveloped in a twilight glow and pulled away from the blaster just as Gargos fired, his shots completely missing their target.

"_Arigatou_, Yuki-chan. That was a close one," I noted.

"I want to protect you, too, Nick-kun," Yuki stated. "What goes around comes around, right?"

I couldn't help but nod as we landed on the last platform I could see. Now, lava and all manner of falling rocks were surrounding us. That means we must be close to the core!! I'm surprised we're not burning up under such intense heat...

We'd have to be really careful from here on... I don't see anymore platforms we could use, so if Gargos destroys this one, we could be in trouble.

"Ever the stubborn ones, correct?" Gargos taunted, holding his lance arm into the air, said weapon crackling with electricity. "Let's see you try to dodge THIS, twilight girl!!"

With that, Gargos slammed his lance into our foothold and sent a powerful electric ripple flying for Yuki.

Before my sister had any time to scream, I was over there in a flash, my hands held forward.

_"Santen kesshun!! I reject!!"_

In response to my command, a brilliant diamond-shaped shield of light sprang up in front of me, rather easily holding back Gargos' attack.

"Is that your best shot, Gargos?" I taunted.

"Not even close, brat!!" Gargos shot back, slamming his lance into our foothold again, releasing another electric ripple. This one came too fast for me to react, joining with the ripple I was holding back and breaking through my shield. The instant the ripple touched me, it managed to shock the ever-loving hell out of me. I dropped to my knees once the attack was over, trying in vain to regain my composure.

"NICK-KUN!!!" Yuki screamed.

"Shinoya, why do you let that boy restrain you?" Gargos taunted, catching our attention.

"What... are you... insinuating, Gargos?" I demanded.

"He's holding you back, Shinoya. Just let the boy go, and you can release your true power."

"YOU SHUT UP!!!!"

Before Gargos knew what hit him, a massive ball of twilight energy shot from Yuki and smashed into Gargos, creating a rather large explosion that destroyed Gargos' shield generator.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT!!! HE'S MORE PRECIOUS TO ME THAN YOU'LL EVER UNDERSTAND!!!" Yuki screamed, firing ball after ball of twilight energy and causing some serious damage to Gargos.

I was completely taken aback by this sudden show of strength. I'd never seen Yuki this pissed off before...

"How DARE you accuse my brother of holding back my full power!!" Yuki exclaimed. "I don't need to hold back anything with Nick-kun around!! I love him so much more than you'll ever know, Gargos!! So STOP ACCUSING MY ONII-CHAN OF THINGS YOU KNOW HE'D NEVER DO!!!"

Now completely not in the mood, Yuki brought her hands above her head, an immense twilight energy forming in her open palms.

"_The force of a little sister's pride, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Star!!"_

Yuki slammed her hands into the ground, and this let loose a massive beam of twilight energy that exploded into a star shape when it impacted Gargos, causing even more damage. I was quite surprised, believe it or not.

"Hmph. I see I underestimated you after all," Gargos proclaimed. "I'll admit you're both much stronger than I gave you credit for."

**("Aishiteru" by Saeko Chiba plays)**

"That's because I have someone special," Yuki stated quite simply, joining me at the center of the platform. "Nick-kun is very precious to me. There are times when I don't know what I'd do without him."

Yuki smiled at me. "I love you, Nick-kun."

I couldn't help but smile back. "I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

"ENOUGH GAMES!!!" Gargos exclaimed, causing us both to shift back into our fighting stances. "I've been playing with you for long enough!! Let's see how you like being burned to ash in the world's core!!!"

With that, Gargos slammed his lance arm into the foothold, completely destroying it.

I braced for the impending fall...

...but it never came.

I noticed a soft glow behind me, and turned to see Yuki holding me close to her, her angel wings having already sprouted and flapping at intervals to keep us airborne.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of him by now," Yuki stated with a giggle. "What do you say we finish this nonsense once and for all?"

"That's probably the best idea I've heard all day," I responded with a laugh of my own. Yuki flapped her angel wings and soared towards Gargos, dodging his energy bursts.

"I'm gonna give you a boost, okay, Nick-kun? What you gotta do after that should be pretty obvious, right?"

I stuttered a bit, but Yuki seemed to notice.

"Don't worry, Nick-kun! I'll catch you!!"

Yuki leaned forward and pecked me on the nose. "Don't miss, okay?"

"I don't plan to," I noted.

At that precise second, Yuki ferried me upwards and threw me into the air, where I wasted no time in drawing my poron.

"Hikari!! Blind them with your burning light!!"

With that call, my poron transformed into Nenshou Hikari. I held it above my head, grinning all the while.

"You nearly ruined our lives because of your affair, Gargos!! I don't think you have any idea how that feels for us!!" I exclaimed, relishing the look of fear on Gargos' face.

"You should be scared, freak!! No one messes with my family and gets away with it!! _DIAMOND TEMPEST!!!_"

With that call, a diamond-hard crystal encased my blade, and I struck three times with it, the first strike severing the blaster arm, the second strike destroying the lance again, and the last strike piercing right through Gargos.

Once I was certain the job was done, I retracted Nenshou Hikari and fell back, only to be easily caught by Yuki.

"You... brats... my... time... may be up... but you... will never win... the Delegates of Darkness... are... unstoppable..." were Gargos' last words as the last of his energy left him and he evaporated away into nothingness.

"Finally!! Someone shut that annoying trap of his!!" Yuki exclaimed, to which I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think HIS talking annoys me?" I responded. "You should have seen this one kid I knew growing up. He just would not stop talking... it was enough to drive even ME crazy!!"

"I can probably imagine," Yuki stated, looking up towards the surface. "Let's go home, Nick-kun."

"Yeah," I responded, letting my sister ferry me up through the pathways where we'd just fought Gargos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Misora, Saiki had just arrived at the docks after hearing the commotion caused by our intense battle with Gargos, and was looking down the hole in the ocean that had been created by Gargos.

Before Saiki could even wonder what was going on, Yuki (still carrying me) popped out of the hole, which in turn reformed into the earth and making it look like nothing had even happened.

"HI, SAIKI-KUN!!!" Yuki exclaimed, hearts in her eyes.

"What happened down there, you two?" Saiki wondered.

I really wish Saiki could see the massive grin on my face. "Let's just say we had a rather intense final battle with Gargos."

"So, he's out of the way?" Saiki asked.

I nodded. "All that's left is to take care of whoever's running the Delegates of Darkness."

I looked up at my sister, who was still staring at Saiki with hearts in her eyes.

I just couldn't resist a good laugh. _Some things never change, I guess..._

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 22: Breaking Shield

It was bound to happen sooner or later... In a devastating attack on their home, Rhea is left to a rather sad fate. Now, with no one left but each other, Nick and Yuki must prepare themselves for the intense battle that is to come...


	22. Breaking Shield

As the sunlight flooded through our window, I looked up as my eyes tried to adjust to the morning sun.

I slipped out of bed and stared into the morning sky, quite proud of myself.

Just the other day, Yuki and I had been challenged by Gargos, only to defeat him in a rather spectacular battle that approached the core of the world.

Now that both Gargos and Waltz are out of the way, all that's left is to take care of whoever's running the Delegates of Darkness, and this nightmare should be over.

By the way, that's something I've always been wondering: during all of our excursions against the Delegates of Darkness, we've never actually seen their leader. I wonder who he or she is...

I looked back towards the bed; Yuki was still asleep. I've let her sleep in for the past couple days. She honestly deserves it after helping me out against Gargos before...

And there really hasn't been anything we've had to do lately since Gargos fell, so I figured, why not take advantage of the time off? The new school year's still a whole month away, so we've still got some time left.

I looked at the alarm clock Yuki had brought from home: it read ten-thirty. And since I know Yuki LOVES pancakes, I may as well go down and grab the breakfast special for us.

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 22: Breaking Shield

Shifting the covers a bit so they wouldn't disturb Yuki's slumber, I headed for the hotel cafeteria.

"Is everything okay, Nick-kun?" I heard Akemi ask me on my way down. I'd almost forgotten that Akemi was staying at this hotel while her parents were on vacation.

"Yeah, we're doing fine, Akemi-chan," I responded. "We actually took care of Gargos just the other day."

Akemi smiled brightly. "I knew you two had it in you. Just be careful, okay? Their leader doesn't sound like someone you'd want to mess with..."

With those cryptic words, Akemi was gone.

Wonder what she meant by that?

Much to my surprise when I came back up to our room with two trays of the breakfast special, Yuki was up and about, fixing her hair for the day ahead. What I noticed that caught my eye was that Yuki's twilight-black hair was now tied into two spiraling pigtails.

"I just figured I'd try something different for today," Yuki stated. She apparently saw me staring at her new hairstyle. "In case you're wondering how I got them like this, Akemi-chan helped."

I couldn't do much but nod. "Why don't we go see how _okaa-sama_'s doing?"

Yuki perked up at this. "Good idea, Nick-kun!!"

The reason I wanted to go check up with mom is simple, really: after what happened earlier with Waltz and that giant robot, I've realized that life can be really unpredictable. We've gotta make each moment last.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So. I see Gargos didn't make it."

"Yes, sir," one of Jeff's henchmen relayed the news. "The chosen ones defeated him, rather easily, it seems."

"I see. Well, then. I guess it's time to step up our plans. We must find a way to release Dark Gaia on this world before it's too late for us."

"I will head to the labs to help with the conversion process for the Gaia Force we've collected, master."

"See to it. And do not fail me. Gargos and Waltz paid the price for failure. Any one of you can easily be next."

"Understood, master."

The lackey disappeared from sight as Jeff walked to the sphere we've all been watching.

"Dark Gaia... it's been three years since this mess started. One must wonder how much we have to go through before our plans will come to fruition... I've spent three years with my plans for this world, and just like that, we've been set back time and time again by two brats... my own children, no less. Why are they so intent on resisting us? I only wish for them to see what I see. We have plans for a better world, and I will see them through to the end by any means necessary."

"_You would do well to do that, Jeffrey."_

This simple proclamation caused Jeff to nearly fall to his knees in shock. He did so anyway, showing respect for his master. "Dark Gaia! You speak to us once again..."

_"I have regained enough power to keep watch over this puny world. I trust everything is going smoothly?"_

"We are searching for as much Gaia Force as we possibly can, Dark Gaia. But the brats aren't making it easy for us."

_"The children? I can see how they would be a nuisance."_

"So, you are not mad at our failures?"

_"They are nothing more than minor setbacks. Your lackeys are progressing smoothly with their conversion of the Gaia Force that I require."_

"Unfortunately, our plans to acquire the power of twilight have hit a bit of a snag."

_"So I heard that Gargos and Waltz were destroyed by the chosen ones. They were always too arrogant for their own good."_

"Indeed, master. But I am running out of lackeys to expend in our quest for that power. None of the people we have here now, except maybe myself, are even close to a match for the two."

_"Then do the job yourself. Show them that you mean business."_

Silence permeated the room for a few seconds.

"You know, that's not a bad idea, Dark Gaia. I certainly have the power to make it possible. I think I'll pay the brats a visit."

_"See to it, Jeffrey."_

"Understood... Master Dark Gaia."

The room went silent.

All of a sudden, alarms began blaring. Not wasting a second, Jeff ran to the point where the alarms were coming from... the Dark Gaia conversion rooms.

"What's going on?" Jeff demanded.

"We're detecting movement from one of the silos!!" one of the workers exclaimed.

"Bring it up onscreen!" Jeff commanded, and a viewscreen nearby projected an image of the very Gaia Force silo where Waltz had met his end.

"I'm detecting a weak life force coming from inside the silos," another worker explained. "It's a weak signal, but it's definitely there."

"Wait a minute. I thought Waltz was trapped in that stupid robot of his," Jeff wondered. "How is he still alive?"

"Should we send a team out to the silos to retrieve him?" a third worker asked.

"No need. If Waltz is indeed still alive, he should be able to get himself out," Jeff responded. "We shall wait for his return. In the meantime... weapons researchers, prepare my battle armor. I have a little trip to make."

Just then, another researcher spoke up. "Master Jeffrey, we've planted the item you requested at the specified target."

Jeff responded with just two words: "Do it."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"ARGH!!" Yuki exclaimed, holding her controller in her left hand, shaking it rapidly and not having much success. "Why isn't he charging?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Yuki's always had trouble with this spot in one of her old games.

I quickly guided my hands to hers, showing her what she needed to do. "Just hold the remote steady, and shake it UP, okay, sis?" I stated, to which Yuki blushed a bit.

Just then, her embarrassed look was quickly replaced by one of excitement as the character on her game apparently hit their target. "YES!!! Take THAT, Metal Overlord!!"

"She still having trouble with her game?" Rhea asked, coming down the stairs.

"Metal Overlord's the last boss, _okaa-sama_," I responded. I'd always had trouble with _Sonic Heroes'_ final boss myself. (Author's Note: PLUG!!!) "It just took Yuki-chan a while to figure it out. I'll admit that part always gave me a bit of trouble myself."

"It's good to see you two are having fun again," Rhea noted.

"No offense, Yuki-chan, but why do you still have your Gamecube? The Wii is SO MUCH BETTER," I noted. (Author's Note: PLUG!!!) There were times when I honestly can't understand the things my sister does sometimes...

"You know me, Nick-kun," Yuki answered. "I'm just a sucker for the classics..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while of game-playing (mom couldn't help but laugh when Yuki started cheering for her defeat of her game's last boss), we both stepped outside for a little fresh air.

"It's so good to be home again, huh, Nick?" Yuki asked me.

I just nodded, still worried about this odd feeling that was passing through my mind.

Yuki turned back towards the house, only to run into something on the way there.

"Nick-kun, did you put some kind of barrier on the house?" Yuki asked.

That caught my attention. "No... at least, I don't think so..."

Yuki moved her hand around the barrier, trying to get a feel of what was going on. She giggled a bit upon realizing: "It kinda feels like jello..."

It was just then that I noticed the barrier flashing.

That feeling of dread earlier suddenly came rushing back in full force as I saw that barrier flash.

"It's got a lot of pretty colors... I don't really think Nick-kun could have made a shield like this..." Yuki noted.

"YUKI-CHAN, GET BACK!!!" I screamed, grabbing my sister and pulling her far away from the flashing shield.

Thankfully I'd acted just in time, because at that very second, the barrier shined with a bright light, and became a massive explosion that pretty much obliterated our house.

Yuki was nearly in tears at the very sight of the explosion. Once the blast wave had settled, I knew there was no way that mom could have survived that.

Yuki didn't seem to share my sentiments, because she immediately leapt to her feet and stormed towards the wreckage of what was once our house.

"OKAA-SAMA!!!" Yuki screamed, fighting against my grip as I tried to hold her back.

"Yuki-chan, it's too late!!" I shot back, trying to fight back my own tears. "There's nothing we can do for her now!!"

Yuki just stood there, shivering like heck for a couple seconds, until she finally burst into tears and spun around to throw her arms around me. I simply returned the embrace tightly, trying my best not to cry myself.

"It's... it's just not fair, Nick-kun!!!" Yuki exclaimed, her voice hoarse from her tears. "Why did okaa-sama have to die?!"

I leaned forward and kissed Yuki on the forehead. "I have no idea, Yuki-chan, but if I have anything to say about this, the Delegates of Darkness are going to pay for this..."

Yuki returned the embrace, still crying her heart out. What was worse, I think I had a feeling of who might have done this...

...but that couldn't be right, could it?

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 23: As the Sun Sets on a Lonely Tomorrow

Nick and Yuki, still feeling the aftershock of their mother's untimely demise, finally learn who the Delegates of Darkness' mysterious master is, and they're shocked at who's been behind it this whole time...


	23. As the Sun Sets on a Lonely Tomorrow

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, master. We took out the targets, as you specified."

Jeff didn't seem too convinced, though. "Then why are my readouts telling me that the chosen ones are still alive?!"

"My guess is that one of them may have known what was about to happen," the henchman answered.

"Damn it. I should have known that Nick would be smart enough to see through the ruse," Jeff growled. "I guess I can't trust these lackeys anymore. The time has come for me to take the brats out myself."

"Researchers!! Is my new staff ready?"

One of the workers walked up and presented Jeff with his new battle staff. "It has been created and modified to the exact specifications that you requested, master."

"Excellent. As long as the power of Dark Gaia floods through this staff, those brats will not be able to beat me so easily."

"Good luck with your mission, master," another worker replied as Jeff disappeared from sight.

High in the sky above the Delegates of Darkness headquarters, Jeff reappeared, holding his new staff tightly. He then holds it towards the headquarters, chants a few choice words in an unknown language...

...and the entire headquarters erupts in a fiery explosion. The only thing that still stood was the crystal containing the essence of Dark Gaia.

"I wish I did not have to do that," Jeff states to nobody in particular, "but this is my battle now."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 23: As the Sun Sets on a Lonely Tomorrow

I looked at the memorial stone that Yuki had placed for our fallen mother. Not five minutes ago, our house, okaa-sama included, had been destroyed by an explosive barrier no doubt set by the Delegates of Darkness.

I know they have a grudge against us for whatever reason, but THIS was going too far!! They didn't have to destroy our family just to prove their sick points!!

"Rest in peace, okaa-sama," Yuki stated, trying her best not to burst into tears again like she had earlier.

You wanna know something funny and yet totally freaking weird at the same time? I've got this odd feeling that I know who did this, yet my mind doesn't seem to want to comply... almost like it's trying to deny who I think is responsible for this...

But that couldn't be right...

It just couldn't be...

"What are we going to do now, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked me. "We don't have anywhere to go now that okaa-sama's gone and otou-san's disappeared..."

At that point, I remembered something Momoko had told me when we'd confided in her about dad's anger issues...

_"Just remember, you two, if you ever need anything, my door will always be open for you, okay?"_

"Why don't we see if Momoko will take us in?" I offered. "She always said she wouldn't mind extra company around the house."

"You really think she'll let us stay?" Yuki wondered.

"You know her mother adores us," I responded. "I'm sure they'll be okay with it."

Yuki just nodded, holding in her tears, like she was trying to stay strong for my sake. That felt a tiny bit weird, because I'm the one who usually has to stay strong for HER sake. That's what big brothers do, right?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, you two!" Momoko exclaimed as we entered the Asuka household again. "Hey, what's the matter?"

She must have noticed Yuki's sad expression, but I noticed that my sister couldn't seem to find the words to explain what we wanted.

"Momoko, this is hard to say, but... our mom was just killed by the Delegates of Darkness, and... we need a place to stay. Is that all right with you?"

Momoko responded by leaning forward and kissing me on the forehead.

"Remember what I said, Nick? My doors will ALWAYS be open for you two, okay?" Momoko giggled.

"Thank you so much, Momo-chan..." Yuki stated, rushing into Momoko's arms, who gladly returned the embrace.

"You two can go get settled in the guest bedroom while I see what we've got for lunch, okay?" Momoko asked. Yuki just nodded.

About an hour later, we were all set up. It was then that Yuki noticed an odd look in my eyes.

"Something wrong, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"I wish I knew myself, Yuki-chan," I responded. "It's like my brain knows who's responsible for this, yet my mind doesn't want to accept it..."

"That serious, huh?"

"It's driving me crazy, Yuki-chan. I don't know what to make of this..."

Just then, Yuki did the most unexpected thing: she walked up and kissed me on the forehead much like Momoko had done earlier.

"Aren't I usually supposed to do that, Yuki-chan?" I teased.

"Don't give me a 'big brother lecture', okay, Nick-kun? I've heard them all about a zillion times," Yuki giggled before turning serious. "I just wanted to tell you that if there's anything you ever need to talk about, I'll be there to listen, all right?"

"I haven't forgotten that, Yuki-chan. Thanks."

"No problem."

Yuki looked out the window towards the setting sun. "Hey, Nick-kun, remember when we watched that sun from the ferris wheel?"

I sure did. "That was probably our first carnival ride that we went on without the parents watching..."

(flashback)

_"Nick-kun!! Can we go on the ferris wheel?" Yuki kept asking me, pointing like mad towards the ferris wheel in question._

"_Are you sure you want to go on that thing, Yuki?" Rhea asked. "After what happened at school, I didn't think you'd want to..."_

"_It's okay, okaa-sama," Yuki responded. "I'm over that now. Besides, Nick-kun took care of that little bully for me."_

_I was just glad she didn't mention the fact that I gave that guy a concussion after what he'd done._

"_All right, if you think you can," Rhea noted. "Just let me find your dad first..."_

_Then, something very unexpected happened: Yuki shook her head._

"_Not this time, okaa-sama. I just want Nick-kun with me for this trip," Yuki answered._

"_Are you sure that's okay with your brother?" Rhea wondered._

"_Hey, if it's fine with her, I don't have any objections," I simply shrugged._

_A couple minutes later, we were off, and I felt I had to ask the question that had been bugging me for the past couple minutes._

"_Yuki-chan, what's the REAL reason you just wanted me to go with you this time?"_

_Yuki leaned a little closer to me. "Because I wanted to talk you about something that okaa-sama doesn't need to know."_

_Yuki smiled brightly, that smile I've come to love. "I'm really glad you've been keeping your promise to me. I'm getting real sick of those idiot boys at school claiming that you and I are lovers when I've already got a boyfriend!!"_

_I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Just don't tell mom that I gave that guy a concussion, okay?"_

_Yuki just nodded._

"_The sun looks beautiful from all the way up here, doesn't it?" Yuki asked._

"_No kidding," I noted._

_I looked out towards that very sun, wondering how much more of this we'd have to go through..._

"_We'll get through this. I know we will," Yuki giggled._

"_Don't I usually say that, Yuki-chan?" I noted._

_Yuki just giggled again._

(end flashback)

Just then, Yuki and I were jolted out of our reverie by the sound of an explosion from downstairs. NOW what?

As we both raced downstairs to the source of the explosion, I noticed a shadowy figure floating in the air, holding a staff and wearing a REALLY evil grin on his face.

"By your regal-looking battle staff, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that YOU'RE the leader of the Delegates of Darkness?" I stated sarcastically.

"You seem to catch on quick, boy," the figure responded.

Just as I shifted into battle stance, I noticed the lost look in Yuki's eyes. I turned back to the shadowy figure...

...and there was that feeling of dread I'd felt earlier. That odd feeling...

No.

"Wait just one damn minute," I interjected. "You couldn't be... there's no way you can POSSIBLY be...?!"

"Oh, can't I?" the figure stated as he emerged from the shadows, revealing the one person I'd always suspected, yet hoped like hell that it really wasn't.

"DAD?!"

Indeed, Jeff Kelly, our father, was floating there in that shadowy doorway.

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 24: The World Where We Exist

It was their father all along! Needless to say, Nick and Yuki are quite shocked to discover this unpleasant fact... in fact, for some reason, Yuki feels sad about it...


	24. The World Where We Exist

Just then, Yuki and I were jolted out of our reverie by the sound of an explosion from downstairs. NOW what?

As we both raced downstairs to the source of the explosion, I noticed a shadowy figure floating in the air, holding a staff and wearing a REALLY evil grin on his face.

"By your regal-looking battle staff, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that YOU'RE the leader of the Delegates of Darkness?" I stated sarcastically.

"You seem to catch on quick, boy," the figure responded.

Just as I shifted into battle stance, I noticed the lost look in Yuki's eyes. I turned back to the shadowy figure...

...and there was that feeling of dread I'd felt earlier. That odd feeling...

No.

"Wait just one damn minute," I interjected. "You couldn't be... there's no way you can POSSIBLY be...?!"

"Oh, can't I?" the figure stated as he emerged from the shadows, revealing the one person I'd always suspected, yet hoped like hell that it really wasn't.

"DAD?!"

Indeed, Jeff Kelly, our father, was floating there in that shadowy doorway.

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 24: The World Where We Exist

"Wait..." I stuttered, still trying to convince myself that this was just an illusion. "There's no way YOU can be behind this, otou-san!!!"

"Didn't I just reveal myself to you, brat?" Jeff responded, not at all fazed by my worried look. "You can't deny the truth."

"So YOU'VE been screwing up our lives this whole freaking time?!" I shouted, my patience having officially run dry.

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Jeff responded.

That caught my attention. "And just what do you mean by THAT?!"

"The answer is simple, really," Jeff explained. "I'm merely taking the form of your father. As for him, I killed him many years ago."

"WHAT?!!" Yuki exclaimed. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!!"

"Yeah, explain that!!" I shot back. "My family's never done ANYTHING to you freaks!!"

"Your answer is the girl next to you," Jeff noted, pointing to my sister. "We of the Delegates of Darkness have been searching for the mysterious power of twilight for decades, but have, until now, been unsuccessful in locating someone with such a power. When this girl was born, I knew she would be the one with the power we sought."

"So that's why you've been messing with us?!" I exclaimed, anger seeping from my every word. "Just so you could get my sister's twilight power?!"

"That's not exactly the entire plan, but since you won't be alive for much longer, I may as well tell you," Jeff explained with a sneer that made my blood boil just LOOKING at it. "Over the years, we of the Delegates of Darkness have been searching for energy to revive our god, Dark Gaia, and bring about the birth of a new world."

"Again, why am I not surprised?" I stated quite sarcastically.

"Once Dark Gaia has been revived, this world will be reborn again, just as the prophecies predicted," Jeff sneered.

"You're out of your mind!!" I exclaimed. "You're sacrificing billions of innocent lives just to further your sick ambitions!! Now, I don't care what your ideals are, but there's no way I'm going to let you have your way!!"

Jeff just sneered again, twirling his battle staff. "If you wish to die before the dawn of the new world, that can be arranged."

Before I could even react to this taunt, Jeff had reappeared in front of me, slamming his staff into my stomach and easily knocking the wind out of me. Before I could regain my composure, Jeff spun around and shot a pulse wave that slammed me into a nearby wall, creating quite a crater that left me dazed.

As I fell to my knees, I was immediately knocked back again by a powerful spinning kick. Man, he's too good...

"Consider that a warning," Jeff noted, twirling his staff. "If you decide to mess with me, you will die, no question."

And just like that, Jeff was gone.

"He's really asking for it..." I growled to myself.

Just then, I heard crying. I spun around, and noticed Yuki's blank stare.

Before I could even say a word, she turned around and sped away.

"YUKI-CHAN, WAIT!!!" I exclaimed, my hands immediately going to my Magic Bracer and turning to the communicator function. I quickly pressed the dial down, only to have a red X show up on the screen.

"What the heck? Why is Yuki-chan blocking communications?" I wondered, trying the communicator again. This time, I was able to get through to Momoko.

"Momoko, can you read me?" I asked, my voice frantic. "Yuki-chan's run off somewhere, and I can't get in touch with her!!"

"_Why'd she run off, Nick?"_ Momoko's voice answered.

"I don't think you're going to like this, Momoko, but we just found out that my FATHER is the leader of the Delegates of Darkness. I don't think Yuki-chan took it too well. I've gotta find her before she does something reckless..."

_"Where are you right now, Nick?"_

"I'm on the edge of town, right by the Yokohama Tech building."

"_I'll be there in five minutes. Just stay there, okay? Momoko out."_

"Please hurry, Momoko. Nick out."

Every minute that passed felt like an hour to me. I didn't want Yuki doing anything reckless when I couldn't get in touch with her. After everything that's happened, I worry about her way too much...

Finally, after the five minutes had elapsed, Momoko joined me in our search.

After what felt like hours, we finally found Yuki, teetering on the edge of a bridge. She wouldn't!!

Not wasting any time, I thrust my hands out towards my falling sister, waving them around in an odd pattern before chanting my phrase.

_"Santen kesshun!! I reject!!"_

My hands began glowing with a bright light, forming a shield under Yuki that caused her to bounce a couple times before landing safely.

I brought the shield up to safe ground so I could race over to Yuki.

"Yuki-chan!!! What possessed you do to something like that?!" I immediately asked, only to have her nearly burst into tears again. _Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say..._

"_Onegai..._ please don't hate me, Nick-kun... you're all I've got left now..." Yuki cried, trying her best to hold in her tears.

"Why would I do that, Yuki-chan?" I replied, holding my sister close. "Brothers and sisters have to look out for each other. It's a known fact."

"But okaa-sama's dead, and our father's trying to kill us..." Yuki cried.

"That imposter is NOT our father, Yuki-chan. The father I knew wouldn't be working for freaks like them."

"But... what do we have to go on now?" Yuki wondered.

"Simple. We've got each other," I responded. "Remember that song we always used to sing?"

Yuki perked up at this just as I began to sing that very song.

"_Good times and bad times, I can count on being with you,"_ I sang. _"I thank you for staying so true..."_

Yuki smiled, singing the next verse. _"My life will go on a long time, have to catch up when I see you, and you are my reason I can make it through..."_

Both of us getting into it now, I sang the next verse. _"I will give my word that I will come in time to rescue, my heart will always be with you..."_

Yuki continued on, her tears slowly disappearing. _"I'm so glad I met you being with me wherever, because we're made for each other forever..."_

Momoko sang the next verse, having heard this song a lot through our childhood. _"I know life can be tough on you time and time again, laughter may be gone away, but I will wipe away my tears tomorrow, and life must go on, that's the reason that you travel away..."_

Yuki was smiling very brightly as we both sang the chorus of our little song. _"I will be there if you need me, and I know you'll do the same... I can see you, I can hear you in my heart... You will be here if I need you, I will never have to guess, 'cause we are very special friends..."_

By the time we were done, Yuki was looking at me again. "Thank you so much, Nick-kun... I guess I just needed a little push in the right direction..."

"We have to finish him off, Yuki-chan," I noted. "So dad can truly rest in peace..."

"I'm with you, Nick-kun. I'll be ready whenever you are."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I looked up at the tallest skyscraper in the city: fifty-two stories of unflinchable construction. I didn't have any doubts that our father would be waiting at the very top of this skyscraper.

"Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know... even if we don't survive this, I love you, Nick-kun. I really do. I'm so glad you've been there to protect me through these troubled times."

I couldn't help but smile myself. "I love you, too, Yuki-chan. Now let's go kick this freak where it hurts. You ready?"

Yuki smiled, joining her hands with mine. "Always."

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 25: Skyscraper Opera

With Yuki's confidence restored, the siblings head to the top of the highest skyscraper in the city to prepare for what will undoubtedly be their final battle...


	25. Skyscraper Opera

I looked up at that skyscraper. I knew our father was waiting for us up there. The only question that was running through my mind was: _Were we going to survive this?_

I immediately knew the answer to that question: _Of course we will._ Father or not, there's no way I'm going to let that freak follow through with his twisted ideals.

I looked over at my sister. She was doing a few quick stretches to warm up for what was sure to be our last battle, high above the city.

"Whenever you're ready, Yuki-chan," I stated. Yuki just nodded.

As we continued our preparations, I began to reflect back on some of the things we've been through.

Who would have though a simple argument between parents would have started this whole mess?

Regardless, I feel that it's time to exact some justice. Gargos and Waltz are already out of the picture. And by the news of that suburbian explosion from the news, I'd wager that dad turned his back on the Delegates of Darkness.

So now, we just have to defeat our father, and this will all be over.

I don't care if this man really IS my father. There's no way I'm going to hold back.

"Okay, Nick-kun," Yuki stated. "I'm ready."

(Footage: Nick and Yuki look up into the stars, holding hands as the song begins. When the beat picks up, we can see Yuki chanting her spell, then flash to Nick dueling with a shadowed figure. Then, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway _logo flashes onto the screen.)

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

(Footage: We can see Nick and Yuki walking through the city streets at night. They eventually pass by the Through the Night Hotel.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

(Footage: Nick looks behind him, thinking he saw something, but quickly shrugs it off and continues walking.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

(Footage: Pan across the shadowed sight of the Delegates of Darkness base. A figure can be seen at the very top of the highest tower.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

(Footage: The figure spins the staff it's carrying, then thrusts it downward, and a bright red light covers the screen.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

(Footage: We see a shot of Gargos flying over the city, then flash to Waltz doing whatever it is he does.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

(Footage: Nick looks up into the sky, having seen something weird. Yuki points towards a sparkle in the sky.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

(Footage: The sparkle in the sky engulfs the screen, followed by flashes of Nick and Yuki fighting side by side.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

(Footage: Nick draws Hanyou Hikari and faces Gargos, ready to fight to the very end. Gargos simply smirks evilly.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

(Footage: Yuki turns a corner, noticing someone there, only to gasp in shock at who this person really is.)

_sotto mo tarete_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of Nick and Yuki in various poses.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop back, deftly avoiding a shockwave from Gargos. The two siblings join hands and begin to glow with magical power.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki steal a glance at Gargos, grinning widely before they thrust their hands forward, unleashing a Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind that engulfs the screen.)

_futari no prologue_

(Footage: The scene fades in to Yuki softly playing her guitar. Near the end of the song, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

Chapter 25: Skyscraper Opera

Jeff was just floating there, at the very top of the skyscraper, as we made our entrance.

"Well, well, I was beginning to think you two had chickened out on me," Jeff taunted.

"And miss the biggest final fight of the year?" I teased. "Then you must not know us that well, _dad._"

"So long and you still haven't lost that attitude, huh?" Jeff responded. "Just be grateful I don't kill you where you stand."

"Like you would even have the guts to try something like that," I noted.

"Don't try pulling that nonsense on me," Jeff stated. "It won't work on me. I'm not as easy to sway as all the others you've fought."

"Guess that means I can actually expect a challenge, then," I responded.

"You wish, boy," Jeff stated, spinning his staff as he shifted into battle stance. "You shall not be leaving this building alive."

"Why don't we just see who'll be leaving alive, then?" I taunted, joining hands with Yuki so we could begin what was undoubtedly going to be our last battle.

_It's been a long rough road and I'm finally here,  
__I move an inch forward, feels like a year  
__Everything I feel seems so unreal, is it true? Is it true?_

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!!"_ both Yuki and I chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back.

_"Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!!"_

Jeff actually looked surprised as the massive energy twister thundered towards him, but he simply blocked it with his staff, absorbing most of the damage.

"Is that all you've got, brats?"

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

I definitely didn't expect Jeff to knock my own attack right back at me. Before I could react, Yuki was already in front of me.

_I take one step forward and two steps back,  
__Got a hundred thousand pounds sitting on my back,  
__Up, down, all around, don't know quite what to do to get through  
__But I'm on my way, I'm on my way, I'm on my way, I'm on my way_

_"The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

Yuki's signature flurry of twilight bursts struck my own attack and canceled each other out. Yuki wasted no time in unleashing another Twilight Rain that actually did some good damage.

"Resourceful as ever, are we?" Jeff noted.

"Oh, we're just getting started, dad," I teased, readying my wand.

_"Let the demon's luster shine brightly!! Hanyou Hikari!!"_

Once I had transformed, I lunged for Jeff, my sword drawn. I brought Hanyou Hikari above my head as I prepared to use a new attack I'd learned just recently.

"Take THIS!! _Getsuga Tensho!!_" I exclaimed, thrusting Hanyou Hikari forward and discharging a crescent-shaped blade of energy that glowed in the wake of the setting sun.

Jeff raised his staff to block the attack, but it passed right through it and struck him in the side, leaving a rather large gash in his side. I felt quite proud of myself for having mastered that new move that Majonomi had taught me.

_Here I am, made it to the end of you!  
__Never had a chance while I'm around! (No, no!)_

"My turn, Nick-kun, my turn!! _Tobiume!! Flick them with the mysterious energy of twilight!!_" Yuki exclaimed, her wand becoming Shutsuga Tobiume in an instant.

"Now for a cool trick I learned!!" Yuki stated, spinning Shutsuga Tobiume in her hands. As she spun her weapon (I almost began wondering how she can handle that thing so well, spinning it like that), I began to notice that the blade was glowing with a massive collection of twilight energy.

"Hope you like this, Nick-kun!! _TWILIGHT THUNDER!!!_" Yuki exclaimed before slamming Shutsuga Tobiume to the ground, releasing a powerful-looking lightning bolt made of pure twilight energy.

Jeff spun around in his spot to dodge the attack, but the Twilight Thunder just circled around and struck him anyway.

_And now I'll never turn back, never turn that way  
__No matter how life tries to face me, I'll turn the other way_

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Yuki taunted, only to be grabbed by Jeff and hoisted into the air.

"NICK-KUN!!!" Yuki called out.

"There is no escape!!" Jeff taunted, surrounding himself with dark energy. I raced over to attempt to catch my sister, but I was stopped when Jeff released his energy in the form of a massive sphere of darkness. I was instantly knocked back by the barrier, but landed on my feet, absorbing a good deal of the damage I'd taken.

I looked up, and noticed that Yuki was still falling towards that explosive barrier. I quickly waved my hands towards her.

_"Santen kesshun!! I reject!!"_

Thankfully, my spell worked just in the nick of time, surrounding my sister with a diamond shield that absorbed the impact from Jeff's attack. I rushed over and caught her just as the attack dissipated.

"Nice move, dad," I admitted, setting my sister down and joining hands with her once again. "Now it's time for one of ours!"

"I'd like to see you try," Jeff responded.

_Now and then, my head starts to spin  
__But I'll never turn back again!  
__From this moment on, I am moving on  
__And I'll never turn back!_

"Flow!! _Ryudou!!_" I exclaimed, clapping my hands to form a ball of emerald energy.

"Flow!! _Michishio!!_" Yuki exclaimed, clapping her hands to form a ball of twilight energy.

"_When a kusabana blooms into a hanabatake, we'll watch as the hanazakari becomes beautiful to look at!!"_

Both of us were surrounded by a powerful silver aura, and Jeff was surrounded by a sharp looking shield of crystal-clear diamond similar in effect to my _santen kesshun_ spell.

Both Yuki and I smiled mischievously.

"What is this? Giving me a barrier, are you, brats?" Jeff taunted.

_"Double Ojamajo Shattered Capella!!"_

Responding to these words, the barrier around Jeff shattered all around him, causing some heavy damage as the diamond shards tore at him.

"I guess I underestimated you after all," Jeff admitted. "A mistake I will not repeat."

With that, Jeff raised his staff and began chanting in some kind of ancient language.

"Dark Gaia... lend me your strength!!" Jeff exclaimed, and the area around him began to shine with an eerie-looking red light.

"What's he up to?" Yuki wondered.

"Considering there's evil-looking red light around him, it can't be anything good," I noted.

_I guess I'm doing all right and I'm on my way  
__Facing every moment day by day  
__Take a chance, run by, got no time to answer why  
__Head straight, head straight_

Just as I finished my sentence, a dark red energy ripple threw us both into the wall, and I watched as Jeff finished powering up.

"Now you will die," Jeff stated with his trademark sneer.

"Oh, really?" I shot right back, bringing out the Majokai Crystals and throwing them into the air. The crystals eventually united and absorbed themselves into us.

My hair had thickened and was standing up as if held there by the wind, and was glowing a bright golden yellow. My eyes had also shifted to a bright emerald green.

I looked over to my sister; she had changed as well. Her normally coal-black hair had become the same gold color that my own hair was, and had joined into two long ponytails. Her eyes had also shifted from tree-brown to coal black.

"Now the odds are even, dad," I noted. "I wouldn't exactly count your chickens just yet."

"We shall see, brats," Jeff responded, holding his staff towards us. "Now taste the power of Convexity!!"

With that, the staff erupted with a dark purple light and shot a beam of energy at us that we just barely dodged.

_But what will I become if I don't look back?  
__Just give myself a reason for this and that  
__I can learn, no U-turn, gotta stay right here where I'm at, where I'm at!_

"That your best, dad?" I teased, gripping Hanyou Hikari tightly. _"DIAMOND SPARK!!"_

I slashed downwards, and this created a powerful wave of energy that sliced mercilessly at Jeff, causing some nice damage.

"Remember to alternate, Nick-kun!!" Yuki giggled, her golden hair flowing in the early evening breeze. _"SOUL LIGHTS!!"_

Responding to that call, two spheres of twilight energy formed in Yuki's open hands. Before Jeff could react, Yuki threw the spheres towards him, and they expanded into hundreds of tiny energy spheres that battered at Jeff, causing further damage.

_Here I am, made it to the end of you!  
__Never had a chance while I'm around! (No, no!)_

"Guess we'd better step it up," I noted, to which Yuki nodded.

"_For one so brave for the sake of love... the Black Purifier of Courage, at your service!!"_

"_For one who never backs down in the face of challenge... the Green Purifier of Bravery, at your service!!"_

"Well... this is new..." Jeff noted, dually impressed by our further transformations.

"I see you're impressed," I noted. "Well, then, you're REALLY gonna like this!!"

"_To the souls of bravery..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_To the souls of courage..."_ I continued.

"_In a world surrounded by shadows, let the storm of purity shine forth!!"_

Jeff tensed up, ready for our attack.

"_Double Ojamajo Purifying Thunder!!"_

We both raised our hands into the air, and a massive concentration of twilight energy appeared above Jeff. Without any warning, tons of lightning bolts shot from the orb of twilight. Jeff guarded against it, but still took quite a bit of damage.

_And now I'll never turn back, never turn that way  
__No matter how life tries to face me, I'll turn the other way  
__Now and then, my head starts to spin  
__But I'll never turn back again!  
__From this moment on, I am moving on  
__And I'll never turn back!_

"Not bad, kids," Jeff responded. "But I am through playing around here. It's time I put an end to this nonsense."

With that, Jeff raised his staff into the air and began chanting one more time. This created an energy field that struck both of us and drained our energy, forcing us to revert to our normal forms.

"That was too easy. Now for what I came for," Jeff sneered, holding out his hand. This simple motion caused Yuki to jerk forwards, screaming in agony as a glowing silver ball of light was extracted from her.

This, naturally, pissed me off so badly. "What did you do to her?!" I demanded.

"The power of twilight is mine," Jeff growled.

_I, I, I'll never turn back!_

Yuki tried using her wand, which had somehow reverted out of its Shutsuga Tobiume form, but was shocked to discover that her poron had lost its glow.

"What happened?!" Yuki wondered.

"I disabled your magical abilities when I extracted your twilight energy," Jeff explained. "So you can't be a nuisance to my plans anymore. Now goodbye, twilight witch!!"

Faster than I could react, Jeff fired a pulse wave that struck Yuki...

...and sent her careening off of the building.

I could hear her screaming, but could do naught but stand there, too stunned to move.

When I heard an impact down on the ground level, I finally found my voice.

"YUKI-CHAN!!!"

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We see the city of Misora from an overhead view. It appears to be winter, and the snow is falling.)

_Oboete masu ka? Onaji kao shite futari sorotte tameiki de  
__(Do you remember? You made that same face and sighed, when we were together!)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen pulling Poppu on a sled through the snow-covered hills. Poppu appears to be having the time of her life, while Doremi looks a little flushed.)

_Sukoshi no aida mitsumeatte hohoende ita  
__(For a while you stared at me, and then you smiled.)_

(Footage: Hazuki is walking through the snow, reading a new book. Something falls onto her book, turning out to be a flower. Hazuki looks up into the sky and smiles.)

_Kisetsu ga kawari futari no kage ga hitotsu ni kasanariatteta  
__(The seasons changed and our shadows overlapped each other.)_

(Footage: Aiko gets ready to throw a powerful-looking snowball, only to get hit smack in the face with a fastball from Onpu, who's giggling like crazy.)

_Shiawase nante kodoku no hate ni miru kioku de  
__(I remember seeing an end to loneliness in happiness.)_

(Footage: Momoko can be seen making a snowman with Hana, who looks like she's having the time of her life.)

_Wakatte ita deshou eien no ibasho  
__(You probably understand this eternal place.)_

(Footage: We close in on a odd-looking snowdrift. Nick appears on screen, apparently looking for someone.)

_Kako ni aru dakara koso utsukushii no  
__(It only exists in the past, but it's still beautiful.)_

(Footage: All of a sudden, Yuki pops out of the snowdrift and tackles Nick to the ground. They end up in a tangled heap, but start laughing anyway.)

_Hanarete yuku chikaduiteku  
__Deai to wakare no story  
__(Separating, getting closer...  
__A story of being together and apart at the same time)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can now be seen walking through the snow-covered city streets. Yuki shivers, obviously still not used to the cold.)

_Hikarete yuku chigirete yuku  
__Koto no imi mo shitta...  
__(Captivated and torn apart...  
__I know the meaning of these things.)_

(Footage: Nick takes a sweater out of his backpack and drapes it around Yuki, who smiles and snuggles close to her big brother. Nick smiles himself as the two continue walking.)

_Susunde yuku megutte kuru  
__Shunkan de kimaru sympathy  
__(Going forth, going in circles...  
__Instantly deciding to go with your sympathy)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki stop on the bridge, which gives a great view of the city. Yuki rests her elbows on the bridge and gazes longingly at what awaits on the horizon.)

_Basho ya jikan wo koe  
__Ikitsuita keshiki ga  
__(Exceeding time and place...  
__I arrive at a scenery)_

(Footage: Nick taps Yuki on the shoulder, then points to something in the distance. Yuki smiles, noticing the same thing as well.)

_Anata deshita... tadoritsuita...  
__(I arrived... where you were)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sit down by the bridge, arms around each other, waiting for something.)

_Ikiniku koto... shinjiru koto...  
__(To keep surviving... and believing...)_

(Footage: The city bus drives by, and Nick and Yuki hop on. The bus drives off screen as the song fades out.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 26: Nankurunaisa

The final battle rages on, but since tragedy has struck, Nick must face his most dangerous foe alone...


	26. Nankurunaisa

"That was too easy. Now for what I came for," Jeff sneered, holding out his hand. This simple motion caused Yuki to jerk forwards, screaming in agony as a glowing silver ball of light was extracted from her.

This, naturally, pissed me off so badly. "What did you do to her?" I demanded.

"The power of twilight is mine," Jeff growled.

Yuki tried using her wand, which had somehow reverted out of its Shutsuga Tobiume form, but was shocked to discover that her poron had lost its glow.

"What happened?" Yuki wondered.

"I disabled your magical abilities when I extracted your twilight energy," Jeff explained. "So you can't be a nuisance to my plans anymore. Now goodbye, twilight witch!"

Faster than I could react, Jeff fired a pulse wave that struck Yuki...

...and sent her careening off of the building.

I could hear her screaming, but could do naught but stand there, too stunned to move.

When I heard an impact down on the ground level, I finally found my voice.

"YUKI-CHAN!"

(Footage: At the start of the opening, we can see Yuki playing the piano to the tune of the theme song. After a few seconds, we pan out the window of the Kelly/Shinoya household, where we can see the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway_ logo imposed over the rising sun.)

_Sabita doa no mukou gawa de_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the streets, their hands joined and smiles on their faces.)

_Nanika ga hajimarou to shite iru_

(Footage: Yuki points up to the sky, where Nick can see a comet passing by. Nick looks a little confused, but quickly shrugs it off.)

_Soko ni wa kitto kimi o matteru_

(Footage: At Delegates of Darkness headquarters, Gargos can be seen watching Nick and Yuki through a crystal ball.)

_Atarashi jibun to no deai ga aru_

(Footage: At this point, Black Waltz Three appears on the scene, flashing an evil grin. This only causes Gargos to groan in disgust.)

_Kiza o kakaeta kinou ni you say good-bye_

(Footage: Yuki sits down in the movie theater right next to Saiki. Hearts can be seen in her eyes, while Saiki laughs in a bit of embarrassment.)

_ashita e to imaku midasu no wa_

(Footage: Nick sits by Momoko on a bench in the part, looking a little nervous. Momoko just giggles a bit, and then leans over to kiss Nick before he can say anything.)

_Kokoro no soko ni kakushita your brave heart_

(Footage: Yuki holds her hands to her heart, then quickly cut to Nick flashing a peace sign.)

_Kimi dake no sekai e kagi o akeru no sa_

(Footage: Very quickly, Nick and Yuki throw their arms outward and transform into their Purifier outfits. Facing down their opponent, they both charge forward, hand-in-hand.)

_Mirai wa itsudemo kimi no naka ni aru yo_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki break out into a sprint, holding each other's hands as they dash through a verdant field of grass as the sun rises.)

_Furikaerazu ni tada hashiridasu no sa_

(Footage: Both siblings skid to a stop as they assess the situation in front of them, nodding to each other.)

_Massugu ni nigenai de soko e tado ritsuku no sa_

(Footage: Gargos, Waltz, and the leader of the Delegates of Darkness covered in shadow, are all standing in front of the siblings in battle-ready stances.)

_Mou kimi wa hitori ja nai_

(Footage: Yuki winks at Nick, and the two charge forward, Shutsuga Tobiume and Hanyou Hikari firmly grasped in their owner's hands.)

_Oikakeru your brand new world_

(Footage: Yuki strikes first, and Nick then leaps into the air and brings Hanyou Hikari down across the screen, cutting to a final shot of Nick and Yuki holding hands with all of the Ojamajos around them.)

Chapter 26: Nankurunaisa

I could only stand there, too stunned to even comprehend what my own father had just done.

"That's one down," Jeff simply stated.

After a short silence that felt like hours to me, I finally found my voice.

"How... how could you?" I nearly screamed. "How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"Times change, kid," Jeff replied. "Now that I have the power of twilight, the girl is useless to me."

"THAT WAS YOUR OWN DAUGHTER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, my voice nearly going hoarse. "YOU CAN'T JUST DISCARD YOUR OWN DAUGHTER LIKE A PIECE OF TRASH!"

I clenched my fists so tightly I almost drew blood. "Make no mistake, _dad_... you are going to pay for taking the most precious person in my life away from me! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

I quickly charged forward before Jeff could respond, slamming full-on into him and catapulting both of us off of the skyscraper.

A few minutes later, we both landed on the ground.

Or rather, I used Jeff as my safety mat, slamming him harshly into the ground and creating a bit of a crater in the street. As I flipped back onto my feet, Momoko and the rest of the Ojamajos appeared nearby. I only noticed them, not the massive crowd of bystanders that had appeared once all of this chaos had begun.

"Nick! My god, what's going on here?" Momoko asked. "The news said something about a massive explosion in the industrial sector, and..."

Momoko stopped cold the instant she saw Yuki's unconscious, battered body. I forced myself not to look, not wanting to lose what little of my composure was left and burst into tears.

"Oh, god, is Yuki-mama okay?" Hana shouted.

"Momoko, get Yuki-chan to the hospital FAST," I requested. "I won't be able to fight this son of a bitch unless I'm sure my sister's okay."

Momoko nodded, gave a quick little salute, and scooped Yuki into her arms, quicky rushing off.

I slowly turned around to face my father, Hanyou Hikari materializing in my hand.

**("Ys Origin – Termination" by Yukihiro Jindo plays)**

"Well, dad, I guess it's just you and me now."

"Indeed, boy. Let us have at it."

Almost too fast for me to react to, Jeff shot forward and sliced at me with his staff. I just barely got Hanyou Hikari up in time to block the attack.

Not wasting any time, I retaliated with a horizontal slash that knocked Jeff back a few feet. He quickly came back with an overhead strike that pushed me down the street.

I simply steeled my resolve and charged again. No way was I letting this son of a bitch get away alive.

"Wait a minute, what is Kellysi-chan DOIN' fightin' his own father?" Aiko exclaimed.

"Didn't Momo-chan tell you?" Hazuki answered. "Kellysi-chan's father is the leader of the Delegates of Darkness..."

"Your little friends are awfully chatty," Jeff sneered, swiping at me again.

"You leave them out of this," I growled.

"It's so obvious that they don't belong with you, boy. They belong with me, ruling the universe as is our right."

I gripped Hanyou Hikari tightly. "I said leave them OUT OF THIS."

"All I require is a world where people bow to me, especially the little fledgling witches. Is that so much to ask?" Jeff taunted. A massive aura exploded from my body at that statement.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I shouted, rushing forward and leaping into the air.

"See how you like this, jerkoff! _Ripple Twin!_"

I swung Hanyou Hikari horizontally, creating an energy wave that rushed at Jeff. He expected to rip the wave apart in mid-flight with one swing of his staff, but the energy split into two pieces and both struck Jeff at the same time, causing a good bit of damage.

"Don't count your chickens yet, Jeff," I growled, spinning Hanyou Hikari in my hands to show that I meant business.

"You're not calling me 'dad' anymore."

"What you've done is unforgivable. The destroying the world thing I'm okay with, since you know it's not going to work. But when you try to kill my sister, the most precious person in my life, you just crossed a line you're not meant to cross!"

Not wasting a single second more, I rushed forward, aiming another attack for my father, slicing horizontally and cutting through his battle armor.

This is normally where I'd make a witty comment, but now's not the time for any of that.

"Pathetic. Is that really the best you can do, boy?" Jeff shot back.

"Don't even start with me, you bastard," I growled. "I'm just getting started."

I barely had time to react before Jeff rushed at me again, swinging his staff at me again in a vicious downward swing. I just barely got Hanyou Hikari up in time to block the attack, but he continued to apply the pressure, pushing me backwards until I was able to stop myself just in front of Onpu.

"What happened to you, otou-san?" I queried. "The father I knew would NEVER have done what you've done!"

Jeff just grinned evilly. "Let's just say I found a higher calling in my life, and I readily accepted the new responsibilities. I only wish to bring about a new world."

"But you apparently don't realize that your so-called 'new world' is going to eradicate EVERYONE ON THIS PLANET!" I shot back, causing quite a few people in the crowd to gasp in shock.

"Acceptable collateral damage," Jeff sneered. By this point, I had just about had it up to my head; no way was I going to listen to this jabbering any longer.

With a surprising burst of strength, I shoved my father back enough so I could rush at him and slam my weapon into his chest.

I wasn't surprised to see him in only a little bit of pain, but that didn't discourage me in the slightest. I quickly tossed him into the air and leapt after him.

Channeling my energy into my hand, I slammed my glowing palm into Jeff's chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Almost instantly after that, I thrust my glowing palm down, creating a concentration of energy that slammed into Jeff, creating a small explosion at the point of impact.

I landed gracefully to a bit of applause from the crowd. It was at this point, with a bit of shock and horror, that I realized all of these people had seen everything that had happened so far.

This moment of distraction cost me, as Jeff managed to recover from my earlier attack to rush up and grab me by the shirt collar, tossing me against a nearby building.

"You will pay dearly for upsetting my plans for a new world," Jeff growled, picking me up again and tossing me through a neon sign, instantly sending it crashing to the ground.

I slowly picked myself up, struggling to keep my balance. I'm surprised I'm still alive after what I just got hurled through.

"Because of you and your little twilight princess, my plans are in ruins," Jeff stated. "I should have wiped out that little bitch you call a sister a long time ago."

At that simple statement, something in my brain seemed to snap, and my vision was nearly blinded by a seemingly sourceless rage.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed, a powerful-looking aura exploding from my body as I said that. This caused most of the crowd to back up a bit, but my fellow Ojamajos stood their ground.

"The father I knew would NEVER disparage his own sister like that!" I shouted, my voice hoarse from raging at this man who claims to be my father. "You used to be so kind to us! Where did all of that go?"

"Nothing but collateral."

"Well, you little bastard, I'll make you understand or die trying! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

Almost as if responding to this proclamation, the Gaia Force that was stored in Jeff's staff somehow broke out and began concentrating around me.

"What?" Jeff exclaimed, not understanding what was about to happen.

All of a sudden, I underwent a terrifying transformation. My skin was now deathly pale, and an immense dark aura was radiating from me. My clothes had turned completely black, and my eyes now shined with an evil-looking red light.

"What the...? How can this boy draw on Dark Gaia's power so easily?" Jeff wondered.

"First time for everything, RIGHT?" I exclaimed in a voice that clearly wasn't my own. "You're going to pay for this."

Not wasting any time, I thrust my hand out and discharged a powerful ruby-red energy ripple that Jeff couldn't dodge in time, knocking him straight to the ground.

"How does it feel to be beaten by your own SON?" I screamed, ready to finish off this little son of a bitch with every last living power I had.

Not wasting a second, I lunged forward and formed a dark energy sword with seemingly no effort and slashed forward multiple times, each strike leaving quite a wound in Jeff's side.

"I will not be denied!" Jeff exclaimed.

"SHUT UP!" I shot back, firing a powerful beam of dark energy that struck Jeff in the back, sending him flying into a wall and creating a massive crater.

"You obviously have no idea what I'm feeling right now, DO YOU?" I screamed. "That was my sister you sent to her death! HOW COULD YOU UNDEERSTAND HOW I FEEL?"

More dark energy seemed to radiate from me with every word that came from my mouth. I grabbed Jeff by his shirt collar and flung him into the opposite wall, creating another crater.

Before he touched the ground, I followed it up with a flurry of dark energy blasts that forced him back into the wall, only deepening the crater in the wall.

"Now," I started, picking Jeff up by his shirt collar again. "You're going to pay for what you have done."

I raised my free hand, reforming the dark energy sword.

"Say goodbye."

I thrust the energy sword forward, only to stop just inches from Jeff's exposed neck.

"What... what am I doing?" I asked myself. My good side was apparently trying to overcome the dark power that had consumed me. "This man deserves to die... but I'm not a cold-blooded killer! ...you say that now. If you let him get away... Will you shut up? I don't want you controlling me! ...it's for the best. This is the only way to avenge your sister... I'M NOT A KILLER!"

With that, I let out one last scream, and the dark energy surrounding me dissipated, leaving me in my normal clothes.

"Go ahead... finish me off... I am at your mercy..." Jeff stated, not having noticed that I was back to normal.

"I've got a better idea," I noted, raising my hands. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! PURIFICATION!"_

A bright burst of light flew from my hands and struck Jeff. A few seconds later, he slowly began to disappear, but I noticed that he now looked like my real father again... a man who was just happy for life.

"It's a shame it had to end like this, dad," I stated.

"Yeah, but what can you do, huh?" Jeff responded with a laugh.

"I guess... I'll see you when I see you, otou-san. Say hi to okaa-sama for me, okay?"

Jeff just nodded before disappearing from this world.

I looked up at the sky. The battle was over, but we weren't out of the woods just yet. My sister was in critical condition, and even I wasn't sure she would survive this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Main Street Hospital**

"Give it to me straight, doctor. Is Yuki-chan going to be okay?"

We were now at the very hospital where Yuki had been born thirteen years ago. All of the Ojamajos had joined us in saying a prayer for my sister's recovery. I could still clearly remember how Saiki had just about flipped his lid when he found out about what had happened.

"Mr. Kelly, it doesn't look too good," the doctor replied. "In the condition your sister is in, I would recommend just letting her die."

SLAP!

Everyone was surprised when I backhanded the doctor, knocking him to the linoleum floor.

"Don't... you... EVER... force me to make that choice!" I exclaimed, trying to control my tears. "My sister is very precious to me... I would NEVER just let Yuki-chan die like that!"

Rubbing the spot where he'd been struck, the doctor just nodded. "We'll try everything we can, Mr. Kelly, but they only give her a 5% minimum chance of survival. There's not much we may be able to do."

"Kurumi-chan once told me that even the smallest chance is still a chance," I remembered. "You just do whatever you can. I don't want my sister to die..."

The doctor nodded and walked out. Finally, I burst into tears. It just tore me up inside hearing that.

Aiko walked up and pulled me into a hug, easily surprising me.

"Don't worry, Kellysi-chan..." Aiko whispered soothingly. "Yuki-chan's a strong girl. She'll fight this to the very end. I just know it..."

I really hoped that would be true.

_Six weeks later..._

I had long since fallen asleep in the waiting room. Six weeks had passed since the aftermath of our final battle, and Yuki was still not responding. Although the doctors had told me that she was slowly getting better, she still hadn't woken up yet. Nowadays, since our house was destroyed, I've been hanging around the hospital nonstop, just hoping that Yuki would be all right.

I was so out of it, I hadn't even noticed a nurse walking up to me until she shook me gently, bringing me back to the waking world.

"Mr. Kelly?" the nurse asked. I recognized her: this was Angie Thompson, one of the best nurses in this hospital. She'd been the one who had constantly relayed the news of my sister to me while she was out of it.

"What's up, Angie-sama?" I asked, sleepiness still coming from me.

Angie smiled and spoke two magical words.

"She's awake."

The instant I heard those words, quite awake now, I thanked Angie and bolted down the nearby hallway to the room where Yuki had been holed up for the past six weeks.

"How is she, doctor?" I immediately asked the same doctor I'd seen at the beginning of the week.

"It's just incredible, Mr. Kelly. I believe your sister's going to make a full recovery," the doctor answered.

Yuki sat up on the bed, and our eyes locked for the first time in a VERY long time.

"Nick-kun?"

"Yuki-chan... thank god you're okay..."

I walked up to my sister and gave her the biggest hug I'd ever given her in my life.

"I'm so glad you're all right, Yuki-chan. I was so scared..."

"It's okay, Nick-kun. It'll take a lot more than that to beat me..."

"We'll need to keep her here for a couple more days for observation, but we believe Miss Shinoya is going to be just fine," the doctor stated.

"Thanks so much," I replied. "And I'm sorry I hit you when I brought her in..."

"It would be hard on anybody," he replied before he and the other nurses cleared out of the room.

I looked back at my sister, who suddenly had a question mark over her head.

"You hit that doctor guy?" Yuki asked.

"When I brought you in six weeks ago, you weren't looking too good. That doctor suggested I should have just let you die in the condition you were in back then, and I kinda lost it and backhanded him..."

"I've been here six weeks?" Yuki exclaimed.

"You fell from the top of a forty-story building," I explained.

"All I remember before now was otou-san hitting me with a shockwave, and then I was falling. Everything after that's a complete blank..." Suddenly, Yuki nearly jumped out of her hospital bed. "Oh, jeez! Nick-kun, we need to get out of here! If otou-san finds us, we're dead meat!"

I just smiled. "He's gone."

Yuki gasped. "Did you...?"

"Wanted to kill him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it for some reason. So, I purified him, and that was the end of it. He passed away not too long after, but he died as the father we knew before this madness."

Yuki sighed in relief. "That's good..."

"Oh, Yuki-chan?" I stated, reaching into my pocket for something. "I didn't want to bring this out when other people were around, but I think this belongs to you."

After about a second, I fished out a glowing ball of aqua-blue energy.

"Is that...?" Yuki gasped.

"Yep. I've been holding on to your twilight power since that horrific battle," I explained. I handed the energy ball over to my sister, who took it and clasped her hands over her chest, absorbing her natural element right back into her body. She shined with a soft silver light before returning to normal.

"That's probably why it took me longer for my body to fully heal itself," Yuki wondered. "I didn't have my natural element with me, so it kinda slowed my healing down a bit."

"I wonder why otou-san didn't extract your dark energy... that would have been more useful..."

Yuki's expression suddenly sobered. "Nick-kun... Majorika didn't tell you?"

"What?"

"My dark magic is linked to my life. If someone extracts that, I'm good as dead."

I was actually having a hard time comprehending that. "Oh, Yuki-chan, I didn't know that..."

Suddenly, she was smiling. "It's okay, Nick-kun. I've got some new protection now... my divine power's gonna protect me from any attempts on my dark magic. So that's one hurdle we don't have to jump."

I quickly pulled my sister into a hug. "Don't scare me like that, Yuki-chan. Seriously."

Yuki couldn't help but giggle at that. She then looked down at herself, her body clad in not much but a typical hospital gown. "These things are so unfashionable... I don't look too bad, do I, Nick-kun?"

I put my hands on my sister's shoulders and spoke with absolute seriousness. "Yuki-chan, in my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Yuki instantly blushed at those words. "Really, Nick-kun? Why would you think that?"

"Because you're my sister, Yuki-chan. You're the most precious person in my life. When you fell off of that building, I never stopped thinking about you while I was fighting otou-san. You mean that much to me."

Yuki's eyes teared up at that and she threw her arms around me, crying softly into my shoulder. I simply returned the hug as best I could without causing her any pain. I knew she was going to be sore for a little while after that fall.

**("Futari no Prologue" by Saeko Chiba plays)**

"Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"The wind just started blowing."

"Any particular reason you noted that?"

Yuki just smiled. "The answer is so obvious, onii-chan."

She leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"The wind's carrying our prologue."

_KOBARUTO mai chiru ushio kaze_

_(The sea breeze soars in the cobalt sky)_

(Footage: Yuki looks up towards the setting sun. Memories flash across the sky as she continues to walk.)

_tooku ni hikaru SESUNA mitsumeta mama_

_(I occasionally gazed at the shining Cessna far away)_

(Footage: Yuki stops as Saiki rushes up to meet her. She just waves her hand and smiles. A sweatdrop appears on Saiki's forehead, but he smiles as well before rushing off.)

_dokomade mo tamerau kotoba ga_

_(No matter where I am, my hesitating words...)_

(Footage: Yuki passes by the Through the Night Hotel, smiling at the memories.)

_kaze no oto ni tobasareteku_

_(...get blown away by the sound of the wind)_

(Footage: A plane flies by as Momoko walks up, kissing Yuki on the cheek. Yuki smiles as Momoko rushes off, no doubt to meet Nick.)

_tatta hitokoto koe ni naranai no_

_(It's only one word, but my voice won't come out)_

(Footage: Yuki passes by the high school, and a flood of students rush up to greet her, obviously concerned about what they saw about her on the news.)

_kamishimeta kuchibiru ga_

_(Watching your lips was painful as you moved)_

(Footage: Yuki just waves to the students, signifying she's okay.)

_itamu yo zukizuki suki na no_

_(It's all because I love you)_

(Footage: Yuki walks forward a bit before juggling and kicking a soccer ball.)

_minami e to fuku setsunai omoi_

_(I was in so much pain when you flew south)_

(Footage: Yuki looks around the playground, obviously searching for someone.)

_shiroku hikaru SHATSU no ude ni_

_(I secretly held on to your favorite white shirt...)_

(Footage: Yuki looks over by the basketball courts, seeing someone and her expression brightening considerably.)

_sotto mo tarete_

_(...that you liked so much...)_

(Footage: Rapid-fire flashes of scenes from the story flicker across the camera.)

_furueru koe de suki to tsugeru no_

_(My shaking voice called out "I love you")_

(Footage: Nick dribbles the basketball for a second or two, only to stop and look back at Yuki.)

_taka naru mune kaze no naka e michite yuku_

_(My throbbing heart rises to the winds)_

(Footage: Yuki smiles even brighter. A few tears form in her eyes before she rushes towards her brother.)

_futari no prologue_

_(To carry our prologue)_

(Footage: Yuki throws herself into her brother's arms before the scene whites out and fades in to Yuki playing her guitar alongside Nick. Before the song fades out, Yuki sets down her guitar and rests her head on Nick's shoulder, sighing contently. Nick wraps his free arm around Yuki and pulls her close.)

"Nick-kun?"

"Yes, Yuki-chan?"

"Thank you."

It had been a week since Yuki was released from the hospital, and we were back in our new room at Momoko's house. Things had definitely quieted down since our last battle, and times were good once again.

"I was so scared, Yuki-chan... I didn't think you were ever going to wake up..."

"What did I say, Nick-kun? It'll take a lot more than that to keep me out of the fun. But Momo-chan told me... I'm so sorry I made you worry, Nick-kun..."

"It's all right, Yuki-chan. I'm just glad you're okay."

Yuki leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Remember, as long as we've got each other..."

I smiled and finished for my sister. "...nothing else matters."

_~The End... for now~_


	27. Shadows of Tomorrow

_One year later..._

This is the city of Misora.

It's a hilly town, situated right by a crystal-clear ocean.

Most people seem oblivious to a special energy that surrounds the town.

This... is the town I grew up in.

It's been a while, huh? In case you need to be brought up to speed, my name's Nick Kelly. I'm fifteen years old.

The girl by my side is my sister, Yuki Shinoya. She's fourteen years old.

Yuki and I have been through one hell of a lot of trials and tribulations in the past year, so if you need a refresher course, sit back and listen carefully.

(Author's Note: Here's the first season 2 opening! The song is the wonderfully amazing "Endless Possibility" by Jaret Reddick of Bowling For Soup!)

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 27: Shadows of Tomorrow

"Ah, that felt good," I stated, lying my head down on the pillows. "I haven't had that much fun in a long time..."

I looked to my right, where Yuki was already fast asleep. She's so cute when she's sleeping...

Yeah, Yuki and I were exhausted, having just returned home from our little date. And no, peoples, it wasn't a romantic date, it was a "let's go out on the town and have some fun" date. Yuki's words. We haven't been able to just head out on the town and have fun lately without something trying to kill us. Gotta tell you, it's nice to finally be able to unwind.

I looked back at my sister, affectionately ruffling her hair. I couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the cheek.

It's almost hard to believe that I almost lost her a year ago...

Okay, to bring you up to speed, here's how it all started.

About two years ago, I discovered that my mom was having an affair with someone. Apparently, all the passion had gone out of their marriage. For lack of a better statement, my dad didn't take it too well...

"_Yuki-chan?" I called again. Still no response. As I reached for the knob on Yuki's door, I continued thinking. Yuki usually had a reason for not being able to greet me when I got home._

_But, the instant her door was open, I saw the reason._

"_YUKI-CHAN!"_

_My sister was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. Someone had attacked her, as indicated by the bruises on her arms._

"_Yuki-chan, my god, are you all right?" I exclaimed, shaking my sister in the hope she'd wake up._

_Slowly but surely, her chocolate brown eyes opened. Yuki looked like she was fighting for all she was worth not to burst into tears._

"_N-Nick-kun?"_

"_What happened, Yuki-chan? Who did this to you?"_

"_O-otou-san..."_

You can probably imagine how horrified I was when I found out that my father had assaulted Yuki just to let his anger out. There was something about my sister's crying self that day... something awakened inside me, and I made her a promise.

I promised her that no matter what happened, no matter who tried to hurt her, I would always protect her.

Over the next year, that promise was put to the test many, many, many times. About five months after dad had started getting... _moody_ on us (for lack of a better term), he had lashed out one too many times, all against my sister, and that was pretty much all I could take. I may be a patient kid (well, more patient than I used to be), but even my patience has its limits.

That day, I suggested that the two of us take off and break away from our old life, so all we had was each other. Yuki approved of the idea, and after a close call, we struck out on our own.

That wasn't the end of it, though. We soon realized that my father had more connections in the outside world than we thought...

But, even worse, our deranged father wasn't the only obstacle we had to deal with.

We eventually learned that there was an ancient fraternal organization after us. They called themselves the Delegates of Darkness...

_The person sitting on the throne smirks evilly. "Long time, no see, Gargos."_

_Gargos, a man with short, spiky black hair and wearing a black trench coat, bowed respectfully. "I am sorry for not contacting you sooner, my lord, but I had to lay low for a while after the plan was completed. Didn't want to risk being spotted by one of the chosen ones."_

"_Well, I have good news, Gargos. Saotome recently came into contact with the chosen ones," the figure on the throne explained. "We are now a step closer to our ultimate goal. Soon, we will be able to revive the master and take our revenge on those who opposed the Delegates of Darkness."_

_Gargos gave a wicked smile before bowing again and disappearing._

_"That is wonderful news, my lord."_

With each encounter, we learned more and more about them. Basically, the Delegates of Darkness were an ancient organization that's existed since the medieval times. They've been searching endlessly for a strong energy source known as the "power of twilight".

Over the centuries, they haven't had any luck in their search. Until recently, that is. Because they somehow found out that my sister held the "power of twilight" they were looking for.

What seemed to intrigue them even more was that the "power of twilight" had combined with the dark energy my sister usually had command of to create something known as the "divine power". It was this very power that the Delegates of Darkness were after.

Yuki and I faced many challenges over the course of that year, including fierce assaults from two particular members of the Delegates of Darkness, Gargos and Black Waltz Three.

Now, the real kicker comes not too long after that. You see, the Delegates of Darkness then decided to whittle down my family, hoping I'd lose the will to fight.

_It was just then that I noticed the barrier flashing._

_That feeling of dread earlier suddenly came rushing back in full force as I saw that barrier flash._

"_It's got a lot of pretty colors... I don't really think Nick-kun could have made a shield like this..." Yuki noted._

"_YUKI-CHAN, GET BACK!" I screamed, grabbing my sister and pulling her far away from the flashing shield._

_Thankfully I'd acted just in time, because at that very second, the barrier shined with a bright light, and became a massive explosion that pretty much obliterated our house._

_Yuki was nearly in tears at the very sight of the explosion. Once the blast wave had settled, I knew there was no way that mom could have survived that._

_Yuki didn't seem to share my sentiments, because she immediately leapt to her feet and stormed towards the wreckage of what was once our house._

"_OKAA-SAMA!" Yuki screamed, fighting against my grip as I tried to hold her back._

_"Yuki-chan, it's too late!" I shot back, trying to fight back my own tears. "There's nothing we can do for her now!"_

They took our mother first. At that point, I didn't think it could get any worse.

Well, I was wrong.

Not too long after that, we were ambushed by the leader of the Delegates of Darkness, and he turned out to be our FATHER. I think that was the last straw for us.

_Just as I shifted into battle stance, I noticed the lost look in Yuki's eyes. I turned back to the shadowy figure..._

_...and there was that feeling of dread I'd felt earlier. That odd feeling..._

_No._

"_Wait just one damn minute," I interjected. "You couldn't be... there's no way you can POSSIBLY be...?"_

"_Oh, can't I?" the figure stated as he emerged from the shadows, revealing the one person I'd always suspected, yet hoped like hell that it really wasn't._

"_DAD?"  
_

_Indeed, Jeff Kelly, our father, was floating there in that shadowy doorway._

Yuki took it pretty hard, and she'd probably be dead if I hadn't rushed to save her. Together, we both vowed to confront our father and finish him off. He was the only thing still standing in our way.

As the battle raged on, however, tragedy struck.

_Yuki tried using her wand, which had somehow reverted out of its Shutsuga Tobiume form, but was shocked to discover that her poron had lost its glow._

"_What happened?" Yuki wondered._

"_I disabled your magical abilities when I extracted your twilight energy," Jeff explained. "So you can't be a nuisance to my plans anymore. Now goodbye, twilight witch!"_

_Faster than I could react, Jeff fired a pulse wave that struck Yuki..._

_...and sent her careening off of the building._

_I could hear her screaming, but could do naught but stand there, too stunned to move._

_When I heard an impact down on the ground level, I finally found my voice._

_"YUKI-CHAN!"_

When I saw that... I really don't understand what happened then. Before I could even react to what I had just seen, my vision went completely black, and I could feel this powerful darkness welling up inside of me.

By the time I was myself again, I had this bastard at my mercy.

So... why didn't I kill him?

Maybe because I knew that the father I used to know was still there.

So, instead, I purified him. And that was the end of it.

Or at least, I thought it was.

I took Yuki to the very hospital where she'd been born, just hoping beyond hope that she'd pull through.

When the doctor told me that due to her condition that I should have just let her die, I lost control of myself. I honestly would have hurt him had my fellow Ojamajos not been there.

I don't EVER want to make a choice like that.

They promised they'd do whatever they could. That was good enough for me.

Six agonizing weeks passed. I barely ever left Yuki's side.

And, finally...

"_What's up, Angie-sama?" I asked, sleepiness still coming from me._

_Angie smiled and spoke two magical words._

"_She's awake."_

_The instant I heard those words, quite awake now, I thanked Angie and bolted down the nearby hallway to the room where Yuki had been holed up for the past six weeks._

_"How is she, doctor?" I immediately asked the same doctor I'd seen when I brought Yuki here._

_"It's just incredible, Mr. Kelly. I believe your sister's going to make a full recovery," the doctor answered._

_Yuki sat up on the bed, and our eyes locked for the first time in six VERY long weeks._

_"Nick-kun?"_

You could never imagine how relieved I felt when I saw Yuki finally wake up. At that very moment, as I gave my sister the biggest hug I'd ever given her, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go.

And before you start accusing me of being a sap, I'm going to tell you right here that I am not a sap. It's the full-on truth that I love Yuki with all my heart. It's quite different from the love that I share with Momoko, but it's still love, damn it!

It's the truth, you know. I love Yuki more than life itself. It's because of the bond we share. That bond has taken Yuki and I through so much more than anyone could ever imagine.

It's been a year since our final battle, and the hilly town of Misora is at peace once again. We've been enjoying the nice break...

...but, as with all good things, it's never meant to last...

_Two days after..._

"HAAAUUUUU~ I WANNA TAKE IT HOME!" Yuki exclaimed as she scrambled towards a cute little plush toy that the local toy store had just started selling. I couldn't help but laugh at my little sister's antics. Even after fourteen years, she's still got this liking for cute plush dolls.

"Which one did you want, Yuki-chan?" I asked, and Yuki frantically pointed to a very familiar-looking plush doll.

"Wait a minute. Is that you, Yuki-chan?" I asked.

"I LOOK SO KAWAII AS A PLUSHIE!" Yuki exclaimed.

I had to stifle a laugh. Some things never change, I guess... Grinning to myself, I handed Yuki the money she needed to buy the cute plush doll that resembled herself.

"Thanks, Nick-kun!" Yuki continued before rushing into the toy store. It wasn't long before she came out again, but to my surprise, she was holding TWO of her look-alike plushies.

"They were having a two-for-one sale, so I decided to grab two! THEY'RE SO KAWAII!" Yuki exclaimed.

I was about to ask WHY she'd bought two, but Yuki easily beat me to the punch.

"There's one for Saiki-kun..." Yuki explained, putting one of the plushies in her backpack.

She then handed the other one to me. "...and one for you, Nick-kun!"

I blushed a bit, taking the other plushie and putting it in my own backpack.

"Thanks, Yuki-chan," I responded. "So, anything else you wanna do before we head back, Yuki-chan? Dinner's not gonna be until six-thirty, and I don't wanna miss that. Momoko makes the greatest veal oscar I've ever had in my life..."

Yuki thought for a moment. "You wanna go see okaa-sama?"

I'd almost forgotten that at least once every month, we pay a visit to our mother's memorial stone.

"Sure."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is it in place?"

"Yes, my lord."

"That was way too close."

"He betrayed us! That little son of a bitch betrayed us!"

"Let us not talk about that. Is everyone set up?"

"Indeed, my lord."

"Good. We shall wait for the boy, and then we can begin."

"Are you sure he'll show up? He doesn't sound too trustworthy..."

"Relax. I know this boy personally. He does good work in his field."

"Does he know about the sword?"

"Of course he does. He was the one researching it before he was turned."

"Ah, I see."

"Just trust in his knowledge. It will help us immensely in our quest. We shall conquer this pitiful world yet..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Ohayou, okaa-sama_," Yuki stated, kneeling in front of the memorial stone she herself had placed about a year ago, right in front of what used to be our house until it had been destroyed by the Delegates of Darkness. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Nick-kun and I are just enjoying ourselves... you know, taking life day-by-day as we always do. We haven't heard anything in the 'evil freaks' department, so that's a relief. I've learned from this whole experience that life can be incredibly unpredictable. So I'm doing my best to keep our city safe from anyone who's trying to mess with us. It's just what you'd want."

"Rest in peace, okaa-sama," I stated. "I hope you and otou-san are happy together..."

I looked over at Yuki, who seemed to be fighting for all she was worth not to start crying.

"It's not fair, Nick-kun... it's been a whole year and I still miss her..." Yuki stated. I walked over and draped my arms around my sister.

"It's not a sign of weakness to cry, Yuki-chan," I explained. "You know how bad I felt after _obaa-chan_ died? I cried myself to sleep for a whole week."

Yuki looked at me for a few seconds.

"What I'm saying is that it's okay to cry if you feel like crying," I explained. "Just let it all out and you'll feel much better."

Yuki nodded, the tears starting to fall. "You really have a way with words, you know that, Nick-kun?"

I was proud of myself; that had always been a knack of mine.

"I know."

Yuki smiled at me. "I love you, Nick-kun."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

I looked towards the setting sun. "CRAP! It's almost six already?"

Yuki shot right to her feet. "I'm not missing Momo-chan's _sugoi_ veal oscar! Let's rip, Nick-kun!"

With that, we both shot off at top speed. Yuki, however, stopped for a second to gaze at the memorial stone.

"See you when we see you, okaa-sama."

She turned back to my retreating self.

"WAIT FOR ME, NICK-KUN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, well. I didn't think you'd show up."

"I always keep my word."

"Wait, you look just like him – GAH!"

"You would do good not to mention his name. I despise that little bastard with every fiber of my being."

"All right, I won't say it! Just let me go, freak show!"

"What do you know about the Dark Dragon Sword?"

"Ah, the Dark Dragon Sword. Many consider it to be just a legend..."

"Just tell us about the damn blade!"

"Fine, fine. No need to get so impatient... like someone else I know..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, my god... that was amazing!" Yuki exclaimed, quite full from dinner.

My girlfriend Momoko Asuka simply smiled. "I hate to brag, but no one can make veal oscar like I can," she stated with a giggle.

Ever since our house was destroyed by the Delegates of Darkness, Yuki and I decided that we're going to stay with Momoko until we're old enough to have our own house. And if I know Yuki, she's probably going to move in with Saiki when she gets hitched.

"_Hauu..._ all that and I'm still hungry..." Yuki stated. "Momo-chan makes great veal oscar..."

"There's more in the kitchen if you feel you're up to it," Momoko giggled.

"This is the life, huh, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"No kidding," I responded. "Just living life day-to-day and facing whatever comes our way. That's living."

Yuki giggled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, this is the Dark Dragon Sword?"

"Yes. The tool of our conquest on this world..."

(Author's Note: And here's the first season 2 ending! Song is "Season's Call" by HYDE!)

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 28: The Place Where It All Began

What little remains of the Delegates of Darkness after Jeff's untimely defeat has gathered together. Apparently, there is one more hope for them to rule the world: the Dark Dragon Sword, an ancient weapon said to have been lost in the ravages of time...


	28. The Place Where it All Began

"It's so beautiful tonight, isn't it, Nick-kun?"

"No kidding."

Right now, Yuki and I were just laying on the grass outside the Asuka household and enjoying the sunset. There hadn't been much for us to do recently, anyway.

"Such beauty can only be appreciated on a night like this."

"When did you decide to get philosophical, Nick-kun?"

"I guess it's a habit."

I continued to stare into the night sky. The city of Misora always looked so beautiful at night...

"Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

In case you're wondering, Yuki and I say THAT at least once a day, especially since our last big battle over a year ago.

I learned from the battle with our father that life is very unpredictable. Like I said, Yuki is very precious to me, and I don't want to lose her.

Just then, my cell phone began blaring. I quickly flipped it open and noticed that my cousin Nanoka Kohinata had sent me a text message.

_Hey there, cousin! Been a while, huh? Just wanted to let you know that Momo-chan wants us to have dinner over at my house tonight! Be there by seven-thirty so you don't miss any of the wonderful grub Momo-chan's cooking up!_

_Sayonara and much love,_

_Kohinata Nanoka_

I looked at my watch and almost flipped. "And Nanoka-chan decides to tell us this NOW? That only leaves us a half-hour! And Nanoka-chan's house is all the way on the other side of town!"

Yuki perked up at this and smiled. "I know we can make it in time if we hurry. But, how about we make things a bit more... interesting, Nick-kun?"

I looked at my sister, wondering what she had cooked up this time.

"What do you say to a little race?" Yuki explained. "First one to Nanoka-chan's house gets the first of the food!"

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea, Yuki-chan!"

Both of us getting into position, we tensed up as Yuki began the countdown.

"Ready... set... GO!"

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 28: The Place Where It All Began

"So. There is much to discuss."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get on with it!"

Now, we can see the meeting room more clearly. The center is basically a round table made of solid steel, but everyone present seems to be surrounded by total darkness. No one can be seen clearly because of this darkness.

"Fine. No need to be impatient."

One of the new arrivals waves his hands over the table, and a holographic image of an ominous-looking black sword can be seen.

"This, my fellow Delegates of Darkness, is the object of our future conquest of this pitiful world. The Dark Dragon Sword."

"That can't be right," another figure interjected. "The legends say that the Dark Dragon Sword was destroyed over two millennia ago!"

The figure talking about the sword waved his finger. "The legends lied to you. The Dark Dragon Sword is out there. It will be our duty to find the sword."

"No offense, but how are we SUPPOSED to find it?"

The first figure smirked. "You just leave that to me."

"First off, only one person in this existence has ever held the balance needed to wield the Dark Dragon Sword without their opposite element overwhelming them and destroying them from the inside," one of the figures stated.

"But I believe we know of someone with the very balance required to wield this legendary weapon," the first figure noted, waving his hands over the image of the Dark Dragon Sword...

...and it was replaced with an image of one Yuki Shinoya.

"THAT girl?" the second figure exclaimed. "Wasn't she killed by our old leader?"

"She survived. You may call it a miracle," the first figure responded.

"So SHE has the balance?" another figure stated.

"She holds both the power of darkness and twilight," the first figure replied. "A VERY unusual combination in this day and age."

"She does possess the balance," the third figure noted.

"But she will never willingly wield the sword for us," the second figure admitted. "She is too dedicated to that brother of hers."

"That does not discourage me," the first figure chuckled, laughing evilly. "We will force her to yield one way or another. You know what you must do. You will quickly realize that I will not tolerate failure."

"Understood," the other voices resounded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I could barely see anything behind me as Yuki and I continued our race through the city.

Despite our cute relationship, no way was I going to lose to my sister!

I pushed myself forward, my well-exercised legs carrying me throughout the city. Through cars (ignoring the shouts of freaked-out pedestrians), around curbs, right over lampposts, I don't think I've ever run this fast in my life!

I actually cherished these kinds of competitions. It's a great way to take the stress away.

As I hopped over another car and wove through two lampposts (was that Doremi walking down the street?) I noticed Yuki on the opposite side of the street, pulling ahead of me.

Oh, so that's the way she's going to play, huh?

Yuki seemed to notice my expression, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Guess it was time for something new.

While Yuki could still see me, I thrust my hands forward, placing my left on top of my right. Both of my hands began glowing as my body was enveloped in light.

"Waaa... Nick-kun, sugoi..." Yuki stated at my new trick.

_"Style Change!"_ I exclaimed, throwing my hands outwards. _"Sky Style!"_

Responding to this call, the light that was concentrating around me formed into glowing wings on my back, similar to those that Yuki usually had when she was using her divine power.

My newly-formed wings lifted me a couple inches off the ground, so much so that I was actually gliding instead of running, and this propelled me forward MUCH faster than my legs would ever allow.

"Who's winning now, onee-chan?" I teased.

"Not just yet, Nick-kun!" Yuki responded, performing the same hand motions that I just had.

_"Style Change!"_ Yuki chanted. _"Speed Style!"_

Yuki shined with a bright light, and a blue jacket appeared over her puff-sleeved shirt, and her shoes became red sneakers with white stripes.

Yuki smirked, then took off at a speed that rivaled my own Style Change.

The inner-city chase continued for quite a while.

Meanwhile, at my cousin's house, Nanoka could clearly be seen pacing around, just waiting for us to arrive.

"Those two! Why do they always take so long?" Nanoka exclaimed.

"You need to relax, Nanoka-chan," Momoko answered. "Nick and Yuki-chan's house is all the way back in the suburbs. You know it's going to take them a while to get here."

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" Nanoka wailed, causing Momoko to sweatdrop. Some things never change. "I REALLY want to try your veal oscar! Nick and Yuki-chan make it sound like it's the greatest food in the world!"

Momoko simply blushed at this comment. "The way I make it is an Asuka family tradition. We know our stuff."

Just then, completely surprising both Momoko and Nanoka, both Yuki and I crashed into the front lawn of the Kohinata household, causing both my girlfriend and my cousin to jump in their spots.

"Oh, my god!" Nanoka exclaimed.

"Yeah... how about we just call that one a draw?" I noted, quite exhausted from our little excursion.

"Mm-hmm..." Yuki responded.

"What the heck was that?" Nanoka exclaimed.

"Yuki-chan and I just had a little race through the city, trying to make it here before seven-thirty," I explained, checking my cell phone's clock: seven twenty-eight. Just in time...

"Well, since I'm sure you're hungry, why don't you two come on in?" Momoko gestured towards the front door.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, how will we go about bringing the girl to our side so she can wield the Dark Dragon Sword?"

"Oh, you leave that to me. I know someone who is more than suitable for this task."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 29: Dangerous Boy

A mysterious boy has arrived at the site of the Delegates of Darkness' former headquarters, promising that he can perform the task that their old leader failed to accomplish: conquering the world and destroying a certain pair of siblings...


	29. Dangerous Boy

_Something didn't seem right._

_Why was everything dark?_

_Why couldn't I see a damn thing?_

'_Go on. Take it.'_

_Whipping around, I tried to locate the source of the voice, but no such luck._

"_Who said that?"_

'_You know who, girl.'_

_I looked ahead, and noticed a sword just floating there._

"_What the...?"_

'_You know what this is, don't you?'_

"_Um, sorry, but could you try making some sense?"_

'_The Dark Dragon Sword. You know what you must do.'_

"_That thing's radiating some wicked dark energy. You honestly think I'm going to fall for something like that?"_

'_You're smart, aren't you, Shinoya? But you are the only one who can wield the blade without destroying yourself.'_

"_And why is that?"_

'_Because you possess the balance. You WILL wield the sword for us, Shinoya. Make no mistake about it.'_

"_And who do you think you are, demanding stuff like that?"_

'_In due time, Shinoya. In due time.'_

_All of a sudden, the sword shined, then flew straight into my hand. No matter what I tried, I couldn't shake it off._

"_Hey, what the hell?"_

'_What did I say, Shinoya? It is your destiny to wield this sword for us. You will do it.'_

"_I'm not gonna listen to you, freak show!"_

'_Suit yourself.'_

_Just then, the darkness radiating from the sword blurred my vision to the point where I couldn't do anything but scream for someone to help._

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 29: Dangerous Boy

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" I blurted out as I shot out of the covers, my face drenched with cold sweat. Looking around, I realized I was back in our room.

I looked over at Nick, hoping that my exclamation hadn't woken him up.

Thankfully, he was still asleep. I always did say Nick slept like a rock (but thankfully without the snoring).

"Oh, man, that was one freaky dream," I stated, still really confused by that dream. "What was that all about?"

Just then, my cell phone began blaring, but I reached over to slap it off just in time. That thing was always way too loud...

I decided to see what all the fuss was about, opening the phone, only to see a text message from our cousin Nanoka.

_Yeah, I kinda figured Nick-kun would still be asleep at this time, so I thought I'd send this anyway, Yuki-chan. Everything's going wonderfully over here on our end, but that's actually not why I called. I've got good news: I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW! He's such a sweetie... why don't you, Nick-kun, and Momo-chan come over later and meet him? I promise you won't regret it._

_Sayonara and much love,_

_Kohinata Nanoka_

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Nanoka had been looking for someone ever since she turned thirteen. I'm glad those four years of searching weren't in vain...

Then again, Nick says that Nanoka's been talking nonstop about someone these past few weeks... I'll just bet it's this new mystery boyfriend of hers...

Just then, I heard a yawn from nearby. That must have meant that Nick was waking up.

"Good morning, Nick-kun!" I stated as cheerfully as I could.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

Man, what was that dream all about?

Something about a sword... honestly, why do I have such weird dreams?

"Good morning, Nick-kun!" Yuki chirped from the other side of our bed.

I looked over at my sister, noting that she looked a little exhausted.

"You have a weird dream, too?" I wondered. "Something about a sword?"

"Whoa... you, too, Nick-kun?"

I tried thinking about what that sword could have been, because I KNOW I've heard of it somewhere before...

"Im my dream, there was someone telling me that I had the balance needed to wield that weird weapon without destroying myself..." Yuki pondered. "What do you think it means, Nick-kun?"

"To be honest, I have absolutely no idea," I responded. "My dream was telling me that it was my destiny to wield the sword for whoever was yapping..."

Yuki just shook her head. "Let's not dwell on that creepy stuff, okay, Nick-kun? Don't want it dragging us down, right?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Don't I usually say stuff like that?"

Yuki giggled. "I AM growing up, of course. I mean, for heaven's sake, I'm fourteen years old now! We must LIVE a little!"

I tried my best to repress a laugh. Yuki was about to go into fangirl philosophy mode...

The next second, Yuki snapped out of it, remembering something.

"Oh, by the way, Nanoka-chan called. She says she's got a boyfriend now!" Yuki exclaimed.

Really? "Took her long enough, says this observer," I responded.

"She wants us to come to the Kohinata home later on and meet the lucky Prince Charming," Yuki explained. "You feel up to it?"

"Why not?" I responded. "I want to see Nanoka-chan's catch for myself."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, I see you have arrived at last."

"I never back down from my word."

"You know, you remind me of someone else I know."

"I know exactly who you mean. Those two brats are persistent."

"They know a bit about the Dark Dragon Sword now. Freak boy over there infiltrated their dreams last night."

"Do you really trust him to do things like that? You do realize that what he's doing could wreck our opportunities?"

"I trust him enough to perform a simple task to bring the brats one step closer to wielding that sword for us. He can at least do that."

"Very well, then. Just be careful around him. Make sure he does not do anything rash."

"I am at your beck and call, my lordship."

"Fear not. I shall destroy those brats like our old leader failed to do..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was about half past three that afternoon when we started to make our way to the Kohinata household.

"Say, Nick-kun, do you still remember when Nanoka-chan came back to Misora?" Yuki asked. I sure did. It's been almost a year since she returned to live here with her aunt and uncle...

(flashback)

_The sweet moment was interrupted by the sound of a crash from downstairs. Who could that have been?_

_Hold the phone. There's only one person I know that makes that kind of ruckus when they're looking for someone..._

_...but that couldn't be her. Could it?_

_My query was answered when the door burst open and a fifteen-year-old teenage girl with long, wavy black hair and pure silver eyes emerged._

"_I thought I'd find you two here!" the girl exclaimed._

_Yep. That was her, all right._

"_NANOKA-CHAN!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and embracing our cousin, Nanoka Kohinata._

"_It's good to see that you still remember me after nine years, Yuki-chan," Nanoka stated. "I never thought I'd be able to see you guys again!"_

"_That reminds me, Nanoka-chan," I wondered. "How'd you get back to Misora? Didn't otoji-san have a job in Okinawa?"_

_Nanoka's cheerful demeanor instantly vanished, as if I had just said something she'd rather not relive._

"_My... my dad's gone, you guys..." Nanoka stated. "Just the other day... he was killed by some guy with silver hair..."_

_Nanoka looked like she was about to burst into tears, but..._

_...wait, hold the phone! Silver hair?_

"_Nanoka-chan, this may sound crazy, but I think I know who murdered otoji-san," I noted. "Does that description sound familiar, Yuki-chan?"_

"_Black Waltz Three," Yuki responded. "It's gotta be."_

"_Wait, isn't Black Waltz Three that weird psychopathic killer from the news?" Nanoka asked. "The channel 27 news has been reporting about someone with that description for about four months now. About the time you two ran away the first time, right?"_

_Whoa. I was NOT expecting her to know about that._

_Before I could answer that question, Nanoka grinned widely. "Hey, your cute little cousin has her own ways of gaining information. I got in contact with your mom a while ago, and she told me about everything you two have been through. To be honest, I'd always had a hunch about those powers of yours."_

_I had to suppress a laugh there. Nanoka was always the type to get right down to the thick of things._

(flashback)

"Boy, was I surprised when she told us she knew about everything we'd been through," I noted. I was speaking the truth: I was not expecting Nanoka to know about our little adventures.

Yuki looked up into the sky, changing the subject back to our mysterious dream. "So, what was that sword? You said you'd heard it somewhere before, right, Nick-kun?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it... I just can't remember where I heard it from..."

However, before I could continue my thoughts, something jumped out of the nearby bushes and tried to attack us. Thankfully, I was able to summon Hanyou Hikari quickly enough to react and block said attack.

"Lucky much?" Yuki giggled.

"I prefer 'intricate timing'," I teased.

Turning back to whoever or whatever had just attacked us, I put on my best serious face. "All right, freak show, you want to explain yourself?"

The figure just smirked. "I have a mission to complete. Prepare to die."

With that, the figure charged forward and swung his weapon, a variable longsword. I quickly raised Hanyou Hikari in time to block the attack.

_"Snap, Tobiume!"_ Yuki exclaimed, summoning her own weapon.

Not wasting any time, Yuki held Tobiume behind her, the blade glowing with a powerful twilight aura.

_"Twilight Rush!"_ Yuki exclaimed as she rushed forward, blade in hands.

Before the figure could react, Yuki slashed at the figure as she rocketed by, only to immediately spin around and come back for another strike.

Once Yuki decided that the mystery freak had had enough, she charged forward and performed a downward slash that knocked him to the ground.

"You still wanna retract that stupid statement of yours?" Yuki shot back, holding Tobiume triumphantly.

The figure stood up again, still holding his weapon. "Time to fear the wrath of Nazo."

With that, Nazo charged forward...

...and slashed my sister across the arm, sending her for a crash landing onto the pavement.

Before I could rush over to her side, however, something inside me rushed into my head, and the last thing I saw before it all went blank was my vision going bright red...

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

Ow... that little bastard really got me... it's just a scratch, though...

Wait a minute. Why isn't Nick rushing up to me like he always does whenever I get attacked?

I looked up towards my brother...

...and I immediately knew something was wrong.

Nick had just drastically changed. He was wearing what appeared to be a blue shirt with a black scarf around his neck, black and yellow-striped shorts that formed a sort of cape on the outside, and dark brown hiking boots, but that wasn't what caught my eye.

What DID catch my eye was the fact that instead of Hanyou Hikari, Nick was wielding a sword similar to the one I'd seen in my dream, and also...

...instead of the comforting shade of brown I was so used to, my brother's eyes were now a terrifying shade of dark red.

"**You... how DARE you strike down my sister?"** Nick exclaimed in a voice that clearly wasn't his own. This was scaring me... what just happened to Nick?

Before I could get my bearings back, Nick charged forward, slashing viciously towards Nazo and creating a rather deep gash.

Fear immediately flickered over Nazo's face. "Crap... he's awakened much earlier than we projected..."

Nick paid no heed to this, lashing out with a series of a multiple strokes from his weapon, each strike causing quite a lot of damage, as far as I could tell.

Just then, Nick leaped back, his weapon at the ready.

"**This... is the final strike!"** Nick proclaimed, jumping into the air and bringing his weapon down quite hard, straight through Nazo. Thankfully, I didn't see any blood or anything like that coming from that attack, because once Nick struck the final blow, my vision went white for a few seconds. When I could see clearly, Nazo was nowhere to be found.

Nick sheathed his weapon, then turned to look at me. That menacing grin... I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life.

I immediately fell to the ground, afraid of what was going to happen as he inched closer to me...

...but then, he stopped, staring right into my eyes.

"...Yuki-chan...?"

And then, he fainted, but I was there to catch him. I felt so relieved when I saw Nick revert back to his normal self.

The instant Nick regained his consciousness, I looked up at him, breathing a sigh of relief.

His eyes... they're normal again...

(Nick's P.O.V.)

"Yuki-chan? What just happened?" I asked, having finally woken up from whatever caused me to faint in the first place.

"Thank goodness! Nick-kun's okay!" Yuki exclaimed to nobody in particular, her eyes sparking with a few tears.

This confused me a bit. What was she talking about?

"What? You mean you don't remember?" Yuki wondered. "Your eyes went red, and you got a complete change of wardrobe or something, and then you just completely DESTROYED that freak that attacked me!"

Wha...? "You sure, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki just nodded.

"Why don't we head back home for a bit? You can explain more there."

"Okay."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Damn it, I KNEW that was going to happen! Why did that Nazo freak disregard what I warned him about?"

"Nazo had no idea that HE would awaken this early."

"How did he awaken so fast? And why did he awaken in that BRAT?"

"Calm yourself, my lordship. We apparently still have much to investigate..."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 30: Beyond the Dark Forest

Nick and Yuki take a little trip to the local museum in the hopes of rounding up some information on the mysterious sword, as well as trying to find out why Nick changed so drastically the day before...


	30. Beyond the Dark Forest

(Author's Note: Today's song is "Through the Fire" by Crush 40.)

"You feeling any better, Nick-kun?"

"Yeah, I should be. I have no idea what just happened back there..."

It was now a day after my mysterious transformation where I apparently destroyed that freak that had attacked us. I had finally managed to settle down, thanks to my sister...

"Do you have any idea what might have happened?"

"The last thing I remember is seeing that little bastard slash you across the arm, then before I could rush over to help you, everything went red, and the next thing I know, I apparently wiped the floor with that Nazo character..."

"And what's even weirder was that you were carrying a sword that looked a lot like the sword from the dream we had..."

I shook my head, trying to make sense of all of these weird happenings. "Things just keep getting stranger and stranger..."

As Yuki walked over to fetch the morning paper, my thoughts raced back to the dream Yuki and I had shared the other day. That mysterious sword... it was called the Dark Dragon Sword by whoever was talking to me... what did they mean about a balance? Man, just when I thought things were getting back to normal, they spin around and just get worse...

Suddenly, a gasp of shock from Yuki jolted me out of my thoughts.

"Nick-kun! You need to see this!" Yuki exclaimed, showing me an article that was on the front page of the Misora Daily.

It read, "DARK DRAGON SWORD EXHIBIT OPENS AT MISORA INTERNATIONAL MUSEUM TODAY. MYSTERY BEHIND THIS LEGENDARY SWORD REVEALED."

And right there, right under the headline, was the very sword from our dreams.

"Nick-kun, do you know what this means?"

"Get your shoes, Yuki-chan. We're going on a little field trip."

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 30: Beyond the Dark Forest

"WHOA," I gasped as I took in the sight of the sheer number of people that had gathered in front of the Misora International Museum.

"They really must want to see this exhibit," Yuki answered. "All this fuss over a sword that no one even remembers..."

"The news has been covering this sword for a couple months now, though this is actually the first I've heard of it..." I noted, recalling what Nanoka had told me a few months back.

Speaking of which...

"NICK-KUN! YUKI-CHAN!"

We both spun around, and speak of the devil, there was our cousin Nanoka Kohinata herself. But I immediately noticed that she wasn't alone this time. Her arms were latched onto a boy that seemed to be about Nanoka's age, give or take a couple months. He had short, spiky silver hair, sky-blue eyes, and a beard that would have made my grandfather jealous.

"So, who's your catch, Nanoka-chan?" Yuki asked quite cheerfully.

"Right to business, huh, Yuki-chan?" Nanoka giggled. "This is Koushiro Saeki! He's such a wonderful boy..."

Koushiro just sighed at Nanoka's swooning. "Oh, stop. You're flattering me..."

"So what if it's the truth?" Nanoka giggled. "You're still wonderful!"

"I'll bet his parents are gonna be real thrilled when they find out he's dating our cousin," I couldn't help but tease.

"We already got that out of the way," Nanoka stated. "His parents really seem to like me, so there doesn't appear to be any problem."

"Well, I'm happy for you, Nanoka-chan!" Yuki responded. "He looks like quite a catch!"

"He sure is, huh?" Nanoka replied. "So, what are you two up to?"

My face turned serious at that. "Let's just say that Yuki-chan and I are doing a bit of detective work."

"You know that sword that they're displaying here?" Yuki explained. "That thing's been showing up in our dreams recently, so we're trying to find out what this thing could be."

"Mind if we tag along?" Nanoka giggled.

"Sure!" Yuki stated. "The more, the merrier!"

I could only sweatdrop at this.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They are approaching the Dark Dragon Sword, your lordship. What should we do?"

"You. Go to the museum and round up the sword. But do not exterminate anybody that you do not have to. You realize if there are too many casualties, we run the risk of being discovered before it is time."

"Understood, your lordship."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Whoa..." Nanoka stated once we'd finally been able to squeeze our way into the over-crowded museum. "Just how many freaking people are here?"

"Welcome to our world, Nanoka-chan," I stated simply.

"Look! There's the sword!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing to a glass case that contained the very sword from our dreams. Thankfully, no one was crowding around it, preferring to gaze at it from afar. This gave us the perfect opportunity to move in closely so we could figure out why this sword was infiltrating our dreams.

"There's a tablet by the sword," Nanoka noticed, "but I can't even read it. I never did like all those squibbles..."

I moved in a bit closer, trying to understand the ancient text on the tablet.

"Do you know what it says, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, resting her head on my shoulder as she peered towards the tablet.

As if the words were just flowing into my head, I started. _"This sword shall be condemned by the Ancients for the path of destruction and chaos it has wreaked. As is the duty of the wielder of the dark weapon, so he shall serve his sentence, to have his soul lost within the sword."_

"Ooh, that's freaky," Yuki stated.

"So there's actually a soul inside that thing?" Nanoka wondered.

"That would explain all the mysterious events they say have happened with anyone who's handled the sword," Koushiro noted. "Ever since that sword was unearthed a couple months ago, rumors have stated that whoever handles the sword has fallen to a strange fate."

"Oh, THAT is creepy," Nanoka quivered, tightening her grip on her boyfriend's arm.

"If there's a soul in this thing, maybe it's trying to reach out to something," I wondered, running the possibilities through my head. "Maybe that's why Yuki-chan and I are seeing this sword in our dreams..."

All of a sudden, I heard a crash and Nanoka's screaming. I spun around and noticed that Yuki had fainted right to the ground.

"YUKI-CHAN!" I exclaimed, rushing to my sister's side.

I was so relieved when Yuki opened her eyes a couple seconds later.

"_Daijoubu_, Yuki-chan?" I asked, still a little concerned.

"That... that sword..." Yuki responded, still woozy from her blackout. "That sword's radiating some vicious dark energy..."

This left Koushiro a bit confused. "How did she know that?"

Almost as if on cue, an explosion rocked the nearby area, almost making us fall to the ground.

I looked around frantically for the source of this disturbance, and eventually, I spotted it: a man similar to Nazo, only with brown hair instead of silver.

"All right, boy," the mystery figure stated. "Hand over the sword before things get ugly. You do not wish to cross the Delegates of Darkness."

This REALLY surprised me. "Wait a minute, Delegates of Darkness? Didn't I finish off your leader last year?" I challenged, whipping out Hanyou Hikari and shifting into battle stance.

"We just barely survived what you had done to us," the man stated, his voice just pissing me off at the very SOUND of it.

"You know, I'm sick of you people by now," I shot right back. "CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE?"

And then, my vision once again went red...

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

"Um... Yuki-chan, what's happening to your brother?" Nanoka asked.

I looked up at Nick, and noticed that he'd transformed again.

Oh, no...

_Yeah, I'm slashing, fighting through the fire  
__Yeah, I'm slashing, fighting through the fire  
__Yeah, I'm slashing, fighting for the power_

"So, you have returned to us, Yami," the mysterious man stated. "Why did he awaken in this brat, of all people?"

A nasty grin crossed Nick's face. **"Wouldn't you like to know?"** he snarled, his voice nothing like the Nick I knew. What was going on?

"Yami, much has changed since your last reign," the mysterious man continued.

Seriously, why was this freaking me out so badly?

Nick... you're scaring me here...

_Better fear me, better run away  
_'_cause this battle's just begun!_

"**I can see that,"** Nick responded. **"It will take me some time to get used to this world."**

"Come along, then," the mystery man stated. "It is time to reintroduce you to your masters."

This caused Nick to tense up. **"Excuse me?"**

"Your masters are waiting," the man continued.

Nick simply gripped his sword tighter. **"Who are you that would command me?"**

The mystery man looked confused at this. "Do not mess with me, Yami. We are your masters, and you will address us as such!"

Before he knew what hit him, Nick had rushed forward, bringing his sword down hard and slashing the man across the arm.

Nick... what happened to you?

_Enchanted whisper in your evil ear_  
_Can you hear the words I won, I won, I won!_

"**Your millennia of captivity has clouded your mind, Lunari,"** Nick proclaimed. **"You have forgotten that I take orders from nobody."**

"We were the ones who freed you from your imprisonment, Yami," Lunari sneered. "Your debt to us is astronomical."

"**Though I admit you did free me, that does not mean I owe you ANYTHING,"** Nick shot back.

"Damn it, Yami, we are your masters, and you will obey us or you will pay the price!" Lunari screamed.

_Yeah, I'm slashing, fighting through the fire  
__Yeah, I'm slashing, fighting through the fire  
__Yeah, I'm slashing, fighting for the power  
Yeah, I'm fighting for the power_

Nick just shook his head in disgust before holding his sword into the air, bringing it down and unleashing a burst of energy that knocked Lunari to the linoleum floor.

Nick, seriously, you're scaring me! Please snap out of it!

Lunari staggered backwards as he clutched his wound. "I kept telling them that you were uncontrollable, Yami... but they didn't listen..."

Nick just grinned evilly. **"I am not uncontrollable. I just choose not to listen to orders."**

_In my path you fear me either way  
__So the truth won't set you free_

Lunari growled. "I should have killed you when I had the chance..."

Nick just smirked at this. **"Yes. You should have..."**

Before I could call out to my transformed brother, he rushed forward, sword at his ready. Before I even knew what had happened, Nick had thrust his sword straight into Lunari's chest.

Nick just continued to sneer. **"...but you didn't."**

With that, Nick slashed upwards with his sword, then slashed downwards, effectively splitting Lunari in half. He disappeared completely not a second later.

"Holy..." was all Nanoka could say after having witnessed what just went down.

_For the glory of this golden war  
__As you bow your head to me, to me, to me!_

"**Fool. I take orders from nobody,"** Nick proclaimed, then turning towards the rest of us.

"**Well. I see we have guests."**

This was the part I knew I was going to dread. What if he was stuck in this mode for good this time?

"**I see you have watched me dispose of that fool Lunari,"** Nick stated with an evil grin. **"Shall I dispose of one of you next?"**

"What happened to him?" Koushiro asked, wondering what was about to happen.

"My cousin's gone crazy!" Nanoka exclaimed.

"NICK-KUN!" I screamed, hoping to get through to my brother before it was too late.

Thankfully, that seemed to trigger something in my possessed brother, as he stopped just short of us, his eyes flashing before shifting back to their normal brown hue. His clothes changed back to his normal attire before he fainted into my arms.

Thank goodness! Nick's okay!

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to clear away the crimson haze that was still clouding my vision.

The last thing I remember is my vision going red, just like the other day, then I hear my sister screaming my name, and then I'm back here...

Just what the hell is going on?

"Thank goodness Nick-kun's okay!" Yuki squealed. I looked up at my sister, just glad she was okay.

Suddenly, something clicked in my head.

"Damn it, did I lose control of myself again?"

"I hate to say it, but you did," Yuki stated. "But the only person you hurt was that Lunari character."

"Lunari?" I wondered. "You mean the freak who was after the sword?"

"Yeah!" Nanoka exclaimed, a little confused herself. "You just completely freaking DESTROYED him!"

"Could someone please tell me what the hell's going on?" I exclaimed, still pretty confused.

"Why don't we head home for now, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "We can figure out what to do then."

"Good idea."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yami is proving to be a nuisance."

"Lunari did not stand a chance against him."

"I still don't know why Yami awakened in that BRAT!"

"We shall find that out soon enough."

"Yes, your lordship."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 31: May Tomorrow Be a Clear Day

Nick and Yuki head out for a night on the town, and Yuki reflects on the adventures she's had with her big brother, and also subconsciously realizes how much Nick really means to her...


	31. May Tommorrow Be a Clear Day

I looked up at the skylight, wondering what the hell was going on. Why have I been blacking out and apparently wrecking some members of the Delegates of Darkness?

_I slowly opened my eyes, trying to clear away the crimson haze that was still clouding my vision._

_The last thing I remember is my vision going red, just like the other day, then I hear my sister screaming my name, and then I'm back here..._

_Just what the hell is going on?_

"_Thank goodness Nick-kun's okay!" Yuki squealed. I looked up at my sister, just glad she was okay._

_Suddenly, something clicked in my head._

"_Damn it, did I lose control of myself again?"_

"This is so freaking weird..." I stated to nobody in particular. "What the hell has been going on?"

"Nick-kun? Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"Everything okay?" Yuki asked, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"Just trying to think about why I keep fading out like I did back at the museum..." I responded.

Yuki sat down next to me, draping her arms around my shoulders. "You know something? That Lunari character you wrecked the other day... he called you Yami after you'd transformed..."

"That's something else I want to know: who exactly IS Yami?"

"So many mysteries to be solved... sousei..."

I looked up. "Discovery..."

Yuki just nodded. Just then, she perked up.

"Say, Nick-kun? You wanna head out on the town for a while? I figure we need something to get these troubles off our minds," Yuki asked.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Music to my ears, Yuki-chan. Where did you wanna stop first?"

"Well, I heard that a couple friends of yours just moved back to Misora," Yuki stated. "Why don't we go welcome them back?"

"Let's," I responded, slipping my running shoes on.

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 31: May Tomorrow Be A Clear Day

"There is still much to be done," one of the members stated.

"But those brats still stand in our way," another member continued.

"And let us not forget that Yami has awakened prematurely," a third person responded. "He has completely eliminated both Nazo and Lunari. Who is next?"

"Let me try," a fourth member continued. "I believe I know how to subdue Yami. I was the one who freed him back in the day."

"Very well, then," the leader responded. "Do not fail me."

"We are your loyal servants, master."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Yuki and I were dressed, we decided to head out to welcome my old friends back to Misora.

It was actually a nice day out today. Thank god for that...

Those perpetual raindrops that fell on our heads during that fateful final battle last year...

I STILL can't get that terrifying image out of my head...

"Something the matter, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, noting my odd expression.

"Looking up at the sky..." I stated to nobody in particular. "It keeps reminding me of the rain that fell that day last year..."

"Nick-_kuuuuuuun_... You're STILL worrying about that?" Yuki giggled.

I had to shake my head at that. "Yuki-chan... I'm not sure you understand just how close I came to losing you after that horrific battle... when the doctor said I should have just let you die, I just slapped the hell out of him... I don't EVER want to make a choice like that..."

Yuki just smiled, patting my shoulder like she had so many times before.

"Say, Nick-kun? I... I actually heard those words you said to me that day..."

Needless to say, I was not expecting that.

"You... you did?"

"You were too sad to notice... but I woke up for a bit while you talking..." Yuki explained.

(flashback)

_I looked towards my sleeping sister. It had been four days since she'd been laid up here, and I was getting really worried about her. I was starting to fear that she'd never wake up._

_I had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do. I'm used to being in tragic situations, but this is more than I can handle. I'm not used to being a hero when my sister's life is dangling by a thin thread..._

_The doctors had said that Yuki was slowly starting to get better, but that didn't settle my fear in the least._

"_Yuki-chan... I don't know if you can hear me..."_

_I looked at Yuki with tears welling up in my eyes._

"_Yuki-chan... you honestly have no idea how much this is tearing me apart... I don't like seeing you in this condition... for the past four days, I've been driving myself completely berserk just hoping that you'll be okay..."_

_Completely unbeknownst to me, Yuki opened her eyes at this proclamation. Not even realizing that she was looking at me, I continued to say my piece._

"_It's just not fair... I don't want to have to go through with this torture constantly... thinking you're in trouble like this... a brother shouldn't have to carry that kind of weight on their shoulders..."_

_Yuki just stared on._

"_Yuki-chan... I don't know if you can even hear me the way you are now... but... I love you... please... please make it out of this..."_

_And with that, I became too exhausted to do much else, I fell asleep on my sister's bed. As Yuki registered what I had just said, she reached out to entwine her hand with my own._

"_I love you, too, Nick-kun," was all Yuki said before falling asleep herself._

(end flashback)

"I was so touched when I heard you say that, Nick-kun," Yuki stated.

"It's like I've said about a million times these past few years, Yuki-chan. I'd do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to see you happy," I responded.

Yuki couldn't help but blush at that.

Before long, we'd reached our first destination. Deciding to make my presence known, I knocked twice on the door.

After about ten seconds, the door opened and there stood a girl about Yuki's age. She had long brown hair that reached to about her shoulders, framed by bright silver eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and blue skirt.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Not much for greetings this early, are you, Riiko-chan?" I teased, to which the girl gasped in surprise.

"Nick-kun? Yuki-chan? Is that really you?" Riiko Izawa exclaimed, rushing up and throwing her arms around us. "My god, how long has it been since we last met?"

"Around five years, give or take?" Yuki guessed.

"So what have you two been up to?" Riiko giggled. "Been staying out of trouble, I hope?"

I instantly sweatdropped at that. "Riiko-chan, you know my track record. Trouble always find me, no matter how hard I try to avoid it."

Riiko just winked. "So I heard. The others told me about the things that happened while I was away. That must have been rough on you, losing both your parents like that..."

"It was tough, but together, we got through it," Yuki responded. "That's the way Nick-kun and I have always done things."

Just then, Yuki remembered something. "Say, how is Yumi-chan doing?"

"Oh, you know that girl," Riiko noted. "Practicing night and day, even though her next concert isn't for another two months!"

"I guess she just wants to keep her skill up," I replied. "That's my guess, anyway. Where exactly is Yumi-chan right now?"

"She's probably at the recording studio," Riiko answered. "Just a few blocks down from here."

"Right, then! To the recording studio!" Yuki exclaimed, to which Riiko just sweatdropped.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"WHOA," Yuki stated once we'd reached Yumi Hitoyama's recording studio. "This place got some upgrades since the last time!"

"It's not easy being an international pop star, is it?" I responded, remembering what I'd learned the last time I'd asked Yumi about this kind of thing. "Places like this are the home away from home for a lot of pop stars."

As we came close to the front door, a rather burly-looking man stood in front of us.

"What business have you here?" the burly man asked.

Yuki instantly hid behind me, and I couldn't help but laugh to myself at that. Yuki had always been a little afraid of those big, burly types that always act as security for pop stars. I think she's well aware of what they can do.

"We've heard that Miss Yumi has returned to Misora," I responded. "Yuki-chan and I are old friends of hers, and we wanted to go see how she was doing."

"Regardless, Yumi is currently in a recording session, so you will have to wait," the burly man stated, only to be cut off by a younger voice.

"It's okay, Satoru. I'm done for today."

I looked behind Satoru (the burly man), and noticed that at the door was a girl about my age with long blonde hair tied into two fluffy ponytails. She was wearing a pink, heart-encrusted jacket and skirt, and was carrying a microphone in her right hand.

"Who wants my autograph now?" the girl asked, giggling a bit.

"That's kind of a moot point, Yumi-chan," I teased. "We've already got your autograph."

She perked up at that.

"Nick-kun? Yuki-chan? Oh, my god, is that really you?" Yumi exclaimed, rushing up to throw her arms around both of us.

"Take a wild guess," I teased.

"When'd you get back to Misora, Yumi-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Around the same time Riiko-chan came back," Yumi answered. "Customs was hell, but I guess I'm used to that."

"And since I feel that I have to ask this to a pop star, how's the song business going?" I asked with a bit of a grin.

"I actually just debuted my newest single, _Kokoro no Tsubasa_," Yumi responded, showing me the CD of the single in question.

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Yuki exclaimed. She's always been one of Yumi's biggest fans.

"Speaking of which..." Yumi remembered, handing us both a copy of the single, each one autographed in her signature swirly cursive writing.

I looked over towards my sister, who had stars in her eyes. _Typical..._

"Anything for the fans!" Yumi giggled. "Especially if those two specific fans are my best friends..."

Yuki couldn't help but sigh happily, but then she noticed something nearby.

"CARNIVAL!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing towards our favorite traveling carnival.

I looked back at Yumi, who was just smiling.

"You go ahead and get your little sister, okay?" Yumi stated, reaching over and giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll still be here if you need me."

"Noted and memorized," I responded before racing after my sister.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while of just hanging out and going on random carnival rides, Yuki and I found our way to the ferris wheel, just watching the sunset from high up like we had so long ago.

"It's so beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Yuki asked me.

"Only in a city like this," I responded right back.

As Yuki looked towards the sunset, she realized something. _Until that time when I got laid up in the hospital, I had no idea I really meant as much to Nick-kun as I thought I did... and I had no idea that he means a lot to me as well... I don't want to lose him... I really don't..._

Yuki looked back towards me.

"Nick-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Before I could ask, Yuki leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Will you stay by my side forever?"

I smiled, letting my arms rest around Yuki.

"Now and forever, Yuki-chan. That's a promise."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 32: I Want to See You Again

When Momoko is captured by the shady organization, Nick and Yuki learn a little more about who the mysterious Yami is, and what the dark entity's connection to the Dark Dragon Sword is...


	32. I Want to See You Again

(Author's Note: Today's insert song is "Fight the Knight" by Crush 40.)

"_Nick-kun? Will you stay by my side forever?"_

"_Always, Yuki-chan. That's a promise."_

I constantly reflected on those words as I took my now-sleeping sister back home. She had basically asked me to stay by her side until the end.

I wasn't too surprised, considering everything we've been through.

Often times this past year, I've been wondering what crazy thing is going to happen to us next.

Ever since I'd apparently been possessed by this Yami character, I've been having strange dreams...

"_You know it is your destiny. Why will you not come back to us, Yami?"_

Those words always keep repeating during those strange dreams. Why are they after me, of all people? Is it because they just want Yami back on their side?

This is really starting to confuse me.

I looked down at Yuki. What I wouldn't do to protect her...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Damn that Yami! Why did he have to awaken in the BRAT?"

"He apparently knows of the power this boy possesses. Yami seems to believe that the boy will be a suitable host."

"But as long as Yami is using that boy as a vessel, we won't be able to acquire the boy's power!"

"We will acquire that power yet, my servants. Not even Yami will stop us when it is time."

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 32: I Want to See You Again

"She looks pretty exhausted," Momoko noted once we'd returned home.

"Long day, so to speak," I responded. "Yuki-chan tired herself out."

"I've seen how you dote on her, Nick," Momoko giggled. "It's very sweet of you."

"She's my sister," I answered quite simply. "I have to take care of her. Both of my parents are gone, so it's up to me now."

"I've never known a brother and sister in my life that were EVER as close as you two are."

"It's a known fact that our bond is something that can't EVER be broken."

Momoko couldn't help but laugh at that. "What's so funny, Momoko?"

"It's just the way you said it... it sounds so cute..."

"Yeah, Yuki-chan's been telling me that for years..."

Just then, I heard the front door slam open. I think I knew who that was...

Confirming my suspicions, Nanoka burst into the room, striking a cute pose. "Kohinata Nanoka, at your service!"

I instantly shushed my cousin, gesturing towards Yuki, who was still sleeping like a log (no, she wasn't snoring; that honor apparently goes to me).

Nanoka quickly quieted down at that. "I just wanted to see how my cousins were doing after that incident at the museum. That really freaked me out."

"You're not the only one, Nanoka-chan," I noted. "I don't understand why this Yami character chose me as his host. Also, just who the hell IS he?"

"Koushiro and I have been doing some research," Nanoka explained, "but so far we've been pretty unsuccessful. All we could figure out was that this Yami person is an ancient dark being from over two millennia ago. He used to rule over one of the larger kingdoms back then, the Clan of the Dark Ones."

"Well, at least now we know where to start," I stated. "The real question we've gotta figure out is why I'm his host, of all people."

"Guess we should probably head back to the museum," Momoko stated. "See if we can figure something out."

"Yeah, good idea," I noted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"He is approaching the Dark Dragon Sword again, your lordship. What should we do?"

"Kishi, you seem to have the most experience in dealing with Yami. Head to the museum and take care of business."

"Understood, your lordship."

"Do you really trust that man, your lordship?"

"In all honesty, he is too much of a lone wolf, but we can not afford to take chances when it comes to Yami. The dark prophet is far too powerful for his own good, and when you add the strength of his host, he could destroy all of us easily."

"I understand, your lordship. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Keep an eye on the boy. If Yami awakens again, you all know what to do."

"Understood, your lordship."

"That fool Yami thinks he can mess with the Delegates of Darkness? Well, he may have just met his match."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, is that the sword you guys were talking about?" Momoko asked once we'd arrived at the museum.

"Yep, that's the one," I replied. "That tablet at the front of the display said that whoever used to wield the sword was punished to have his soul sealed inside that thing."

"That is still SO creepy," Nanoka stated, clutching onto my arm for some reason.

"If there IS a soul in that thing," Yuki pondered, "it must be trying to reach out to someone, and that's probably why we're seeing it in our dreams so often."

"Do you think the person who wielded the sword might have been this Yami character you two keep talking about?" Momoko asked.

"Could be," Yuki wondered.

All of a sudden, an explosion rocked the area around us. I instantly brandished Hanyou Hikari, knowing what was about to happen.

Sure enough, a dark person who seemed similar to Lunari appeared at the center of the explosion, though he was decked out in some pretty weird-looking knight armor.

"All right, buddy, before I drill your face into the linoleum, would you care to explain yourself?" I challenged, my Purifier aura appearing around me.

"I am Kishi of the Delegates of Darkness, and you, Yami, are in our way," the man responded, drawing his battle sword.

_My will to fight the knight_  
_My will to fight the knight  
My will to fight the knight_

"I'm not Yami, you little bastard!" I shot back, tightly gripping my sword.

"Wait just a minute. How are the Delegates of Darkness still around?" Yuki wondered. "Didn't we finish off your leader last year?"

"We have a new leader," Kishi replied. "And he is much more efficient than your father was."

"I doubt that," I sneered. "Apparently, I've been kicking your butts up and down Misora thanks to Yami's power."

"You should consider yourself lucky, boy," Kishi growled. "I was not sent here to make mincemeat out of you. I come only for Yami."

_Will to fight in a world inside its right and I'm alive_  
_On my own from a world that seems unknown and I'm alive  
My will to survive_

"Why don't you come over here and try me, if you think you can take me?" I challenged, pointing Hanyou Hikari towards Kishi.

And for the third time in as many days, my vision went red.

"Oh, no..." Yuki breathed, fearing the worst.

"NICK-KUN!"

Not wasting any time, Yuki tore forward and threw her arms around me, holding me tighter than she ever had before.

It seemed like it was too late, as I was already wearing Yami's clothes.

But something seemed a little off here...

When I opened my eyes, they were apparently their normal brown hue again.

"Nick-kun? You still there?" my sister asked.

_My will to fight the knight  
__My will to fight the knight  
__My will to fight the knight_

I turned towards Yuki, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw my eyes.

"That was close, huh?" Yuki giggled.

I looked down at my clothes: still Yami's. Maybe he couldn't completely possess me this time?

That's when it hit me. If I had his powers and control of myself...

Oh, this knight wannabe is REALLY in for it now...

_Face the knight in a world of evil light and I'll survive_  
_On my own, overthrown yet not alone and I'm alive_  
_My will to survive_

"Damn... he hasn't completely awakened yet..." Kishi stated. "It is best to retreat for now."

"_Blast Cutter!"_ I exclaimed, thankfully in my own voice. Bringing the Buster Sword behind me, I quickly slammed it into the ground and this created a shower of energy blades that slashed mercilessly at Kishi.

"Now do you understand that we don't want anything to do with you freaks?" I exclaimed.

"So, you wish to fight me, boy?" Kishi growled, drawing his sword again. "You will quickly learn that I am not as merciful as Nazo or Lunari were."

"Yeah, yeah. Just shut your trap and bring it!" I shot back, readying for battle.

_My will to fight the knight  
__My will to fight the knight  
__My will to fight the knight_

I made the first move, bringing the Buster Sword back and readying for my attack.

"Too slow, bratlings," Kishi sneered, holding his sword into the air and then slamming it into the ground. Only Nanoka noticed that a dark glyph appeared under me and Yuki.

"MOVE, YOU GUYS!" Nanoka exclaimed.

"Too late. _Mystic Arte! Brilliant Cataclysm!_" Kishi exclaimed, and the glyph erupted into a geyser of energy that shot into the sky, causing quite a bit of damage.

"Ouch..." Yuki growled once she'd picked herself up. "Cheap shot, you bastard..."

"My turn, my turn!" Nanoka giggled, rushing towards Kishi.

Wait just a damn minute! What the hell was she doing?

"Nanoka-chan, GET OUT OF THERE!" I exclaimed, hoping that my cousin wouldn't get hurt.

What Nanoka did next really surprised me.

_Will to try, I will meet you eye to eye and I'll survive_  
_Dead of night, feel the power, feel the might and I'm alive  
__My will to survive_

She brought her hands back as she neared Kishi.

"_You will never walk this earth again!"_ Nanoka exclaimed, swinging both of her arms and creating a shockwave that knocked Kishi back.

Not wasting any time, Nanoka brought her hands into the air, both of them shining with a bright red light.

Holy...

"_Mystic Arte! Psychic Stormfront!"_ Nanoka exclaimed, firing something into the air. Not a second later, tons of purple energy beams came raining down from the skies, causing some serious damage to Kishi.

"Oh my god," Yuki stated. "Nanoka-chan, where did you learn that move?"

Nanoka just giggled. "I've been through more than you think in the past year. I learned THIS little trick from Majonomi-sama just a couple days ago."

"NICE, Nanoka-chan," I stated, quite impressed myself.

Kishi picked himself up, catching my attention.

"You're not going anywhere, knight boy," I challenged, rushing forward. "We end this now."

Not wasting a second, I brought my weapon back and slashed at Kishi, creating a gash along his side.

"Yuki-chan, you wanna hold this guy still for me?" I asked.

"Of course, _onii-chan_!" Yuki giggled.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Hold the knight freak completely still!"_

Kishi shined with a black light, freezing him in place.

Leaping into the air, I spun my sword in a circle, creating a glyph of light energy. The instant I landed, I stabbed the Buster Sword into the ground, creating another glyph. Then, hopping into the middle of the two glyphs, I threw my hands out, creating two more glyphs to the left and right.

"_Struggle against these holy chains and await your due punishment!"_ I chanted, all four glyphs glowing brightly. Now to finish off this little joker...

"Wow, Nick-kun, that's awesome..." Yuki giggled.

"That my cousin for you," Nanoka responded. "Always full of surprises!"

"_Mystic Arte! Shining Bind!"_ I exclaimed, and the four glyphs I'd created zeroed in on Kishi and subsequently erupted into a massive explosion of energy.

When the light had finally cleared, Kishi had vanished. All that was left of him was his sword.

"YES! You ROCK, Nick!" Nanoka exclaimed.

"Naturally," I teased before reverting to my normal self. "When are they ever going to learn that they're never going to defeat us?"

Nanoka giggled before hearing a sound coming from her cell phone.

"That's my boyfriend, guys. I gotta go," Nanoka explained before rushing out of the museum.

"So, she finally got someone, huh?" Momoko mused, giggling a bit.

Yuki walked up to me once the chaos was clear.

"You just get more and more awesome every day, don't you, Nick-kun?" Yuki giggled.

"Pretty much," I responded as Yuki gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"What in the hell just happened?"

"Yami didn't completely awaken that time. And Kishi paid the price for it."

"Something about this whole scenario doesn't add up, and I intend to find out what it is."

"As you command, your lordship."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 33: The Place Where I Belong

Sakura from _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: The Movie_ has arrived in present day Misora, and she's looking for someone. When she comes across Nick and Yuki, the Delegates of Darkness recognize the latent power this girl holds...


	33. The Place Where I Belong

(Author's Note: Today's insert song is "Dangerous Ground" by Crush 40.)

_"They wouldn't!" the woman exclaimed, unable to believe what her husband was saying._

"_The Delegates of Darkness... they're vindictive like that," was the young man's only response._

"_Otou-san, what's vindictive mean?" their young daughter asked._

"_Never mind. Look, this could be trouble. I don't want them to get away with this, but your mother and I... we can't time travel anymore."_

"_So, you're just going to stand there and let them finish you off in the past?" the woman exclaimed._

"_Not necessarily," the young man grinned. "Okay, you've always wanted to prove yourself on the battlefield, right? Well, now's your chance."_

_The girl's eyes widened at this. "Really? Oh, thank you so much, otou-san!" She couldn't help but hug her father._

"_Just be really careful out there, okay, dearie?" the woman asked, obviously concerned for her daughter's safety._

"_Trust me, okaa-sama, I'm not going to let some silly freaks mess with me. I'll kick their butts up and down the city if I have to!"_

"_We know you will," the father responded. "Now go back to the good old days and get them good, okay?"_

"_Will do, otou-san!" the daughter giggled._

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 33: The Place Where I Belong

My eyes suddenly snapped open. Looking out the window, I noticed that the sun had just begun its ascent over the horizon. My alarm clock said that it was only quarter after six.

Yet my mind kept drifting back to that weird dream I had. Wait... was that a dream or a vision?

Deciding to wait until later to dwell on it, I was about to pull the covers back over us, when I noticed something on the nearby calendar. Of course, it had lots of cute photos of Onpu and Kurumi... it WAS Yuki who bought that calendar.

I noticed the date that was circled. That was today!

_"August 18th. It's my special day!"_

I wasn't too worried, though. I had already gotten her present, so I wasn't worried at all...

And with that, I slipped back under the covers and passed off into dreamland.

"_GOOD MORNING, MISORA! It's now five after the hour of eight in the morning on this BEAUTIFUL summer's day! Temperature's a balmy sixty-seven, which is good news for you diurnal peoples. Now let's go to Miss Miyamoto for the traffic report!"_

"Oh, SHUT UP already," I groaned, reaching out to slap my alarm clock radio off. Sometimes I wonder why Aiko got that thing for me...

"Your alarm clock again, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, stretching her arms out as she yawned.

"Stupid thing isn't very considerate, is it?" I responded, yawning a bit myself. "We try to sleep in on summer vacation, and this thing won't even let us do THAT."

"I'm starting to wonder if that's why Ai-chan bought that thing for you," Yuki wondered as she headed for the closet to pick out her clothes for the day.

"Ai-chan always buys the weirdest presents, doesn't she?" I noted, remembering something from the good old days.

"Yeah, like that figurine Doremi-chan got from Majorika three years back?" Yuki giggled. "Turned out that thing was alive!"

"Oh my god, I almost busted my rib laughing at that!" I couldn't help but laugh.

Just then, I remembered something. I rushed out of the room just as Yuki came out in her typical attire: a magenta vest with a puff-sleeved shirt over it, a yellow scarf around her neck, and a school skirt. Sometimes I wonder why we're forced to wear uniforms in school...

It was then that Yuki noticed something on the calendar.

"Wait a minute. NICK-KUN!" Yuki screamed.

"Just a second!"

After a few seconds, I came out with a package.

"Oh, good. I thought you'd forgotten," Yuki noted, taking the package.

"What, you ACTUALLY thought I'd forgotten about your birthday?" I responded with a laugh. "Nothing doing."

As Yuki continued to rip the wrapping paper apart, I couldn't help but laugh at her silliness. But, that's something I've always loved about her...

I couldn't hold back a smile as Yuki gasped in surprise, the remains of the package revealing a beautiful pair of crystal butterfly earrings.

"Nick-kun... did you...?" Yuki stated, tears in her eyes.

"Yep. This one was all me," I responded, only to have Yuki rush up and throw her arms around me.

"You spoil me sometimes, you know that?" Yuki giggled.

"I'm supposed to," was my simple reply.

"But seriously, Nick-kun... you're probably the best brother I could ever have asked for..." Yuki stated. "And... I'm just glad you're with me, Nick-kun..."

Yuki leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, Nick-kun."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

Yuki took a look outside. "Hey! It's so nice today, so why don't we go for a walk?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself," I responded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Up at the top of the Yokohama Tech Conglomerate building, we can see a magical glyph appear.

The glyph shines for a second, and someone pops out of it.

When we can see the girl clearly, we notice that she has long brown hair tied into two ponytails and deep green eyes. She is wearing a t-shirt with a strawberry emblem and pink shorts. She doesn't appear to be too old, only about the tender age of eleven.

"OW!" the girl exclaimed. "God, I hate when that happens!"

The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "I always fall head-first out of those stupid time tunnels..."

"_Sakura-chan, do you read me?"_

Sakura instantly perked up at that, bringing her wrist up and revealing what appeared to be a watch. "Yeah, I read you, otou-san. How are things on your end?"

"_Do you see any sign of the Delegates of Darkness?"_

"Nope, no sign of them just yet. Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"_All I know is that someone's targeting my past self, and since your mother and I can't do the time travel thing anymore, it's gotta be you who has to stop them."_

"All right, otou-san. I'll keep my eyes open for anything suspicious. Sakura out."

With that, Sakura shut off her communicator.

"Don't worry, otou-san. I'll protect you."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I felt the wind blow at my face as we strolled through the city at daybreak.

"The breeze feels good, huh, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"No kidding," I noted. "The only problem is that fall's coming soon, and we won't be seeing days like this for a long time..."

"I know. That sucks, huh?" Yuki giggled.

Just then, I felt something mysterious nearby. Acting on my instinctive reflexes, I scooped my sister into my arms and jumped away just as a massive ball of dark energy hit the spot where I just was, creating an explosion that would have finished me had I not moved.

"Of course," I groaned, noticing two dark characters standing in front of us. "OF FREAKING COURSE."

_It's time to get ready to go (ready to go)  
__It's time to party down again  
__We can go for it all (for it all)  
__We know you think we're crazy_

"You should know this by now, boy," the first figure stated. "We're constantly on the hunt."

"And we'll be taking the girl's twilight powers," the second figure sneered.

"Oh, you want my twilight power?" Yuki challenged, whipping out her wand.

"_Shutsuga Tobiume! Flick them with the mysterious energy of twilight!"_

With that, Yuki's wand transformed into Shutsuga Tobiume.

"You wanted a taste of my twilight power, huh?" Yuki giggled. "Just remember, you asked for it."

_We're on dangerous ground, but...  
__Once we start, we can never ever stop_

Charging forward, Yuki raised her weapon into the air, which began crackling with electricity and twilight energy.

"_Come forth, o lightning,"_ Yuki chanted, _"and receive your punishment!"_

The first dark figure tensed up, readying himself for my sister's attack.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_ Yuki chanted, swinging the sparkling Shutsuga Tobiume upwards in a fierce attack that dealt quite a few hits while dragging the figure into the air while dealing damage all at the same time.

"Little bitch," the figure growled.

_Who is the fool this time? (fool this time)  
__You're gonna set our hearts on fire  
__We can push for the top (for the top)  
__We show you how to play the game_

"You're getting beat, aren't you?" the second figure snickered.

"You wanna go in there and destroy them?" the first figure growled.

"If I must," the second figure laughed before stepping up.

I decided that I didn't want to waste any time here and just charged forward, Hanyou Hikari held high.

"Time for me to step up," I challenged.

"_Watch as the hands of time turn only for those that are destined!"_ I chanted, landing a few slashes and preparing for the full force of my attack.

"GO, NICK-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed. "I believe in you!"

"_Mystic Arte! Sonic Blade!"_ I exclaimed, striking like wildfire and only stopping to deliver a final strike that sent the dark figure crashing into a building.

_Watch our, our aim is true  
__Step back you, it's our turn to fly_

"Damn brats," the first dark figure growled. "Time to put an end to you."

Before I could even react, a dark ball of energy slammed into me, knocking me straight to the ground.

"Say hello to the afterlife."

"HEY!"

I spun around at that and noticed that a girl of about eleven years had just arrived on the scene. She had long brown hair that was tied into two ponytails, deep green eyes that seemed strangely familiar, and a school uniform that definitely seemed ahead of its time. This new arrival looked incredibly pissed off.

"Don't you DARE attack my father like that!" the girl exclaimed.

Wait a minute. What did she just say?

"So, you are Sakura," the first dark figure growled. "I was told we'd be seeing you."

"Yeah, and you're about to get a butt-whooping for what you just did to my father!" Sakura exclaimed. "Hold still."

"Denied," the second figure sneered.

This seemed to make Sakura even angrier. "I said HOLD STILL!"

With those words, the two dark figures were encased in a massive glass cube.

_It's time to get ready to go (ready to go)  
__It's time to party down again  
__We can go for it all (for it all)  
We know you think we're crazy_

"This is where things get fun," Sakura giggled, bringing her hands behind her. I suddenly felt an immense wave of magical pressure surrounding the area that forced me to fall to my knees. Was all that pressure coming from Sakura?

As Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated, four gigantic elemental energy spheres, one yellow, one blue, one green, and one red, appeared and began to spin around Sakura.

"_O power that lies at the root of all creation..."_ Sakura chanted, throwing her hands out. The energy spheres flew outwards and then surrounded the glass cube that the dark boys were trapped in.

"Wha...?" Yuki wondered.

"Whoa..." I responded.

"_O memory inscribed in ages past... hear my call and arise before me!"_ Sakura chanted, locking her hands together in a prayer. A purple barrier surrounded her as the four elemental energy spheres began to shine.

"_Mystic Arte! Ancient Catastrophe!"_ Sakura exclaimed, the four elemental spheres joining each other while surrounding the glass cube. All of a sudden, the spheres erupted into a massive elemental explosion that blinded me for a few seconds.

_We're on dangerous ground, but...  
Once we start, we can never ever, ever, ever stop_

Once I could see again, the glass cube and the dark freaks had completely vanished.

"Oh... my... god..." Yuki stated.

"Did... did she just do that?" I asked, unable to believe that those two dark freaks had gotten owned by an eleven-year-old.

Sakura turned around and giggled.

"Yeah, dad, you were DEFINTELY surprised by that," Sakura stated.

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 34: World Through My Eyes

With Sakura under their care now, Nick and Yuki must protect her from the Delegates of Darkness, who seem to have their own plans for the girl...


	34. The World Through My Eyes

Before I even knew what was happening, Yuki and I had been surrounded by even more freaks from the Delegates of Darkness. Can't they ever leave us alone?

But what happened next was something that really surprised me.

"_O power that lies at the root of all creation... O memory inscribed in ages past... hear my call and arise before me!"_

A girl not even eleven years old appeared, sporting some awesome elemental powers.

"_Mystic Arte! Ancient Catastrophe!"_

And that was it for the dark freaks.

"Oh... my... god..." Yuki stated.

"Did... did she just do that?" I asked, unable to believe that those two dark freaks had gotten owned by an eleven-year-old.

The girl, hence identified as Sakura, turned around and giggled.

"Yeah, dad, you were DEFINTELY surprised by that," Sakura stated.

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 34: The World Through My Eyes

"Sakura-chan..." I stated, my confused brain trying to figure out just what the heck was going on. "Did... did you just say... what I thought you said?"

"Yep," Sakura giggled. "You heard it right. I'm your daughter in the future."

And that was it for me. With an exasperated sigh, I promptly fainted, Yuki rushing up to catch me.

"Is he okay?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, Nick-kun gets like that sometimes," Yuki giggled. "It's one of his many cute quirks."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So, what's up, Sakura-chan?" Yuki wondered. "How'd you get back to this time?"

"My parents sent me back," Sakura answered, smoothing back one of her ponytails. "Otou-san found out that someone from the Delegates of Darkness was targeting his past self, and since they can't do the time travel thing anymore, they enlisted me. It's kinda weird that they can't time travel and they're not even thirty years old yet..."

That kinda surprised Yuki. "Really? When did they get married?"

"Sorry, that I can't say," Sakura giggled. Yuki instantly sweatdropped at that.

"I guess that means you won't tell me if Saiki-kun and I got hitched, either," Yuki groaned, giving Sakura a reason to laugh.

"You'll find out someday, Auntie Yuki!" Sakura stated firmly. "I promise you that!"

Nodding, Yuki hoisted my unconscious self onto her back. "So, do you know who's trying to take out Nick-kun?"

"That's what I came back to investigate," Sakura answered. "If I'm gonna save my otou-san, I have to kick some dark booty."

Yuki couldn't help but giggle at that odd little proclamation. "In other words, same as it's always been. Got it."

"You're certainly optimistic, Auntie Yuki," Sakura noticed.

"Well, Nick-kun and I have been doing this evil-fighting thing for a while now, so we're used to it."

"Touché."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we'd returned to our–slash-Momoko's house (and I'd recovered from my fainting spell), Sakura began spinning around, squealing with glee.

"It's so AWESOME to be in otou-san's house again!" Sakura giggled.

"This isn't technically our house, Sakura-chan," I noted, not wanting to remember what had happened. "Our real house was destroyed by those bastards from the Delegates of Darkness. They took our mother with it..."

(flashback)

_Yuki moved her hand around the barrier, trying to get a feel of what was going on. She giggled a bit upon realizing: "It kinda feels like jello..."_

_It was just then that I noticed the barrier flashing._

_That feeling of dread earlier suddenly came rushing back in full force as I saw that barrier flash._

"_It's got a lot of pretty colors... I don't really think Nick-kun could have made a shield like this..." Yuki noted._

"_YUKI-CHAN, GET BACK!" I screamed, grabbing my sister and pulling her far away from the flashing shield._

_Thankfully I'd acted just in time, because at that very second, the barrier shined with a bright light, and became a massive explosion that pretty much obliterated our house._

_Yuki was nearly in tears at the very sight of the explosion. Once the blast wave had settled, I knew there was no way that mom could have survived that._

_Yuki didn't seem to share my sentiments, because she immediately leapt to her feet and stormed towards the wreckage of what was once our house._

"_OKAA-SAMA!" Yuki screamed, fighting against my grip as I tried to hold her back._

"_Yuki-chan, it's too late!" I shot back, trying to fight back my own tears. "There's nothing we can do for her now!"_

_Yuki just stood there, shivering like heck for a couple seconds, until she finally burst into tears and spun around to throw her arms around me. I simply returned the embrace tightly, trying my best not to cry myself._

"_It's... it's just not fair, Nick-kun!" Yuki exclaimed, her voice hoarse from her tears. "Why did okaa-sama have to die?"_

_I leaned forward and kissed Yuki on the forehead. "I have no idea, Yuki-chan, but if I have anything to say about this, the Delegates of Darkness are going to pay for this..."_

(end flashback)

"I know that, otou-san!" Sakura stated. "I am your daughter, after all."

Just then, the door flung itself open. I was expecting it to be Nanoka (because that's usually how she makes her entrances), so you can probably imagine my surprise when I saw a girl no older than Sakura appear in the doorway. She had white-blond hair that came down to her shoulders, and she was wearing the cutest white outfit I'd ever seen in my life.

Apparently, Sakura seemed to recognize the girl. "Alice-chan! I never thought I'd see you here!"

The new girl, now identified as Alice, just smiled. "I kinda expected you'd be doing some time traveling soon, so I decided to come here a bit sooner and wait for you."

Sakura smiled. "Good for you, Alice-chan."

Sakura then turned towards us. "Otou-san, Auntie Yuki, this is Alice Makimoto. She's my girlfriend. ...what? What's with the weird looks?"

My mouth was hanging open, and Yuki had question marks in her eyes.

Suddenly realizing what she'd said, Sakura immediately blushed like mad, her face almost resembling a tomato. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! I didn't mean it like THAT!"

By this point, Sakura just could not seem to stop stuttering, so Alice stepped in. "What Sakura-chan means by that is I'm a girl who happens to be her best friend. She's actually got a rather big crush on one of the boys at her school."

Sakura's blush only seemed to intensify at this proclamation. "Alice-chan, you don't have to go broadcasting it all over the city!"

"What? I speak only the truth," Alice giggled.

"So, don't keep us in suspense, Sakura-chan! How'd you and Alice-chan meet?" Yuki asked quite eagerly. That was my sister for you, always to the point.

"Well, when I first started going to elementary school, Alice-chan saved me from a pack of bullies. They always liked to target me because they didn't think I had any useful magical powers..." Sakura explained.

(flashback... or is it flashforward in this case? Ugh, my head hurts...)

_Sakura, who couldn't have been older than six at the time, continued backing away from the bullies, who were advancing on her threateningly._

"_Learn this lesson, well, little girlie," one of the bullies growled. "You and your abnormal magic powers don't belong here."_

_Before Sakura could run away, she heard a beautiful voice singing something._

"_Shiawase wo utaeba  
__Kitto power ni naru yo  
__Nichijou no naka ni kirakira ga aru  
__Tsumannai koto datte  
__Karoyaka step de aisatsu hero  
__Keikenchi joushou mitetene..."_

_The instant the bullies heard the lilting melodies, they suddenly became entranced, slowly rambling away from Sakura, bumping into each other on occasion._

_Sakura spun around, having recognized those dulcet tones._

"_You... you're Alice Makimoto from the Rune Academy, right?" Sakura asked._

_Alice just shrugged her shoulders. "Guilty."_

_Not wasting a second, Sakura rushed up and threw her arms around Alice. "Thank you SO MUCH, Alice-chan!"_

"_Ah, it's no problem, really," Alice giggled, returning Sakura's embrace. "The heretics are always trying to mess with people whose magic powers they think don't compare to their own. It sickens me that they keep doing it, too..."_

_Alice smiled at Sakura, something she rarely did away from her friends. "I'll protect you from those freaks. Promise."_

_Sakura just nodded, not feeling like saying anything else._

(end flash-whatever it is)

"So, you two have been through a lot, huh?" I wondered once Sakura had finished telling her story.

"Pretty much," Alice responded, easily cutting Sakura off.

"Hey! Didn't your time in the Rune Academy teach you to respect those older than you?" Sakura teased, knowing what Alice's response would be.

"You're only a couple weeks older than me, Sakura-chan," Alice giggled. "You know that."

Before Sakura could make a witty comment, however, a massive explosion resounded that knocked us all to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" I exclaimed. I didn't really need to ask myself that; I knew what was about to happen.

"Smells like trouble," Alice stated. "An aura THAT dark has to mean big trouble..."

"We'd better get the lead out, then!" Yuki exclaimed, drawing her wand.

I did the same thing myself, unsheathing my wand and holding it into the air.

"_Shutsuga Tobiume! Flick them with the mysterious energy of twilight!"_

"Let the demon's luster shine brightly! Hanyou Hikari, shine down!"

Once we had summoned our weapons, Sakura and Alice smiled brightly. They apparently hadn't seen this trick before...

"That is SO COOL, otou-san!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nice trick, you two," Alice admitted.

"Naturally," I commented while striking a triumphant pose, leaving my sister to sweatdrop.

"That's onii-chan, all right," Yuki giggled. "Flamboyant and courageous."

What was that supposed to mean?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we got to the town square, sure enough, there was a dark freak running amok and people were running away screaming.

Can't they ever get a new gimmick? Honestly...

"All right, time to get down to business!" Yuki giggled, raising Shutsuga Tobiume, which began sparkling just like it had in the battle with Kishi.

The man looked around. "Where is my prey?" he asked in a singsong voice.

_"Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_

The force of the powerful attack knocked the dark freak back a bit.

"Hmph. Not even a scratch," the man jeered.

"You wanna run that by me again?" I exclaimed.

"HEY, NICK!"

I spun around and noticed that Momoko had just entered the scene, wearing her Purifier uniform.

"What's going on out here?" Momoko wondered. "I heard an explosion..."

"Long story short, we need your help with this dark freak, okaa-sama!" Sakura stated.

"Wait... did she just say...?" Momoko asked, still pretty confused.

"You DARE ignore Decus?" the dark man exclaimed, lashing out with a jumping strike, only to be blocked by Momoko's wand.

"HEY! I'm in the middle of trying to freak out here!" Momoko stated, giggling to herself a bit before knocking Decus back with a spinning strike. "Let me at least do that!"

"Yep, that's our daughter, Momoko," I responded, laughing a bit at my girlfriend's silliness. "I'll explain everything later, but for now, could you help me get rid of this little freak so we can go home?"

"My thoughts exactly," Momoko responded, holding her hands into the air.

"_God of healing, bless those that stand before you and grant me the righteous power to vanish evil!"_ Momoko chanted, her wand glowing with a bright light.

Not wasting any time, Momoko slashed at the air with her glowing wand, preparing to leap into the sky.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Roar!"_ Momoko exclaimed, leaping skyward and thrusting her wand into the air. The crystal in the wand shined with a bright gold light before bursting outwards, creating a rain of golden energy that showered the battlefield and did some serious damage to Decus.

"My turn, my turn!" Alice giggled, holding her hands to her heart.

Alice was pretty soon surrounded by a frost-blue energy aura as she prepared for her Mystic Arte.

"_Obey the ancient pact of the ages... and fulfill your duty!"_ Alice chanted, icicle stalagmites surrounding her.

"You won't get that chance!" Decus exclaimed, rushing towards Alice, only for Sakura to trip up the blue-haired dark warrior, sending him sliding right in front of the ice that Alice had summoned.

"_Mystic Arte! Fimbulvetr!"_ Alice exclaimed, slamming her hand into the ground. The ice surrounding Alice shattered and shot out in all directions, severely damaging Decus.

However, the instant Decus had recovered, he went charging for my sister.

"Fat chance, freak show!" I challenged, stepping in front of my sister. "You're not touching my sister!"

With one mighty slash, Decus had been knocked back.

"Yuki-chan, you wanna help me finish this guy?" I asked.

"I'd be delighted, dear brother," Yuki responded, resting Shutsuga Tobiume on her shoulders.

I did the same thing with Hanyou Hikari, turning myself around to face Decus.

Nodding to my sister, we both charged forward, our weapons held high.

Not wasting any time, we slammed our weapons into the ground, creating a glyph under Decus that erupted into a geyser of energy that slashed mercilessly at him.

The two of us wasted no time in zipping forward. Once we'd gotten close enough to Decus, Yuki hopped to Decus' other side as we readied our assault.

"_Together as one!"_ I chanted.

"_As it always should be!"_ Yuki chanted.

With that, we both started attacking, slashing at Decus in synchronized movements before stepping back and charging straight at Decus, delivering powerful horizontal strikes and rushing straight through him at the same time.

That accomplished, we both leapt into the air, crossing our weapons.

"_Let's show them!"_ Yuki exclaimed.

"_Run them through!"_ I responded.

Our weapons began glowing with a bright silver light.

"_Mystic Arte! Bushin Soutenha!"_ Yuki and I exclaimed, slashing our weapons across each other. This sent two energy beams from each of our weapons that eventually joined together and spiraled into a massive corkscrew of energy that almost literally obliterated Decus.

"Serves you right," I taunted as both Yuki and I landed on the ground.

"That was SO AWESOME!" Yuki exclaimed. "We DEFINITELY need to practice some more combo Mystic Artes, Nick-kun!"

"I'll keep that in mind," I laughed.

Just then, a loud scream caught my attention. I spun around just in time to notice that another dark freak, this one completely cloaked in shadow, had just grabbed Sakura and rushed off with her.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Yuki screamed.

"The freak show's heading up there!" Alice exclaimed, pointing into the sky towards what appeared to be a gigantic space station. "Towards the Space Colony ARK!"

"Why would these people take my future daughter to a space colony that's been dead for over fifty years?" I wondered.

"I really don't know, but that's apparently where we've gotta go if we're gonna save Sakura-chan!" Momoko proclaimed.

"So, here's the big question: how exactly do we get up there?" I asked.

"Leave that to me," Alice giggled, raising her hands.

And in a few seconds, we'd all warped away.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 35: Tomorrow Without Hope

When Sakura is taken into deep space by the Delegates of Darkness, Nick and Yuki find out that they plan to kill Sakura by trapping her inside a space colony that is falling to Earth. Is there any hope?


	35. Tomorrow Without Hope

(Author's Note: Today's insert song is "Live and Learn" by Crush 40.)

Boy, this day has been really weird, hasn't it?

First, this girl who's apparently my daughter in the future arrives and saves our butts from this evil freak from the Delegates of Darkness.

Then, Sakura's best friend arrives and helps us take out another dark freak.

Now, someone's kidnapped Sakura and taken her to a space colony that's supposedly been inactive for over five decades.

Honestly...

I'm convinced that someone somewhere has something against me.

Thankfully, Sakura's friend Alice knows about this mysterious space colony, and she's taking us up there so we can take care of things up there.

"Why would these people take my future daughter to a space colony that's been dead for over fifty years?" I wondered.

"I really don't know, but that's apparently where we've gotta go if we're gonna save Sakura-chan!" Momoko proclaimed.

"So, here's the big question: how exactly do we get up there?" I asked.

"Leave that to me," Alice giggled, raising her hands.

And in a few seconds, we'd all warped away.

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 35: Tomorrow Without Hope

And, just like that, we had appeared in what appeared to be the control center of the colony.

"WHOA," Yuki breathed once we'd arrived. "This place is AMAZING!"

"I had a feeling you'd say that," Alice giggled. "The ARK is basically the first Bernal sphere space colony, built over a hundred years ago."

"What I'd like to know is what exactly happened here that caused the powers that be to shut it down?" I wondered, a bit curious myself.

"I can at least tell you that," Alice stated. "This story is a bit of a doozy. You see, fifty years ago, the government of those days initiated research on a confidential project: mankind's eternal dream, the search for immortality. The man approached with this ambitious proposal was Professor Gerald Robotnik, the foremost scientist of the era. Being a man of ethics, Gerald stubbornly refused to undertake the project. I could probably imagine why. However, he changed his mind when he began considering the plight of his beloved granddaughter Maria. She had been diagnosed with NIDS, a disease incurable by medicine of the era. Motivated by the thought of finding a cure for his granddaughter, Gerald finally agreed to conduct the taboo research. Studies on Maria's disease were already being conducted aboard this place, but the investigation gained new hope with Gerald's announcement of the immortality project. At first, many were shocked and uncertain. I could probably imagine what they were thinking: could a project so reckless and unrealistic really have been fabricated by the great Professor Gerald Robotnik? However, despite the skepticism, studies commenced, and the top-secret research was dubbed 'Project Shadow', named because it was pretty ironic that they were trying to create something that didn't naturally exist in this world. A shadow, basically."

"Whoa," Yuki stated. "That's pretty impressive."

"No lie," Alice responded. "So, in the early phases of the project, the Majokai Crystals were researched in the hopes of applying their properties to living beings. These studies resulted in the development of these cool small capsules of energy used to fuel the life support system of the 'ultimate life form' prototype. This prototype, modeled as a lizard, initially showed positive results: it possessed the abilities of regeneration, self-restoration, and self-reproduction. The researchers were thrilled, but as the creature continued to evolve, it became unruly and difficult to control. Concerns arose for the safety of the scientists and crew, casting a LOT of doubt on the research. Eventually, one or more unknown engineers involved with Project Shadow leaked information on the affair to G.U.N., a government military organization."

"I could probably imagine they'd be tense after hearing about something like that," Momoko noted.

"People in the 1950s were pretty paranoid about stuff like this," Alice continued. "The problem here was that political friction had already existed between G.U.N. and the ARK, and the military peoples, now terrified at Gerald's progress, jumped on the opportunity to suspend Project Shadow and shut down the ARK. They violently seized control of the ARK, evacuating all the residents while killing everyone involved in the research except for Gerald himself, who was arrested. Once ARK was cleared and the facilities frozen, troops sealed the prototype creature away in the deepest part of the colony. The whole mess took less than a week. G.U.N.'s public explanation was that the ARK was evacuated due to a biohazardous accident on board, with all of the researchers lost in the disaster. Gerald himself was falsely accused of causing the 'accident', and sentenced to death for his negligence."

"That really doesn't seem fair," I stated after Alice had finished her story. "Gerald was just trying to make things better. Why did they have to do something like that?"

"Like I said, people in the 1950s were pretty paranoid," Alice responded. "But I think that's enough storytelling for now. We've gotta find Sakura-chan before it's too late!"

"Do you know where she might be?" Momoko asked.

Alice walked up to the nearby control panel and began typing on the luminescent keyboard. "The study of the ARK was one of my favorite subjects in history class. If I can just get the map onscreen, we should be able to pinpoint where that dark freak took Sakura-chan."

After a few seconds, Alice squealed in triumph. "YES! I found the map!"

Taking a good look at the winding map that had popped up on the control screen, my jaw nearly hit the floor as I noticed that there were a lot of winding pathways. "That is just insane! How are we going to find Sakura-chan before something bad happens?"

Alice just giggled. "How quickly you forget. I can sense her aura from pretty much anywhere. I just have to take a look at her aura signature and use the map to pinpoint where exactly she might be."

With that, Alice closed her eyes and began concentrating. After a few seconds, her eyes pinged back open.

"She's somewhere near the bottom of the colony! So, if what the map says is right, that means she's probably at the central power core!" Alice exclaimed.

"Then let's get the lead out, people!" Yuki exclaimed.

Yeah, that's my sister for you, always ready to go...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we'd reached the central power core, Yuki was the first to notice the mysterious structure at the center of the room: an ancient-looking shrine with seven pedestals surrounding it.

"Curious design choice, huh?" Momoko stated.

"My guess is that they made it this way so it would be easier to harness the power of the crystals," I noted. That altar actually reminded me of something, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it...

We decided to take a look at the altar and see if we could find Sakura.

The only problem with this?

The instant we took a step forward, a gigantic mutant lizard thing dropped down in front of us and roared loudly.

"AAAHH! MUTANT LIZARD!" Yuki screamed, clutching onto my arm.

"That's the Biolizard! The prototype of the ultimate life form!" Alice exclaimed. "I'll bet that he was put here as a security measure!"

Just then, I noticed something.

Sakura wasn't here.

"Wait a minute! Why can't I sense Sakura-chan's aura around here anymore?" Alice wondered.

"How about we save that issue for later and DEAL WITH THIS THING FIRST?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Yeah, this thing's probably not gonna let us find Sakura-chan unless we rough it up first," I stated, shifting into fighting stance.

The Biolizard roared in response to this, opening its mouth and letting loose a misty ball of black energy that we all quickly dodged.

"Oh, I see how you're going to play," I taunted, drawing my hand back.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

I thrust my hand forward and unleashed my signature attack, only for it to bounce right off of the lizard's bulk.

"What the heck? That should have torn it apart!" I exclaimed, not too happy that my attack hadn't had any effect.

"Try aiming for the life support system!" Alice responded, pointing towards a machine strapped to the Biolizard's back.

Deciding to give that a chance, I fired off another Arrow of Light, this one striking the life support system. The Biolizard roared in agony at this.

"YES!" I exclaimed. "That actually worked!"

"My turn!" Yuki exclaimed, hopping off of my shoulders and aiming Shutsuga Tobiume straight for the life support system.

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ Yuki chanted, her weapon sparkling. _"Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_

The sparkling blade slashed into the life support system, causing some big damage.

"Isn't that odd?" Yuki noticed. "That machine thing seems to be really vulnerable to Mystic Artes..."

"Then that's what we've gotta hit it with!" I exclaimed, preparing my attack.

"I'm with you, Nick-kun! Let's go!" Yuki responded.

And with that, all four of us leaped towards the Biolizard, aiming everything we had at the life support system.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_ Yuki chanted.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Roar!"_ Momoko chanted.

"_Mystic Arte! Fimbulvetr!"_ Alice chanted.

"_Mystic Arte! Shining Bind!"_ I chanted.

The combined force of the four Mystic Artes was too much for the life support system to handle, and it exploded in a flash of rainbow light.

I was quite surprised to discover that the Biolizard was still alive after that massive assault. It roared loudly before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What the... where did it just...?" Yuki asked, only to be knocked down when the ARK started rumbling violently.

"Oh, no..." Alice groaned. "Oh, no, no, no, no, NO..."

"What's the matter, Alice-chan?" Momoko wondered.

"If this rumbling means what I think it means, then I'm afraid the Biolizard just MERGED ITSELF INTO THE COLONY! It's trying to set the ARK on a collision course with the Earth!" Alice exclaimed.

"Then we'd better think of a way to stop it before this thing can do any damage!" Yuki exclaimed.

Alice shook her head grimly. "Damage nothing. If the ARK crashes, there won't be any Earth left!"

"And you decide to tell us this NOW?" I exclaimed.

Alice just giggled. "It seemed like the right time."

"That means we've gotta find Sakura-chan and destroy that lizard before we end up without a place to live!" I exclaimed, raising my hand into the air.

Knowing what I was about to do, Yuki rushed up to me and did the same thing.

Almost instantaneously, the seven Majokai Crystals appeared and began circling us. After a few seconds, the crystals united and absorbed themselves into us.

When the light from our transformation cleared, Alice gasped in awe.

My hair had thickened and was standing up as if held there by the wind, and was glowing a bright golden yellow. My eyes had also shifted to a bright emerald green.

I looked over to my sister; she had changed as well. Her normally coal-black hair had become the same gold color that my own hair was, and had joined into two long ponytails. Her eyes had also shifted from tree-brown to coal black.

"You ready, Yuki-chan?" I asked, ready to fight.

"It's been a while since I've had to use my glowy form, but I'm ready!" Yuki giggled. "Let's go!"

Together, we both disappeared from the core, ready to destroy that giant lizard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When we reappeared in the vacuum of space, the first thing that I noticed was that the Biolizard had definitely merged itself with the ARK, attaching itself to the bottom of the satellite.

"How much time do we have, Alice-chan?" I asked.

_According to my calculations, you've got about fifteen minutes to stop the colony before it impacts!_ Alice telepathically explained.

"Well, then, let's get down to business," I proclaimed, facing down the Biolizard.

_Can you feel life movin' through your mind?  
__Ooh, looks like it came back for more!_

"I'll go first, Nick-kun!" Yuki giggled, rushing forward and flanking the Biolizard.

"Come on, lizard boy! Try and get me!" Yuki taunted, giggling like a cute schoolgirl the whole way.

The Biolizard didn't seem too happy at this, swiping incessantly at Yuki, though she was easily able to dodge each strike.

"Too slow, newt dude!" Yuki taunted, dashing around the Biolizard in search of a weak spot.

"Nick-kun, I can't find a weak point on this thing!" Yuki exclaimed. "Without that life support system of his, there's nothing I can attack!"

_Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?  
Ooh, you try and try to ignore!_

It was just then that I noticed something that wasn't there in our previous battle with the Biolizard: there were three pulsing spots on its skin.

"Yuki-chan, try aiming for those pulsing blob things!" I shouted to my sister.

"Got it!" Yuki responded, dashing forward and avoiding the Biolizard's swipes until she was close enough to get a clear shot.

"The waves of my own feelings, take this! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!"

The flurry of twilight energy beams struck the pulsing blob and destroyed it, causing the Biolizard to roar in agony.

Score one for me!

_But you can hardly swallow,  
__Your fears and pain  
__When you can't help but follow,  
__It puts you right back where you came_

"It worked, Nick-kun! That thing HAS to be its weak spot!" Yuki stated, only to be struck in the back by something.

"What was that?" I exclaimed, looking towards the Biolizard and noticing that it had just summoned a shield made of particle orbs.

"Oh, THAT'S just not fair," I commented, dodging left and right to avoid the orbs that were being thrown at us.

"GUYS! GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!"

I spun around at that, noticing that Sakura was over to the left of the Biolizard, tied to one of the posts surrounding the satellite that the Biolizard was merged with.

"Yuki-chan, can you get Sakura-chan somewhere safe?" I asked. "I'll deal with this lizard thing while you're gone."

"Tag out approved!" Yuki giggled, giving me a quick high five to signal the tag out before flying towards Sakura.

Once Yuki had busted through the ropes binding Sakura, she quickly ferried her back to where Alice and Momoko were waiting.

"Thank you for flying Shinoya Airways!" Yuki teased.

"OTOU-SAN! KICK THAT THING'S BUTT FOR ME!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Acknowledged, Sakura-chan," I responded.

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow!  
__Live and learn, from the works of yesterday!  
__Live and learn, if you beg or if you borrow,  
__Live and learn, you may never find your way!_

Grinning like mad, I aimed my open hands straight for another pulsing spot on the Biolizard's skin.

"Eat this, mutant newt!" I exclaimed, charging up my magical energy.

After a while of this, my hands shined with a bright golden light.

"_To the beginning of time!"_ I chanted. _"Mystic Arte! Big Bang!"_

Not wasting a second, I released my collected energy in the form of a massive sphere that erupted into a gigantic explosion when it hit its intended target. The Biolizard roared in pain as another of its weak spots was destroyed.

"Just one more to go," I silently noted.

_Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
__Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!_

Just then, as I prepared to go after the final weak point, the Biolizard opened its massive maw and unleashed a dark energy beam that thundered towards me faster than I could react.

Before I could think of something to do, Yuki was already over there, holding her hands out to block the attack.

"Nice try, lizard boy," Yuki stated. "But my dark power can cancel out any dark powers YOU'VE got up your sleeve."

_But you can't save your sorrow,  
__You've paid in trade!  
__When you can't help but follow,  
__It puts you right back where you came_

"Let me get the last one, Nick-kun. Once that's gone, we'll finish this thing off together, okay?" Yuki asked.

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Be my guest, Yuki-chan."

Yuki giggled before rushing up to the final weak spot left on the Biolizard and held her hands close to her heart.

"_Burn this light to punish my enemies!"_ Yuki chanted, throwing her arms into the air as an energy geyser surrounded her, dealing quite some damage.

"_Mystic Arte! Blast Heart!"_ Yuki exclaimed, throwing her arms out and unleashing a wave of energy that destroyed the final weak spot.

That accomplished, Yuki flew back towards me.

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow!  
__Live and learn, from the works of yesterday!  
__Live and learn, if you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn, you may never find your way!_

"You ready to finish this, onii-chan?" Yuki asked.

"As I'll ever be," I responded, joining hands with my sister.

The Biolizard thrashed about in agony, all of its destroyed weak spots bleeding profusely.

"That is GROSS," Yuki stated. "Let's just take care of this before I faint."

Tightening my grip on Yuki's hands, I focused my energy, my body glowing with an emerald green aura.

"Time to put an end to this, you oversized lizard!" Yuki taunted, her body beginning to glow with a bright twilight aura.

_Hey, whoa, whoa,  
__Oh yeah!_

"Let's do it!" Yuki giggled.

"_The jewel that shines brightly in the twilight sky!"_ Yuki chanted.

"_The jewel that glows lustrously in the emerald sunset!"_ I chanted.

Both Yuki and I were surrounded by a powerful golden light.

"_Mystic Arte! Twin Heavenly Impact!"_ we both shouted, expelling the energy surrounding us in a massive dual energy burst that thundered forward and quite literally obliterated the Biolizard.

_There's a face searching far, so far and wide  
__There's a place where you dream you'd never find  
__Hold on to what if  
__Hold on to what if!_

"HA! OWNED!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Where'd you learn THAT phrase, Yuki-chan?" I wondered.

"From some rowdy kid at school," Yuki giggled.

"Um, guys? THE COLONY IS STILL FALLING!" Alice screamed from back in the control center.

"All right, then. Alice-chan, get Momoko out of there!" I exclaimed, drawing my hands back. "I'm blowing this thing to kingdom come."

"That's not gonna work, Nick-kun!" Alice responded. "Destroying the colony when it's this close is only gonna send its chunks raining onto the Earth! The atmosphere wouldn't be able to burn them up before they strike!"

"Damn it," I growled. "Then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Just then, Yuki stepped up.

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow!  
__Live and learn, from the works of yesterday!  
__Live and learn, if you beg or if you borrow,  
__Live and learn, you may never find your way!_

Before I could ask what Yuki was up to, I noticed her eyes take on a bit of a glazed look.

My heart nearly stopped beating as I realized what she was about to do.

Yuki seemed to notice this as well. "Don't worry, Nick-kun. This won't take long. And, I'm not gonna lose control... because you're by my side."

Yuki leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek before turning back to the still-falling ARK.

"No way you're getting through!" Yuki exclaimed, a dark energy flaring to life around her.

"_**Dark magic... RELEASE!"**_

With that, Yuki thrust her hands towards the ARK, enveloping it in a massive fluctuation of dark energy that made the entire colony disappear.

Not two seconds later, the ARK reappeared safely back in its orbit, far away from the planet.

"Ah-ha," Yuki stated before reverting out of her super form and falling downwards. Thankfully, I was able to fly down and catch her.

_Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow!  
__Live and learn, from the works of yesterday!  
__Live and learn, if you beg or if you borrow,  
__Live and learn, you may never find your way!_

"See, Nick-kun?" Yuki stated, looking up at me.

You have no idea how relieved I was when I saw that the sparkle had returned to her eyes.

"I'm not going down that easily," Yuki giggled.

I just hugged my little sister.

And I was happy when she hugged me back.

And with that, we flew back to the now placid ARK to celebrate our victory.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You're leaving already?" Yuki asked.

"I gotta," Sakura responded. "I promised my parents that I'd return once I took care of the freak that was targeting otou-san in the past. And my parents get worried pretty easily when it comes to me."

"Are we ever going to see you again, Sakura-chan?" Momoko asked.

"Someday," Sakura responded simply. "My parents said I could check in on you every now and then."

Momoko walked up and kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Take care of yourself, okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Acknowledged, okaa-sama," Sakura giggled.

"I usually make sure of that," Alice responded.

Sakura's expression turned blank for a second. "Sometimes I hate you, Alice-chan."

"What? I speak only the truth," Alice stated.

With a wave of her wand, both Alice and Sakura had disappeared.

"Well, THAT was an interesting adventure, huh?" Yuki giggled.

INTERESTING? That's the understatement of the century.

But I have to admit, that was a pretty fun day.

If only there were more days like this...

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 36: Soprano of Miracles

Summer vacation is over, so it's back to school once again. Yuki's excited about the talent contest at the high school, but Nick is worried that the Delegates of Darkness are up to something...


	36. Soprano of Miracles

"Come on, sleepyhead! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, Yuki-chan... you KNOW I'm not a morning person..."

"Not today, Nick-kun! Did you forget that school starts today?"

THAT woke me up pretty quickly. I'd almost forgotten that school was about to start again.

"That's not fair... summer vacation went by too fast..." I groaned, slipping out of the bed.

"Well, we did spend a lot of it fighting off the Delegates of Darkness..." Yuki noted. "We still had a lot of fun, though, right?"

"Can't argue with that," I noted. "This sucks, though... some of the new classes they added this year..."

Yuki giggled at that. "Not looking forward to biology, huh?"

"To say the least," I responded, faking a gagging noise. "I don't EVER want to go through dissection."

"Yeah, Tamaki-san said the same thing," Yuki stated. "Let's just get it over with, okay?"

"Whatever," I groaned, putting my shoes on, actually glad it was such a nice day outside.

"All right, we're ready to rock! Umi no Hoshi, here we come!" Yuki proclaimed, to which I just sweatdropped.

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 36: Soprano of Miracles

"It kinda looks like it got bigger," Yuki noticed once we'd arrived at our school, Umi no Hoshi High.

"What, you didn't hear?" I responded. "They revamped the gym during summer vacation. It's like three times bigger than it was last year. I heard it's because of the expanded gym class curriculum."

A question mark appeared over Yuki's head at my last word.

"That means the material they teach," I explained.

"Oh," Yuki stated.

Suddenly, I began laughing. "HEY! What's so funny, Nick-kun?"

"It's just so cute when you get confused like that," I responded.

Yuki immediately blushed at this. "I'm not like that all the time, am I?"

"Just when it's appropriate for the situation," Nick responded.

Yuki's blush only got worse at this. "Nick-kun... you're flattering me here..."

"I'm just telling the truth," I responded, pretty proud of my handiwork.

I couldn't help but groan.

"What's the matter, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked me.

"I still wish summer was here," I responded.

I was a bit surprised when Yuki giggled.

"I know you, Nick-kun, and that's not the reason you don't want to be here," Yuki stated.

"It's more serious than you think, Yuki-chan. What if the Delegates of Darkness attack while we're holed up learning about the freaking quadratic theory?" I responded. "And not to mention there's still the pressing issue that this Yami character chose my body as his host... I don't want to inadvertently attack someone when I don't even have control of my body..."

Yuki then leaned forward to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"You need to learn to relax, Nick-kun. If those freaks DO try to attack us, we'll whip them and still make it back to lunch before anyone notices. And if you DO get possessed by that freak show, just think of me and you'll find your way back to the light. Okay?"

"Cheesy line, but it's the truth," I responded.

"Kellysi-kun? Yuki-chan?"

We both spun around at this, noticing that Umi no Hoshi's favorite reporter, Kaori Shimakura, was standing there.

"Oh, my god, I can't believe you're back again!" Kaori exclaimed, rushing up to hug both of us.

"Again?" Yuki asked, a bit confused.

"I heard about what happened with your family," Kaori responded. "I tried to call you guys, but you never answered..."

"Let's just say that Yuki-chan and I had some personal issues to deal with," I responded, hoping to avoid trouble. I was starting to get a little worried that Kaori had caught on.

"It must have been tough on you," Kaori stated. "I can't imagine what I would have done if MY father turned out to be evil..."

Yuki instantly shot back to her feet at this. "How'd you know about that?"

Kaori just waved her hand. "A good reporter knows what to look for. I actually caught a couple photos of that big battle on the rooftops last year."

Okay, if I wasn't scared before, I DEFINITELY was now.

Kaori noticed my expression, looking a little confused now. "Um... what's the matter?"

After a couple seconds, I decided to just bite the bullet and ask. "So... you're not gonna tell anyone about our... powers... are you?"

To my complete surprise, Kaori started laughing.

"What's so funny, Kaori-chan?" Yuki exclaimed.

"You honestly think I'd rat out my best friends?" Kaori responded. "Believe me, I'd never do that to you. This is one scoop that's gonna stay under my hat. I promise."

Yuki actually felt like crying as she rushed up to hug Kaori. "Thank you so much, Kaori-chan..."

"Hey, anything for my two best friends..." Kaori noted.

I sighed in relief at that. That was one problem solved...

"Speaking of which, are you feeling better, Yuki-chan?"

"What?"

"Didn't you get hurt during that battle?"

"OH!" Yuki exclaimed, glancing down to her chest, where there was still a scar (though it couldn't be seen due to her shirt). I still don't like seeing that scar. It keeps reminding me of how close I came to losing Yuki on that fateful day...

"Oh, this? Otou-san disabled my powers and knocked me off the skyscraper..." Yuki explained.

"I can't believe he'd do that to you..." Kaori stated.

"I guess I still wanted to believe there was some good left in him, but I soon realized that the father I had known before the madness wasn't there anymore," Yuki continued before casting a glance over at me.

"I haven't been able to thank Nick-kun enough. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't have survived that day," Yuki responded. "Nick-kun still doesn't like thinking about that day, do you, Nick-kun?"

"Please don't remind me..." I stated, only to be cut off by the ringing of the school's bells.

"Looks like classes are about to start," Kaori noted.

"Oh, joy," I groaned, obvious sarcasm pulsing from my voice.

"Biology class, huh?" Kaori giggled.

"NOT HAPPENING," I growled. Kaori just giggled more at that.

"Well, at least you've got your sis with you, so it's not a total loss," Kaori stated matter-of-fact. "We should probably get inside. I'll see you in Photography class, Kellysi-kun!"

And with that, Kaori rushed off through the open school gates.

"You signed up for Photography class this year?" Yuki asked.

"Kaori-chan's insistence," I explained. "Figured it'd be worth it to try something I don't usually do. That aside, we'd better follow Kaori-chan's example and get to class before one of the teachers decides to start yelling."

Yuki giggled at that, intertwining her hand with mine as we both rushed off to class together.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Well, that didn't go as planned," one of the figures stated.

"That girl was too smart for our own good," a second figure replied. "Decus and his team did not stand a chance."

"We're just lucky the master is looking for more Gaia Force," a third figure responded, his voice shaky. "If he heard of THIS failure, we'd probably be space dust!"

"We still have an opportunity to restrain Yami and bring him back to our side," a fourth figure continued.

"Which is where I come in."

A fifth figure approached from the nearby darkness.

"That is why we trust you with the mission, Gargos," the first figure responded.

Gargos just grinned. "Seeing as I have the most experience when it comes to dealing with the bratlings, and seeing as how they took out almost half of you newbies, I would suggest leaving the strategy to me."

"Didn't you used to have a partner?" the second figure wondered.

"Alas, Black Waltz Three didn't make it past the brats," Gargos growled. "Good riddance to him."

"I would not press the issue around him," the third figure whispered to the fourth figure. "I heard that Gargos holds quite a grudge against Waltz."

"I see that," the fourth figure responded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Please just get it over with..." I groaned as Yuki and I entered Biology class.

Yuki couldn't help giggling at that.

Once about three-quarters of the class had passed, however, I got something from Yuki that drove Biology right out of my mind.

It was a note.

Trying my best to be discrete so the teacher wouldn't catch me in the act, I unfolded the note and read.

_Hey, Nick-kun, meet me at the library at lunch time, okay? We can look for some information on Yami._

_- Yuki_

In my dreading of this stupid-as-hell Biology class, I had almost completely forgotten about Yami. I guess now we have some perfect opportunities to do a little research.

Once Biology was over with (thank god, in my opinion) and the lunch bell resounded, I met up with Yuki by the library as planned, and we began to scour the collection for information on the mysterious entity that made me his host.

After about twenty minutes of fruitless searching, Yuki returned to the desk we were sitting at, dropping a rather heavy book onto the table with a thud.

"Thick pages, much?" I quipped.

"It's a book on the Clan of the Dark Ones," Yuki responded. "Nanoka-chan and Koushiro-san said that Yami was from that time, so maybe this will help a bit."

So with that, Yuki and I started reading through the book in question, hoping to garner some more information.

The first half of the book didn't seem to hold any info other than what we already knew, but after the halfway point...

"Nick-kun!" Yuki exclaimed, grabbing my attention. "Take a look at this!"

I looked over at the passage Yuki was referring to, and started reading.

_Many residents in the Clan of the Dark Ones worshipped a being that had no physical form and no given name. The clan referred to this mysterious being as Yami, which means "darkness" in Japanese. Yami, according to records, was pure darkness, and as such, could not obtain a physical form of his own. The only way he could take a form was by possessing the body of another. Yami was a firm believer in gambling for fate, as he played many mysterious challenges with his victims over the fate of their souls. These unholy challenges were recorded in old lore as the "Shadow Games"._

"Well, that was actually interesting," I noted. "That would explain why he keeps possessing me... he doesn't have a form unless he's sharing a body..."

"If you need more proof, Nick-kun, take a look at this," Yuki responded, pointing to a picture of a Dark One that Yami had possessed. He was wearing the same clothes I did whenever I'd been possessed!

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder," I stated, only to blush a bit when I felt Yuki's hand encasing my own.

"Nankurunaisa," Yuki stated. I couldn't help but smile at that. No matter what kind of mood I'm in, one utterance of our magic word and I seem to be good as new.

"Don't worry, Nick-kun. If something happens, I'll protect you."

Another smile. She's good at getting smiles out of me...

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 37: Lured by the White Mist

One day, a weird mist covers the town, and one by one, people begin to disappear, coming out VERY worse for wear. Afraid that this could be leading to something big, Nick and Yuki go investigating into what exactly the Delegates of Darkness could do with this mysterious mist and the power it holds...


	37. Lured by the White Mist

(Author's Note: Before we start today's episode, I would like to let everyone know that I do not own Najika Kazami of _Kitchen Princess_, created by Natsumi Ando and Miyuki Kobayashi. I'm just borrowing her. Okay? Okay. With that out of the way, let's begin.)

"I hate trigonometry," I groaned as we headed to our next class.

"That's because you suck at math, right?" Kaori teased.

This made me fluster a bit. "This coming from the girl who sucks at espionage?"

Kaori blushed like mad at that statement. "I'll have you know that I can be a very good spy when I need to!"

I couldn't help but groan. "Right, like that time you caught me and Momoko kissing each other in the locker rooms? I TOLD you that as a couple, Momoko and I have the right to our privacy! You plastering us all over the school paper... oh, god, I don't think I'm ever going to live that down..."

"Look on the bright side, Nick-kun," Yuki giggled. "At least now that we're in high school, you're associating with more mature people than we knew back in middle school."

"Ain't that the truth?" I joked.

"I couldn't resist!" Kaori giggled. "That shot of you two was too priceless for me to pass up! You know my motto, guys: 'If there's a scoop I find, you bet your face I'm going to report about it!'"

I had to force down a laugh at that. "And you always had a penchant for screwing up your mottos..."

Kaori facepalmed at that. "Aw, crap! I messed it up again, didn't I?"

"It's the truth, Kaori-chan," I laughed as the three of us got situated in our home ec class.

I eventually started to wonder why we'd been called to the school's kitchen for today's class.

However, I soon got my answer in the form of a very familiar voice.

"Oh, sensei? Am I on yet?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Students, I'd like to introduce you to our newest student. Please come up and introduce yourself."

The girl in question, apparently no older than Yuki, walked up to the front of the class.

"_Ohayou_, everyone! My name is Najika Kazami, and I'm proud to be in your cooking class!"

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 37: Lured By the White Mist

"Did she say Najika Kazami?"

"Everyone's saying she used to attend Seika Academy!"

"SEIKA? She went to school there?"

"You're kidding! That's got to be, like, the most elite cooking school EVER!"

"Why'd she stop going there, though?"

Those were just a few statements that were running through the class as Najika introduced herself.

But once the class was over, I managed to find the words I needed.

"Say, Najika-chan?"

"Yep?"

"You seem... kinda familiar to me..."

Najika just giggled. "I had a feeling you wouldn't remember. It's been twelve years, hasn't it?"

Suddenly, Yuki seemed to realize something.

"You're our cousin, right?" Yuki asked.

Najika nodded. "I had a feeling you'd remember, Yuki-chan. Yeah, we had to leave Misora when we were only four years old, so I kinda guessed you wouldn't remember."

"Everyone says you went to Seika Academy," Yuki wondered. "How'd you get there? Everyone says that Seika's one of the most elite cooking schools in the world!"

"Probably because of Najika-chan's ability," I answered.

"Huh? Ability?"

"Yep. Najika-chan's got an absolute sense of taste. Once she's tasted something, she's never going to forget it," I explained. "She can even tell what's in a recipe just by looking at it. Now THAT'S impressive."

"You always had a feeling about that talent of mine, huh?" Najika giggled.

"I always figured. I just had a hard time putting it into words," I responded, feeling quite proud of myself.

Yuki looked over to her right, and noticed someone approaching rather haphazardly.

I didn't even have a chance to ask.

"SAIKI-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up to hug her boyfriend, Saiki Shidoosha.

"Easy, Yuki-chan..." Saiki groaned. "I'm still a little woozy..."

I knew _that_ look easily. "You had to go through the hell that is biology class, too, huh, Saiki-kun?"

Saiki just groaned again. "Calling it hell is just putting it mildly, Nick-kun..."

I had to force down a laugh. Being a night elemental, Saiki had extremely keen senses, and this often seemed to be a disadvantage to him in situations like that. Not that I can blame him, though. That Biology room's always stinking of _something_...

"Aw... Saiki-kun's delicate nose couldn't handle the frogs?" Yuki teased, giggling the whole time.

"You KNOW I can't stand that smell," Saiki stated.

"I know how you feel, Saiki-kun," I responded. "I can't stand the smell of that place, either."

"It's good to know that Saiki-kun survived the smelly dead frogs!" Yuki giggled. "I love you, Saiki-kun."

Saiki had to smile at that. "I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

As the two began leaning in for a kiss, that's when I noticed that Yuki had started shivering a bit.

I was about to ask why that was. After all, spring had just started, so there's no way it'd be that cold just yet.

But then, I felt it. A massive pulse of dark energy somewhere nearby. And it seemed to be approaching quite fast.

Najika was about to ask what was wrong, when suddenly, a sheet of white mist covered the area.

"What the heck?" Najika exclaimed. "Don't tell me that the stupid weatherman got it wrong again!"

Yuki just shook her head. "No... there's a very strong dark energy somewhere around here... this fog is making it hard for me to pinpoint it..."

Just then, a pulse wave shot through my mind. This pulse seemed familiar somehow...

Apparently, Yuki had felt that pulse as well, because she had just fallen to her knees, still shivering. I knew that was because Yuki's always been extremely sensitive to dark energy because of her command of twilight.

I walked up to Yuki. "You okay, Yuki-chan?"

"I should be... I'm just not used to dark energy like that..."

I couldn't resist giving Yuki a hug, which she happily returned.

"HEY! Why don't you lovebirds get kissy-kissy on your own time?"

I couldn't resist letting out an angry growl at that statement. Not this stupid crap again.

Najika was the first to turn to the source of this proclamation, which turned out to be Masato Rinno, of all people. He had matured quite a bit in the past couple years, but he still showed traces of his old arrogance. And he apparently didn't approve of me and Yuki being so close. If only he knew what we've gone through...

"Look, Rinno, I really don't have time for this," I shot back. "In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a strange fog, and I've got a really bad feeling about this..."

"I know that, but you two better stop getting so close to each other before I report you two lovebirds to the police!" Masato continued, still holding steadfast.

"Masato-kun..." Yuki started, hoping to reason with Masato.

But that was just about all I could take. Before anyone could react, I had rushed up, grabbed Masato by his shirt sleeve, and slammed him up against a nearby wall.

"Listen to me, you little bastard," I growled. "For the last freaking time, Yuki-chan and I aren't lovers! Why can't you get that through your thick head?"

"Oh, yeah?" Masato shot back. "If that's true, why are your last names different?"

I slammed Masato right back to the ground. "If you paid any ATTENTION to my sister when we first came to the high school, you'd have known that Yuki-chan's got her grandmother's last name! And before you start insinuating that Yuki-chan and I are lovers, why don't you realize that we both have someone we love? You should know that Yuki-chan's in love with Saiki-kun! She's been telling everyone in school since day one! And Momoko and I have been in love with each other since we were in the fourth grade, so don't you DARE make such STUPID accusations when you clearly don't even know what the hell you're talking about! And for your information, the reason that Yuki-chan and I are so close to each other is because we've been through things that NO ONE SHOULD EVER HAVE TO GO THROUGH! We've lost both of our parents AND I nearly lost Yuki-chan last year! So don't you go trying to keep us apart! We both need each other! We're all that's left! So are you going to retract your stupid statements? Or am I going to have to get nasty?"

I released Masato, and he scurried away.

"Whoa..." Najika gasped. Apparently, she'd never seen me this angry before.

"Sorry about that. I'm just so sick of people accusing me and Yuki-chan of stuff like that!" I exclaimed. "They know damn well that..."

Before I could finish my sentence, I felt another powerful pulse of dark energy flow through me...

_"You know too much, Yami!"_

_Yami just stood there, grinning like a greased madman._

"_Maybe I do, maybe I don't. And what will you do if you still believe that fact?"_

_The guard that was facing Yami growled. "You may have finally attained your physical form, Yami, but you've officially crossed the line! Your Shadow Games have gone far enough! For god's sake, you've destroyed the princess' soul! You understand what will become of our civilization if her now-unrestrained twilight power rages too far out of control?"_

_Yami just grinned wickedly. "What do I care if her power goes wild? That's really none of my concern, is it?"_

_The guard raised his staff. "You have made a fool of the Sunset Squad for the last time! Prepare to be executed, Yami!"_

_Yami just grinned again. "Very well, then. If you wish to bring it so badly, that can easily be arranged."_

_Yami raised his Buster Sword._

Once the vision went away, I looked down, and just as I suspected, I was wearing Yami's attire and carrying his sword.

"Not surprised in the least," I noted. "Now for the dark freak to appear..."

Almost as if to answer my query, a ball of dark energy shot into the fray, and there was another armor-covered dark freak.

"Now we have decided to step it up," the dark boy. "Come with us, Yami, and we will spare you."

"Do you have something to do with this fog?" I exclaimed.

Kaito, the dark freak we just encountered, simply nodded. "We have use for this dark fog. You will understand obedience eventually. Just come back to us, Yami."

"Um, excuse me?" Najika growled. "I've got to get to Fujita Diner by five, and you're distracting me!"

Najika began waving her hands around in a complicated motion, and Kaito was suddenly surrounded by a field of glowing white particles.

"Surprise, surprise, huh?" Yuki giggled. I had to agree with my sister. We've been seeing a lot of strange things since we broke away from our old lives. Stuff like this wouldn't really surprise me anymore, so why does it still surprise me?

"_Mystic Arte! Sugar Shock!"_ Najika exclaimed, and the white particles constricted Kaito and shocked the ever-loving hell out of him.

"Remember, too much sugar is bad for you!" Najika giggled.

"My turn," I stated, drawing my Buster Sword, glad that I had somehow managed to rein in control of Yami's powers. The blade began glowing a bright blue as I prepared for my own attack.

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ Yuki exclaimed, drawing Shutsuga Tobiume.

"Ready, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"As I'll ever be, Yuki-chan," I responded, setting my sights on the stunned Kaito.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_ Yuki exclaimed, slashing her weapon downwards and unleashing a wave of twilight energy.

"_Mystic Arte! Dual Aura Wave!"_ I exclaimed, slashing twice with my weapon and creating an X-shaped dual aura attack that thundered forward.

Both attacks struck home, instantly vaporizing Kaito.

"Any of you freaks from the Delegates of Darkness want to be next?" I challenged as I reverted back to my normal self.

"You don't have to provoke them, Nick-kun," Yuki giggled.

"Come on, you two!" Najika exclaimed, grabbing us both by the hands. "Fujita Diner's got some great food, and I'm not letting you pass it by!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Even Kaito has fallen to the brats."

"You newbies are dropping like flies," Gargos noted. "They all underestimate the bratling's innate abilities."

"What do you suggest, Gargos?"

Gargos grinned. "For one, how about a team attack? If four or five of you team up against them at once, you will have a chance of overwhelming them."

"Brilliant, Gargos!"

Everyone but Gargos disappeared. Once he was alone, Gargos facepalmed.

"I'm surrounded by idiots..."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 38: Confused Heart

When a young boy comes to Misora and confesses that he's always loved Yuki, she doesn't really know what to do. He seems pretty sweet, but for some reason, Nick doesn't trust this boy...


	38. Confused Heart

(Author's Note-slash-Warning: There MAY be Kitchen Princess spoilers in this chapter. Keyword is MAY. So just be careful, okay? Okay. And in case you're wondering, the insert song used in today's chapter is "Naraku no Hana" by Eiko Shimamiya. I am such a Higurashi dork...)

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

_I looked around, finding myself in a strange void. Oh, not this again..._

_I gazed to my left, and indeed, there was the Dark Dragon Sword, spinning slowly as it beckoned me._

"_Okay, listen up! I don't know who the hell you are, but I'm not wielding that damn sword for you!" I screamed, hoping to knock some sense into whoever was invading my dreams._

"_Such a wicked mind, Shinoya."_

_I spun around. That voice sounded familiar..._

"_Nick-kun?"_

_No. That looked like my brother, but something was different._

"_Yami..." I corrected myself._

"_Correct, twilight princess," Yami answered. I guess it made sense, since Yami didn't really have a physical form, and he was using my brother's body as a host._

"_So YOU'VE been reaching out to me!"_

"_Only you can wield the sword."_

"_Will you KNOCK IT OFF, you little freak? I've told you and your freak show minions that I'm not wielding that thing! How many more times am I gonna have to say it?"_

_Yami just grinned, something that was really starting to freak me out now._

"_You think you know everything, twilight princess, but you don't," Yami sneered. "I now realized the error I made in letting you live. I should have killed you when I had the chance. Instead I just sat by and watched while you gave up your twilight power."_

_That REALLY confused me. "What the hell are you talking about? I've never given up my twilight powers!"_

"_Do not attempt to vex me. You will not make a fool of me."_

_Yami started approaching me. I wanted to back the hell away, but for some reason, my legs wouldn't respond to any of my mental commands._

"_I realize my mistake, and it is one I will never make again. And remember, even long after you've given up your power, become a normal girl and abolished any hope of me finding you any more..."_

_Yami's hand instantly shot to my throat, trying to crush my windpipe before I could even react. As I felt my consciousness fading out, I heard Yami whisper one more phrase._

_"...know that your makers are still pulling the strings."_

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 38: Confused Heart

"Is there something we can do?"

"I'm stumped, seriously."

"It's only natural," Gargos responded. "You guys have just started in the villainy business. I've been fighting those brats for two years now, so I may be able to help you with something."

"Like?"

"I've done some extensive studying on the Shinoya girl," Gargos stated, waving his hands over the viewing globe. A holographic image of Yuki popped up. "To find out what she's weak to, that we can take advantage of."

Gargos typed in something, unseen to the rest of the delegates.

"What about that brother of hers?" someone asked. "She's totally dependent on him for every little thing..."

"Apparently, you've been mis-informed," Gargos growled. "Over the time since the last inception of our group was defeated, she's become a lot more independent. She once took on and defeated the mighty Subspace Dragon all by herself. But I think I have an idea. Listen to this..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"LET GO!" Yuki screamed, jolting upwards in a cold sweat and jerking my attention away from the cheesesteak sub I was absent-mindedly munching on.

"Jeez, Yuki-chan, are you okay?" I asked, concerned about my sister. Thank goodness most of the other people in the cafeteria were too absorbed in whatever they were doing to notice Yuki's scream. "You look like someone tried to strangle you..."

"Someone did try," Yuki stated, still shivering. Whatever spooked her must have shook her up pretty badly. "I had a nightmare about Yami."

"About Yami? What does HE want?" I asked, quite surprised to hear the name of the leader of the Clan of the Dark Ones, the spirit who had chosen my body as his host.

"I have no clue, but he's still yapping on and on about the Dark Dragon Sword," Yuki answered. "He's really starting to freak me out..."

"Why would this Yami person want to possess you?" Najika asked me, munching on her crème brulee.

"That's what we're trying to find out, Najika-chan," I answered, looking over the book I'd grabbed from the library. "All we know so far is that Yami was a spirit being from the Clan of the Dark Ones."

"Those gamblers from ten thousand years ago?" Najika wondered. "Seriously?"

"Pretty much," I responded. "We're still trying to find out why he's using my body as his host..."

"You told me that Yami doesn't have his own physical form, right?" Najika added, recapping what Yuki and I had learned from our trip to the library the other day.

"Yup," Yuki responded, returning to her cheesecake danish.

"You guys sure have been through some weird stuff since I left for Hokkaido," Najika noted.

"I've said it time and again; it's a curse, I tell ya," I groaned. It was true; no matter what happened in my life, trouble always seems to find me no matter how much I try to avoid it.

"Excuse me?"

I turned around upon hearing that. Broken Japanese must mean a foreign exchange student.

Oddly, this new boy certainly _looked_ Japanese; he was about my height, with sandy blonde hair and purple eyes.

"What's up?" Yuki asked, speaking English.

"Oh, good," the boy responded. "I'm glad there's other people who can speak English here. I kinda suck at Japanese."

"You look like you're from around here," Najika answered.

"I actually was born here, but my parents moved to America when I was only a year old, so English has pretty much been my language my whole life," the boy explained.

Something tells me that this boy would make fast friends with Momoko. It's just a feeling I had.

"Anyways, my name's Nakashima Minoru, and it's nice to meet all of you," the boy continued.

"Same here, Minoru-kun," Yuki giggled.

As I noticed the slight blush that came to Minoru's face, that got me wondering about something.

When he was "scanning" us, as I like to call it, he seemed to have his eyes set on Yuki the most. Made me wonder if he was planning something...

Then again, it could just be my protective big brother instincts kicking in again. They haven't done THAT in a while...

But there was still SOMETHING about that boy that bugged me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what it was...

As Minoru walked away, Yuki seemed to notice my brooding look.

"Nick-kuuuuuuun... you're not going to do that every time a boy that's not Saiki-kun walks up and talks to me, are you?" Yuki asked.

"It's just instinct, Yuki-chan," I responded. "Had it all my life."

"Well, well, if it isn't the murderer."

Najika shivered at that. I immediately sprung to my feet at that statement, noticing that a girl about Najika's age and wearing a uniform similar to hers standing there, a particularly disturbing look of scorn on her face.

"What?"

"Don't give me that innocent crap, Kazami," the girl responded rather harshly. "And don't think running away to a new city will help you run away from the truth."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Najika stated, apparently knowing what this girl was talking about and looking like she was about to start crying.

"You KNOW it was your fault. You KNOW it was YOUR FAULT that Sora-senpai died," the girl growled. "Don't run away from the truth!"

"Stop it, Sonoda-san! You're hurting Najika-chan's feelings!" Yuki interjected, only to be shoved away by the girl.

"The name's Meimi, little brat, and don't you DARE defend this murderer, you little stuck-up prissy!" Meimi shouted.

That was officially it for me and my temper. Before I even realized what I was doing...

SLAP!

The sound echoed throughout the whole cafeteria, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and observe the debacle.

I drew back, my left hand slightly stinging a bit. Meimi's cheek was practically glowing where I'd struck.

"Don't you DARE talk about my family like that," I growled. "You don't know ANYTHING about what happened, so if I were you, I'd shut your fat mouth!"

"But it's the truth! Sora-senpai died because of HER!" Meimi responded, pointing an accusing finger at my crying cousin.

I grabbed Meimi's outstretched arm and backhanded her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor.

"If you'd LISTEN to me for a second," I shot back, "you'd realize that Kitazawa-san's death had NOTHING to do with Najika-chan! And furthermore, do you have any idea how angry you're making me by insulting my family? I could probably handle you teasing Najika-chan, because she had some bullies when we were younger. But when you insult my SISTER, that's a line you're not meant to cross! So, I'm only going to warn you once: you'd better SHUT THE HELL UP and stop insulting us before I have to do something you'll regret!"

As I finished, my eyes flashed red for a second. All of a sudden, my anger completely gone and replaced with a mind-numbing pain in my head, I dropped to my knees and started clutching my head, trying to get the pain to go away.

When my mind was clear enough for rational thought, I looked back at Yuki just as my eyes flashed red again. Yuki gasped when she saw that, and I immediately realized why my vision was starting to go red.

"Oh, crap... not again..." I growled to myself, pushing my way through the throng of students and rushing out of the cafeteria with Yuki and Najika in hot pursuit.

The chase led us to the gym's locker rooms, where I couldn't take it anymore, and fell to my knees, clutching my aching head.

"What's wrong, Nick-kun? Are you okay?" Najika asked, reaching towards me.

"Get away, Najika-chan! If Yami takes control of me, I might hurt you! I don't want that to happen!" I shouted, my vision still doused an intense ruby-red. I was still trying my hardest to resist the transformation, but I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

I was able to get one last look at my concerned sister before the red light fully blinded me...

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

I took a voluntary step back as my brother transformed again. Even though I knew what was happening, it still kinda scared me...

And as Nick stood up, clothed in Yami's uniform and his eyes glowing a bright blood-red, I actually felt scared for real.

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga mata chi nurarete yuku nante  
__(Come, let's forget that future that is becoming smeared with blood again)_

"What the heck?" Najika exclaimed.

"**Well, well,"** Nick stated. **"We meet again, twilight princess. I never thought I'd see you again."**

"Why are you calling me a 'twilight princess', Yami? What exactly do you want with me?" I shot back, hoping to get to the bottom of things.

"**Do not vex me,"** Nick responded. **"You will not fool me any longer."**

_Namanurui kaze doguro wo maitara sore ga tabun aizu  
__(If a warm wind curls into a spiral, that is probably a sign)_

Nick started walking towards me, clutching the Buster Sword in his right hand.

"**It is as I told you in your dreams, despite your best efforts to become a normal girl and hide your twilight power away from me..."**

Nick seemed to hesitate for a second or two, giving me enough time to summon Tobiume and bring it into a fighting stance.

No sooner had I said that then Nick charged straight for me.

"**...your makers will always be watching and waiting, just ready to pull your strings again."**

_Nukedashitette, nukedashitette kanashisugiru unmei kara  
__Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai sonna basho de  
__(Escape, escape, from this sorrowful fate  
You are not a flower from hell, in that kind of place...)_

A lot of the girls from my gym class started screaming when Nick shoved me forward and we both crashed through the locker room walls. I rolled to safety and brandished Tobiume.

"You're insane if you think you're taking my twilight power, freak show!" I exclaimed.

Nick just grinned viciously. **"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, twilight princess?"**

And with that, we both charged for each other at the same time, completely oblivious to the rest of the class gaping at us.

_Sakanaide, sakanaide karametorarete ikanaide  
__oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera  
__(Don't bloom there, don't bloom there, don't let them ensnare you...  
__Shards of time fly by without a sound)_

I lashed out with an overhead strike that was quickly countered. I wasted no time in rolling out of the way of a horizontal attack.

What was I supposed to do? Possessed or not, this was still my brother I was fighting, right?

Wait a minute. Didn't I fight Nick once, when he misconstrued someone that I liked for a criminal?

I didn't hold back then, so I really have no reason to hold back now, do I?

I turned back to Nick and grinned widely.

"If that's the way you're going to play, Yami," I giggled, drawing my free hand back as I began to gather twilight energy into it.

_Dare ga kono te wo nigitteru no? Dare ga kono kami wo nadeteiru no?  
__(Who is grasping my hand? Who is stroking my hair?)_

One of the girls looked at me in confusion. "What's Shinoya-san doing?"

"The waves of my own feelings, take this! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!"

I thrust my hand towards Nick, unleashing a wave of twilight energy beams that pushed him back.

Nick stood up after recovering from my attack. **"You're going to wish you hadn't done that, Shinoya."**

_Ima naiteita moegi no naka de kanjiteru aizu  
__(Now, in the crying sprouts, I can feel the signal)_

"_**Know this darkness that floods the annals of the divine!"**_ Nick shouted. _**"Mystic Arte! Byakuya Senmetsuken!"**_

Nick gripped his sword tightly before rushing at me. I couldn't react in time at the speed he was moving, and one telltale slash knocked me off balance. Nick took advantage of my moment of vulnerability and started attacking, teleporting around me with each slash before knocking me into the air with an uppercut slash. Not wasting a second, Nick leapt at me and delivered a storm of lightning-fast slashes that slammed me right back to the ground.

"_Itai..._ that your best, Yami?" I taunted, shaking off the damage I'd taken. "You wanna fight like that, do you?"

Spinning Tobiume in my hands, I prepared for my own attack.

_Tobikoetette, tobikoetette unmei no haguruma kara  
__Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai sonna basho de  
__(Fly away, fly away, from the wheels of fate  
You are not a flower from hell, in that kind of place...)_

"This ends now, Yami! _Tobiume! Flick them with the mysterious energy of twilight!_"

Once I'd summoned Shutsuga Tobiume, I held it into the air, my entire body glowing brightly.

"_Know this beauty that awakens in the bright world!"_ I exclaimed. _"Mystic Arte! Zero Dissolver!"_

My body turned into pure energy that spiraled like the wind, mercilessly slashing at Nick until I reformed myself above him, driving Shutsuga Tobiume into his stomach and slamming him back into the ground in a pulse wave of energy.

I landed gracefully on the ground to applause from the rest of the girls.

_Chiranaide, chiranaide soshite tane wo nokosanaide  
__me wo daseba futatabi mawaru karuma  
__(Don't scatter your petals, don't scatter your petals, and don't sow your seeds...  
__Everchanging karma spreads its seeds once more)_

"You want more, Yami?" I challenged.

"**Nothing... but a flesh wound,"** Nick shot back.

We both charged for each other at the same time, and just as quickly dissolved into a seemingly endless flurry of fists, auras, and blades that raged across the gym.

After a while of this, I managed to gain the upper hand and forced Yami back.

_"The waves of my own feelings, take this! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!"_

This time, I managed to score a direct hit, knocking Nick back into the weight rack on the boys' side of the gym.

Nick picked himself up and charged again. **"Wretched brat!"**

_Nukedashitette, nukedashitette kanashisugiru unmei kara  
__Anata wa naraku no hana ja nai sonna basho de  
__(Escape, escape, from this sorrowful fate  
__You are not a flower from hell, in that kind of place...)_

"You sure are a glutton for punishment, Yami," I noted.

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ I shouted, Shutsuga Tobiume's blade sparkling with twilight energy. _"Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_

I swung my weapon forward, launching a massive, crescent-shaped wave of twilight energy straight at Nick, knocking him back a good distance. I continued to fire one Radiant Moonlight after another until Nick collapsed to the floor. He balanced himself on his Buster Sword, still too proud to admit defeat.

_Sakanaide, sakanaide karametorarete ikanaide  
__oto mo naku tobikau toki no kakera  
__(Don't bloom there, don't bloom there, don't let them ensnare you...  
__Shards of time fly by without a sound)_

I rushed up to him, still holding onto my weapon just in case.

"**You don't know when to quit, do you? Fine by me."**

Suddenly, I sheathed Shutsuga Tobiume and took Nick's hands into my own.

"**What are you doing, Shinoya?"**

"Please forgive me, Nick-kun. _PURIFICATION!_"

The bright white light enveloped Nick before he could say anything else.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

You can probably imagine how relieved I was when I could see again and notice that my vision wasn't tainted with that eerie red light. That must have meant I had finally turned back to normal.

Before I could say anything else, I clutched my chest, suddenly becoming awake to the gaping wounds that were there.

"Hold on, Nick-kun, let me heal you," Yuki stated, taking my hands and concentrating. _"Soten kisshun, I reject!"_

Within seconds, I was feeling good as new.

"Thanks for that, Yuki-chan. Oh, no... I hurt you, too, didn't I?" I realized, suddenly feeling very bad.

"It's just a few scratches, Nick-kun," Yuki reassured. "Nothing I can't handle, okay?"

"DAMN IT! I knew this was going to happen!" I screamed. "I knew I was going to hurt you if Yami took control of me! What if it gets worse next time?"

Just then, Yuki pulled me into a tight hug, effectively stopping my rant.

"You didn't hurt me, Nick-kun. Trust me, Yami got roughed up a lot worse. Don't start crying, okay? Because if you start crying, I'M going to start crying, and then we're both back in the same stinky old chapter again. We'll be fine, okay?"

I couldn't do much but nod at that. My sister can be really insightful when she needs to be.

"I love you, Nick-kun."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

_A while later..._

Once we'd cleaned up the mess in the gym and explained everything that had went down as best we could (those girls from the gym class apparently really like Yuki, so they decided to keep that debacle a secret just for her. Like I've said, Yuki has that kind of effect on people), Yuki and I headed back to the cafeteria.

"You guys okay?" Najika asked once we'd returned. "Sorry if I disappeared before. I kinda bolted out of the gym when things started getting messy."

"We don't blame you, Najika-chan," I responded. "Anyone with half a brain cycle can see the mess we made in the gym and react accordingly."

"Um... excuse me?"

I turned around, and right there was Nakashima Minoru, the odd foreign exchange student with the cool eye color we'd met not too long before the chaos had begun. This time, he was holding a bouquet of roses.

"Oh, those are pretty," Yuki giggled.

"They're for you, my snow angel," Minoru responded, handing the flowers to Yuki. "Say... would you maybe like to go out on Saturday?"

"Awww... you're so sweet, Minoru-kun. But I've already got a boyfriend, and he's a total sweetheart," Yuki stated.

That didn't seem to discourage Minoru, who just smiled, nodded, and walked away.

"You okay, Nick-kun?" Najika asked.

"He's just in 'protective mode' again," Yuki giggled. "He gets like that whenever a boy that's not Saiki-kun propositions me. It's actually pretty funny!"

Both Yuki and Najika had a hearty laugh at that.

"I'm serious, you two," I responded. "Not to be mean or anything, but there's just something about that kid that I can't quite put my finger on. And it bugs the hell out of me because I can't figure out what it is..."

Little did I realize that soon enough, I'd find out what it was about that kid that bugged me so much. And let me tell you, I'd wish I hadn't...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yami has failed us."

The Neo Delegates of Darkness' mysterious leader actually laughed. "Do not worry, my fellow delegates. Yami losing to the twilight princess was part of the plan. You see, with each success that the light prophet has in repelling Yami, Yami's power grows exponentially. Soon enough, the boy will learn what exactly he is up against... it is only a matter of time now..."

"So we can move ahead with the plan?"

"One step at a time, my fellow evildoers," Gargos stated. "We must be patient with these two. We have enough Gaia Force to ensure our master's resurrection when the time comes. Until then, we play it safe and play our cards correctly. We have no idea what those two brats are truly capable of, as their powers are evolving every day. We must work slowly and carefully, so we can dispatch them with ease once we know how to string them along like the puppets they're so blissfully unaware that they are..."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 39: Moon Over Misora

The full moon has arrived earlier than expected. The problem with this is that the Delegates of Darkness are at their strongest on the night of the full moon...


	39. Moon Over Misora

The next night, the entire city was bathed in the glow of the full moon, giving everything in Misora a luminescent look as the moon's light reflected off the water that surrounded the port town.

Potentially disrupting the sereneness of the quiet night was a lone figure stalking through the inky blackness of the night sky.

Ignoring the stars that shone so bright in the above, the figure quickly made her way through the sleeping city, hopping from rooftop to rooftop as she rushed towards her objective. Time was not a factor she had in her favor for these next two days.

As he continued building-hopping, she quickly activated the communicator on her wristwatch. "Gamma-Delta to base, come in, over."

"_You ARE actively searching for the you-know-what, are you, Yuna?"_

Yuna scoffed. "Good choice to go with the codenames, boss. We wouldn't want anyone who's still up at this ungodly hour to see us and discover what we're after. How long do I have to find this so-called 'artifact' anyway?"

"_Until the full moon has disappeared from this world. In short, Yuna, you have only two days to find the artifact."_

"Got it. Say, I suddenly feel this massive power surge. You know why that is?"

"_We of the Delegates of Darkness have a special ability. Our full, unbridled power is unlocked on the night of the full moon."_

"So, would that mean it'd be wise for someone to keep an eye on the brats?"

"_We've already sent an agent to look after them. They know what they're supposed to do. You just focus on retrieving the artifact."_

"Understood, boss."

(Footage: Yuki is gazing up into the sky as the song begins. After about a few seconds, Nick joins her, wrapping his arms around his sister. She smiles brightly as we pan up into the sky and get a good look at a mysterious space station. A few seconds later, the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen. We then fade out of the logo as Nick runs across the screen.)

_This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Nick can be seen zipping through the oddly empty Misora city streets at night, hopping from building to building. About a second later, it's revealed that he is dodging dark energy bursts from someone who looks like Gargos.)

_And I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back!_

(Footage: Yuki walks through the park, twirling a yo-yo around in her left hand. Suddenly, Nick zooms past her, still avoiding pursuit from the mysterious man. Yuki shouts to her brother and runs after him.)

_But how will I know when I get there... and how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick leaps on top of a car, only to push himself off of it and into the air, using his velocity to leap to the top of the nearest rooftop, where he continues building-hopping while continuing to dodge his pursuer.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere, it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending!_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen following her brother from the streets below, only to notice an explosion from the building closest to her. She holds her hands out and easily catches the falling Nick in her arms. Once set down, Nick kisses Yuki on the cheek before they once again zip off after their pursuer.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Momoko waits at the end of the street, holding her hands behind her. As Nick and Yuki come running by, Momoko thrusts her hands forward, unleashing an Ojamajo Aura Star that strikes the pursuer, revealing that he's actually younger than Gargos. He's also carrying a mysterious black sword. During the short instrumental break, we see a glimpse of the mysterious space station.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free)_

(Footage: Nick hops back after barely avoiding a vicious sword slash, hopping into Yuki's arms. Yuki gives Nick a boost into the air where the green witch apprentice brings Hanyou Hikari down, creating a slash of light that covers the screen.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen blowing a kiss towards the camera.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Akemi can be seen twiddling her thumbs with a blush on her face.)

_Endless possibility_

(Footage: Moriko can be seen tending the flowers.)

_(endless possibility)_

(Footage: Kurumi strikes a cute pose for the camera.)

_Endless possibility!_

(Footage: Nick, Yuki, Akemi, Moriko, Kurumi, and Momoko, all in their Purifier outfits, perform their post-henshin poses as the song ends.)

Chapter 39: Moon Over Misora

I slowly opened my eyes as the alarm clock began blaring again, but thankfully I was able to shut it off before it woke Yuki up. I had often been sorely tempted to use my Ojamajo Arrow of Light and just put that damn thing out of its misery, but Yuki won't let me. She actually likes that clock because it's "antique". Honestly...

As I slipped out of bed, I noted the time. 5:15 AM. School doesn't start until eight, so we've got plenty of time to get ready.

I honestly have no idea why Yuki wants to wake up this early on a school day. Sometimes I wonder about my sister's crazy habits...

I was about ready to hit the shower, when something out the window caught my eye.

It was right next to the rising sun, probably invisible to most other people, but it was clear as day to my eyes.

Up in the sky was the full moon.

Now that, in my opinion, was pretty weird.

We've never seen the sun and moon side-by-side since... well, EVER.

And that sight gave me a rather odd feeling. Something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

I didn't really understand it, but seeing that full moon sitting there in the sky, hanging there like it was supposed to be there the whole time, really bugged the crap out of me.

I didn't really understand why until we were in the thick of it, but...

"Nick-kun..."

I turned around and noticed that my still-sleeping sister was unconsciously waving her arms around, noticing I wasn't in the bed anymore.

"You... can't... have him... mine..."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at this.

"You can wake up now, Yuki-chan. We gotta get ready for school now."

Yuki sat up and shook her head. "You know we don't normally wake up until quarter to six. We've got a while to talk, okay, Nick-kun?"

"What'd you want to talk about?"

Yuki looked out the window. "You're not the only one who's weirded out by the full moon being there. You're worried about Yami again, right?"

I sighed in defeat. She's too good for me. "I've just got this really weird feeling that the full moon's going to do something that I'm gonna end up regretting... what if I can't control when Yami tries to take over my body?"

Yuki just smiled. "Remember what I said to you so long ago, Nick-kun? 'If you ever get lost in the darkness, just think of me, and you'll find your way back to the light'. Don't forget that, okay?"

I couldn't help but smile. That was my sister, always good with words.

Yuki stood up, then walked over and kissed me on the forehead.

However, almost instantly shattering the tender moment, I heard frantic footsteps approaching.

Before I even had the chance to ask, Momoko burst through the door, looking like she was out of breath.

"Momo-chan?" Yuki wondered. "You okay?"

"MY MOM FOUND ME!" Momoko exclaimed, looking like she was about to go into a hysteric fit.

"What?" Yuki wondered. "Wasn't your mom that psycho woman who started abusing you when your dad left her?"

"How'd she find you?" I wondered, immediately shifting into my tense mode.

(Author's Note: For people wondering what the hell this stuff about a psycho mother is all about, refer to my Breakaway companion piece "This is My Escape".)

"I have no idea!" Momoko exclaimed, still in hysteric mode. "I just got a..."

I walked up and kissed my girlfriend, immediately getting her to calm down.

"Now, what's the situation?" I wondered.

"Just two hours ago, I got a strange letter from my mother Miyumi," Momoko explained. "It said that she found out that I was still in Misora, and that she was going to find me no matter what she had to do. I'm worried, you guys. That woman is NOTHING like the mom I knew before dad left us. _That woman is a psycho!_"

"Why are you worried, Momo-chan? You've got magic powers," Yuki wondered.

"We can take that psychopath, trust me," I responded, ready to kick some butt. "I already taught her a lesson about messing with my girlfriend, and I can do it again if I have to."

Momoko couldn't help but smile at that.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"I have a question, Gargos-san."

"What?"

"With the full moon augmenting our powers to their fullest potential, wouldn't this be a perfect opportunity to take a chance at reining Yami in?"

"But all of our agents are searching for the artifacts we'll need on Christina Island. We don't have anyone who could..."

Just then, a thought struck Gargos.

"...or, I could take care of it myself. I've been waiting a long time to exact my revenge on those brats, and this should be the best opportunity I've had all year."

"What about Waltz?"

"Oh, to hell with him. I don't need him, nor did I EVER. All he did was drag me down. HE was the reason I kept losing to those wretches. But now, with him out of the way, they won't see me holding back."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Momoko was looking around, still quite nervous.

As I continued pacing around, waiting for this psycho woman to appear, I suddenly felt a mysterious pulse shoot through my head.

Acting on my innate instincts, I rushed forward and tackled Momoko to the ground just in time to avoid a dark energy burst that thundered from seemingly out of nowhere.

I looked up, and there was Miyumi, standing there with a menacing expression on her face, looking just as psycho as she had when I'd confronted her two years back.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here," I taunted, shifting into battle stance.

"I told you I'd find that girl however I could," Miyumi responded, her eyes flashing an eerie, familiar shade of red. "And that's a promise I intend to keep. Now hand her over."

Momoko backed up a few steps in fear.

"Try and make me!" I shouted, summoning Hanyou Hikari.

But before I could charge and attack, my vision went red. Oh, no, not again...

(Yami's P.O.V.)

The instant I woke up, I took a look at my surroundings and I wonder why I can only control my host body on one day of the week.

It was then that I noticed... _her._

I couldn't help but smirk. I never thought I'd see this woman again.

"So, Miyumi, you still walk among the living?" I sneered. "One would think you to be dead after they found... what was left of you."

I gave a taunting grin to psych her out. And it worked. This woman is not exactly the brightest tool in the shed, as these humans say.

"They found my remains, but they chose not to terminate me," Miyumi responded. "And that was their gravest mistake."

"They left you for me," I stated. "You understand that you are no match for me. No one in the Clan of the Dark Ones is anywhere close to a match for me."

Miyumi seemed to get very angry at that response. My machinations seem to be working.

"What was that, you little bastard?"

"Must I repeat myself? You are no match for me."

That seemed to crack her delicate psyche, and she charged at me, her sword raised.

Sad, foolish Miyumi. When will she learn that anger will never solve anything?

I raised my Buster Sword as Miyumi continued her pointless rampage towards me.

"You shall DIE, Yami!"

With one swift movement, I ripped forwards with a horizontal strike, severing Miyumi's arm off just like that.

"Do you think that dismembering me will stop me?" Miyumi responded, picking up her sword with her remaining arm. "I will not back down until one of us dies, Yami!"

Not wasting any more of my precious time, I rushed forward with my Buster Sword drawn, intent on ending this pointless fight.

"If that's what you wish, Miyumi."

I raised my sword above my head, and with one strike, slashed right through Miyumi, and then I fired an aura blast from my palm, easily destroying what was left of her.

"Foolish to the very end," I growled.

Turning around a few steps, I noticed the twilight princess standing there, looking like she would strike at any second. Next to her was a girl I didn't recognize, who seemed a little scared. Wise decision when these people know about my abilities.

"You shall be next, twilight princess," I sneered, grinning the whole time.

She raised her hands towards me.

"Oh, please, like that will help you."

"PURIFICATION!"

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I shook my head clear of the red haze. What in the hell just happened to me?

The first thing I noticed... was that Miyumi wasn't there anymore.

Um...

"Uh... where'd the psycho woman go?" I asked, still a little confused. "Did Yami do something to her?"

Momoko nodded. "You pretty much just annihilated her..."

"This is bad," Yuki noted. "You seem to be transforming more and more with every week that goes by, Nick-kun..."

"That's why the full moon worries me..." I responded, gesturing towards the full moon that still hung in the morning sky, even as the sun was beginning its ascent. "I'm worried that if I transform, I'll end up doing something I'll regret for the rest of my life..."

Yuki walked up and hugged me, easily getting me to calm down. She's good at that.

"Remember, Nick-kun? If you get lost in the dark, I'll help you find your way back to the light, okay?"

Momoko giggled at that. "Cheesy line."

Yuki huffed at that. "What? It's the truth!"

Before I could laugh myself, a dark energy ball thundered forward and struck the nearby ground, scattering us to the ground.

When I was able to regain my composure, I suddenly heard maniacal laughing.

"Oh, no..." I growled. Please don't tell me that's who I think it is...

I stood up and looked into the air; there was Gargos, floating there as if to mock me.

"What the...?" Yuki instantly exclaimed. "How the hell are you still alive?"

"I was about to ask that question myself..." I noted, still in my battle-ready mode.

"Poor, simple-minded brats..." Gargos stated, shaking his head. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"All right, enough of the small talk, freak show. Just what do you want?" I shouted.

"Simple. You hold a power that the Delegates of Darkness need," Gargos challenged. "I don't know why Yami chose you as his host, but that doesn't matter. I'll take his power from you even if I have to rip your body into pieces!"

Gargos began concentrating, and dark energy began flowing into him. After a few seconds, he began to grow in size until he towered over the tallest buildings in the city.

"Holy..." was all Momoko could get out.

"Now do you see, brats?" Gargos bellowed, his voice echoing through the confines of downtown Misora. "There is nothing you can do!"

"I think we've got a problem here, guys," Yuki noticed. "I don't want Gargos tearing up our city when he's obviously eaten his wheaties..."

"So, what do we do?" Momoko wondered.

"Leave that to me," Yuki giggled, holding her hands to the sky, her own dark magic surrounding her.

"_**Dark magic... RELEASE!"**_

With that, Yuki's aura flared to life, and all four of us, Gargos included, were enveloped in a massive fluctuation of dark energy, much like Yuki had used to return the Space Colony ARK to its rightful orbit about a month or two ago.

When we reappeared, we were somewhere out to sea, miles away from Misora.

"Nick-kun, quickly, the crystals!" Yuki exclaimed.

I nodded, realizing we were about to fall, and pulled out the Majokai Crystals. I quickly united them so Momoko, Yuki and I could transform into our super forms.

"All right, let's get down to business," I stated, shifting into fighting stance.

Gargos roared loudly (is he TRYING to wake everyone in town up?), then took a swipe at all three of us. I swung my fist in an arc to deflect the strike, then struck back with a whiplash kick that Gargos easily blocked.

"Is that your best shot, kid?" Gargos taunted. "I'd have expected better from you in the year since!"

I smirked, then shot forward so fast that I appeared to have phased out of existence for a second to everyone else.

Before Gargos could pinpoint my movements, I appeared in front of his face.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

"ARGH!" Gargos screamed as my special attack struck his left eye, momentarily blinding him.

"What was that you were saying, buddy?" I taunted.

"That's it, brat! Now you've REALLY pissed me off!" Gargos shouted, grabbing me in his right hand and threatening to crush the life out of me.

He would have if Yuki hadn't rushed up and attacked.

"You let go of my brother, freak! _Shadow Claw!_"

Yuki slashed fiercely at the hand holding me, forcing Gargos to back off and release me.

"I've told you a million times, Gargos! If you ever hurt my brother, you'll have me to deal with! _The waves of my own feelings, take this! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!_"

Yuki unleashed her special attack right at Gargos' other eye, completely blinding him.

"Now, Nick-kun! Before he gets his sight back!"

Nodding to my sister, we both charged forward, our weapons held high.

Not wasting any time, we raised our weapons into the air, creating a glyph under Gargos that erupted into a geyser of energy that slashed mercilessly at him.

The two of us wasted no time in zipping forward. Once we'd gotten close enough to Gargos, Yuki hopped to Gargos' other side as we readied our assault.

"_Together as one!"_ I chanted.

"_As it always should be!"_ Yuki chanted.

With that, we both started attacking, slashing at Gargos in synchronized movements before stepping back and charging straight at Gargos, delivering powerful horizontal strikes and rushing straight through him at the same time.

That accomplished, we both flew higher into the air, crossing our weapons.

"_Let's show them!"_ Yuki exclaimed.

"_Run them through!"_ I responded.

Our weapons began glowing with a bright silver light.

"_Mystic Arte! Bushin Soutenha!"_ Yuki and I exclaimed, slashing our weapons across each other. This sent two energy beams from each of our weapons that eventually joined together and spiraled into a massive corkscrew of energy that pierced through Gargos.

This attack caused him to writhe around in agony until he'd shrunk down to his normal size.

"Yeah, how does THAT feel?" I taunted as the unconscious Gargos fell into the river. "That should keep him out of our hair for a while."

Just then, the morning bells began ringing.

Six-thirty. Oh, crap.

"Oh, jeez, we'd better get back home! School's gonna start soon!" Yuki exclaimed.

That was all it took for us to shoot through the air back to our homes.

Back at the river, Gargos, having just regained consciousness, shook his head before reaching for his communicator.

"Damn it, they're still getting stronger. There's no way we'll be able to capture Yami's powers at this rate."

"Should we just begin the plan, then?"

"Wait until Yuna and the others return with the artifacts. We'll take them to Christina Island, and then we'll wipe this pathetic city off the face of the earth."

"_Understood, boss."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"For my lovely snow princess," Minoru stated, handing Yuki another bouquet of roses.

"Settle, Nick-kun," Najika stated, rubbing my shoulders in an attempt to stop me from going over there and snapping Minoru's neck.

I quickly shook THAT thought out of my head. _Damn it, Nick... don't think stuff like that... don't let Yami take control of you..._

"Why am I so jealous of that boy?" I wondered. "I never felt this angry when Yuki-chan started dating Saiki-kun..."

"It's just a big brother thing," Najika answered. "You've been protective of her since day one."

"You didn't feel any jealousy like this while you were staying at Lavender House, did you?"

Najika shook her head.

"I'm telling you, Najika-chan... something about that boy REALLY bugs me... I just can't pinpoint what it is..."

(Footage: It's a rainy day in Misora, and Nick and Yuki can be seen walking down the rain-slicked streets as the song begins. For the entire sequence, we watch Nick and Yuki walking from a side view.)

_Karamitsuku kaze ni sakarai_

_(I am searching for the lost season.)_

(Footage: As Nick and Yuki continue walking, Yuki points towards the Into the Night Hotel. Nick nods and smiles, remembering the old days.)

_Ushinatta kisetsu wo sagashiteiru_

_(Defying the whirling wind...)_

(Footage: Nick looks at the Tokyo Tower that can be seen from afar, while Yuki pats him on the shoulder.)

_How many cuts should I repeat?_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki pass by an arguing Aiko and Doremi. Haruka quickly appears to break up the argument, and Aiko and Doremi start giggling. Nick can't help but stifle a laugh.)

_How many fates should I accept?_

(Footage: Ichiyou runs up, trying to glomp Nick, but she fails and trips on a rather slippery part of the sidewalk. Nick extends his hand to catch Ichiyou just in time. She regains her balance, kisses Nick on the cheek, and dashes off.)

_Does it have an end?_

(Footage: Yuki points towards the passing shooting star and smiles.)

_Itsumo karadajuu wo_

_(Always, throughout my body...)_

(Footage: Riiko comes up and waves to Nick and Yuki, showing off what she won at the local arcade.)

_Kimi ga kakemeguri afuresou_

_(You run about and seem to overflow.)_

(Footage: Just then, a flustered Yumi shows up, demanding a rematch. Riiko nods with a "bring it on" motion, and the two rush off.)

_Dakara kowakunai yo asu mo_

_(That's why I'm not afraid, even tomorrow...)_

(Footage: Nick can only shake his head at the wacky antics of the two pop stars. Yuki smiles and giggles at this sight. The two continue to walk, seemingly unfazed by the rain.)

_My beloved season calls me_

(Footage: All of a sudden, the rain stops and the sun breaks through the clouds.)

_Because I always feel you in me_

(Footage: Yuki lets her arm rest around Nick's shoulders as they walk off camera. Momoko pops up and smiles sweetly towards the camera as the song ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 40: Diary of a Madman

Black Waltz Three has always been someone strange. When Gargos confronts Nick and Yuki in person, we finally learn why he so despises this madman...


	40. Diary of a Madman

"Well done, Delegates of Darkness."

At the Delegates of Darkness' meeting center, many of the members can be seen holding the artifacts they've collected over the past day.

"Did any of you have trouble finding what you were assigned to find?"

A chorus of "no"s confirmed that statement.

"I think the biggest surprise was that the chosen ones didn't give us any trouble," someone noted.

"That's because our leader got his butt kicked by them," another person responded.

"I threw that fight," Gargos stated. "To give us the time we need. If the brats think they really defeated me, it'll keep them out of our hair until it's time to put the plan into action."

"When will Operation Christina Island begin?"

"Tomorrow, if everything goes as planned," Gargos answered. "With these artifacts, we can revive our master Dark Gaia. Jeff was far too soft. That's why I'M running this outfit now."

"We hear and we obey," the others stated, bowing down to Gargos.

"Excellent. Prepare the artifacts and head out for the island. If all goes well, in three days, we will rule this pathetic world."

And with that, everyone but Gargos disappeared.

"And when Dark Gaia is resurrected, this world will be mine and mine alone to rule."

And Gargos disappeared as well.

(Author's Note: The new opening song is "Koi Kaze" by E-F.)

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 40: Diary of a Madman

"That was a close one," Yuki stated. "I can't believe we actually got to school in time..."

"You're not the only one thinking that," I responded. It had been only two hours ago that Yami had possessed me again, and we had to fight a gigantic Gargos, who had somehow returned from the dead. I don't know how these bad guys keep coming back for more, but I'm honestly getting sick of that.

I know Waltz won't be coming back, though. He's been trapped in that Dark Gaia Force silo for well over a year now. No WAY is he surviving that.

"Come on, COME ON, you two!" Najika exclaimed, pulling us straight towards the home ec room. "Cooking class is first period today, and I'm going to be making crème brulee!"

I smirked a bit. "You're just making that because Daichi-kun is coming to visit, right?"

Najika's face instantly turned red at the mention of her boyfriend. "H-how'd you know that?"

"He sent me a letter," Yuki answered, bringing out the very letter in question. "He apparently knows that Nick-kun and I are good friends with you, so he told us he'd be coming over in a while."

Najika's blush seemed to intensify at that.

"Hey, Daichi-kun knows everything about you, right?"

"So, Nick-kun, are we still going to the carnival after school?" Yuki asked, linking her arms with mine.

"Of course, Yuki-chan! Why would I deny you that?" I answered, causing my sister to squeal in delight.

"Why's Yuki-chan getting so excited about a little carnival?" Najika wondered.

"It's the 'Tatsuki Brothers Traveling Carnival'," I explained. "We always went there with mom and dad when they were... still around. So now, every time it hits Misora, Yuki-chan and I go there. Simple, really."

Najika noticed that I had flinched when I'd mentioned my mom and dad. Yuki and I had told Najika about what had happened last year, and she knew that my shattered family was still a bit of a touchy issue for me.

"It's one of the ways we can keep the memory of our parents alive," Yuki responded, noticing my distress and hugging me tightly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back at the Dark Gaia silos on top of Tokyo Tower, Gargos can be seen overlooking the final step of the operation. A rebuilt Precursor Robot, similar to the one Waltz had piloted and met his demise in last year, can be seen vacuuming the Dark Gaia Force out of the silos.

"We finally have everything we need," Gargos grinned. "Everything is running smoothly."

Once the silo was empty, though, Gargos noticed a peculiar sight: the head of the previous Precursor Robot. Inside the cockpit was a rather mangled body – that of Black Waltz Three himself.

"I was right," Gargos stated to nobody in particular. "Not even he could survive being trapped in the silos for that long."

Shockingly, a tear rolled down Gargos' face. "Euphemia... you can rest now..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once we'd arrived, the carnival was already in full swing, and Yuki... well, she was excited as she'd ever been.

"Where should we go first, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked me.

"You're asking me? They packed so many new attractions this year that even I don't know where to start!"

"Why don't we just go in a random order and see what's new this year?" Yuki asked. If you ask me, that was a pretty good idea. Putting the carnival by the lakefront this season made a good amount of sense, since the lakefront's HUGE, they could actually pack a ton of new stuff into it.

"Music to my ears, Yuki-chan."

And so we rushed into the carnival.

"There, Nick-kun! They've got a sailing course!"

"Sailing? What is this, _Wind Waker_?"

It turns out, it was quite similar to sailing in the game, as Yuki apparently had a blast on that course. I guess all those thousands of hours she sunk into _The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker_ actually worked for her. Interesting...

Before way too long, night had fallen, and Yuki and I had gone through pretty much every attraction the carnival had. And so, we had decided to split for home.

"That was delicious," Yuki giggled, patting her stomach slightly. "Who knew a carnival could have such awesome food?"

"The Tatsuki Brothers are all about style. You know that, Yuki-chan," I responded. "Everything's stylish at this carnival – the rides, the stands, even the food. I'm just surprised they had some country-fried steak there. I haven't had that in kami-sama only KNOWS how long!"

Yuki couldn't help but laugh at the mention of my favorite food ever.

I noticed her slight blush as she tried to get a question out.

"Um... Nick-kun? Could... oh, god... could we hold hands on the way home?"

I smiled. One of the unmentionables, as Momoko likes to put it.

Kinda surprising Yuki, I draped my left arm around her shoulders while linking my free hand with hers.

"That feel better, Yuki-chan?" I asked. "They said it might get a little breezy tonight."

Yuki sighed contentedly. "_Much_ better..."

As she cuddled into my side, we walked home, hand in hand and heart to heart.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

About halfway back to the house, I suddenly started sensing a weird, yet familiar dark energy.

"What's wrong, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked me.

Before I could answer that, I heard something whizzing through the air. I pushed Yuki down onto the grass just as a dark energy ball flew right over our heads.

I turned around, still holding Yuki's hand, and there was Gargos again.

"Look, Gargos, I'm REALLY not in the mood for this crap right now," I growled, my magical aura flaring to life around me. I hoped that Gargos would take the hint and GO AWAY, but no such luck. "I'm in a rather good mood right now, so that's why I'm asking you nicely to leave instead of kicking your face in and forcing you to."

"It won't make any difference, brat," Gargos sneered. "We've got everything we need to take over this pathetic world. It's just a matter of time now."

"And I suppose your little buddy Waltz is going to be right there with you?" Yuki taunted, her own twilight aura raging around her.

"I say good riddance to that blabbermouth," Gargos growled. "I always hated him, anyway. With him out of the picture, there won't be anything left to stop me."

Just then, I started wondering about something. Surprising Yuki, I relaxed my stance.

"Gargos, there's something I've gotta ask. Why exactly _do_ you hate Waltz?"

And to my complete surprise, Gargos actually dropped his own stance, too.

"That... is a long story, boy."

I smiled. "I'm a curious kid."

Gargos looked into the sky. "Very well. It was a long time ago, about a year or so before you two were born."

"_Excuse me?"_

_The sixteen-year-old looked around, wondering who had just addressed him. He looked to his left, and was instantly starstruck._

_Standing there was a girl no older than he was, her lovely face framed by bright blonde hair and ocean-blue eyes._

"_Hi. Would you like to go out sometime?"_

_This caused the boy to blush like mad. He was never any good at talking to girls._

"_Um... uh, sure... I-I'd love to..."_

_The girl squealed in delight. "How about Friday night at seven? We can go to that new dance club that just opened up."_

_All the boy could do was nod._

"I used to be a normal human, just like you two," Gargos explained. "I know you two know that Hikaru Michinori is my human name, or 'alias', whichever you prefer. That was what she knew me as. It wasn't until a few years later that things got hairy."

"And who was the girl?" I asked, absorbing the information like a sponge. This definitely wasn't something I'd expected.

"She was Euphemia... and as you can probably guess, she was my first love," Gargos continued. "We had dated each other for three years when I finally worked up the courage to propose to her."

"Aw... that's so romantic..." Yuki giggled.

"But something went horribly wrong, right?" I asked, the pieces slowly starting to fit together as I listened to Gargos' story.

"Yes. Which brings me to the story I'm sure you wish to know. It was three years after we'd started dating that I decided to 'pop the question', as you prefer to say it."

"Um... did she... or did she...?" Yuki asked, trying desperately to avoid any touchy subjects. I knew that one false step and we'd probably be dead meat.

"She accepted..."

The first true smile I'd ever seen on Gargos' face broke out, surprising me quite a bit. But almost instantly, his good mood dropped like a ton of bricks. Were we doing something wrong?

"...but fate played a cruel hand that day..."

'_I really hope this goes well...' Hikaru thought, nervously fidgeting a small box in his pocket. 'This is the only chance I've got before she leaves...'_

_Hikaru swallowed his nervousness and walked up to Euphemia's door, knocking a few times._

_She almost instantly answered. "Hello, Hikaru-kun! Come on in."_

"_I will, but first, I have something I want to ask you," Hikaru answered, dropping onto his knee and reaching for the item in his pocket._

_Euphemia gasped in shock, realizing what Hikaru was about to ask her._

_As Hikaru pulled out the magnificent diamond ring, Euphemia instantly squealed with joy, dragging Hikaru into the upstairs bedroom with lightning speed._

_When they'd reach their destination, Euphemia released Hikaru and nearly screamed "YES! Of course I'll marry you, Hikaru-kun!"_

_Hikaru's expression brightened considerably at that. "You... you will? Really?"_

"_Cross my heart!" Euphemia giggled, leaning in to kiss Hikaru._

_Hikaru leaned forwards as well..._

_...but then he wasn't quite sure what he was seeing._

_His vision had suddenly been tainted with red._

_He then noticed that some of the red stuff was on his face. He looked back at Euphemia..._

_...and what he saw utterly horrified him._

_A thick steel blade had been plunged into Euphemia's neck by a silver-haired man about his age._

"_Sorry, little boy," the silver-haired man proclaimed. "It's just business."_

_And with that, he retracted the blade from Euphemia's neck and disappeared. Hikaru could do nothing but drop to his knees and scream to the heavens._

I gasped quite loudly as I realized who that person was. "So... the one who..."

"Yes," Gargos answered, "that was Waltz."

Suddenly, I understood why Gargos hated Waltz so much. Because Waltz took away the love of Gargos' former life.

Despite the fact that Gargos is a bad guy, I can completely understand that hatred. If someone took Yuki or Momoko from me like that, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself from going ape on the offender.

So Gargos and I are alike in more ways than I thought. And to be honest, that thought scared the stuffing out of me.

"It wasn't until a few years later that I was approached by your father, just as he'd assumed leadership of the Delegates of Darkness. He understood my plight and why I was so angry at the world."

_Hikaru continued to make his way through the throng of people, not even noticing that some of the people were giving him derisive looks._

_Not like he cared. This world was cruel, anyway. They all deserved to die._

_After eventually coming across an abandoned alley, he saw someone._

"_I understand you have rage that you wish to vent."_

_Hikaru just growled. "What of it?"_

"_I can sense an extremely strong power dwelling within you," the man stated, holding a staff calmly. "And it grows stronger because of your rage at the world. Yet, you have nowhere to direct that rage but your own self."_

_Hikaru stared at the man. How did he know so much about him?_

"_I can help you with that rage, if you wish. I can teach you to control it, to use it for constructive purposes."_

_Hikaru grinned evilly. "These people took the only happiness I had away from me. Everyone on this pathetic planet deserves to die."_

_The man smiled. "Come, then, Hikaru Michinori. I will teach you everything I know."_

"_On one condition," Hikaru proclaimed. "Do not call me that anymore. That name means nothing to me. I will be known from now on as 'Gargos'."_

_The man smiled. "Very well, then, Gargos."_

_Gargos then began glowing with a vicious dark aura._

"So, that was when I joined the Delegates of Darkness," Gargos continued. "In the hopes of making everyone pay for taking the one I loved away from me."

"You must have been angry when you found out that Waltz was going to be your partner," I wondered. "I mean, after what he did and all..."

Gargos grinned. "Oh, trust me, brat, 'angry' is putting it way too mildly..."

"_Starting today, you will have a new partner, Gargos," Jeff stated. "We must hurry if we are to find the artifacts we need for our plan."_

_Gargos bowed, showing respect for his master._

"_Say hello to Black Waltz Three."_

_Gargos turned around, ready to greet his partner..._

_...only for his mind to be clouded with a seemingly-familiar rage when he laid eyes on the silver-haired man._

"_Greetings."_

"_YOU!" Gargos roared, rushing forward and grasping Waltz's throat in his hands, intent on crushing the life out of the silver-haired psychopath._

"_Is there a problem, Gargos?" Waltz asked, still surprisingly calm for someone being strangled._

"_You son of a bitch! Why are YOU here?"_

"_Settle, Gargos," Jeff chided, not at all angry. "You two must learn to work together if we are to have any chance of success. And besides, Dark Gaia would not approve of you two fighting each other constantly."_

_Gargos huffed, turning his back to Waltz._

"_Fine. I'll work with him, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

"_Whatever, freak," Waltz taunted._

"Those were different days," Gargos concluded. "Even now, I still think of Euphemia every now and then..."

A few tears rolled down Gargos' face. I didn't dare make any moves, unsure of what Gargos was going to do. I'd never seen him like this before, and it scared me. Why, I don't know, nor will I ever know.

"So..." Yuki finally asked. "Are... are we still going to have to fight you?"

Bracing herself for the inevitable backlash, both Yuki and I were quite surprised to see Gargos shake his head at that comment.

"No. Not this time. This is the one and only time I will spare you two. Make good use of your time."

And with that, Gargos was gone, the information we'd just acquired still fresh in our heads.

"No one deserves to have that happen to them," Yuki finally stated after about a minute of silence. "Not even him..."

"You wanna know what weirds me out, Yuki-chan?" I asked, to which Yuki perked up. "I just now realized that Gargos and I... we're alike more than I thought we were. And to be honest, that scares me..."

Yuki softly rubbed my shoulders. "We're all defined by the choices we make in life, right? He chose his path through life, and we chose ours. All of our paths are unique, even if some of the paths cross on the way."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

"Hey! I worked hard on that bit of dialogue! Don't diss it!"

"I'm sorry, Yuki-chan," I responded. "It's just funny hearing you talk like Saiki-kun sometimes."

Yuki blushed at that.

"Come on, Yuki-chan, let's get home."

And so, we linked our hands and hearts once more, and continued our journey home.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gargos?"

He just looked at his subordinate. Not threateningly, but curiously.

"Is there something you wanted?"

Gargos just sneered.

"Do it."

(Author's Note: The new ending song is "Don't You See?" by Izumi Sakai.)

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 41: Dreams That We Dream

Something doesn't quite seem right... As the sun begins to rise on a new day, Yuki is starting to get worried that the Delegates of Darkness are up to something...


	41. Dreams That We Dream

"Nick? Can I come in?"

No response, so Momoko slowly opened the door.

She couldn't help but smile at the endearing sight.

Both Yuki and I were fast asleep, covered up and our arms around each other.

"Aw... they look so cute," Momoko giggled before walking over and kissing me on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, you two."

And with that, Momoko walked out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is it time yet, master?"

"Yes. Tonight, the operation shall begin, and we will finally conquer this pitiful world."

"Marvelous!"

"You. Take the artifacts to Christina Island. You, go energize the cannon and aim it at this pathetic city. It is just about time to begin."

"Yes, sir. We won't fail you."

"You hear that, brats? We now hold power in this world and all worlds beyond it. There's nowhere left for you to run."

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 41: Dreams That We Dream

As I reached out to slap my alarm clock off as I had done so many times over the course of my life, I seemed to have this weird feeling.

Call me crazy, but I felt like today was going to be a turning point. In what way, I had no idea. It's just this odd feeling.

I opened the blinds of our room and looked out towards the rising sun.

It was a wonderful sight.

And that just got me even more worried as I tried to pinpoint the source of the odd feeling I'd had since I woke up not five minutes ago.

"Nick-kun! You can use the shower now! I'm finished!"

With that call, I grabbed my clothes and headed for the shower, passing my towel-clad sister on the way.

And there it was again... that mysterious feeling that I couldn't seem to nail down.

What was up with that?

Oh, believe me, later on, I'd find out... and I'm telling you, I wish I hadn't...

"You okay, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. She must have noticed my concerned expression.

"Something's been bugging me lately, Yuki-chan..." I admitted, knowing I wouldn't be able to pull the wool over my own sister's eyes. "It just won't leave me alone... it's like my mind knows SOMETHING'S going to change the course of history today..."

Yuki giggled, making me look at her in a wide-eyed state of confusion.

"You've been spending waaaaaaaaaaaay too much time in that Current Events classroom, Nick-kun," Yuki teased.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah, I feel better now. We just got out of a rather rousing dodgeball showdown. I literally trashed all of my opponents (with my sister's help, of course, as we have some awesome tag-team moves), so I'm feeling pretty good.

"Hey, guys!" Najika exclaimed. "We're making angel food cake in home ec today!"

I suddenly noticed Yuki's little somber look. "It's been a year, right?"

Najika looked confused for a second, but then she understood. "Yeah. This cake is for Fujiko-san."

(Author's Note: This is a reference to the first KP novel, _Kitchen Princess: Search for the Angel Cake_.)

"So you're going to cook like you've never cooked before, right?" I asked. "For Fujiko-san?"

Najika nodded.

I looked down the hallway, and there he was again. I swear, every time Minoru appears and propositions my sister, there's something that tugs at me. What the hell IS it, though?

"Seriously, Minoru-kun, you keep buying flowers for me, and you might be able to start your own flower shop," Yuki giggled as she accepted the bouquet of lilies yet again.

"It's worth it for you, my snow angel," Minoru stated, to which Yuki blushed.

"Settle down, Nick-kun," Najika chided, noticing my barely-restrained angry face. I couldn't help myself! My big brother instincts are pretty much hardwired to react like this when I see a boy who's not me or Saiki propositioning my sister!

In spite of myself, I managed to get myself to calm down as Saiki walked by.

"Hey, guys," Saiki greeted.

Minoru turned around and noticed the night elemental standing there. "A-HA! There you are, Shidoosha!"

Saiki just tilted his head to the side. "Do I know you?"

"Don't play dumb!" Minoru laughed.

"Seriously, I don't think we've met," Saiki continued.

"Saiki-kun, this is Nakashima Minoru," Yuki explained. "He's a transfer student from America who just arrived."

"Nice to meet you again, Shidoosha," Minoru stated, shaking hands with Saiki.

_This guy's not making any sense,_ Saiki thought. I knew what Saiki was thinking, and I can't say I blame him.

"Your girlfriend is really quite the lovely person," Minoru responded, moving over and kissing Yuki on the cheek. She just giggled and blushed.

Saiki's expression turned weird, and Najika just started laughing.

That was officially the last straw for me.

Before I could stop myself, I marched over, grabbed Minoru's shirt collar, and slammed him against the wall before anyone could protest.

"Hey, man, what the heck?"

"Listen, you," I growled, not caring that I had three sets of eyes trained on me. "I've put up with enough of your crap these past few weeks. There is something about you that bugs the stuffing out of me, and I can't figure it out for the life of me. Now WHAT IS IT?"

A few seconds of silence permeated the hallway.

Then, Minoru actually started laughing.

When he looked at me again, his expression had changed from confused to malicious.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" Minoru responded in a slightly different voice. "I can't believe you. I was so sure you'd realize it by now."

Minoru broke free of my grip and leaped into the air, dark energy covering him in droves. When this weird event ceased and the dark energy had dissipated, Minoru Nakashima was gone...

...and in his place was the one person I didn't want to see at all at this moment in time.

"Wha... what the...?" Yuki gasped. "Black Waltz Three?"

The silver-haired, blue-eyed psychopath just nodded. "Good guess, twilight princess."

"Wait a minute, how the hell are you still alive, Waltz?" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Waltz. "I SAW you get locked in the Dark Gaia silos last year! Gargos told me that stuff reduced you to nothing but a skeleton! There's no way in hell you could have survived that!"

Waltz just smirked. "I'm made of tougher stuff than you think, boy. And as for my disguise, I'm very surprised you didn't figure it out sooner."

"One problem is that you don't give off any magical aura, you freak," I shot back. "The other problem is that you're a complete pain in my rear!"

Waltz just smirked, making my blood boil. "Save the lecture for someone who still cares."

"Just what the heck are you up to?" I shouted, trying to ponder all the reasons why Waltz would come back.

"Oh, you'll see very soon. And when it happens, you can say goodbye to your precious city," Waltz sneered before disappearing in a flash of light.

"What did he mean by that?" Yuki wondered.

"I wish I knew," I asked. "I don't sense anything out of the ordinary right now."

"Can't you sense that insane-o's foul aura?" Yuki asked, a little curious. I shook my head.

"There's something about Waltz's aura that makes me unable to pinpoint him, so I have no idea when he's going to strike next. We just need to be careful, okay?"

Yuki and Najika both nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gargos looked at the viewing globe, which was overlooking the city of Misora, which had no idea what was about to befall it.

"Yes, insolent people. Go about your pathetic little lives. They'll all be ended soon."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And if you add this, you'll notice that pi is, in fact, equal to the cosine of the tangent and the two squares and angles..."

My head just didn't want to lift itself off of my desk. Could someone please tell me who let this math wizard teach the class? I don't need to know this stuff if I'm going to be a writer!

I tried a fifth time to lift my head up, but it once again unceremoniously flopped back onto the desk, a groan escaping my lips.

"I know you're bored, Nick-kun, but math class is almost over," Yuki giggled, patting my shoulder softly. "Just five more minutes and we can head to home ec and watch Najika-chan make her cake."

I gotta tell ya, my taste buds are already drooling at the thought of chomping into one of my cousin's incredible confections, and that definitely got my mind off of this boring math lecture.

About a minute later, Yuki peered out the window, smiling brightly at the morning sun.

However, she quickly noticed something that seemed very out of the ordinary.

"Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "Look out there... do you see that?"

I gazed towards where Yuki was gesturing, but saw nothing... until I noticed a purple speck that was approaching rapidly. I didn't sense anything amiss with my aura senses, so it didn't seem dangerous to me.

"Hmmm... what the heck?"

"So, do any of you know the answer to the question?" Seki-sensei asked once the student she'd brought up to the desk finished his question.

The real Nakashima Minoru raised his hand. "Twenty-seven."

"Correct!" Seki-sensei exclaimed, clapping her hands a bit. "You're definitely as smart as I thought you were, Minoru-kun."

Minoru just scratched the back of his head. "Arigatou, Seki-sensei."

At that very moment, before I could comment on Minoru's butt-kissing, something gigantic crashed through the wall and roared loudly, causing all the students to start panicking.

"What the...?" Yuki exclaimed, hopping to her feet. I quickly followed, the two of us brandishing our weapons.

"This must have been what Waltz was talking about," I growled, facing down the bull-like monster with many appendages.

"GIANT BULL-MONSTER THING!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Stand back," I stated, gently pushing Tamaki out of the way so I could charge at the Minotaur without anything in my way.

The bull thing lined up to take a swipe at me, but I did a sidestep and just barely avoided the strike, countering with an upwards slash of Hanyou Hikari.

After dodging another strike, I leapt into the air, grabbed one of the Minotaur's horns, and used it to vault my way onto its head. Not wasting a single second, I raised Hanyou Hikari above my head and began channeling energy into it, making the blade of my weapon glow with a brilliant emerald light.

"This is for interrupting our class, you jerk!" I shouted, thrusting Hanyou Hikari down and driving it straight into the Minotaur's head. The deed done, I hopped back down to solid ground, in front of all my bewildered classmates. The Minotaur thrashed about for a bit before dropping dead on the ground.

Just then, Waltz floated in through the hole that the Minotaur had created.

"I should have known," I growled. That must have been why I couldn't sense the Minotaur's approach: because Waltz was covering it with his unreadable aura.

"I told you that you and everyone and everything in this worthless city is going to die," Waltz sneered, the very sight of that vicious smirk making my blood boil and my senses rage. "You might as well say your prayers now."

And with that, Waltz disappeared. I turned back towards the rest of the class, realizing with dawning horror that they'd all seen me fight off the Minotaur.

Before anyone could say a word, Najika burst through the door of the room, looking out of breath.

"Nick-kun, there's these bull things all over the school!" Najika exclaimed. "One of them just tore up the home ec room! I got everyone out, but there's no telling how many more the school's infested with!"

"Damn it..." I growled.

"Um... are... are you two..." someone asked.

"There's no time to explain!" I shot back before she could say the word that would screw us over. "If what Najika-chan said is true, we've gotta find the rest of the students and get them out of here before more of those bull things start showing up! Now let's go!"

Thankfully, the class all agreed that they didn't want to be mauled by these creatures, and so Yuki and I led the class out of the destroyed room and through the school.

Section by section, we managed to round up the rest of the high school's population while fighting off more of the Minotaurs that Waltz had brought with him.

Before long, we had moved all of the students and teachers to safety in the gymnasium, which hadn't yet been struck by the Minotaurs. The hole that had been created in the locker rooms (from one of the times I'd been possessed by Yami) had been quickly and rather hastily repaired, but it was holding through.

"We should be safe here," Yuki noted.

Almost as if it had been waiting for my sister to say that, something broke through the roof, sending piles of rubble, cement, and concrete crashing to the linoleum-paneled ground of the gym.

Amid all the panicked screaming coming from the students, I managed to get a good look at what was attacking us this time; it was a Precursor Robot similar to the one we'd fought on top of the Skywhirl Tower a year before. This one, however, looked far more advanced than the one Waltz had piloted that day.

"You still remember this machine, brat?" Gargos' voice bellowed, echoing throughout the shattered gym as if to mock me.

"You really need to learn to stop bringing back old pieces of junk, Gargos," I challenged, ignoring the flashes that meant Kaori was taking pictures of the immense machine. "We just have new ways to deal with them. _When the world sparkles and the sun retreats to the horizons... Sekai no Hikari, bring forth your light!"_

A massive flash erupted from my weapon, and when the light cleared, my weapon had changed once again, this time with a blade that was similar to Tobiume, though it curved outwards towards the bottom, and there were sparkles radiating from the handle as well.

"Drawing on the past isn't always the way to best a foe, freak show," I taunted, holding Sekai no Hikari above my head. "And here's the reason why! _Rainbow Strike!_"

With that, my weapon began to glow with a rainbow light, and I began to slash wildly at the air, each strike unleashing a rainbow blade of energy that ripped into the Precursor Robot, causing severe damage to the ancient machine.

"And now for the kill!" I shouted, bringing the curved blade into stance, the weapon glowing even brighter now. _"Rainbow Wave!"_

I slammed Sekai no Hikari onto the ground, this motion creating a vortex of rainbow energy that blew the Precursor Robot to pieces.

"Yeah, you suck!" Yuki taunted, balancing Tobiume on her shoulders. "Come back when you can put up a fight!"

It was at this very instant that I noticed something in the sky. It seemed to be nothing more than an insignificant green sparkle.

But I lost my breath as I realized that the sparkle was quickly growing in size, meaning something was approaching fast.

And my heart nearly stopped when I sensed the power radiating from that seemingly harmless sparkle.

"Everyone, hang on tight!" I shouted. "This might get messy!"

As the sparkle approached faster and faster, I held Sekai no Hikari above my head, channeling as much energy as I could as fast as I could.

When I'd finished charging, I flicked the weapon to my side, and this created a spherical barrier around the entire gymnasium, effectively protecting us from whatever was about to strike.

At that very instant, a humongous column of emerald energy slammed into the top of my shield, instantly shattering it.

The beam evaporated on contact with the barrier, but the impact of the barrier shattering knocked the consciousness right out of me.

The last thing I saw as my vision left me was my sister's panicked face.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 42: To the Sheer Level of Madness

Nick and Yuki, still feeling the aftershock of the attack on their city, learn from their father's journals about the history of the Delegates of Darkness, and they learn that the evil organization is planning something massive on Christina Island...


	42. To the Sheer Level of Madness

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

It was at this very instant that I noticed something in the sky. It seemed to be nothing more than an insignificant green sparkle.

But I lost my breath as I realized that the sparkle was quickly growing in size, meaning something was approaching fast.

And my heart nearly stopped when I sensed the power radiating from that seemingly harmless sparkle.

"Everyone, hang on tight!" I shouted. "This might get messy!"

As the sparkle approached faster and faster, I held Sekai no Hikari above my head, channeling as much energy as I could as fast as I could.

When I'd finished charging, I flicked the weapon to my side, and this created a spherical barrier around the entire gymnasium, effectively protecting us from whatever was about to strike.

At that very instant, a humongous column of emerald energy slammed into the top of my shield, instantly shattering it.

The beam evaporated on contact with the barrier, but the impact of the barrier shattering knocked the consciousness right out of me.

The last thing I saw as my vision left me was my sister's panicked face.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 42: To the Sheer Level of Madness

"Is he okay?"

"No bruises or anything, but he's out cold..."

"Should we maybe take him to the nurse or something?"

"He's not injured, just knocked out."

"About time."

"HEY! Don't you DARE talk about Nick-kun like that!"

"Ugh... did someone catch the license number of that train that hit me?"

Slowly but surely, I felt my consciousness return. After having it knocked out of me by a surprise attack, I was just now regaining myself, still wondering just what the heck I'd prevented.

"Yuki-chan? That you?"

My sister instantly threw her arms around me, completely ignorant of the student body surrounding us.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Nick-kun!" Yuki squealed, obviously happy that I was all right.

"What the heck hit me back there, Yuki-chan?" I wondered.

"Momo-chan said it was from the Eclipse Cannon," Yuki answered, pointing towards the sky.

"Eclipse... what? Didn't we settle our business on the ARK?" I exclaimed, remembering when Sakura, my daughter from the future, had arrived in our time to help us stop a renegade faction of the Delegates of Darkness from crashing the Bernal sphere Space Colony ARK into the Earth.

"They finally had enough of us," Momoko's voice resounded. I looked to my right and noticed my girlfriend softly rubbing my back. "They took control of the ARK and tried to kill us."

"This isn't good..." I groaned, my head still pounding a bit. "Where do you think they went?"

Marina stepped forward. In my unconscious haze, I'd almost forgotten that our fellow students had seen that massive battle that had pretty much wrecked the high school. Thank goodness the school year was just about over...

"One of them said they were going to a place called 'Christina Island'..." Marina explained.

"Then that's where we've gotta go," I noted. "Problem is, I have no idea where that could be..."

"Maybe otou-san's journals could tell us?"

I looked up at my sister. "Dad's journals? I didn't know he had any journals like that..."

"Nanoka-chan called me the other day. She said that she and Koushiro-san found them at the old Delegates of Darkness headquarters..."

"She's been awfully snoopy lately, huh?" I couldn't help but tease.

Just then, a thought struck me. I looked back at our fellow students, trying to get myself to ask the question I really wanted to ask.

"Um... you guys aren't gonna tell anyone about what you just saw, are you?" I tentatively asked.

"Who would believe us?" Kaori answered.

"Would our parents really believe that our school got wrecked by a giant robot and a bunch of bull things?" Kotake continued.

"They'd probably think we were crazy," Marina giggled.

"Point," Momoko responded.

"We'll take care of things here," Seki-sensei stated. "You three just go and kick whoever did this where it hurts."

"That's what we do, sensei," I stated as Yuki, Momoko and I rushed off. I wonder what Nanoka knew about all of this...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"NANOKA-CHAN!" Yuki exclaimed the instant she'd busted through the door of the Kohinata household.

"Please don't shout so loud, Yuki-chan," Nanoka groaned, rubbing her ears a bit.

"Nanoka-chan, we need to ask you something," I stated, cutting right to the chase. "Momoko told me that you and Koushiro-san found some of my dad's old journals. Could we see them?"

"Huh? Oh. OH! Of course!" Nanoka exclaimed, rushing for the den with the three of us in hot pursuit. "Anything for my darling cousins! What's the occasion?"

"We just got attacked by those bastards, and they nearly destroyed the school," Yuki explained. "Marina-chan said that they were all gathering at some place called Christina Island."

"I've never actually heard of that place," Nanoka answered, "but if those dark freaks know of it, it's gotta be somewhere."

"That's why we're looking for dad's journals," I continued. "I have this odd feeling that he's been there before, and those journals might be able to tell me and Yuki-chan what we're up against here."

Nanoka stopped in front of her artist's desk, where an old, beat-up journal was lying. "Read up, you two! I'll be upstairs if you need me! I'm spending some... _quality time_ with Koushiro-san."

And with that, Nanoka went right back upstairs. Yuki was blushing at our cousin's comment.

I wasted no time in opening the journal and flipping to the first entry. There was a lot of random squiggles and symbols, as if dad had been taking notes about things along with his journal entries.

"What does it say, onii-chan?" Yuki asked, resting her head on my shoulder as I gazed down at the first entry in the journal and began to read.

"Let's see here... _Day 27, 3:29 PM. It seems I still have a lot of work to do_," I read. "_It has only been close to a month since I took over this new organization, and most of the inductees are nothing but bumbling fools, all of them. However, there is one in particular that crosses my interest. He is not like the others. He definitely stands out from the crowd, what with his cloud-silver hair and shadow-purple eyes that are clearly not of this world. I can sense a normal human aura within him, but I can also sense a very strange aura overlapping his normal aura. It radiates with power, something I have not seen in many years._"

"Nick-kun? Do you recognize that face?" Yuki asked, pointing to a drawing on the right side of the page.

"Yeah. Black Waltz Three. How could I ever forget that face?" I growled. But before I could read any more of that entry, something rushed into my head...

"_You."_

_Waltz looked towards his commander. "Yes?" he stated in a sugary-sweet mocking voice._

"_Don't get lippy with me, Waltz. The commander wants to see you."_

"_If I must." Again, Waltz's voice was dripping with bitterly-laced mockery. If the man ordering Waltz didn't know of the silver-haired man's power, he would have thrashed him right there and then._

_Waltz strolled into the chamber where his commander was waiting._

"_Master Jeff," Waltz stated respectfully, no mockery in his voice now, as he bowed to his leader._

"_You may rise, Waltz," Jeff responded. "I would personally like to welcome you to the Delegates of Darkness. You have a very strange power that I believe will be incredibly useful to us."_

"_Anything to be of service, master. I'm very excited to finally have a purpose in life."_

"_So I heard," Jeff responded. "After everything that had happened to you, I can imagine why you'd want to start over."_

"_You have no idea, master."_

When my vision was finally my own again, Yuki looked at me, a bit concerned.

"What happened, onii-chan? You kinda zoned out there."

I shook my head a couple times. I was still a little confused. "I just saw something in my head, like I was actually there at the event this thing described."

"Should we keep reading, then?" Yuki asked, obviously concerned about my well-being.

"I'll be fine. Let's keep going," I responded, ruffling Yuki's hair affectionately and turning back to the journal.

"Let's see... lots of scribbles on this page... _Day 176, 1:22 AM. Another new member has joined our organization. Like Waltz, he has very peculiar abilities, but he seems more unstable than Waltz is. I can sense a very repressed rage within this new member. He lashed out at Waltz today because of some unexplained incident. Though I do not tolerate infighting in my organization, I let this incident go. These two will be very useful to me if we are to find what we are looking for._"

"That was what Gargos-san told us about, right?" Yuki asked, referring to that time about a week ago when we had been confronted by Gargos, and per my request, he had told us about his mysterious past.

"Must be," I responded, flipping the page to the next entry. "Hey, here's something peculiar in this entry. _Day 234, 12:08 AM. Today is a momentous day, for we have finally made contact with our master Dark Gaia. The bad news is that he is still trapped in his prison in the Earth's core. The good news is that I know of a way to free him. When those blasted ancients sealed Dark Gaia in the world's core, they splintered his life energy, the Gaia Force, and scattered it across the world. While the ancients faded into history, the Gaia Force did not. It still lies across the world, scattered in pieces that should be easy to find with our combined might."_

"That reminds me... remember last year, Nick-kun? When Waltz kidnapped Nanoka-chan?" Yuki wondered.

"Yeah, that battle we had on the Skywhirl Tower... Waltz wouldn't stop blabbing about this Dark Gaia thing," I responded, running the events through my mind in hopes of making a possible connection. "That's probably what the freaks have been looking for this whole time."

"Does the journal say anything about where exactly Dark Gaia was sealed?" Yuki asked. "There's gotta be a place where it'll be easy for them to free him once they have what they need..."

"Let's see..." I continued flipping through the entries. Most of them after the Dark Gaia entry were pretty pointless, just talking about how much Gaia Force they'd been able to collect, but one of these in particular caught my interest. "Hey, what's this? _Day 457, 4:51 PM. After countless months of searching, gathering the splintered Gaia Force, and constructing our headquarters in a city no one would ever think to look, I believe we have found the location of Dark Gaia's seal. Far off the coast of this worthless bay city, there is a land mass that only someone with at least a touch of magical energy could see. The ancients call it Christina Island._"

I read the last couple words slowly, realization dawning on me. "Christina Island! Now it all makes sense!"

"What's up, Nick-kun?"

"Now I know what's going on at Christina Island!" I explained. "According to the journal, that island is where the ancients sealed Dark Gaia. The Delegates of Darkness need to go there with the Gaia Force they've collected so they can break the seal and bring Dark Gaia back to life. That's what they've been blabbing about lately!"

"And that's what we have to stop?" Yuki asked.

"Precisely."

"Guess we should get going, right?"

I stood up, closing the journal. Before we could head out, though, I noticed Nanoka standing in the doorway.

"So, you two figure out what you gotta do?" Nanoka asked.

"Yep," I responded, shifting into my battle-ready mode. "Yuki-chan and I are off to Christina Island. The reason you've never heard of it is because it can only be seen by someone with even just a bit of magical power."

"Yeah, I didn't even feel any of that kind of power until I helped you guys wipe out that knight freak at the museum," Nanoka responded.

(flashback)

"_My turn, my turn!" Nanoka giggled, rushing towards Kishi._

_Wait just a damn minute! What the hell was she doing?_

"_Nanoka-chan, GET OUT OF THERE!" I exclaimed, hoping that my cousin wouldn't get hurt._

_What Nanoka did next really surprised me._

_She brought her hands back as she neared Kishi._

"_You will never walk this earth again!" Nanoka exclaimed, swinging both of her arms and creating a shockwave that knocked Kishi back._

Not wasting any time, Nanoka brought her hands into the air, both of them shining with a bright red light.

_Holy..._

"_Mystic Arte! Psychic Stormfront!" Nanoka exclaimed, firing something into the air. Not a second later, tons of purple energy beams came raining down from the skies, causing some serious damage to Kishi._

"_Oh my god," Yuki stated. "Nanoka-chan, where did you learn that move?"_

_Nanoka just giggled. "I've been through more than you think in the past year. I learned THIS little trick from Majonomi-sama just a couple days ago."_

_"NICE, Nanoka-chan," I stated, quite impressed myself._

(end flashback)

"I assume you're going to be gone for a while?" Nanoka asked.

"As long as it takes for us to clean house and come back for lunch!" Yuki heroically proclaimed, to which I just sweatdropped and Nanoka giggled.

"By the way, Yuki-chan's got a visitor," Nanoka stated. Before I could even ask, who else but Saiki himself would appear.

"Yuki-chan, is everything okay? I heard that the high school got wrecked. Geez, if anything happened to you, I don't know what I would..."

Yuki just smiled, walked up, and kissed Saiki on the forehead. "I'm fine, Saiki-kun. I didn't even take a scratch from that battle."

"Just... just be careful wherever you're going, okay?" Saiki asked. "I know you're going somewhere to stop those monsters. Just don't get yourself killed out there."

"I'll be fine. I promise." Yuki just giggled and hugged her boyfriend. "I love you, Saiki-kun."

I won't lie to you people, something inside me felt like it snapped when I heard that. Even though she says it every time she sees Saiki, it's just another downfall of my hardwired big brother instincts.

Yuki is always going to be precious to me, and seeing her in that boy's arms instead of mine... sometimes it angers me and sometimes it frightens me.

Even though she always said I'll always be in her heart, the thought of that boy taking priority in Yuki's life instead of me really scared me.

Thankfully, Saiki left after telling Yuki to be careful, so I could force down that strange feeling back to wherever the hell it came from. I didn't like feeling like that.

"So, I'll let you guys get dressed or whatever the flip you have to do," Nanoka giggled, somehow noticing my odd expression from before. With a cute wink, Nanoka turned and headed back upstairs.

"You ready to go, Nick-kun?" Yuki proclaimed. "Time to bring an age of evil to its end."

"One thing before we head out?"

"What up?"

I turned towards my sister. "There's something I want to say to you, Yuki-chan. I honestly have no idea if we're going to make it out of this alive, so I want to say it while I have the chance."

Before I could even say what I wanted to say, Yuki put her finger on my lips, easily stopping me before I could start.

"I know what you're going to say, Nick-kun. You're going to tell me how precious I am to you and all that jazz, right? I've heard it so many times."

And there was an arrow to my heart.

"But that doesn't mean I don't enjoy hearing it now and then."

Okay, maybe not. What was she getting at?

Yuki walked up and let her head rest on my shoulder as she had while we'd been reading dad's journals. "Nick-kun, you and I have been through what feels like hell and back hundreds of times over, and yet you've never once let me down. Not EVER. Everything we've been through, from those times dad attacked me to our journey into the future, EVERYTHING. You've always been there for me no matter what we've been through. Remember when we found out that our dad was the leader of the organization that's been trying to kill us for a year and a half? You were the one who took it upon himself to give me the comfort I so desperately needed. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be here right now. I don't know if I can ever thank you enough for what you've done for me, but you can be damn sure that I'm going to try my best. It's something I've said so many times, but I know you never get tired of hearing it, so I'm going to say it now."

Before I could ask (although I knew what she wanted to say) Yuki embraced me before leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Nick-kun."

I couldn't help but smile, my self-doubt completely gone. I quickly returned the hug, holding my sister as close to me as I possibly could.

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, time to go?" Nanoka asked. Yuki and I were outside the Kohinata household, our sights set squarely on Christina Island.

"Yep. We'll see you soon," Yuki giggled.

"We'll have a sleepover if you come back!" Nanoka stated. I could only glare at my cousin.

To my surprise, Nanoka just laughed. "I'm kidding, silly! We'll have a sleepover _when_ you get back."

I grinned. "That's more like it."

Yuki just gave a cute salute, then crossed her arms over her chest and began to concentrate. After a few seconds, a bright light erupted from her body, and two angel wings unfurled from her back, one black and one white. Her entire body gave off a luminescent glow.

"Ho-_ly_..." Nanoka gasped.

Yuki giggled, her wings fluttering in the breeze. "It's been way too long since I've used my divine power. Better late than never, right?"

Yuki walked up to me and threw her arms around my waist. "Let's fly, onii-chan."

And with that, Yuki flapped her angel wings so we could float off the ground, and not wasting a second, we took off into the sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There wasn't much to see as we continued to fly over the oceans on our way to the island.

"Not much in the sights department, huh?" I teased.

"At least we get a wonderful view," Yuki giggled.

"You sure you don't mind me sitting on your back, sis? That's gotta hurt you..."

Yuki just smiled. "I told you five times, it's okay, Nick-kun! My divine power boosted my strength ten-fold, so it's basically no problem for me to support you!"

I couldn't help but grin at that. At that moment, I could sense something approaching quickly. Yuki was faster on the draw, sailing to the right just in time to avoid a massive energy blast that probably would have fried us. And considering we're over nine thousand feet above the ground...

Yeah, I'll just leave that one to your imagination.

"Who just tried to ground us?" Yuki asked.

"Take a wild guess," I stated, pointing in front of us, where Black Waltz Three himself had appeared.

"Sorry, brats, but I can't have you going to Christina Island," Waltz admonished. "Call it an insurance policy."

"Oh, yeah, jerkoff? Why don't you call THIS an insurance policy?" Yuki shot back, taking my hands into her own so that I floated alongside her, no doubt assisted by her divine power.

"_Twinkling star lights in the sky..."_ Yuki chanted.

"_Sparkling sunlight in the morning dew..."_ I continued.

"_We're brother and sister, and that means we share something that the darkness of the world will never sway!"_ we both chanted, energy beginning to spiral around us as the air surrounding us shimmered and wobbled.

Waltz just smirked. "Go ahead and try."

"Glad you asked, freak," I taunted.

"_Double Ojamajo Twin Heavens!"_

Yuki and I thrust our hands forward, discharging two immense rainbow energy beams. The cylinders of power roared towards Waltz, the air parting and screaming in its wake.

Waltz only then realized what he was dealing with, just in time for both blasts to tear at his body, both causing immense damage.

This powerful attack was enough to force Waltz to retreat.

"Suck it," Yuki taunted.

"To say the least," I responded. "Hey, I think that's Christina Island up ahead!"

"Yep! Target has been spotted!" Yuki giggled, ferrying me down towards the island.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 43: The Showdown Island

Upon arrival at Christina Island, Yuki recalls something that her grandmother had told her, something that may be able to turn the tides against the Delegates of Darkness...


	43. The Showdown Island

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

"Let's see..." I continued flipping through the entries. Most of them after the Dark Gaia entry were pretty pointless, just talking about how much Gaia Force they'd been able to collect, but one of these in particular caught my interest. "Hey, what's this? _Day 457, 4:51 PM. After countless months of searching, gathering the splintered Gaia Force, and constructing our headquarters in a city no one would ever think to look, I believe we have found the location of Dark Gaia's seal. Far off the coast of this worthless bay city, there is a land mass that only someone with at least a touch of magical energy could see. The ancients call it Christina Island._"

I read the last couple words slowly, realization dawning on me. "Christina Island! Now it all makes sense!"

"What's up, Nick-kun?"

"Now I know what's going on at Christina Island!" I explained. "According to the journal, that island is where the ancients sealed Dark Gaia. The Delegates of Darkness need to go there with the Gaia Force they've collected so they can break the seal and bring Dark Gaia back to life. That's what they've been blabbing about lately!"

"And that's what we have to stop?" Yuki asked.

"Precisely."

"Guess we should get going, right?"

I stood up, closing the journal. Before we could head out, though, I noticed Nanoka standing in the doorway.

"So, you two figure out what you gotta do?" Nanoka asked.

"Yep," I responded, shifting into my battle-ready mode. "Yuki-chan and I are off to Christina Island."

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 43: The Showdown Island

"THIS is Christina Island?" Yuki wondered once we'd landed. "It doesn't seem like much..."

"The Delegates of Darkness have probably been doing some kind of silly 'covert' operation here. I'm willing to bet that if we find them, we'll find this Dark Gaia character," I noted, taking a good look around. "Let's explore a bit, see what we can find."

"Got it, Nick-kun."

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

I've gotta admit, this place seems a little scary.

But I guess that's typical of evil villain settlements.

Just looking at some of this is really beginning to creep me out...

I shook my head wildly, clearing some of the cobwebs in my head.

Courage, Yuki! You're no longer the scared little girl you were when Nick started protecting you! You're a strong, independent woman! I have strength, don't I? No WAY am I taking it for granted!

"Everything okay, sis?" Nick asked me.

"Peachy, Nick-kun! Thanks!" I giggled.

I mentally slapped myself for being over-enthusiastic. We're supposed to be serious right now, considering we've only got a short time to stop a bunch of villains from using the energy of an ancient beast to destroy the world. I can be over-enthusiastic and giggly later, when we're not in danger.

"Is there anything out of order, Nick-kun?" I asked, only to stop myself when I saw my brother staring at some ancient ruins with strange writing engraved on them.

"Can you read what they say?" I wondered. Nick took a good look at the writing and started speaking the words out loud.

"_This sacred sanctuary, Christina Island, has been hidden away from the public's ever-present eye. We can not risk the Delegates of Darkness finding our sanctuary and reviving the lord of evil Dark Gaia. So we have flushed away this island's magical aura so that only one with strong enough magic ability can even see it,"_ Nick stated. "My guess is that the ancients did this because they hoped that the Delegates of Darkness wouldn't resurface and find it."

"These ruins are everywhere," I noted. "I think the ancients were trying to leave their legacy behind so someone could take care of Dark Gaia if the Delegates ever came back."

"They've all got writing on them, too," Nick realized.

"Say, Nick-kun?" I asked. "I've been wondering how you can read those squiggles..."

"To be honest, Yuki-chan, I really don't know myself," Nick responded. "I just look at the writing and the words flow into my head. It's been like that ever since that first incident at the museum."

Making a mental note, I had to count both of us extremely lucky that no one saw what we were doing to the bad guys during all of those incidents. I guess our luck ran out when we got attacked at school, but everyone was so supportive. Thank goodness for that, huh?

"It shouldn't be too hard for my 'special person', could it?" I giggled, hoping Nick remembered what I was referring to.

"Hey now, I thought Saiki-kun was your 'special person'," Nick teased.

I shook my head. "It's always been you. Especially since that literature class."

_I walked by the door to Mrs. Kitanashi's literature class, almost quickly noticing Nick standing at the front of the class. I almost forgot that Nick was giving his own rendition of the class's "Special Person" essay. Nick had been working all week on that. I hope he does a good job on his._

"_Well, everyone, this is my essay," Nick proclaimed clearly to the rest of the class. "I put a lot of thought into this, so I hope you like it."_

_Imagine how many words Nick could write about Momoko when he's inspired._

"_Students of class 10-C, my special person... is my sister."_

_That caused me to stop in my tracks when I heard that. What the...? I stepped by the slightly open door so I could listen to this._

"_I could read from a script with this, but that would just diminish the impact," Nick quipped, tossing his paper aside. "So I'm gonna take a different tack with this."_

_Okay, now I was really intrigued._

"_I bet many of you probably expected me to pick Momoko as my special person. Well, as much as I love her, there's no one more important to me than my sister Yuki Shinoya. As I'm sure many of you know, Yuki-chan and I haven't had an easy life. With everything our father put us through, I took it upon myself to protect Yuki-chan from whatever he would do. And considering that mom was having an affair, I felt like Yuki-chan started looking up to me as a father figure, since we were pretty much losing our parents. And when we struck out on our own, that seemed to clinch it. Despite everything that dad put us through, it hurt like hell when he died. It was even worse that we lost our mother not long before that."_

_I couldn't help but blink some tears out of my eyes at this._

"_Yuki-chan and I have been through things that no one our age should ever have to go through. That's why I've been so protective of her. I do these things for her because that's what a good brother is supposed to do. She deserves the world; I tell her that every chance I get. Now, I know a lot of you who don't know us that well are probably going to accuse me of being a sap, but I'm serious about everything I've said. I wouldn't trade any of this for anything."_

_The class burst out in applause as Nick finished his speech. I hope he understands how happy he made me...  
_

_...and considering he just gazed my way and winked at me, I'm sure he does._

"That just made me so happy, Nick-kun," I giggled.

"I'm sure it did," Nick responded, and I couldn't resist walking up and hugging him.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

As I reached out to return the hug my sister gave me, I suddenly sensed something odd nearby. _What was that?_

"I love you, Nick-kun," Yuki stated.

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan," I responded.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glint as it spun towards us.

"LOOK OUT!" I shouted, pulling Yuki down with me as a sword with a blade as long as my arm cartwheeled through the air where we had just been. I'm lucky I got us down when I did, or that thing could have lopped something off.

"All right, who's the wise guy?" Yuki shouted. "Can't Nick-kun and I have a moment without something trying to kill us?"

As the perpetrator stepped out of the shadows, I noticed, of all things to notice, his rather unnatural silver hair.

"Well, well, look who finally crawled out of the sewers," I quipped as the figure went to retrieve his sword and revealed himself as Saotome, the first member of the Delegates of Darkness we encountered a little over two years ago.

"I'm surprised you two are on Christina Island," Saotome stated.

"I'm surprised you're still working for these freaks," I shot back.

"The years have been good to me," Saotome quipped, brandishing his longsword. "I can still take you out as easy as pie."

"Um, did you not get the memo?" I growled, getting really sick of this guy's arrogance. I flicked my hand to the side and summoned Hanyou Hikari. "Yuki-chan and I took out your old leader. We're easily strong enough to take a wimp like you out without even breaking a sweat!"

"Yeah!" Yuki continued, summoning Shutsuga Tobiume. "Nick-kun and I will stomp you just in time for lunch break!"

To my great surprise (and slight annoyance), Saotome started laughing.

"Oh, I highly doubt that, child," Saotome sneered, closing his eyes. His next words came in a slowly deepening voice, and this was where I started being cautious. "You have no idea what I am capable of now."

"Hey, what happened to your voice?" Yuki asked.

Saotome opened his eyes, and I saw that they were now glowing a bright ruby red.

Never a good sign.

"You really haven't noticed yet?" Saotome growled in his deep voice. "I have a new talent now. Master Gargos has taught me to allow my inner darkness to take control. This gives me powers you've never dreamed of."

I kept a tight grip on my weapon, making sure to have it ready. I don't like what he's talking about.

"When my darkness flows through me, I can not be beat," Saotome continued. "But apparently, you two seem to be in such a hurry to die."

A dark aura started to surround Saotome, forming cracks in the ground under him.

"Well, all you had to do was ASK!" Saotome shouted, a pulse wave pushing us back.

**("Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World – Antimony" by Motoi Sakuraba plays)**

I quickly gripped my weapon, not sure what was about to happen, but knowing that it wouldn't be good when I saw that Saotome's appearance had changed drastically, his silver hair turning jet-black, spikes appearing on his back, and his right hand changed into a razor-sharp blade.

Oh, this isn't good.

"Time for you to meet your makers," Saotome sneered. "Make peace with whatever you hold dear, because I am going to send you both to hell in one minute."

"You got what it takes to back those claims up?" Yuki taunted, spinning Shutsuga Tobiume in her hands.

Before I could do anything, Saotome had rushed in and slashed at my side, sending me crashing to the ground in an ungainly tumble.

"Okay, that hurt," I admitted, picking myself up and raising my weapon.

"_Diamond Tempest!"_ I shouted, causing the blade of my weapon to be encased in a diamond shell.

"Time to level up or stop playing, jerk," I taunted, ready for some action.

"Please. You do not understand what I am now capable of," Saotome grinned, a dark glow surrounding his hand. "Thirty seconds."

Within seconds, I was slammed into a nearby rock by a powerful burst of darkness, my consciousness fluttering for a couple seconds.

"Nick-kun!" Yuki screamed, training her weapon on Saotome. "You jerkoff! No one hurts my brother and gets away with it!"

Yuki rushed forward, only for Saotome's other hand to thunder out and close around Yuki's throat, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Ten seconds," Saotome taunted, aiming his blade hand at Yuki's throat. "Say your prayers before I cut your pretty little throat."

Yuki reached out to try and strangle Saotome himself, but she just couldn't reach him.

"Shame I have to kill the one with the divine power, but better it be scattered than in your hands," Saotome growled. "It wouldn't be hard to find it again. Five."

Yuki tried to reach for her grounded weapon to no avail.

"Four."

Yuki looked around. _My god, is this really how it ends?_

"Three."

She closed her eyes, trying to think of something she could do.

"Two."

_I guess this is it... If you can hear me, Nick-kun, I'm so sorry..._

"One."

_"DIAMOND TEMPEST!"_

I slashed down hard with as much force as I could possibly muster. I looked upwards and saw that my attack had achieved the desired effect: with the razor-sharpness my weapon had gained from my Diamond Tempest spell, I had just severed both of Saotome's hands from his arms.

Not wasting even a single second, I straightened myself up and slashed horizontally, easily cutting through Saotome's torso and bisecting him.

Not content with just that, though, I brought my free hand back, which began glowing a bright jade green. See you in hell, asshole.

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

I thrust my glowing hand towards Saotome and unleashed a massive beam of emerald energy that utterly obliterated Saotome.

Once everything cleared up, there was nothing left of our foe but the two hands I had severed from him.

Yuki quickly removed the hand that had almost strangled her. "Okay, ew," Yuki quipped.

"You okay, sis?" I immediately asked.

"I was so sure I was dead..." Yuki gasped. "And not many things can make me think that..."

"Well, these assholes won't be the cause of it," I concurred. "I promise you we're going to get out of this alive. We're going to destroy the Delegates of Darkness, get off of this island, and then you can see if Saiki-kun will take you to that fancy restaurant. I KNOW he wants to take you there."

Yuki instantly perked up at this. "How did you know that? He hasn't said ANYTHING about The Crimson Rose!"

"Guy stuff," was all I could say.

Yuki was about to make a snappy comment when her eyes snapped wide open as she realized something.

"Nick-kun, remember what obaa-chan used to say?" Yuki asked me.

(flashback)

_"Tell me that story again, obaa-chan!" six-year-old Yuki asked her grandmother Michiru._

"_That one?" Michiru replied, smiling at what her granddaughter wanted to hear._

"_Yes, obaa-chan!"_

_Michiru just nodded as Yuki sat on her lap. "Once, long ago, there was a group of people who lived in the darkness. They had been duped into believing that the world couldn't survive without them, and they intended to destroy all of the natural world."_

"_Why would they want to destroy us?" Yuki asked, even though she'd heard this tale a bunch before._

"_Over time, the dark people had started believing that they had the right to do what they wished to the world. They believed that we of the light did not deserve the world we lived in today."_

"_What happened?" Yuki wondered. "The dark people didn't destroy us, did they?"_

_Michiru shook her head. "No, my dear, they didn't. Around the same time of the dark's uprising, some people of the light rose to this challenge. While they knew that darkness was just as natural as the light, they also knew that these people of the dark were giving the darkness a bad image. The very strange thing was that even though the people of light destroyed the leader of the dark, the dark lived on. Through many years, the dark people came back and resurged, even though their leader was gone. Do you understand what I'm getting at, Yuki dear?"_

_Yuki listened intently._

"_If ever you wish to defeat what is unnatural, do not destroy its leader. You must destroy the source, or the unnatural will continue to respawn, always roaming the earth. Do you understand, dearie?"_

_Yuki nodded, smiling as brightly as she possibly could._

(end flashback)

"That's what we've gotta do, Nick-kun," Yuki proclaimed. "If we're ever going to put an end to this nightmare, we've got to do it at the source. We need to eradicate these freaks for good so they can't possibly come back and start a new nightmare."

Yuki immediately started rushing down the nearby pathway.

I never thought I'd see the day when my sister would take charge of something I'd usually take charge of.

She's growing up so fast...

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 44: Turn the Palm of Your Hand Towards the Sun

Yuki notices that something is amiss on the far side of Christina Island. After a bit of investigating, Nick and Yuki discover something that will shock them to the core...


	44. Turn the Palm of Your Hand To the Sun

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

"You okay, sis?" I immediately asked.

"I was so sure I was dead..." Yuki gasped. "And not many things can make me think that..."

"Well, these assholes won't be the cause of it," I concurred. "I promise you we're going to get out of this alive. We're going to destroy the Delegates of Darkness, get off of this island, and then you can see if Saiki-kun will take you to that fancy restaurant. I KNOW he wants to take you there."

Yuki instantly perked up at this. "How did you know that? He hasn't said ANYTHING about The Crimson Rose!"

"Guy stuff," was all I could say.

Yuki was about to make a snappy comment when her eyes snapped wide open as she realized something.

"Nick-kun, remember what obaa-chan used to say?" Yuki asked me. "That's what we've gotta do, Nick-kun. If we're ever going to put an end to this nightmare, we've got to do it at the source. We need to eradicate these freaks for good so they can't possibly come back and start a new nightmare."

Yuki immediately started rushing down the nearby pathway.

I never thought I'd see the day when my sister would take charge of something I'd usually take charge of.

She's growing up so fast...

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 44: Turn the Palm of Your Hand Towards the Sun

"Master Gargos!"

"What is it?"

"We have phase three completed on your request."

Gargos grinned. "So, it is fully operational?"

The minion nodded. "Mostly. It will take a little while to find a suitable power source, but construction is complete."

"Wonderful news," Gargos stated. "How long do you think it will take to find the energy we need to use this thing?"

"About two days, tops. It shouldn't be too hard to find something, considering how much magical power this island produces."

"Begin your search at once. You are dismissed."

"Yes, sir!"

The minion vanished. Gargos took slow, careful strides forward, admiring what the Delegates of Darkness had been working so hard to create.

"It will not be much longer before you can all say goodbye to your precious world. Make peace with whatever feeble gods you hold allegiance to, because in precisely forty four hours, there will be nothing left for any of you."

Gargos cast a glance up at the moon, which seemed to be glowing a bright orange in the wake of the setting sun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"More and more ruins..." Yuki noted as we continued trekking across the island, seeing more pieces of ancient ruins as we got deeper in. "Makes me wonder what kind of place this used to be..."

"Dad's journals said that Christina Island has been their headquarters for a long time, ever since they discovered that this was the place that Dark Gaia was sealed," I explained.

"Hey, Nick-kun, look!"

I gazed towards where Yuki was pointing, only to have my jaw drop at what I saw: the ruins of a rather large temple. The structure was surprisingly still standing, surprising considering how long this island's been around.

"Whoa," I gasped.

As we searched through the temple ruins, I suddenly felt a pulse. Reaching into my pocket and taking out my wand, I started moving it around in a radar-like fashion.

"What's up, onii-chan?"

"I'm getting a really strong magical reading," I explained, aiming my wand towards the center of the temple. Just as I thought, my wand began glowing brighter. "Whatever it is, it's getting stronger as we get close to the center."

"Do you think we should keep going?" Yuki asked.

"Let's check it out, at least," I replied. "If it is some kind of magical power, we may be able to use it somehow."

Yuki nodded, and reached out to take my free hand as we descended deeper into the temple.

It took us about ten minutes of exploring to get to the center of the ruins, as indicated by my blindingly bright wand.

"This must be it," Yuki quipped. "I don't see anything out of the ordinary..."

"Keep your eyes peeled, sis," I responded.

After a bit of searching, I decided that I needed a break. My feet are killing me.

Luckily, Yuki seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she sat down on what apparently used to be a chair.

"God, I'm hungry," Yuki groaned. I could vaguely hear her stomach growling. "I could sure go for a cheesecake danish right now..."

I smiled at that, twirling my wand around a bit. "One cheesecake danish, coming right up!"

But just as I raised my wand to cast the spell, something rushed across my field of vision.

"What the heck?"

Almost instantly, we were both surrounded by light energy that was rushing upwards all around us.

"Hey, what's going on?" Yuki exclaimed.

As the light got brighter, I, for some reason, could feel my mind moving as though it was transitioning to something different.

Before I could even wonder what was going on, something inside my head snapped, and when I opened my eyes again, I was elsewhere.

When I could see again, I looked at the temple and noticed that it had been completely restored to all the brilliance it had been before.

Okay, consider me very confused at this point.

I looked over to my left, and saw my sister standing there, though she looked a few years older and was dressed in a very pretty royal gown. I wanted to ask her if she was all right, but for some odd reason, the words wouldn't escape my mouth. It was almost as if someone else was in control of my body.

Wait. Could this be Yami's doing?

No, it couldn't be. I don't remember anything I did when he possesses me.

So what the hell is going on here?

"Is everything okay, princess?" my voice came, even though I couldn't recall actually speaking those words.

The princess smiled at me. "Yes. Everything is okay," she answered.

"I was just worried after what happened at Skyloft," my voice resounded again. It was now that I realized that this must be some sort of vision, and I'm playing the role of someone close to this princess.

"It's so sad that we lost Skyloft," Princess Yuki quipped, her eyes misting up a bit. "So many of our finest people were caught up in that ugly crossfire..."

My eyes widened when I realized who she was talking about. I walked up and let my hand rest on her shoulder. "I lost my father to those bastards, too. But we have to keep on fighting, princess. I, personally, will not rest until I see Yami dead for what he's done to all of us."

Princess Yuki perked up at this. "After all the destruction he's caused? What makes you think he can be stopped?"

I let my gaze rest on hers for a few seconds before it sank in. Princess Yuki gasped.

"You're not seriously thinking..."

"There's no other way, princess," I responded. "He destroyed the Sealing Crystals when he broke out before, and this is the only other thing I can think of."

"NO!" Princess Yuki shouted. "I won't let you!"

"Princess, open your eyes!" I shot back, my patience at its limit. "Look at how much destruction Yami has caused in such a short time! If he is allowed free reign any longer, the world is pretty much done for! The Dark Dragon Sword is the only way we can seal Yami away for good!"

"But haven't you read the legends?" Princess Yuki continued, obviously not in the mood for talking about the issue. "You know what the Dark Dragon Sword will do to you!"

"**Which would actually help me, all things considered."**

I spun around at that; there was Yami, plain as day.

"Look, Yami, this has gone far enough!" I shouted. "For god's sake, look at what you've done! Almost the entire world is in ruins!"

"**It's an improvement, in my opinion,"** Yami sneered. **"All because you can't accept the darkness."**

"Nick-kun, we need to go," Princess Yuki proclaimed. "We need to find 'it' and leave. We can't do anything here."

"**I would advise against placing too much stock in your escape..."** Yami started, raising his hand and unleashing a massive beam of dark energy that pierced right through the princess's chest, forcing her back.

"YUKI-CHAN!" I screamed.

"**...though if you like, I can bring you closer to home!"** Yami shouted, raising his other hand and sending her into the air.

The worst part? I couldn't do anything but watch. I've tangled with Yami before, and he's a fearfully skilled opponent. I'd get obliterated if I made so much as a move on him.

I stood there, unable to do or say anything as Yami annihilated the princess with barely even a single stroke.

Once it was all over, Yami cast his gaze on me. **"I think you should go next."**

I suddenly found myself overwhelmed by a blinding, seemingly sourceless rage as I looked on at what Yami had done.

"You... you ruthless... heartless... BASTARD!" I growled.

"**Oh, just because I'm evil? You seriously need to learn manners."**

"Wasn't it bad enough that you destroyed her soul?" I shouted. "And now you go and destroy the only good thing I have left in this world?"

"**You don't deserve this world anyway."**

"I swear, Yami..."

I clenched my fists so tightly that I drew blood, a golden energy aura surrounding my body.

"I will not rest until you're WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!" I screamed, magical pressure exploding around me.

Once again, my mind was seized by that strange feeling of transition, and I was jerked back to the present time.

"Ah, jeez, what happened?" Yuki shouted. "Nick-kun, are you okay?"

I shook my head to clear it of the cobwebs from that strange event, just glad to see that my sister was okay.

"Nick-kun? Everything all right?" Yuki asked.

Yet again, something in my brain snapped, and I rushed up and threw my arms around my sister, hugging her for dear life.

Yuki just smiled and returned the hug. "You gonna be okay, onii-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Just... just give me a minute..." I gasped, still shaken after what I'd just experienced.

"I can imagine you'd be a little spooked after that," Yuki noted.

"You saw that, too?"

"Yeah. I think I know what it is, too. That was supposed to be a vision of what happened when Yami still had a body."

"Back during the time of the twilight princess and the Clan of the Dark Ones, right?"

Yuki nodded. "That must have been what happened to the twilight princess. Remember that vision you had before? You said that the princess' soul had been destroyed. And from what I saw in that vision, she was pretty mad at whoever you were playing as. I've got this feeling that the twilight princess wasn't at all like that until her soul had been destroyed by Yami..."

"Is that what Yami's trying to do by possessing me?"

"I really don't know, Nick-kun, but I'll do my best to protect you from him," Yuki commented. "He won't have his way if I have anything to say about it."

I smiled at what my sister had to say. I'd noticed quite a change in her since we broke away from our old life. After we left the first time, she had been rather clingy to me, though I can't say I blame her after what dad put us through. But once we defeated our father, Yuki started maturing and becoming more independent, not wanting to appear dependent on me for every little thing.

I'm just glad I've been able to be there every step of the way.

Just then, I looked up and noticed someone out of the corner of my eye. At first, I wondered who else besides us and the Delegates of Darkness would be on this island, but the badge on his vest was a dead giveaway.

"Hey, you!" I shouted.

"ACK! It's you two!" the guy shouted.

"Yeah, it's us," Yuki giggled, materializing her weapon. "What are you gonna do about it?"

The guy looked down at something strapped to his wrist. "Damn it, the signal disappeared! Now we're behind schedule."

That line got my attention. "Behind schedule with what?"

"I see no reason to tell you!"

"Yuki-chan?"

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ Yuki chanted, Shutsuga Tobiume's blade beginning to glow with a bright blue light.

"I'd run if I were you," I quipped.

Yuki blew a kiss before aiming for the minion.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_ Yuki shouted, slicing her weapon in an arc and unleashing a burst of twilight energy that careened into the minion and sent him tumbling to the ground. Hope that hurt.

"Now what exactly is going on?" I shouted, not in the mood for playing games.

The minion started shaking, obviously trying to break free. Groaning in frustration, I summoned Hanyou Hikari and pointed it right at the guy's face.

"What are the Delegates of Darkness doing on this island?" I growled.

"We're trying to revive our god-"

"ASIDE from this Dark Gaia nonsense!" I shot back. "What are you behind schedule with?"

I glared at the minion with a look of pure hatred, hoping to force him into talking.

"Uh... um... Master Gargos ordered the construction of a massive weapon that would have enough power to destroy your city," the minion explained. "The Eclipse Cannon. I was sent here to find a suitable power source for the cannon, but when I came across you two, the signal vanished. The cannon's going to fire in about forty four hours..."

"That's all I wanted to know," I quipped, spinning my weapon in my hands as it became encased in radiant white light.

"_Now, this light will shine forth!"_ I shouted, spinning my weapon so that it created a cyclone of energy that tore at the minion. After a bit of this, I performed an uppercut with my sword (resisting the rather inappropriate urge to shout "SHORYUKEN" as I did) before leaping into the air above the minion.

"_Mother, grant strength to my blade..."_ I chanted. _"Mystic Arte! Kasshinkon Kagura!"_

I zipped back down to the minion and slammed my glowing blade into him, driving him into the ground and creating an explosion of energy at the point of impact.

Once the flash cleared, the minion was gone, having evaporated into nothing but dust and black particles.

"Okay, so now we're on a time limit," Yuki noted, reaching down to check her watch. "All right, our clock is set."

"You actually brought your watch, sis?" I teased.

"Forty four hours, Nick-kun! LET'S MOVE!" Yuki proclaimed, taking my arm and dragging me down the path yet again.

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 45: Broken Heart

Construction on the Eclipse Cannon will be complete in less than two days, so Nick and Yuki now have only forty-four hours to put an end to what remains of the Delegates of Darkness before the world is destroyed...


	45. Broken Heart

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

I glared at the minion with a look of pure hatred, hoping to force him into talking.

"Uh... um... Master Gargos ordered the construction of a massive weapon that would have enough power to destroy your city," the minion explained. "The Eclipse Cannon. I was sent here to find a suitable power source for the cannon, but when I came across you two, the signal vanished. The cannon's going to fire in about forty four hours..."

"That's all I wanted to know," I quipped, spinning my weapon in my hands as it became encased in radiant white light.

"_Now, this light will shine forth!"_ I shouted, spinning my weapon so that it created a cyclone of energy that tore at the minion. After a bit of this, I performed an uppercut with my sword (resisting the rather inappropriate urge to shout "SHORYUKEN" as I did) before leaping into the air above the minion.

"_Mother, grant strength to my blade..."_ I chanted. _"Mystic Arte! Kasshinkon Kagura!"_

I zipped back down to the minion and slammed my glowing blade into him, driving him into the ground and creating an explosion of energy at the point of impact.

Once the flash cleared, the minion was gone, having evaporated into nothing but dust and black particles.

"Okay, so now we're on a time limit," Yuki noted, reaching down to check her watch. "All right, our clock is set."

"You actually brought your watch, sis?" I teased.

"Forty four hours, Nick-kun! LET'S MOVE!" Yuki proclaimed, taking my arm and dragging me down the path yet again.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 45: Broken Heart

Gargos cast a glance at the glistening Eclipse Cannon.

What a marvel of technology.

Constructed with human technology but powered by the lifeblood of the ancient ones.

And with the right energy source, it could have enough power to wipe out even a star system.

Yes, this was what he had been waiting for.

"Master! That strong energy signal has just... vanished, apparently!"

Gargos groaned. "It's probably because of what the ancients did to the island before they faded into history. A bit of an enchantment was put on the island so any of its remaining magical power would always be siphoned out of our reach. Our old master had recorded such incidents in our journals."

"Does this mean we won't be able to charge up the cannon for the operation?"

Gargos' smirk turned deadly. "Actually, I have an idea. I know of a power source that is not indigenous to this island that we can use. I would like you to send some of our trained enforcers back to that city. Look for this person, and you'll find what you're looking for."

The minion in question took a good look at the picture. "Are you sure they can handle her?"

"She's nowhere near as strong as the brats. If you all team up, you should have no problem subduing her and retrieving the crystals."

"Yes, sir!"

With that, the minion disappeared in a flash of dark energy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Where is that stupid thing?" Yuki exclaimed. I could only sweatdrop at this. We'd been at it for only an hour and Yuki's acting like we're never gonna find the Eclipse Cannon.

"Yuki-chan, we're not gonna find it instantly," I quipped. "And we're definitely not playing a Sonic game, so..."

"Forty three hours left, Nick-kun! We don't have much time!" Yuki cut me off as she continued racing down one of the many winding pathways that seemed to be so common on Christina Island.

"Seriously, sis, that's plenty of time for us to find that cannon thing and destroy it," I reminded her. "We don't have to be constantly on the move."

"But what about...?"

I instantly put my hand on her shoulder, and this seemed to stop her impatient ranting.

"Sorry, Nick-kun."

"It's okay, sis. You kinda remind me of myself at that age."

Yuki smiled at that. "Which wasn't too long ago, if I recall."

Both of us burst out laughing at that.

When we'd calmed down, Yuki's expression turned serious. "I just don't want those bastards to destroy our home."

"They won't," I reassured. "From what that doofus told us, they don't even have a power source yet, so they can't fire it even if they've finished building it. So we've got some time."

Yuki nodded, only to yawn quite loudly a few seconds later.

"You sleepy, sis?"

"A little," Yuki replied, taking out her wand and twirling it.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Conjure a camping set!"_

In response to Yuki's spell, a white and very comfortable-looking mattress set appeared nearby.

"This'll be my first time 'roughing it'," Yuki giggled. "Let's hope the bugs don't start biting, because I'll whack them with my flyswatter."

"Yeah, me too," I stated. "Wake me up in about an hour, okay?"

Yuki nodded as we both climbed into bed.

"Sweet dreams, Nick-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Yuki-chan."

And with that, we both cuddled up and fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Doremi looked out the window of the Harukaze household. She had just come back from the MAHO-dou, and her parents had just about flipped when they'd heard what had just happened at school. Thankfully, Keisuke and Haruka Harukaze weren't concerned about the details, just happy that their daughters were all right.

_That would have been heck to explain,_ Doremi thought.

The pink witch cast a glance towards her dresser, where seven prism-shaped crystals rested, in the colors of ruby, sapphire, gold, emerald, aquamarine, silver, and amethyst.

Before they'd left for Christina Island, Nick and Yuki had entrusted Doremi with holding the Majokai Crystals to keep them away from evildoers while they were away.

Doremi smiled as she saw the sun slowly rising through the clouds. It was only nine o'clock, but thankfully it was a Saturday.

A loud rumble caught Doremi's attention. "Oh, did dad blow up his fishing rod again?"

Keisuke had recently acquired one of those newfangled high-tech fishing rods with the digital readouts and all that jazz. He wouldn't say how he got it (mostly because his wife would kick his butt if he did), but it almost always ended with it blowing itself up. Keisuke couldn't figure out for the life of him why it was happening, but it amused his wife to no end.

"Some of these things are so strange," Doremi quipped.

"Oh, how right you are."

Before Doremi could react, something had whipped out and struck her across the face, sending her flying into her closet door.

"OUCH!" Doremi shouted. "Yeah, that's got 'bruise' written all over it..."

Doremi quickly picked herself up. "All right, who's the wise guy?"

"That would be me, sweetcakes," a mysterious man dressed in strange garb replied. Doremi quickly realized that he had snagged the seven Majokai Crystals during the moment of distraction. "I'm taking these as my prize."

"Fat chance, buddy!" Doremi shot back, stiffening her posture for a second. Just as the figure charged for her, the pink witch whipped her left leg out with lightning speed, knocking the figure away from her.

"Oh, so you're stronger than I thought," the figure growled. "No matter. I have what I came for."

And with that last, the figure disappeared in a dark flash.

Doremi just stood there gawking until she noticed a glow on the floor. She bent down and saw that her attacker had apparently dropped the amethyst crystal when she'd kicked him.

"I'd better take this to the MAHO-dou," Doremi stated to nobody in particular. "It looks like we've got an emergency on our hands..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I opened my eyes, my sister was nowhere to be seen. I got a good look and noticed I was back in that place, with the temples and the ancient ruins.

The most peculiar thing about this time was that I was holding what appeared to be the Dark Dragon Sword. Why am I holding this thing?

My answer came when I noticed Yami standing right across from me on the dusty fields, his own sword drawn.

"**Well, well, look at what we have here,"** Yami taunted. **"Is the wee little boy playing with a toy he doesn't understand?"**

"Shut your fat mouth, Yami," I growled, once again not saying what I wanted to say, as if whoever I was witnessing this through was playing it out for me. "You know why I'm here."

"**And yet you still don't understand what you're dealing with,"** Yami sneered. **"You do know what will happen if you use that sword without knowing what it will do to you."**

"As long as I can wipe you out of existence, Yami, I really don't give a damn about the details," I shot back.

"**You would willingly sacrifice your soul just to attempt destroying me?"** Yami queried.

"Without my sister, there's no place for me in this world," I stated, the hand holding the Dark Dragon Sword beginning to quiver and shake.

"**Are you still angry just because I utterly decimated that poor, pathetic excuse for a princess?"** Yami teased.

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, gripping the sword tightly and slashing as hard as I could. Surprisingly, even though I had only swung it once, a powerful-looking blade of dark energy erupted from the sword and struck Yami quite fiercely.

"You wouldn't understand," I growled. "Someone like you could NEVER understand what Yuki-chan meant to me!"

I didn't take notice of the fact that the Dark Dragon Sword was beginning to shimmer with a powerful darkness, only focused on making this apparition suffer as much as possible.

"It's bad enough that you destroyed her soul and her relationship to me, but when you straight up killed her, you crossed a line you're not meant to cross!"

**"You know you can't defeat me. In this form, I cannot be killed,"** Yami reminded me.

"But maybe I don't have to kill you," I replied, grinning widely.

"**You... you wouldn't dare!"** Yami shouted, obviously realizing what I was about to do.

"That's another thing you don't know about me, Yami. I'd do ANYTHING to see my goals accomplished, and after what you did, I MEAN anything."

I raised the Dark Dragon Sword high above my head, dark energy beginning to channel into it. I may have only just started learning how to use dark powers, I somehow knew even my limited experience would be enough to put this joker out of his misery.

When the blade began glowing with a black shine, I smirked at Yami before rushing forward.

Not giving him any time to react, I made my move, performing a single mighty slash with my glowing weapon. This strike had the desired effect, cleaving straight through Yami and causing him to start bellowing in agony.

"**You... you will pay for this!"** were Yami's last words as he fell to my blade. Instead of exploding into dark particles like I expected he would, what was left of him apparently absorbed itself into the Dark Dragon Sword.

Good. As long as Yami's trapped in there, he can't hurt anyone anymore.

Just then, I felt a strange pulse. I looked down at the sword, and I noticed a spiral of darkness creeping up the sword towards my arm.

Seeing this and going into a bit of a panic, I tried to shake off the sword, though for some reason, my hand wouldn't let go of the weapon. Just as the darkness managed to reach me, I closed my eyes in fright...

...and when they opened again, I was back on Christina Island, in my normal clothes and without that demonic sword in my grasp.

Another strange dream...

Am I really seeing what happened in the ancient times? Because if that last vision was true, then my ancestor or whoever I was playing the role of was the one who destroyed the ancient civilization.

That's a scary thought, even if that person was possessed by Yami.

I took a look up at the moon, which was starting to fall to the rising sun.

"Why does the moon from here look so much like the Little Planet?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Little Planet? What's that?"

I looked to my side and noticed Yuki staring intently at me.

"Oh, you're awake, sis?"

"Can't sleep for some reason. I suck at roughing it," Yuki quipped, smiling a little. "So, what's this about Little Planet? Does it have something to do with the ancient civilization?"

"I think so," I responded. "It was something I saw in otou-san's journals."

I couldn't help but blush when Yuki laid her head on my lap in an affectionate gesture, much like she had done when she was younger.

"Talk to me," Yuki giggled. "You haven't told me a bedtime story since I was nine years old. Maybe it'll help me get to sleep."

I had to smile at that.

"Okay. The journals said that the Little Planet was a tiny world that appeared over the world of Skyloft every one hundred years," I explained, recalling what I'd read from the journals. "Before the Little Planet's first appearance, Skyloft was just a cluster of floating islands without much life on them. But when the Little Planet first appeared above Skyloft, something strange happened. The islands turned from a barren wasteland into a lush paradise suitable for living. The ancients were baffled as to how this worked, but before they could figure anything out, the Little Planet disappeared after just a few days. After that event, life began to prosper on Skyloft. A hundred years later, the Little Planet appeared again for a few days. The residents of Skyloft took this time to investigate just what the Little Planet was. They eventually discovered that it was a world that had no boundaries or limiters on the passage of time."

"Which meant it was essentially a form of time travel, right?" Yuki asked.

"Nailed it," I responded. "No one knew how the Little Planet could manipulate time until it appeared again a hundred years later. It was discovered that the Little Planet's time manipulation was possible because of the energy radiating from seven jewels called the Time Stones. They radiated enough temporal energy that the Little Planet could use that power to control time."

"I'm guessing something bad happened eventually after that," Yuki wondered.

I nodded. "During the Little Planet's fourth appearance, someone from the Clan of the Dark Ones raided the place and stole the Time Stones, causing the Little Planet to lose its power. This presented a bit of a problem for Skyloft, as it now relied on the Little Planet to restore its life. With the Little Planet conquered as it was, Skyloft started to shrivel up and die."

"That's awful! Didn't someone try to save Skyloft?" Yuki gasped.

"Not at first," I continued. "Being that Skyloft existed high above the clouds, they thought the lands below were full of evil, and this was way before Yami ever came into the picture. That all changed when the twilight princess journeyed up to Skyloft and pursued the perpetrator. She bravely risked her own life and proved herself to the people of Skyloft when she managed to recover the Time Stones and stop the perp in his tracks."

"That must have been so brave of her," Yuki giggled. She quickly let out a yawn before laying back down on my lap. "That oughta do it... nighty night, Nick-kun..."

And with that, she was out like a light.

I smoothed her twilight-black hair a few times before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and falling asleep myself.

While I didn't have a strange vision this time in my dreams, I could have sworn I'd heard _something..._

Something telling me that things were about to go very wrong very soon.

I just dismissed it as my mind playing a trick on me after not getting much real sleep this past day or two.

Little did I know, I couldn't have been more wrong...

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 46: My Father's Hands

After a little more exploring of Christina Island, Nick and Yuki discover that after the fateful battle with their father over a year ago, he left Yuki with a mysterious power, one that may put Nick's life on the line...


	46. My Father's Hands

Gargos smiled as his minion returned with the crystals.

"Good work," Gargos stated.

"My lord, here are the items you requested," the minion replied as he held out the Majokai Crystals.

Gargos sneered evilly as he gazed at the shining prism-shaped gemstones. Such power condensed into tiny jewels...

Just then, Gargos noticed something out of place.

"Hold on. I only see six of the crystals."

"What?" the minion gasped, looking down at his hands. Indeed, there were only six of the seven crystals. "Damn it, that girl must have knocked one away when she hit me..."

"Harukaze fought back?"

"She was quite skilled, master, but I simply did what I had to do and made my escape. ...you aren't mad, are you?"

"No. You don't need to worry. Six should be more than enough to fully power the Eclipse Cannon. Go put them into the slots and await further instructions."

"Yes, master!"

The minion rushed off to the cannon.

"Of course, I would need all seven to fully annihilate this planet, but I... wait. I actually have an idea."

Gargos took out a book, which turned out to be his own personal copy of Jeff's journals, which had been lost to the humans after he'd been defeated.

"I should have remembered this. Oh, Shinoya, you're going to be in for quite a rude awakening..."

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 46: My Father's Hands

_Christina Island, cannon countdown 42 hours..._

Thankfully, this time I managed to open my eyes without being dragged into a vision of the ancient times. Those tended to freak me out a bit.

When I managed to get myself up and running again, I couldn't help but smile at seeing my sister splayed out across the mattress, her hair slightly frizzy and her mouth hanging wide open. Leave it to my sister to take 'roughing it' quite literally.

"Yuki-chan?" I asked, gently shaking her. "Time to wake up, sis."

"Uh... five more minutes, mommy... I only had soup, I don't see why we should split the bill evenly..."

"Okay, Yuki-chan, soup time is over," I snickered, shaking her a little more.

"Why was I complaining about soup?" Yuki wondered. "Or was I just quoting that Family Guy line again?"

"Yep," I quipped. "But getting back to the present, I think we've had enough sleep for right now. Time to get moving."

Yuki immediately shot to her feet and saluted. "Acknowledged."

Once Yuki had made our pseudo-camping set disappear, we were on our way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Christina Island, cannon countdown 40 hours..._

Two hours passed since we set off again. Not much had really happened, though we had come across some more ruins and pieced together more snippets of the ancient civilization.

But as we continued to gather information, I began to notice that there was a hole in part of this story. It had said something about the twilight princess and what may have happened to her after she'd been vanquished by Yami, but any tablets that would elaborate were shattered beyond repair.

This left both of us very confused. Little did I know, we'd be getting our answers very soon...

"Hey, another one..." Yuki noted. "Aw, crap, this one's broken, too."

"It's almost like the ancient don't want us to know about this part of the legend," I replied. "Wonder why that is..."

"I don't like this, Nick-kun," Yuki stated, squeezing my free hand tightly. "I've got a really bad feeling about this part of the legend..."

"Oh, how right you are."

I quickly drew my weapon in response to this. I'm really not in the mood to be messing with you right now, Gargos!

"Gargos, I'm only going to say this once, so listen and listen good," I growled. "Go the hell away or I'm going to chop you into SO MUCH celery."

"But I thought you wanted to know about that missing part of the legend," Gargos quipped.

"What could you know about that?" I asked. "All the stone tablets detailing that part of the civilization are completely destroyed!"

"But your father knew," Gargos shot back. "And thanks to that knowledge, I know."

"And?" Yuki growled.

"I think it would be difficult for someone so young to understand if I told you, so I'm going to show you," Gargos sneered.

At lightning speed, Gargos backhanded me across the face, sending me flying into the nearby rock face.

I was in so much pain from that single strike that I couldn't do anything but watch as Gargos rushed straight for my sister.

But instead of attacking her as I thought he would, he slammed his hands onto her shoulders and began transferring dark energy from him to her.

At first, I was confused. What the heck was he doing? He knows that dark magic is my sister's natural element!

But as Yuki stood completely still, almost as if she wasn't even there, I knew something was seriously wrong.

Just then, Yuki underwent a strange transformation. Almost instantly, dark energy exploded from her, her body's tone shifting to a pale blue, her hair turning silver, and a pair of massive dark angel wings unfolding from her back.

I finally managed to recover myself just in time to witness my sister's unusual transformation. By this point, I was getting really unsettled.

"Gargos, what the hell did you do to her?" I shouted.

"Simply fulfilling her role from the legend," Gargos taunted. "The brilliant specter of evil you see before you is what is known as the Angel of Dusk. You noticed that a lot of information concerning what became of the twilight princess after she was vanquished by Yami was destroyed, right? After the Kingdom of Twilight was conquered by Yami, his evil energy infected the land and eventually spread to the heavens. The princess' soul came in contact with this evil magic and was twisted and corrupted into what you see before you."

"Is that what you did?" I growled. "Forced her to become something she isn't?"

"Oh, I'm not the one who unlocked these abilities," Gargos sneered. "Do you remember when you fought your father? When he knocked your precious girl off that building?"

"_That was too easy. Now for what I came for," Jeff sneered, holding out his hand. This simple motion caused Yuki to jerk forwards, screaming in agony as a glowing silver ball of light was extracted from her._

_This, naturally, pissed me off so badly. "What did you do to her?" I demanded._

"_The power of twilight is mine," Jeff growled._

_Yuki tried using her wand, which had somehow reverted out of its Shutsuga Tobiume form, but was shocked to discover that her poron had lost its glow._

"_What happened?" Yuki wondered._

"_I disabled your magical abilities when I extracted your twilight energy," Jeff explained. "So you can't be a nuisance to my plans anymore. Now goodbye, twilight witch!"_

_Faster than I could react, Jeff fired a pulse wave that struck Yuki..._

_...and sent her careening off of the building._

_I could hear her screaming, but could do naught but stand there, too stunned to move._

_When I heard an impact down on the ground level, I finally found my voice._

"_YUKI-CHAN!"_

"When your father hit her with that wave, he'd accidentally transferred the power needed to unlock that specter of darkness," Gargos continued. "All I just did was bring it to the surface."

I growled loudly, aiming both of my hands for Gargos. Who the hell does he think he is, toying with my sister like that?

_"The force of a boy's determination, take this! Ojamajo Sparkle Spiral!"_

A spiraling burst of silver energy erupted from my hands and shot straight for Gargos...

...but imagine my surprise when Yuki teleported in front of me and took the full force of my attack.

Pardon my French, but what the hell?

"You will not hurt my master," Yuki droned, in a voice that clearly wasn't her own.

"Yuki-chan, what the hell are you saying?"

"You don't get it," Gargos taunted. "The Angel of Dusk will only obey the person who has awakened her."

Gargos turned to Yuki. "Now, my Angel of Dusk. Go on and annihilate the boy. Do not hold back on him."

"Yes, my master," Yuki groaned. At that point, she had opened her eyes, and they were no longer a caring shade of brown like my own, but a soul-piercing shade of dark red.

I tried to get my weapon up in defense, but Yuki was simply too fast for me in this form, swiping at me and knocking me back to the ground.

Every attack I tried to slip through, Yuki would just counter that and strike back with a worse attack.

This was seriously not good. I was starting to get worried for my own life. But I'm not going to die by my own sister's hand!

Getting to my feet, I gripped Hanyou Hikari tightly and rushed forward, meeting blades with Yuki.

_"Aura Crescent!"_ I shouted, drawing a circle with my blade and then slashing through the circle, sending hundreds of silver energy beams at her.

I winced when she deflected every single one of them with a single swipe of her hand.

"Yuki-chan, snap out of it! You're being controlled!" I shouted, hoping to bring Yuki back to her senses.

"Controlled? I am merely obeying my master," Yuki replied, still in the monotone voice that clearly wasn't hers. "And you are a roadblock."

Yuki flicked her hands out and her trademark dark energy swords formed on her hands. Oh, this can't be good at all.

I never even got a chance to notice it as Yuki rushed me, slicing rapidly with her energy swords and tearing gashes all over my body.

I tried to strike back, but Yuki wouldn't let me, driving me back with every slash she made. After a while of this, I found myself backed up to a large rock face.

My body suddenly exploded in a world of pain as Yuki jammed one of her energy swords into my chest. God, why is it _always_ the chest?

"You will not stand in my master's way," Yuki droned.

Oh, god, is this how it's going to end? Murdered by my own sister when she doesn't even have control of her own body?

"Yes, Angel of Dusk! Kill him! Obliterate him! Erase him from existence!" Gargos shouted. I'd pay good money right now if he'd shut the hell up!

"As you wish, master."

I barely even felt a few tears slip out of my eyes. This wasn't the way I wanted to die...

Suddenly, I felt a tear fall on my face. That wasn't one of mine, unless my tears can suddenly defy gravity when I'm seriously injured...

I looked up, and even through my blurring vision, I saw Yuki looking down at me, her expression no longer stone-cold and unmoving, but concerned and shocked at what was going on.

"This is so much sweeter than I ever could have expected!" Gargos proclaimed, not noticing Yuki's change. "Having that brat be wiped out by his own sister is more than he even deserves!"

"S-stop..."

Gargos stopped ranting when he heard that. "What did you say, girl?"

"D-don't make me... d-do this... a-a-anymore..." Yuki sobbed, more tears falling.

"You heard me, you little spoiled brat! I am your master now!" Gargos growled. "Now do as I say and wipe that boy off the face of this earth!"

A few seconds passed...

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Yuki screamed, tears falling like waterfalls as a powerful energy aura pulsed from her and pushed Gargos away.

"How could you make me do such a thing?" Yuki shouted, wrenching her energy sword out of my body and turning to face Gargos. "How could you make me try to slaughter the one good thing I have left in this world? My brother means the world to me, and you forced me to try and murder him? HOW COULD YOU BE SO HEARTLESS?"

Gargos backed up a few steps, knowing he was in trouble.

Possessed or not, you don't EVER want to make my sister angry.

Gargos quickly found this out as he was knocked backwards by a pulse wave, then knocked back towards Yuki by another pulse. She's pretty versatile now, huh?

_"Force of creation, guide my hand!"_ Yuki shouted, first rushing into Gargos while cloaked in fire, then slashing upwards to create a water geyser that knocked him into the air.

_"And with your wisdom, burst forth and lead us to victory!"_ Yuki continued, reaching back with her weapon to slash at Gargos with a blade of pure wind, then leaping back and firing a few rock spires into him. Where is she getting this newfangled power from?

Yuki tensed up, preparing for the finisher. Four magical glyphs appeared around her.

_"Mystic Arte! Supreme Elements!"_ Yuki near-screamed as she waved her hands a couple times. Energy beams began pouring out from the glyphs at an astounding rate before eventually converging on Gargos and causing some serious damage.

"Agh! How dare you betray me! Don't think this is over!" Gargos growled, barely managing to get to his feet. With a wave of his hand, he vanished.

I tried to move, but was quickly driven back onto the rock face by Yuki.

"Hold still, Nick-kun!" Yuki shouted, tears still streaming from her eyes. _"Soten kisshun, I reject!"_

Yuki focused her powers, adding a touch of her own dark magic to her healing spell. Thankfully, my wound wasn't too serious (it hadn't pierced anything vital) and the spell managed to heal me easily.

When it was finished, I looked up at my sister, who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown. A couple breaths later, she returned to her normal self, all traces of the Angel of Dusk fading away.

Before I could do anything, Yuki threw herself at me, embracing me as tightly as she could and constantly crying "I'm sorry".

I just returned the hug and kissed her on the forehead, silently assuring her that everything was okay.

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 47: The Last Sunday

As Nick and Yuki continue to explore Christina Island, Yami makes his final move, completely possessing Nick. Yuki will have to fight with everything she's got if she wants to see her big brother again...


	47. The Last Sunday

"Status report, half-breed."

"Almost finished, master."

Gargos paced through the area, still overseeing the final construction efforts of the Eclipse Cannon.

He honestly wondered why this kind of human technology took so long to complete, but as long as the results mattered, he wasn't going to complain. Just a few more adjustments and the cannon would be ready to fire at any time.

"The flux capacitors are installed, master."

"Good. Keep me posted."

Gargos stepped out into the wilderness. After surveying the area, he grinned wickedly.

Yes. This was what he had been waiting for. After everything he'd been through in his life...

Enduring the death of his parents...

Being scorned by the world...

Losing Euphemia to that bastard Waltz...

This was what he had been waiting for decades since.

"You. Find the Gaia Crystals we need."

"Yes, sir!"

"This ends here, brats. I may die if this plan comes to fruition... but I couldn't live knowing I let you live after what you've done."

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 47: The Last Sunday

_Christina Island, cannon countdown 39 hours 21 minutes..._

"Nick-kun, I am SO SORRY..."

I shook my head, exasperated but not angry. That was the seventh apology in the past twenty minutes.

"Yuki-chan, you don't need to keep apologizing. I've already told you that it wasn't your fault."

"Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND, Nick-kun? Didn't you see what I did to you?"

Yuki traced her fingers across my chest, running over the scar I'd gotten from the incident.

"You're seriously worried about THAT? I've been through so much worse, Yuki-chan, honestly."

"Nick-kun, don't try to convince me that it wasn't my fault. I'm the one who almost killed you..."

No way was I going to listen to this kind of talk from my own sister. I spun her around and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me, Yuki-chan. I've been through so much worse than this in my life, and a simple stab to the chest doesn't anger me. But it does get me angry when I see my adorable little sister cutting herself down because she doesn't believe she's worth as much as she thinks she is. You're always going to be precious to me. Don't you DARE think you're not precious to me."

Yuki looked back, apparently not convinced. "Are you sure, Nick-kun? Wouldn't it be better if I just left and stopped being a burden to you? Would that really be better?"

"Don't talk like that, Yuki-chan," I responded. "I love you too much to EVER let that happen. So don't say silly things like that."

Yuki's eyes began tearing up before she eventually rushed into my arms.

"Oh, onii-chan!"

"Relax, sis. It's okay."

We stood like that, just tenderly holding each other, for a good long time. Hey, we still have thirty-nine hours left to stop these freak shows. I can spend ten minutes comforting my cute sister.

After a while of this, we broke apart, and you can imagine how glad I was when Yuki looked a lot happier.

"Now do you believe what I said, Yuki-chan?" I asked, to which Yuki nodded.

"I'm sorry, Nick-kun. That whole incident with the Angel of Dusk messed with my head," Yuki explained. "I guess I was so caught up in my guilt over hurting you like that, I forgot you'd always be there for me."

"We don't need to feel any guilt, sis. The bond we share isn't going to let us."

Yuki giggled at that. "Hey! It's the truth!"

"I know, Nick-kun. It's just funny the way you said it."

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

A second later, I wasn't sure exactly what happened, but I collapsed to my knees, my head feeling like it was about to crack into pieces.

"Nick-kun? You okay?" Yuki exclaimed.

I looked up at my sister, and noticed my vision was becoming tainted with shades of red.

"Run, Yuki-chan! RUN!"

"No way, Nick-kun! I'll protect you! I promise!"

The last thing I saw was Yuki brandishing Tobiume as my vision was completely doused with red...

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

**("Entity" by Michiru Oshima plays)**

I stood my ground as Nick transformed. Yami, this isn't the time for you to be messing with us!

Nick stood up after a few seconds, dressed in Yami's clothes, his Buster Sword in his right hand, and an evil glint in his dark red eyes.

"**How many times must I fight you before you understand?"** Nick proclaimed. **"Chasing the light won't distance you from the darkness, Shinoya."**

"I've already learned to accept both my light and my darkness, Yami! So don't force your tired ideals on me!" I shot back.

"**Obviously, I've been going far too easy on you, twilight princess,"** Nick growled. **"But when I shift into my Tartarus Mode, you'll wish you'd never been insolent enough to actually challenge me."**

I simply smiled. "Talk is cheap, Yami."

"**Very well."**

Nick raised his Buster Sword to the sky and began to concentrate, an evil-looking blood-red aura exploding to life around him.

Almost instantly, his appearance shifted into something far more menacing than I'd thought he could be capable of.

His clothes were now covered with some evil-looking symbols that glowed a bright crimson, claw-like tentacles extended from his back, and his Buster Sword turned into a gleaming battle sword that looked both magnificent and deadly.

"**So, are you ready to give up this foolish crusade?"** Nick stated. **"I may spare you if you just give yourself up."**

"Fat chance, Yami!" I shot back again. "I've got something to fight for now, and I won't let you, of all people, stand in my way!"

"**Very well then. We end this now."**

And with that, we both charged for each other.

Nick began with an overhead strike, but I quickly countered that and struck horizontally, sending him off balance enough for me to prepare my attack.

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ I chanted, twilight energy sparkling around Shutsuga Tobiume's blade. _"Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_

I unleashed the wave of twilight energy, but I was surprised to see Yami easily dodge it.

"**My turn,"** Nick grinned.

I raised my sword in defense.

"_**Know this darkness that floods the annals of the divine!"**_ Nick shouted. _**"Mystic Arte! Byakuya Senmetsuken!"**_

Nick gripped his sword tightly before rushing at me. I couldn't react in time at the speed he was moving, and one telltale slash knocked me off balance. Nick took advantage of my moment of vulnerability and started attacking, teleporting around me with each slash before knocking me into the air with an uppercut slash. Not wasting a second, Nick leapt at me and delivered a storm of lightning-fast slashes that slammed me right back to the ground.

I quickly picked myself up, gripping Tobiume's handle tightly. "I won't back down so easily, freak!"

Nick just grinned evilly. **"Since you asked."**

Nick sheathed his sword, then raised his hands. A dark cloud formed above him. What was he up to?

I soon got my answer, because something shot out of that cloud and struck me, tearing a gash in my side and sending me crashing to the ground.

"_**Those who do not see the truth shall drown in the never-ending darkness!"**_ Nick chanted. _**"Tremble before the aurora of the Netherworld!"**_

Energy arrows rained down like comets all around me, each successive shot only adding to my damage. As if that wasn't enough, spheres of dark energy began to rain down alongside the arrows.

"**Now die, Shinoya! _Mystic Arte! Disaster Light!"_**

Finally, a massive sword similar to Yami's slammed into the earth, knocking me to the ground and severely damaging me. Yet, I still stood, not wanting to admit defeat at the hands of my own brother.

"**You still stand, Shinoya?"** Nick exclaimed. **"Disaster Light is my ultimate attack! That should have killed you on the spot!"**

"I'm... made of tougher stuff... than I look..." I groaned, trying to shake off the damage I'd just taken.

"**I see a more up-close-and-personal tactic is in order."**

Before I could get my weapon up in defense, Nick had rushed up and rammed his sword into my chest. Pain exploded through my body as I grasped the sword in order to stop it from shredding me up any further.

"**Why won't you die, Shinoya?"** Nick exclaimed.

"Not as long as I have someone who's precious to me!" I shouted. Nick responded to this by retracting his sword and slamming me against a nearby rock.

"**Fine, then! You had your chance!"**

Nick charged and impaled me with his sword again. Suddenly, as more pain ravaged my body, everything went completely black.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I trusted myself enough to open my eyes, I found myself inside a strange area of complete darkness. Besides myself, the only thing in this weird place was a series of really creepy-looking red swirls, that seemed to form a skull face.

"Okay, CREEPY," I stated to myself, holding onto my weapon just in case one of those creepy things tried to attack me.

After about a minute, I relaxed my guard a bit, seeing as how those things didn't bum-rush me at all. They just stood there, moving around the background of wherever the hell we are.

"Okay, where are we?"

"Y... uk... i..."

I spun around at that, wondering who had just called my name.

"It... i... t... hu... rts..."

"Hello?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"It... i... t's... no... t... rig... ht..."

"Could someone please explain what the hell is going on?" I shouted, still very confused.

I turned around again and noticed Nick was a few feet away.

He looked very happy to see me.

But something didn't seem right here.

I looked at Nick, but I didn't sense anything wrong with his aura. It must be safe, then.

Happy that this was over, I rushed up and threw my arms around Nick.

"Yuki-chan? You okay?" Nick asked me.

"I'm... just so happy you're okay, onii-chan..." I sighed, feeling even happier when Nick decided to return my hug.

"Relax, sis. No way would I ever leave you," Nick responded.

I sighed happily...

...and then, I felt a searing pain in my chest, forcing me to stumble back a few steps. I looked down as best as I could, and saw that familiar-looking sword wedged in my chest.

"Nick-kun...?" I asked, unable to believe what had just happened.

"**I honestly can not believe that you fell for that,"** Nick proclaimed as he wrenched the sword out of my body. **"One would think you to be smarter than that, twilight princess."**

"I'm... only fifteen. Don't... don't sue me because... I'm still a teenager..." I gasped, clutching the wound in my chest.

"**You are still young and naïve, no matter how independent you claim to be,"** Nick proclaimed. **"You must be purged."**

With that, Nick floated into the air, towards the insanely creepy background of this void.

Out of the void, one of the creepy faces detached from the background and grew to an immense size just as Nick floated in front of it.

"Wh... what... the...?"

"**This boy's consciousness is mine now, Shinoya,"** Nick stated, the demonic face behind him pulsing eerily. **"And you're too scared to fight me because you're afraid you may shatter your precious brother's mind."**

Before I could even formulate a half-hearted response to that, the demon face behind Nick opened its gaping maw, and suddenly, I was really scared.

I didn't even get a chance to voice my fear, because at that very moment, the face began to shoot blood-red lightning out of its mouth, electrocuting me non-stop and only adding to my wounds with each bolt that appeared to shock me.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" I screamed loudly, the pain becoming almost unbearable for me.

"**Yes, scream all you want, Shinoya. No one can hear you in here. The void of blood... that demonic color that now stains the boy's aura... it shall be your end,"** Nick sneered.

More bolts of red lightning shot from the demonic face's mouth and continued to electrocute me. My pained screaming turned into unbearable wailing as I begged silently for the pain and torture to end.

"**Yes, scream and wail all you can, girl!"** Nick shouted. **"Your death is inevitable! There is no one who can help you now!"**

Still more lightning. I couldn't even scream anymore, I was in so much pain. Is this really how it's going to end? Murdered and destroyed by my own brother?

"Y... uk... i..."

What the heck?

"F... ig... h... t... i... t..."

I wanted to call out to whoever was talking to me in that weird, distorted voice, but I couldn't muster up enough energy to talk or to even gasp. My body was still being wracked with electricity and making me feel like I was being torn into ribbons.

"Don... 't... don't let... hi... s... e... vil... take... ove... r... y... ou..."

Wait a minute. I think that voice sounds familiar now...

"Nick-kun?" I asked, though simply asking that question simply caused my body even more pain.

"_Listen to me, Yuki-chan. You're stronger than he is by far. I know that! The only reason you're losing is because he's planted these false doubts in your mind. Don't you remember what you said to me that one time? 'If you ever get lost in the darkness, think of me and you'll find your way back to the light.' Well, that's what you've gotta do right now! Think of the bond we share, and fight your way through the darkness! You can do it, sis! I know you can!"_

"I'll... I'll try..."

Focusing on my bond with Nick and trying my best to ignore the blinding pain searing my body, I closed my eyes.

"**Giving into the void, girl? Wise choice."**

"Shut... up... Yami..."

"**What did you say?"**

Suddenly, I felt something blooming inside of me, like the lilies in the spring. Not sure what this was, but happily accepting it, I embraced this newfound power and glared at Nick.

"I... said... SHUT... UP!"

Focusing every ounce of my being into this new power, I threw my arms outward, instantly dispelling all of the electricity that had been wracking my body moments before.

"**What the hell? How are you still alive?"** Nick exclaimed. **"I have complete control over this boy's mind and consciousness! How can you still stand after what I just put you through?"**

"You forgot something, Yami," I stated, all of the wounds I'd suffered healing and closing us thanks to this new power. "I have an unbreakable bond with someone very close to me. That bond is why I'm still alive, and that bond is why I'm going to kill you."

"**You really think you can try? I'd like to see you even get one hit on me."**

"_Let the demon's luster shine brightly! Hanyou Hikari, shine down!"_

I looked around for whoever had said that, but at that precise moment, Nick rushed in and slashed at his other self with Hanyou Hikari, forcing Yami to revert to his true state.

"**What?"** Yami exclaimed.

"I've had just about enough of you, Yami," Nick stated. "I saw what you were doing to my sister, and I'm not letting you get away with any more of your evil."

"**FOOLS!"** Yami shouted, floating up to the background of swirly demonic faces. **"I am the ultimate power in this universe!"**

The dark mist that was Yami absorbed itself into the demonic faces, causing them all to open their mouths and fire streams of the same blood-red lightning that had nearly torn me to pieces.

Nick, however, just smiled, the blade of his weapon glowing with an otherworldly light. With one swing, he easily dispelled all of the attacks.

"Whoa..." I gasped.

Nick immediately took my hands into his own. I smiled, immediately getting the message.

"_Twinkling star lights in the sky..."_ I chanted.

"_Sparkling sunlight in the morning dew..."_ Nick continued.

"_We're brother and sister, and that means we share something that the darkness of the world will never sway!"_ we both chanted, energy beginning to spiral around us as the air surrounding us shimmered and wobbled.

"**You... you wouldn't dare!"**

"_Double Ojamajo Twin Heavens!"_

Nick and I thrust our hands forward, discharging two immense rainbow energy beams. The cylinders of energy screamed through the air, striking the wall of demonic faces.

"**Is that really the best you can do? I would have thought you'd be..."**

Then, something very strange happened.

The entire background of swirly demon faces, which had been rotating around the area, suddenly stopped dead. No movement, no blinking, nothing.

Just then, all of the faces started to distort while making a very weird sound. It kinda sounded like a television screen full of static.

"**No... NO! This... isn't happening!"**

The faces began to distort even worse, and the static effect persisted. It was at this point I knew we were victorious. Yami was finished, no doubt about it.

"**I... will not... lose... to a couple... of BRATS!"**

Yami's voice was getting more distorted as the distortion itself got worse. I couldn't help but giggle at how pathetic he sounded.

"**This... can't... be... OVER!"**

Nick smiled at that. "Deal with it, dude. It's over."

With that, the demonic faces all began to break apart. A hand reached from one of the faces, no doubt Yami's.

Just then, everything disappeared like a powering-down television.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

I shook my head free of the haze surrounding it. What in the living hell was that all about?

I looked around; we were back on Christina Island. Safe for now, I guess.

I was still worried about Yami, of course, but I guess I could...

Wait.

Wait a minute.

I checked my aura signature, and there was no sign of Yami anywhere. Did that mean...?

"NICK-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up and throwing her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

At first, I wondered what she meant, but then I looked at Yuki's aura, and my mind was suddenly filled with visions of everything that had just taken place inside my subconscious; the battle with Yami, Yuki's torture at the hands of that freak, the creepy demon faces, everything.

There was really only one thing I could say to that.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Yeah?"

I smiled as I returned her hug.

"I am so proud of you."

Yuki looked up at me. "You... you are? What do you mean?"

She obviously didn't realize that I knew what had just happened.

"There was a small part of my consciousness that Yami couldn't touch," I explained. "How else did you think I was able to help you in there?"

Yuki just stood there, completely shocked.

"You handled that quite well, especially considering what that rat bastard put you through. He tortured you, tried to break you, but you didn't submit. You pulled through and ended him. That's why I'm so proud of you, sis."

Yuki's smile suddenly grew as she squeezed me even tighter.

"Oh, Nick-kun, I love you!"

I smiled at that.

"I love you, too, sis."

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 48: Mismatched Feelings

Nick and Yuki prepare to infiltrate the Eclipse Cannon operation, hoping to find and destroy it before it can damage Misora any more. But is someone watching from the shadows?


	48. Mismatched Feelings

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

Nick and I thrust our hands forward, discharging two immense rainbow energy beams. The cylinders of energy screamed through the air, striking the wall of demonic faces.

"**Is that really the best you can do? I would have thought you'd be..."**

Then, something very strange happened.

The entire background of swirly demon faces, which had been rotating around the area, suddenly stopped dead. No movement, no blinking, nothing.

Just then, all of the faces started to distort while making a very weird sound. It kinda sounded like a television screen full of static.

"**No... NO! This... isn't happening!"**

The faces began to distort even worse, and the static effect persisted. It was at this point I knew we were victorious. Yami was finished, no doubt about it.

"**I... will not... lose... to a couple... of BRATS!"**

Yami's voice was getting more distorted as the distortion itself got worse. I couldn't help but giggle at how pathetic he sounded.

"**This... can't... be... OVER!"**

Nick smiled at that. "Deal with it, dude. It's over."

With that, the demonic faces all began to break apart. A hand reached from one of the faces, no doubt Yami's.

Just then, everything disappeared like a powering-down television.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 48: Mismatched Feelings

_Misora, Japan, cannon countdown 26 hours 40 minutes..._

"MAJORIKA!" Doremi shouted as she burst through the doors of the Jewelry World MAHO-dou. "MAJORIKA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jeez, Doremi-chan, do you have to be so loud?" Majorika shot back.

"Now's not the time for scolding me like you always did! This is an official magic emergency!" Doremi continued.

"All right, all right, just settle down! What's the damage?"

Doremi held out the amethyst Majokai Crystal, the only one she had managed to take back from her attacker earlier.

"Isn't that one of... where are the others?" Majorika wondered.

"Someone from the Delegates of Darkness took them," Doremi explained. "Some guy teleported into my room and attacked me! He probably would have had all of them if I hadn't kicked him."

Majorika smiled at that. "Those martial arts lessons I gave you really paid off, huh?"

"What I'd like to know is why they want the crystals..."

"I guess only those two would know why," Majorika proclaimed.

"That's actually why I'm here. I need to get in contact with them right away!" Doremi exclaimed. "I've got this bad feeling something's about to go horribly wrong here..."

Almost as if waiting for Doremi to say that, a bright flash resounded across the nearby street. Doremi made it to the window just in time to see a large viridian beam of energy cascade down from the sky and vaporize a random building.

"You're still full of bad mojo, Doremi-chan," Majorika groaned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Christina Island, cannon countdown 25 hours 19 minutes..._

"Okay, I think we're running out of time," Yuki noted as we continued exploring the island, myself finally free of that rat bastard Yami. Yuki assured me that he's gone for good now. It wasn't hard for me to understand that only the twilight princess or an ancestor thereof would have the power to completely destroy him, which is probably why Yami killed the twilight princess back in the ancient civilization.

I looked down at my watch. "We've still got at least a whole day left to take care of this cannon thing. We'll get there in time, promise."

"You sure, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "That thing could be anywhere, and I don't even think we've explored half of the island yet!"

I was about to answer when I saw something in the sky. A sparkle?

Oh, no.

"Yuki-chan, get back!" I shouted, pushing Yuki away just in time, as a bright viridian beam shot down from the clouds and pretty much obliterated the ground we had just been standing on.

"What the heck was that?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Oh, don't tell me..." I gasped, focusing on where that shot had come from. "Yuki-chan, you might not believe this, but that blast came from the ARK!"

"The ARK? You mean the Space Colony ARK?" Yuki asked. "I thought we shut down that sphere thing!"

"All you did was put it back into its proper orbit," I remembered. "And I've got this sinking feeling that the Eclipse Cannon is _on_ the ARK!"

"Are you serious?" Yuki exclaimed. "How are we supposed to get all the way up there? Last time, we only got up there because of that Alice girl! We don't even have the Majokai Crystals, so..."

Before Yuki could say anything else, Doremi suddenly appeared through a shimmering portal.

"Am I glad I found you two!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Hey, Do-chan, how'd you get here?" Yuki wondered.

"Majorika sent me," Doremi answered. "Someone from the Delegates of Darkness attacked me and tried to steal the Majokai Crystals."

"I'm going to guess that's what that power surge was," I quipped.

"Thankfully, they didn't get all of them," Doremi giggled, holding out the amethyst crystal. "I managed to plant my foot into his face and get this one back."

A loud rumble, almost like a sonic boom, instantly caught my attention. I looked up, and fear struck me again. I saw twenty viridian beams of pure chaotic energy all streaking for the spot we were standing.

"Doremi-chan, give me the crystal, quick!" I shouted. Doremi nodded, tossing me the crystal so I could attach it to my wand and give my magic a power boost.

"There. Hold on, everybody!" I shouted. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Take us to the Eclipse Cannon!"_

Jade energy wrapped around all three of us, and we warped away just before the beams could hit.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Space Colony ARK, Eclipse Room, cannon countdown 24 hours 53 minutes..._

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed that we were in a room that appeared to look like it was from the future.

"Curious design choice," Doremi quipped. "Very _Tron-_esque."

"All right, where's that cannon?" I growled.

"Right there," Yuki noted, pointing towards the large and menacing Eclipse Cannon that stood in front of us.

"You know, I'm quite surprised there's no one here," Doremi wondered. "I figured that if they're trying to use this thing to destroy us, it'd be under heavier guard..."

"INTRUDERS!"

"You just had to say it, Doremi-chan," Yuki groaned as she summoned Shutsuga Tobiume and shifted into a fighting stance.

What had to be hundreds of agents poured into the room, and for the first time, I realized we may be in trouble. I mean, I'm pretty strong, but we're grossly outnumbered.

Still, I tried to hide that fact by summoning Hanyou Hikari into my right hand. The emerald blade glistened in the light of the rising sun as I positioned it in front of me.

"Well, well, the brats have arrived," one of the minions sneered.

"I'm afraid you won't be leaving this place alive," another minion taunted.

Before I could get in a word edgewise, Doremi stepped in front of us, bringing out her own wand.

"I'll take this one, you two," Doremi stated. "It'll give me a chance to try out that new thing I've been practicing."

Doremi started concentrating, sakura pedals appearing and spinning around her wand. What the heck was she doing?

"_Bloom, Yamazakura!"_ Doremi shouted, and her wand changed into a weapon similar to ours. The blade of the weapon was a gleaming green tree leaf, the hilt was a tree branch, and two sakura pedals closed around the handle.

"NICE, Doremi-chan," Yuki giggled.

"Now stand back and watch what eight years of witch training can do for you," Doremi quipped as she rushed the minions.

One of them tried to graze her with an uppercut, but Doremi easily dodged and struck back with an overhead slash. The instant the blade of Yamazakura cut through the guy, he evaporated into black mist.

"These aren't even real people," Doremi noted. "Just a vessel of dark energy..."

I couldn't stop a grin from spreading on my face. "Then that means we don't have to hold back. Yuki-chan, if you will?"

"With pleasure, onii-chan!" Yuki giggled, gripping the handle of her weapon tightly and watching the blade spark with twilight energy.

"_Come forth, o lightning, and receive your punishment!"_ Yuki shouted as a bunch of minions surrounded her.

"_Mystic Arte! Radiant Moonlight!"_ Yuki exclaimed, swinging her weapon in a circle and unleashing a circular wave of twilight energy that vaporized the minions surrounding her.

"My turn!" Doremi shouted, readying her own weapon as more minions rushed her. This is getting fun, isn't it?

Doremi sidestepped an attack and countered with a vertical slice, then stepped back and began to rise into the air, taking a bunch of minions with her.

"_Divine judgment for an evil soul!"_ Doremi chanted, her body beginning to glow and her hair buns undoing themselves, causing her red hair to cascade down to her waist.

"_Mystic Arte! Sacred Penance!"_ Doremi shouted, throwing her arms outward. This motion created a powerful energy wave that instantly destroyed the minions that had floated up with her.

"Wow, you've gotten a lot stronger, haven't you, Doremi-chan?" Yuki wondered.

"Magic training does a body good," Doremi responded. "Akatsuki-kun will HAVE to ask me out now! At least, I hope he will..."

"He's been busy in the wizard world, hasn't he?" Yuki asked. "That's why you two haven't gone out in such a long time."

Doremi nodded.

"Well, if you need help, go ahead and ask! The 'love nurse' is always on call!" Yuki proclaimed, posing dramatically. Doremi just sweatdropped.

I quickly hopped back, dodging a few strikes before readying my own weapon.

"_Away to the ends of time!"_ I chanted, Hanyou Hikari's blade beginning to glow with a bright white light. _"Mystic Arte! Dual Aura Wave!"_

I slashed the air twice, and this created an X-shaped energy wave that crashed into the remaining minions, reducing them to nothing but dark mist.

"YES!" Yuki shouted, high-fiving Doremi. "Toadies stand no chance against us!"

"'Toadies'? Where'd you learn that one?" Doremi wondered, a little bewildered.

"I heard one of those weird boys at school say it," Yuki giggled.

"Those boys don't exactly have good vocabulary," Doremi noted.

Yuki wasted no time in walking up to the Eclipse Cannon.

"You are a piece of junk," Yuki quipped, as if actually talking to the Eclipse Cannon. "And you tried to kill us. So I'm going to annihilate you."

Yuki whipped her weapon out with lightning speed, and began slashing furiously. After a few seconds of this, she turned around and smiled at us.

Before I could ask what had just happened, Yuki snapped her fingers, and the Eclipse Cannon crumbled into nothing but piles of scrap metal.

"Cannon thing owned," Yuki stated just as the remaining six Majokai Crystals rolled out of the rubble, completely untouched.

I made a move to scoop them up and store them in my pocket. "Mission accomplished, I guess."

"Guess I should get going," Doremi noted. "You two still have something to do, right?"

I nodded, remembering that as well. "Two more homewreckers to eliminate and we're done here."

Doremi waved her wand, and a portal opened much like the one she had arrived in. "I'll see you guys back home, then!"

Doremi walked into the portal and it closed once she was through. Well, I feel like sticking it to those homewreckers.

"You ready, Yuki-chan?"

"You bet, onii-chan," Yuki responded. "Let's go take those two down."

"Do let me know if I'm interrupting something."

I spun around, and there was Gargos, plain as day.

"You know something, freak-o? I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response," Yuki growled, brandishing Shutsuga Tobiume. "The Eclipse Cannon's toast, your minions-slash-toadies are gone, and all that's left is you and the psycho! Why don't you just cut your losses and leave us the hell alone?"

Gargos just sneered at that. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, you brats. I'm only getting started."

Gargos crossed his arms and began to glow brightly, eventually roaring loudly and sending energy waves from his body.

I was about to ask what he was doing when a series of explosions began to rock the area around us.

Yuki quickly rushed over to wrap her arms around me.

"Nick-kun, hold on tight!" Yuki shouted, closing her eyes in concentration. The black and white angel wings that symbolized her divine power unfolded from her back and formed a makeshift shield around the both of us just as the explosions got worse.

For about twenty seconds, I couldn't see anything but my sister. But once Yuki decided to unfurl her wings, I didn't see any trace of the ARK.

"What did you do, freak?" I growled, my gaze focused on Gargos.

"Simple. I attempted to destroy you along with the ARK," Gargos explained. "But apparently you're too stubborn for your own good."

Gargos quickly made it a point to fly away as was his wont.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Calm down, Nick-kun. We'll catch him."

Yuki hoisted me up onto her back, much like she had when we'd flown to this island in the first place.

"All right, onii-chan, get ready to fly!"

And with that, we took off, flying through the misty island skies in pursuit of our mortal enemy.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 49: I Must Do It

The battle against Gargos continues, nearly leveling Christina Island in the process. The two siblings know that the fate of the world is lying on their shoulders. In this battle for the ages, who will stand and who will fall?


	49. I Must Do It

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

Gargos crossed his arms and began to glow brightly, eventually roaring loudly and sending energy waves from his body.

I was about to ask what he was doing when a series of explosions began to rock the area around us.

Yuki quickly rushed over to wrap her arms around me.

"Nick-kun, hold on tight!" Yuki shouted, closing her eyes in concentration. The black and white angel wings that symbolized her divine power unfolded from her back and formed a makeshift shield around the both of us just as the explosions got worse.

For about twenty seconds, I couldn't see anything but my sister. But once Yuki decided to unfurl her wings, I didn't see any trace of the ARK.

"What did you do, freak?" I growled, my gaze focused on Gargos.

"Simple. I attempted to destroy you along with the ARK," Gargos explained. "But apparently you're too stubborn for your own good."

Gargos quickly made it a point to fly away as was his wont.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

"Calm down, Nick-kun. We'll catch him."

Yuki hoisted me up onto her back, much like she had when we'd flown to this island in the first place.

"All right, onii-chan, get ready to fly!"

And with that, we took off, flying through the misty island skies in pursuit of our mortal enemy.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 49: I Must Do It

"Where'd that little bastard go?" I growled, searching the skies as Yuki and I flew through the skies of Christina Island, assisted by Yuki's divine power.

"He'll show up, Nick-kun," Yuki replied. "He always does."

"Say, Yuki-chan?"

"What's up?"

"Have you thought about anything you wanna do when we get back home?"

Yuki smiled at that. "Oh, I've thought of a few things. First off, I want to confess my eternal love for Saiki-kun, and then I'm chasing my dream of being an idol! And this time, I'm gonna be world famous! You'll see, world!"

I couldn't help but laugh at my sister's silliness.

"And when you two get married, you'll still think about me, right?"

"Of course, Nick-kun!" Yuki gasped, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Even though I'm head over heels in love with Saiki-kun, you'll always be the one I love most."

Yuki reached up to kiss me on the cheek.

Before I could respond to that, I noticed something approaching fast.

"Yuki-chan, incoming!" I shouted. Yuki nodded and swerved to the right, avoiding a gigantic sphere of darkness that would have been very bad for us if it had connected.

"Freak boy finally joined the party," Yuki quipped as Gargos descended from above us.

"I'm getting really sick of you by now, Gargos," I growled, drawing Hanyou Hikari. "You are NOT going to leave this place alive!"

"I could say the same thing about you two," Gargos shot back. "The two of you have been ruining our plans since first we laid eyes on you. I could say that such an act is justified."

"What about Euphemia?" I responded. "What would she think of everything you've been doing? You pledged your life to her, and now you're trying to tear apart the world she held dear! What would she say to you if she knew what you've been doing?"

"You leave her out of this!" Gargos shouted. "You wouldn't understand what she meant to me!"

Gargos aimed his palms for us, unleashing bolt after bolt of jagged, overpowered psychic energy. Yuki had quite a tough time swerving through all the bolts he was firing, and I had to hold on for my life so I didn't fall off in the process.

Looks like I struck a nerve. Maybe if we strike now, while he's vulnerable, we can take him out of the picture once and for all.

I looked down at Yuki, and she nodded, having instantly gotten my message.

"You said that the last time you were happy was when you proposed to Euphemia," Yuki continued. "Where's the kind, happy man that she used to know? After what you've done, do you really think she'd still love you?"

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" Gargos screamed, firing more full-power energy bolts in every possible direction. "I will not tolerate you talking smack about the girl I loved!"

"It's the truth, Gargos!" I shot back. "You've been trying to destroy the world for the better part of gold only knows how long! A world she loved so much!"

More energy bolts continued to cut through the sky; I slashed through the ones I could while Yuki swerved through the others.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT HER!" Gargos bellowed.

"Or what?" I taunted. "You're only getting angry because you can't accept the truth! You turned your back on everything you ever loved! You want to destroy this world just because you believe we don't deserve it! After what you've done to all of us, do you really think she'll accept you again?"

"That is it!" Gargos growled, energy pulsing around him. "I've officially had enough of you!"

A massive sphere of energy began to surround Gargos.

"I've been told that I need to keep the girl alive for our plans to work, but I'm utterly, nauseatingly sick of BOTH OF YOU! You mock and taunt me through the only possible weakness I have, and now you have the gall to LAUGH? Well, then, I believe I'm finished with you! Heartless monsters like you have no right to exist in this world!"

"Yuki-chan, NOW!"

"Got it!" Yuki shouted, speeding up considerably. I raised Hanyou Hikari and began charging my magical power into its blade.

As I had expected all along, Gargos was too blinded by his rage to see this coming.

Yuki flew swiftly, shifting slightly to the right so I could ready my attack.

"Now DIE!" Gargos shouted.

Before Gargos could take the shot, Yuki had rushed by him, and I'd made my move, thrusting Hanyou Hikari forward and slamming it right through Gargos' chest. A very specific sound meant that I'd easily pierced through his dark heart.

I let go of the handle the instant I'd slammed the sword into Gargos so I didn't fall off as Yuki soared to a safe distance so as not to risk a reprisal.

But my fears of that quickly began to fade as the energy that had been surrounding Gargos began to dissipate as well. Yuki looked on in confusion.

Gargos tried to say something, but it was obvious he couldn't; with his heart pierced as it was, his life was rapidly slipping away.

I felt confident in our victory this time. Even with the powers he's got, no way was Gargos surviving a direct shot to the heart. We got him.

All three of us slowly descended to ground level so we could catch our footing.

Once I was standing straight, I turned back to Gargos, expecting to see him trying to rage at us in his death throes, but instead, I saw something strange.

Gargos was reaching out to us as his body failed. What the heck was he doing?

"Euphemia... I... I'm sorry..." Gargos gasped, walking closer to us. I'm starting to get really confused now.

As he continued to inch his way over to us (no small feat, considering he's about to die here), I took notice of the fact that he was reaching for my sister. I immediately shifted into a defensive stance, but Yuki gently pushed me away.

"You... you must know... everything... I've ever done... with those fools... was for you, my sweet Euphemia..." Gargos wheezed, looking like he would drop dead at any second.

"Do... do you hate me... for what I've done...?"

Yuki glanced at me for a split second, her gaze telling me to stay put for just a little bit longer, and then she turned to Gargos.

"Everyone does things that they regret in the end," Yuki responded. "But what you and I had is something special. Even through your descent into madness, you still held on to the love we shared. That alone should be enough to make you think."

By this point, I'd realized what was happening. In his dying breaths, Gargos must have mistaken Yuki for Euphemia, the girl he had loved before becoming the monster he is now.

"I... I fell... into the darkness... when I lost you..." Gargos gasped, feeling his life slipping away by the second. "How... how ironic... that I'd... that I'd find the light... at the end... of my story..."

"Do you remember what I said to you?" Yuki asked.

Gargos stood there for a second, his legs beginning to weaken.

"'Death... is but a chapter break... in a never-ending story'..."

"Right," Yuki answered. "And, as you said yourself, 'in the end, there is only a new beginning'. You may have fallen to the demons of the darkness in this lifetime... but now you have a second chance. And if you truly wish for redemption, be the sweet and kind-hearted man that I fell in love with all those years ago..."

As if an outside force was controlling her, Yuki reached out and touched Gargos' face gently.

"...and not the monster you've become."

That seemed to make something in Gargos' failing mind snap, as tears started falling from his eyes.

"I... I always regretted... not being with you more... my love..." Gargos stated, knowing he was finished. "When I... when I lost you... I was devastated... and I was... consumed... by the darkness..."

"The darkness is hard to understand," Yuki continued. "And trust me when I say that while the time I spent with you was regrettably short, it was the happiest time of my life. And I will always treasure the time we had together."

Yuki smiled brightly. "Now, come to the light, Hikaru-san. I've been waiting for so long."

Gargos looked too weak to do anything now, but he managed to nod. A second later, a true smile broke out on his face.

"I... I'm so sorry, Euphemia... for everything I've done..."

"It's okay," Yuki replied. "You have no reason to be afraid anymore."

With that, Gargos just nodded, too weak to do anything else, and slumped forward into Yuki's arms, evaporating into little particles of light much like he had the last time we'd defeated him. After a few seconds, nothing was left of him.

I picked up Hanyou Hikari from the ground and let it dematerialize, still a little shaken from what had just happened.

"He did so much for her... he didn't know what was right or wrong to do... his love blinded him," Yuki stated.

"Yuki-chan? How did you know exactly what to say to him?" I wondered.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Yuki answered. "It just felt like Euphemia-san's spirit was guiding me there. She must have known that Gargos-san was taken by the darkness."

"I'd probably be the same way if I lost Momoko," I admitted.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Huh?"

Yuki giggled as she threw her arms around me. "Even if you lost Momoko, which will never happen as long as I'm here, you'd still have me to pull you out of the darkness."

"Hey, you're right."

I looked around for a couple seconds. "Well, I guess we're done here."

"We are?"

"Yep. Gargos is done for, the rest of the Delegates of Darkness are out of the picture, and the Eclipse Cannon's destroyed. I see no more reason to stay here, do you?"

Yuki shook her head. "Yeah, even if Waltz shows up again, there's nothing he can really do, can he? I'm with you, Nick-kun. Let's head home and leave this mess behind us."

Yuki concentrated for a second, the angel wings symbolizing her divine power reappearing.

"Ready to fly, onii-chan?"

"You bet."

Yuki wrapped her arms around my waist, and with that, we were off.

Our mission was finally complete.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saiki looked up when he heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this hour?"

He walked over to the door, opened it, and...

"GAH!"

"Oh, sorry, Saiki-kun dear, did I frighten you?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. The look on Saiki's face when he saw Yuki floating in the air is just completely _priceless_.

"Just... just startled me..." Saiki quipped, slowly getting to his feet. "Is everything okay? How did things go on Christina Island?"

"We mopped the floor with those creepoids!" Yuki giggled, her angel wings disappearing.

"So they're no longer a problem?"

"The Delegates of Darkness are all but history," I replied, feeling quite proud of myself. "We trashed the Eclipse Cannon, Gargos is swiss cheese, and there's no way they're reviving Dark Gaia now. So I consider that a mission complete."

"I guess you would," Saiki noted. "So why come here first? I bet Doremi-chan is concerned about you two..."

"Actually, Yuki-chan has something she wants to say to you," I responded.

Saiki looked a little tense for some unknown reason.

"No, I'm not gonna propose to you again, silly," Yuki giggled. "I gotta wait another year for that."

"Then what's up?"

Yuki walked up and threw her arms around Saiki.

"Saiki Shidoosha, I love you. I always have, ever since that day at the carnival," Yuki proclaimed. "When we were fighting Gargos back on Christina Island, I realized that there were a few things I wanted to do if-slash-when we got back. One of those is telling you how I really feel about you. Saiki-kun, you're an amazing boy, and it's hard to believe that I fell in love with you the first time I met you. And even if Akatsuki-kun is more important in your heart, I'm still happy that you allowed me into your heart, and that's all that really matters."

Yuki leaned forward and locked lips with her boyfriend for about ten seconds.

When she pulled away, Yuki was blushing brightly, though Saiki could have been mistaken for a tomato at that point.

"I'm glad I had a chance to let you know, Saiki-kun," Yuki noted, hugging Saiki again.

Thankfully, that strange feeling that I got when we were checking my father's journals didn't come up again. I don't know why I even felt like that in the first place. It's probably just a downfall of my hardwired big brother instincts.

"Well, Saiki-kun, I'm going to chase my dream of being an idol!" Yuki giggled. "Nick-kun and I are off!"

Yuki pretty much dragged me out of the FLAT4 house as she waved goodbye to Saiki.

"That girl sure is something else," Saiki noted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"There it is, Nick-kun!" Yuki proclaimed, gazing at the musical studio we were standing in front of. "This is the start of my idol career!"

"Go in there and knock 'em dead, sis," I quipped.

"Actually... could you come in with me, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked. "It'd be nice to know my big brother's watching over me."

"Yeah, I can do that," I quipped, taking my sister's free hand into my own as we walked into the studio.

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 50: After the Dance

With their mission complete, Nick and Yuki begin to settle back into their lives, Yuki still going after her idol career. In the midst of all this hullabaloo, Waltz decides to make a move, but what is he after?


	50. After the Dance

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

"Yuki-chan? How did you know exactly what to say to him?" I wondered.

"To be honest, I really don't know," Yuki answered. "It just felt like Euphemia-san's spirit was guiding me there. She must have known that Gargos-san was taken by the darkness."

"I'd probably be the same way if I lost Momoko," I admitted.

"No, you wouldn't."

"Huh?"

Yuki giggled as she threw her arms around me. "Even if you lost Momoko, which will never happen as long as I'm here, you'd still have me to pull you out of the darkness."

"Hey, you're right."

I looked around for a couple seconds. "Well, I guess we're done here."

"We are?"

"Yep. Gargos is done for, the rest of the Delegates of Darkness are out of the picture, and the Eclipse Cannon's destroyed. I see no more reason to stay here, do you?"

Yuki shook her head. "Yeah, even if Waltz shows up again, there's nothing he can really do, can he? I'm with you, Nick-kun. Let's head home and leave this mess behind us."

Yuki concentrated for a second, the angel wings symbolizing her divine power reappearing.

"Ready to fly, onii-chan?"

"You bet."

Yuki wrapped her arms around my waist, and with that, we were off.

Our mission was finally complete.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song. The _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway: Cursed Shadows_ logo appears on screen for a second.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Christina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 50: After the Dance

"_Yake ni heiwa na asa puchi kodoku na situation_

_juwaki wo niramitsutsu ridaiyaru no botan oshita"_

I sat there on the nearby benches as Yuki sang her heart out for the judges. She was definitely serious about taking the first opportunity she could to pursue her idol career now that we've finished off the Delegates of Darkness once and for all.

Right now, she was singing "Sore wa Suteki na Showtime", something she's always sung for me ever since she was able to sing. I had always said it was one of her best songs.

"_sakki kara hanashichuu bakka ichijikan _

_nantoka shite yo ne, kami-sama_

_repeat suru zetsubou repeat shiro kibou"_

I got a good look at the judges, and noticed that they, too, were impressed by my sister's singing. Hey, I always said she's got a good singing voice.

"_Koe ga kikitai konna ni kikitai_

_dekiru nara saizenretsu no domannaka ga ii_

_kitto tsunagaru anata ni tsunagaru_

'_chiketto wa gogo ichiji kara yoyaku kaishi desu'"_

Once her song was over, she took a bow for the three judges.

"Wonderful singing, Shinoya-san," the first judge quipped.

"I do what I can!" Yuki giggled. "So, when will I know if I got the part or not?"

"Check back tomorrow, Shinoya-san," the second judge replied. "We've got a lot of resumes to check through."

"Will do!" Yuki stated, taking another bow.

_The next day..._

I let my pencil fly over the paper as I tried my best to decipher this stupid algebra. God, who signed me up for this class?

As I tried to figure out the next question, something bopped me on the head. I scooped it down and saw that it was a note.

Discreetly unfolding it (even though the teacher of this class is a total bore anyway), I saw something that caught my eye.

_Nick-kun, guess what? I GOT THE PART! My first test is tomorrow!_

_Kisses,_

_Yuki_

Oh, that must have been what Yuki was doing on the phone earlier.

I looked over at Yuki, who was a few rows away, and gave her a silent thumbs up.

Her first big break as an idol.

They grow up so fast, don't they?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"THE CAKE IS READY!" Hana shouted.

Once school had gotten out, the Jewelry World MAHO-dou was a buzz of activity as we all got a party ready for my sister to celebrate her big break in the idol business.

"Oh, I can't believe my best friend's finally an idol!" Yumi exclaimed, glomping Yuki quite a few times.

"Hey, easy, Yumi-chan, I just got started in the biz," Yuki responded, still returning Yumi's hug.

"Then I'd be happy to give you pointers!" Yumi giggled. "Anything for a fellow idol!"

"Okay, everybody, listen up!" Momoko shouted, bringing the delectable-looking frosted chocolate cake out from the kitchen. "This special treat is in honor of our friend Yuki Shinoya, who has finally broken into the idol business! By a stroke of luck, Yuki-chan got her break on the first shot, and we're here to celebrate!"

"Give me the cake knife, Ai-chan," I quipped. "Last time you cut a cake, you nearly lopped my hand off."

"It was your own damn fault, Kellysi-chan!" Aiko shot back. "Your impatience is gonna be the death of ya someday!"

"Ai-chan, don't!" Yuki exclaimed. "This is a special day for me, so please don't ruin it, okay?"

"I just don't want Kellysi-chan getting his hand sliced... clean... off of..."

Aiko trailed off as she saw that Yuki's eyes were getting watery, and she was pouting. That, my dear readers, is my sister's greatest weapon: the puppy-dog pout, lifted from an American show she's been watching a lot of lately.

"I'll be good," Aiko groaned.

"Thank you, Ai-chan," Yuki giggled, reverting to her normal expression and patting Aiko on the head a few times.

The party went on for a good while. One of my favorite parts about the evening was Yuki singing some songs she'd been practicing. It's good that she's being serious about this idol business.

Once the party was over and our Ojamajo friends scattered to the four winds, Yuki and I decided it was time to head home.

However, halfway back to the Asuka house, Yuki stopped me and gestured to something in the distance. "Nick-kun... you wanna go visit mom? It's been a while since we've seen them."

I nodded, immediately getting the message. "Sure. Wonder what they're up to?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

So, at my sister's insistence, we headed for the park. The empty space that had used to be our old house had eventually been reconstructed into Misora Municipal Park. When Yuki had found this out, she had instantly rushed to the construction people and begged them not to do it. In the end, though, the both of us reached a bit of an agreement: we made the construction workers promise not to touch the memorial stones that Yuki had set up for our parents. And that was mostly because Yuki had threatened one of them with her hammer.

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," Yuki stated when we'd reached the memorial stones. Yuki wasted no time in sitting down, cross-legged, in front of the stones. "It's been a while, huh? Nick-kun and I have been so busy with the Delegates of Darkness that we forgot to come see you so often. Those freaks just don't know when to give up. But I've got good news for you two: Nick-kun and I, we got 'em. They are officially no more."

"After everything that's happened, you two deserve some rest," I noted. "I hope you're doing okay up there, and I hope someone's taking good care of you. Rest in peace, you guys."

A loud sniffle caught my ears, and I turned around to see Yuki looking like she was about to cry. I can't honestly say I blame her; it's still hard for me, too.

"I... it's still tearing me apart, Nick-kun..." Yuki gasped, a few tears falling. "I can't believe they're gone... even after everything otou-san did to us, it still hurts..."

"It always hurts, no matter what kind of person they were," I responded, wrapping an arm around my sister's shoulders. "At the very least, dad passed on as the father he was before the darkness took him. That's something to think about."

Yuki couldn't help but smile at that. "You're sweet, Nick-kun."

"Momoko tells me that all the time."

Yuki leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. Just then, I felt another pair of arms encircle both of us.

"Momo-chan?" Yuki squeaked.

"Hi, guys. You both just looked like you could use a hug," Momoko giggled. "I couldn't imagine losing my parents. I'd probably go insane..."

"As much as it weirds me out to admit this, Yuki-chan's probably the only reason I haven't gone insane already," I quipped.

"It's true," Yuki responded.

"Has your dad accepted what happened with your mom?" I wondered, still curious.

"He was sad when I told him, yeah, but after what I explained, he believed it was probably for the best," Momoko replied. "It's extremely difficult to save someone when they've been consumed by the darkness."

"I would have tried to save her if I hadn't been possessed by Yami," I stated.

Momoko gave us both an extra squeeze at that. "I know you would have done your best."

"Thanks for being there, Momoko," I noted.

"With pleasure, sweetie," Momoko stated, smiling brightly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You guys okay?" Kaori asked us the next day at school. "Yuki-chan looks like she's been crying."

"We visited our parents," I replied.

"But how could you if they're... oh."

"It never gets any easier," I noted. "I've known that for the better part of two years now."

"Especially considering what your father tried to do," Kaori noted. I easily remembered that Kaori had actually managed to take snapshots of the final battle with our father so long ago. She'd agreed to keep that under her hat at Yuki's insistence, though I didn't know how much longer we'd be able to keep that secret, considering the Delegates of Darkness had attacked the school before our trip to Christina Island.

"We'll get by," Yuki giggled. "We always do."

"Good to know you guys are doing all right," Kaori replied. "And by the way, I hear _somebody_ caught their big break."

"My first recording session is in a week!" Yuki exclaimed. "I'm so freaking excited!"

"I'm so happy for you, Yuki-chan!" Kaori giggled. "Have you thought about what your first song is going to be? It's about Saiki-kun, right?"

Yuki couldn't contain her laughter. That was just like Kaori Shimakura, always down to the details. "Actually, my first song's gonna be about both Nick-kun AND Saiki-kun. My special people deserve to have a song written about them after everything they've done for me."

I smiled at the exchange.

Once Yuki and I reached the Biology room, I groaned loudly. I was NOT looking forward to this _at all._

All of a sudden, the rear wall of the classroom exploded outward, forcing me to duck into a defensive stance. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone near the wall when it exploded.

When the rubble cleared, who else but Black Waltz Three was floating there, his usual psychotic grin plastered on his face.

"Did you all miss me?" Waltz sneered.

"What the heck?" Tamaki shouted. "Who's this jerkoff?"

"Oh, that hurt," Waltz teased. "Please be nicer to me."

"What's your deal, Waltz?" I shouted, instantly summoning Hanyou Hikari and aiming it for Waltz. "There's nothing left for you! Your minions are toast, and your plans are nothing but dust in the wind! Now get out of here so I can suffer through Biology class in peace!"

"You heard him, freak show," Yuki growled, brandishing Shutsuga Tobiume in a threatening way.

"Oh, just because you defeated Gargos and everyone else, you think you're so special?" Waltz taunted. "After all this organization has been through?"

"You're all that's left, nut loaf!" Yuki shot back. "Now come over here so I can kill you dead!"

"You don't want to mess with this idol-in-training," I commented.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Waltz proclaimed. "We'll see how high and mighty you are when I unleash my secret weapon and kill the both of you once and for all!"

Waltz waved his hands, and for a few seconds, I couldn't see anything but darkness.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 51: Into the Light

Waltz transports Nick and Yuki back to Christina Island in an attempt to finish them off once and for all. But there was one obstacle even Waltz didn't count on: the revival of the ancient demon Dark Gaia...


	51. Into the Light

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway Cursed Shadows..._

All of a sudden, the rear wall of the classroom exploded outward, forcing me to duck into a defensive stance. Thankfully, there wasn't anyone near the wall when it exploded.

When the rubble cleared, who else but Black Waltz Three was floating there, his usual psychotic grin plastered on his face.

"Did you all miss me?" Waltz sneered.

"What the heck?" Tamaki shouted. "Who's this jerkoff?"

"Oh, that hurt," Waltz teased. "Please be nicer to me."

"What's your deal, Waltz?" I shouted, instantly summoning Hanyou Hikari and aiming it for Waltz. "There's nothing left for you! Your minions are toast, and your plans are nothing but dust in the wind! Now get out of here so I can suffer through Biology class in peace!"

"You heard him, freak show," Yuki growled, brandishing Shutsuga Tobiume in a threatening way.

"Oh, just because you defeated Gargos and everyone else, you think you're so special?" Waltz taunted. "After all this organization has been through?"

"You're all that's left, nut loaf!" Yuki shot back. "Now come over here so I can kill you dead!"

"You don't want to mess with this idol-in-training," I commented.

"Oh, is that what you think?" Waltz proclaimed. "We'll see how high and mighty you are when I unleash my secret weapon and kill the both of you once and for all!"

Waltz waved his hands, and for a few seconds, I couldn't see anything but darkness.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Cristina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 51: Into the Light

When I was finally able to see again, I noticed that we had returned to Christina Island. What the heck?

"Hey, nut loaf, why are we back on the island?" Yuki shouted. "There's nothing for you here!"

Waltz just grinned. "You'll see."

"You know what? I'm not even gonna waste time talking to you," I shot back, joining hands with my sister.

"_To the beings of hope..."_ Yuki chanted, glowing a bright coal black.

"_To the beings of spirit..."_ I continued, glowing a bright emerald green.

"_Together with the ones that reside between light and dark, gather into our own hands and dispel the evil with our purity!"_ we both chanted, letting our arms rest around each other while drawing our free hands back.

"_Double Ojamajo Twilight Whirlwind!"_

We thrust their our hands towards Waltz, discharging a massive green and black whirlwind of energy that forced Waltz back and did some seriously, instantly-visible damage.

"It's the end of the line, Waltz!" I exclaimed, ready to put an end to this ridiculous nonsense. "We've won! There's nothing you can do to us anymore! Now are you going to surrender in peace or do I have to finish you off in a way I can't describe in front of my sister?"

Yuki couldn't help but giggle at that.

I tensed up when I noticed the evil look in Waltz's eyes.

"This is nowhere near over, brats!" Waltz proclaimed. "This unexpected setback has only forced me to raise the stakes!"

And with that, Waltz thrust his hands into the air, and the ground around me and Yuki started trembling violently.

"ANOTHER trick?" Yuki exclaimed, preparing to unleash an Ojamajo Twilight Rain...

...only to have the ground around us crumble into pieces.

Not wasting any time, I immediately wrapped my arms around Yuki and pulled her close, not daring to let go as we fell.

While the surroundings whizzed by us as we continued to descend, I saw Waltz flying down ahead of us. What was he up to?

When we'd finally stopped falling and landed on solid ground, I noticed that surrounding us were lots of floating rocks above a massive lava river.

"Whoa, freaky," Yuki stated.

"Kinda reminds me of the battle with Gargos we had last year," I noted.

Still keeping Yuki close to me, I began scanning this new area for Waltz. Just what was going on here?

"Waltz? Where the hell are you?" I challenged.

And there, quite far away from our position, was Waltz himself, floating above a weird-looking lump in the lava river.

"This ends here, brats! There is no way you can win this fight now!" Waltz proclaimed, despite how battered he was.

"Oh?" I shot back. "And why is that?"

Waltz's psychotic grin only seemed to double at that. "I'm very glad you asked, brat. BEHOLD!"

And with that, the lump in the lava river seemed to shift, and before I could even ask, a massive creature burst from the lava flows. It seemed to resemble a dragon, but it seemed to have a snake-like body, clawed hands, and three massive, beady green eyes.

Yuki almost instantly fell to her knees upon catching sight of the massive beast.

"What's the matter, Yuki-chan?" I asked, immediately rushing to my sister's aid.

"That... that thing..." Yuki gasped, pointing to the beast. "Vicious darkness..."

Wait. Vicious darkness?

Wait.

That can only mean one thing.

"Dark Gaia..." Yuki breathed.

I suddenly launched headlong into a memory, remembering something that had occurred last year when Waltz had mentioned that name...

_With those choice words, we all disappeared and reappeared on the top of the tower..._

_...but what caught my eyes first was clearly something that wasn't there before._

"_What... is... that?" Yuki wondered slowly, staring at the massive silo that seemed to be holding back something... something dark..._

"_Oh, I see you've noticed the silos," Waltz interrupted, appearing right in front of us._

"_No more games, freak show! WHERE'S NANOKA-CHAN?" I shouted._

"_Temper, temper, boy," Waltz sneered, though this only made me angrier. "I think you need a history lesson first."_

_Waltz then pointed to the silos below him. "In ancient times, these silos contained the energy that fueled the infinite power of our master, Dark Gaia. Of course, the pathetic humans of the time didn't know this, as much like many of your magical artifacts today, they could only be seen by someone with even a trace of magical ability. For years, we of the Delegates of Darkness have been trying fruitlessly to open the silos so that we may harness the untold energy they contain to revive Dark Gaia and bring about a new age of darkness."_

"Correct, bratling!" Waltz stated. "All the activity going on around your pathetic city lately was finally enough to revive Dark Gaia! And despite the fact that it has not reached its complete form yet, Dark Gaia still has more than enough power to crush you insignificant bugs where you stand!"

Waltz turned towards Dark Gaia, who looked quite groggy but still vicious through its 'morning haze', so to speak.

"Now, Dark Gaia! Go and crush these two inferior weaklings!"

"Who do you think you're calling 'weakling', you son of a bitch?" I shot back, already quite angry at that.

"Nick-kun..." Yuki groaned, sweatdropping.

Just then, a massive, purple tentacle-like appendage came from Dark Gaia's back and lashed out at Waltz, knocking him right out of the sky and into the lava.

I immediately covered Yuki's eyes; she didn't need to see Waltz getting burned up in the lava. That, believe me, is one sticky way to leave this world...

And once Waltz was gone, Dark Gaia turned and looked at us.

"Nick-kun? What are we going to do?" Yuki asked. "I can sense that... thing's... aura, and his current power is way stronger than even my full power. What should we do?"

Comfortingly rubbing Yuki's shoulders, I turned to face Dark Gaia.

"I don't care if Dark Gaia IS stronger than us," I stated. "We've got to fight it or it's going to destroy this entire world. There's no way we're going to let that happen, right?"

"No way in hell," Yuki replied, getting to her feet. "Question is, how do we even stop this thing?"

Yuki thought hard for a couple seconds, apparently not caring that Dark Gaia was slowly but surely making its way towards us. Come on, Yuki, _think faster..._

Suddenly, an idea seemed to pop up in Yuki's head as she scanned the nearby area.

"Nick-kun, see those paths?" Yuki stated, pointing towards pathways of molten rock that were twisting around this apparently poor excuse for geography.

"Yeah," I responded. "What about them?"

"You can use them to get enough height to attack Dark Gaia's eyes," Yuki explained. "I can tell that the eyes are its weak point just by sensing it. So you run on those pathways and sock him in the eyes!"

"That's a good plan, but you forget that I can't run on molten rock without melting my feet," I stated.

"I've got that covered," Yuki responded, aiming towards me.

"_Pururunu pikapikan chanchii! Give my onii-chan a heat shield!"_

In response to Yuki's command, a soft blue aura wrapped itself around me, and I suddenly felt myself cool down considerably. Which was actually quite a relief, considering that we're probably really freaking close to the earth's core.

"That should hold you," Yuki giggled.

"Just one more problem, Yuki-chan," I noted. "How exactly am I going to attack Dark Gaia's eyes without it figuring out what I'm doing?"

Yuki smiled at this. "I'll distract it for you."

"And how, exactly, are you..."

Just then, it hit me.

"No... please don't do that again, Yuki-chan... I don't want to lose you..."

"I'll be all right, Nick-kun," Yuki reassured. "Just remember, even though I'll be unleashing my full dark power..."

Yuki leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "...you'll be the light that keeps me from losing myself."

After that incredibly cheesy line (hey, it had to be said), Yuki crossed her arms and closed her eyes in concentration.

Almost instantaneously, dark energy exploded from her, her body's tone shifting to a pale blue, her hair turning silver, and a pair of massive dark angel wings unfolding from her back.

Once she had fully transformed, Yuki turned back to me, and you can imagine how relieved I felt when instead of the dark red eyes Yuki had in that form, I saw the cute brown eyes I had sworn to protect.

"As long as my light is watching over me, the Angel of Dusk is mine to command," Yuki stated softly, floating over and kissing me on the forehead again before flying up to face down Dark Gaia.

"All right, dark boy," Yuki challenged. "You ready to dance?"

Dark Gaia threw its arms out and roared loudly, apparently accepting the challenge.

Yuki put her fists up, ready to fight, and I took that as my cue to start running around this twisted geography and pray that Dark Gaia wouldn't catch on to me.

Dark Gaia started with a left hook, but Yuki swiftly dodged and retaliated with a spinning kick that did a bit of damage.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Yuki exclaimed.

Dark Gaia roared at this, this time attacking with a sweeping hook that Yuki couldn't retaliate against, though she managed to block just in time to minimize the damage.

"Not bad, buddy," Yuki giggled before flying forward and socking Dark Gaia in the stomach, causing it to keel over in pain.

Looking over at Dark Gaia, I noticed that its left eye was open!

Taking my chance, I picked up speed before leaping towards the exposed eye. Once I was in range, I brandished Hanyou Hikari and made a mighty slash that easily pierced into the eye, instantly shattering it.

I made a safe landing on the next pathway just in time to notice Yuki about to continue her duel with Dark Gaia.

Let's just hope this plan works...

Yuki giggled, doing a bit of a pirouette as she continued to dodge all of Dark Gaia's attacks.

"Come on, buddy, is that the best you can do?" Yuki taunted.

Dark Gaia roared angrily. Apparently, it didn't like being taunted.

"Then why don't you step it up?" Yuki stated. "Unless you're not up to it?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. Even as the Angel of Dusk, Yuki still likes to show off...

Dodging a sweep attack, Yuki retaliated with a flying kick that knocked Dark Gaia back a couple feet.

Now that I'm seeing it with my own eyes, the Angel of Dusk really is as powerful as she was in the legends.

But that's not really important right now, is it? Because my sister apparently just exposed an opening for me.

Taking my chance, I rushed forward.

Not wasting any time, I once again brandished Hanyou Hikari, this time literally jamming the blade straight into the exposed eye, shattering it just like that.

"All right! We're making some real progress here, aren't we?" I noted.

"NICK-KUN! INCOMING!" Yuki exclaimed.

I spun around and noticed that Dark Gaia's right claw was rushing right at me.

Before I could even react to this rather unfortunate event, a mass of darkness appeared in front of me that easily blocked the strike.

I turned towards Yuki, who had aimed her left hand towards me.

"Yuki-chan... did you do that?"

Yuki just nodded. "The Angel of Dusk is very versatile, huh?"

"You've been saving me at the last possible second a lot lately, huh?" I teased.

"Time to talk later, Nick-kun!" Yuki replied, quickly using her wings to block another strike from Dark Gaia.

Okay, by now, I was DEFINITELY not in the mood for playing around anymore. Rushing forward, I leapt onto my sister's shoulders and propelled myself right into the air, aiming my weapon at Dark Gaia's remaining eye.

"You're finished, freak!" I exclaimed, jamming Hanyou Hikari into the remaining eye and shattering it, causing Dark Gaia to rear back, roaring in agony as it tried to clutch its shattered eyes. I retracted my weapon and hopped back, letting Yuki fly up, catch me, and bring me back to safe ground.

"Game and set," I heroically proclaimed.

"No... no, I don't think he's done..." Yuki stated, floating over to me and disengaging her form.

All of a sudden, Dark Gaia threw its arms out and roared loudly. In response to this, dark purple energy began radiating from Dark Gaia, concentrating itself through the hole in the crust before spreading out everywhere it could touch.

"That... is not good," I noted.

_To be continued..._

(Footage: We can see Yuki's "memory scrapbook" sitting open on her desk. The camera pans towards the scrapbook.)

_Tomodachi ni tegami wo kaku toki mitai ni_

_(In spite that it would be nice if words flow out to me)_

(Footage: The first picture seen is of a two-year-old Nick holding his just-born sister in his arms. As the pictures change, the pages of the scrapbook flip.)

_Surasura to kotoba ga dete kureba ii no ni_

_(Like when one writes a letter to a friend)_

(Footage: The second picture is of a two-year-old Yuki looking for her rattle, only to find out that a four-year-old Nick already found it.)

_Mou sukoshi otagai wo shiriau ni wa jikan ga hoshii_

_(I want some time to know each other a little more)_

(Footage: The third picture is of an eight-year-old Nick and a six-year-old Yuki holding Nick's spelling bee trophy together. The picture switches to the next year, where Nick is holding another spelling bee trophy, and Yuki is giving him a high five.)

_Uragiranai no wa kazoku dake nante_

_(That the only one who won't betray you is your family...)_

(Footage: The fifth picture is of a ten-year-old Nick in a soccer uniform, getting ready to kick the ball with all of his might. To the side, an eight-year-old Yuki is cheering her brother on in a black cheerleader outfit.)

_Sabishisugiru yo love is asking to be loved_

_(...is too lonely a thing, because love is asking to be loved)_

(Footage: The sixth picture is of an eleven-year-old Nick sitting with a nine-year-old Yuki and their mother inside a photo booth at the mall.)

_Shinjiru koto wo yamete shimaeba raku ni natte wakaru kedo_

_(I know I'll be happy if I stop believing but)_

(Footage: The seventh picture is of Nick and Yuki, still eleven and nine, playing the piano together. The picture then changes to a twelve-year-old Nick and a ten-year-old Yuki shopping together.)

_Don't you see! Negatte mo inotte mo kiseki omoide_

_(Don't you see! Even if I ask and pray for miracles and memories)_

(Footage: The ninth picture is of Nick and Yuki, at ages thirteen and eleven, doing cute poses by their lockers at school.)

_Sukoshi wa ki ni kakete_

_(I worry a little)_

(Footage: The tenth and final picture is of Nick and Yuki, ages fourteen and twelve, holding each other close in front of the Into the Night Hotel.)

_Don't you see! Sekaijuu mo dare mo ga donna ni isoide mo_

_(Don't you see! No matter how much the people in this world hurry)_

(Footage: We cut to present-day Yuki, who closes the scrapbook and sighs happily at all of the good memories. She perks up when Nick enters the room and sits down by her, noticing the scrapbook.)

_Watashi wo tsukamaete ite_

_(You can still catch me)_

(Footage: Nick points to a specific picture in the scrapbook, and the sequence ends with a still shot of Yuki smiling brightly.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 52: Endless Possibility

Dark Gaia's energy is beginning to infect the world. Nick and Yuki will have to do something, and they'll have to do it fast if they want to save the world they've sworn to protect...


	52. Endless Possibility

Okay, by now, I was DEFINITELY not in the mood for playing around anymore. Rushing forward, I leapt onto my sister's shoulders and propelled myself right into the air, aiming my weapon at Dark Gaia's remaining eye.

"You're finished, freak!" I exclaimed, jamming Hanyou Hikari into the remaining eye and shattering it, causing Dark Gaia to rear back, roaring in agony as it tried to clutch its shattered eyes.

"Game and set," I heroically proclaimed.

"No... no, I don't think he's done..." Yuki stated, floating over to me and disengaging her form.

All of a sudden, dark energy began radiating from Dark Gaia, concentrating itself through the hole in the crust before spreading out everywhere it could touch.

"That... is not good," I noted.

Have I mentioned that I hate our luck sometimes?

Honestly, as if we don't have enough to worry about now... UGH...

Right now, Dark Gaia is spreading its darkness around the world, and it's up to me and Yuki to stop it before things go bad.

But I'm not stopping until we defeat this thing. There's no way I'm going to let it end! Not like this!

(Footage: As the sequence begins, we can see Yuki playing the piano alongside Doremi and Nick to the tune of the song.)

_hajimete no kimochi_

_(These first feelings...)_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen walking down the city streets with a smile on her face. During the entire sequence, sakura pedals can be seen raining down from the sky.)

_shonbori no mune ni_

_(...upon my downhearted chest...)_

(Footage: Doremi can be seen rushing towards Misora Junior High School, her backpack and long cherry hair flowing in the breeze.)

_potto nagerareta hidamari ne_

_(A ray of sunlight gently floated down.)_

(Footage: Yuki turns around a street corner and stops to pet a cute cat before continuing her journey.)

_hitori aruiteta_

_(As I walk by myself...)_

(Footage: As Yuki continues her walk, she looks ahead and gasps.)

_sora miageta toki_

_(As I watched the sky...)_

(Footage: Yuki squeals as Saiki walks up and greets her.)

_haru ga soko ni kiteta misetekureta_

_(Spring was close by, and it showed me...)_

(Footage: Yuki wastes no time in linking her arms with Saiki's, causing the night elemental to instantly blush. Saiki starts a conversation with Yuki as they start walking again.)

_kogareru omoi wa maichiru hanabira ne_

_(These yearning feelings are like fluttering petals...)_

(Footage: Cut to Nick and Momoko riding down the highway on a two-seater bicycle. Momoko has her arms around Nick and a contented smile on her face.)

_suki ni natte ii no? soretomo_

_(Is it okay for me to fall in love? What should I do?)_

(Footage: Nick gazes ahead of him as he continues to ride towards the city district. Momoko points in a few directions, and Nick steers his bike in the indicated directions. We can see the mysterious Cristina Island in the background.)

_tamerau kokoro ga BURE-KI kakeru kedo_

_(My hesitating heart has slammed on the brakes...)_

(Footage: Back to Yuki and Saiki, who have just reached the railroad crossing. Yuki leans over and kisses Saiki, then perks up as Nick and Momoko ride up to them.)

_kurushikutte iki ga tomari soudesu_

_(It hurts so much that I can't breathe...)_

(Footage: Close-up of Nick and Momoko as they gesture towards Yuki and Saiki. The other couple nods and rush up to join Nick and Momoko. Nick and Yuki join hands as the trip begins anew. We pan up to the sky, where we can see Rhea Kelly's angel watching from above.)

Chapter 52: Endless Possibility

"Is everyone okay?" Doremi asked. She and the others had gathered in the gym after Waltz's attack.

"We should be," Kaori asked. "What the heck just happened?"

"It's... kinda a long story," Aiko laughed, scratching her head a few times.

All of a sudden, everything took on a purplish tint.

Hazuki was the first to notice the skies were tainted a sickening, putrid purple as Dark Gaia's dark energy began to spread across the world.

"Great! As if this day couldn't get any worse!" Aiko growled.

"What the heck is that all about?" Onpu exclaimed.

"I think we'd better get to the MAHO-dou," Doremi quipped, addressing her fellow Ojamajos.

But when they got to the Jewelry World MAHO-dou, they were in for a surprise when they noticed the queen standing in the office.

"Jou-sama, what's happening?" Hazuki asked, looking quite frantic.

"The energy of Dark Gaia is spreading across the world," the queen answered. "The demon that the Delegates of Darkness have spent so long trying to revive. The pure outflow of both positive and negative energy caused by Nick and Yuki's battles on Christina Island has forced Dark Gaia out of its hibernation state. As it stands now, Dark Gaia's influence will overwhelm the entire world before the day's end."

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Momoko exclaimed. "There must be some way to stop it!"

"Right now, there is nothing any of you can do," the queen proclaimed. "The only way to stop the flow of dark energy is for Dark Gaia to be sent back to its slumber. And as powerful as Dark Gaia is now, only Nick and Yuki stand any chance of defeating it."

"So once again, those two take the spotlight," Aiko groaned. "As always."

"All we can do for them is hope," the queen stated matter-of-factly.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the dark energy continued to leak out, I also noticed that Dark Gaia was twitching wildly.

"What's... what going on?" Yuki asked.

"Nothing good, I'm sure," I noted.

Almost as if to confirm my fears about the matter, Dark Gaia's face opened up, revealing a massive row of razor-sharp teeth.

Also, two more pairs of arms burst through its skin, leaving green blood everywhere on the lava.

Even worse, inside the massive mouth, six more eyes emerged, three to each side, before one final eyeball opened in the center of the beast's face.

Yuki actually looked scared, but I can't say I blame her.

Because Yuki and I were standing face-to-face with Dark Gaia's perfect form.

"Dark Gaia's reached its complete stage," Yuki stated. "And its power just rose by quite a bit... Nick-kun, are we screwed?"

I only felt like nodding. "Unless we get some assistance soon, yeah, we're screwed."

With that, Perfect Dark Gaia started ambling over to us, but as if by some stroke of luck, the seven Majokai Crystals appeared and began to spin around us.

"What the...? The crystals? How'd they get here?" Yuki asked, a little confused.

I just smiled. "I almost forgot I still had these with me. Jou-sama was right; they react according to what's happening around them. Either way, I think we've got the edge we need. What do you say, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before nodding. "I'd be delighted."

And with this, I held the crystals out in front of me and they all began oscillating around us, each one glowing its respective color.

Perfect Dark Gaia tried to swipe at us, but the aura the crystals were producing easily repelled the attack.

Not wasting any time, Yuki and I began channeling the powers of the crystals.

"Let's do it!" I exclaimed to nobody in particular, and with that, both Yuki and I absorbed the crystals and shifted into our super forms.

Ready for the action, Yuki and I flew towards Perfect Dark Gaia, only for it to summon a cluster of large purple snakes that put up a massive barrier around the beast.

Still unfazed, we both continued to fly towards the beast.

"So, Yuki-chan, are you ready for the big finish?" I asked.

"I'm with you all the way, Nick-kun! Let's do this!" Yuki responded as we agilely dodged all sorts of meteors that were thrown at us.

I knew in my heart that this was going to be the battle that would decide it all. So I figured it was time to pull out all the stops.

The only problem? This barrier that Perfect Dark Gaia had set up seemed to be impassable. I pounded on it with all my might, but no matter what I tried, I just couldn't get through.

"My turn, Nick-kun!" Yuki exclaimed. I just noticed that she had jetted all the way to the other side of the barrier.

"Yuki-chan, what are you doing?" I wondered.

Before I could ask another question, I was surprised to see Yuki forcing her way through the barrier.

"You... you won't... get rid of me... that easily!" Yuki exclaimed as she forced her way to Perfect Dark Gaia.

"Yuki-chan, I... you were... wow..." I stated, quite awed by that little trick.

"Nick-kun, I'll get its attention! You do something about that shield!" Yuki stated, turning to Perfect Dark Gaia.

I took a good look at the barrier, noticing the six purple snakes that were protruding from the underside of it. "I'll bet that those snake things are creating the shield..."

Making my mind up, and as Yuki began to fight Perfect Dark Gaia, I flew towards the first of the six snake things, surrounding myself with a powerful aura as I charged, ripping straight through the first snake.

Looking back at the barrier, I noticed that it had weakened a little.

"SCORE!" I couldn't help but exclaim.

"FOCUS, Nick-kun!" Yuki exclaimed, just barely avoiding a swipe from Perfect Dark Gaia. "I can't hold this thing off forever!"

With those words, I decided to get back to business, rushing at the next shield snake.

While all this was transpiring, Yuki was still fighting Perfect Dark Gaia, avoiding the beast's attacks and striking back when she could.

After ripping through two more shield snakes, I noticed that Yuki was starting to get exhausted. And my sister's usually got what seems like limitless energy!

That's when I realized it was probably a combination of her fighting Perfect Dark Gaia and the strain of trying to maintain her super form.

That meant I was gonna have to work fast on dispatching the rest of this accursed barrier.

Not wasting any time, I flew towards the next shield snake, only to have it snap at me as I got close.

"WHOA!" I exclaimed, swerving around the snake just in time to avoid the attack. "NOW you decide to step it up..."

Pivoting my body so I could attack, I rushed at the snake like a corkscrew, tearing it apart and further weakening the barrier surrounding Perfect Dark Gaia.

"So far, so good..." Yuki noted, dodging under another attack and striking back at Perfect Dark Gaia. "Let's just hope I can keep this up..."

As I approached the next snake, it opened its mouth and fired a laser beam that I just barely avoided in time.

"Okay, not funny!" I exclaimed, charging forward and ripping through the snake. Just one more to go...

Inside the barrier, Yuki instantly brought her hands up to block a double-handed strike from Perfect Dark Gaia, pushing back against the attack as best she could.

"Nick-kun, hurry! I'm starting to run out of muscle here, and I don't know how much longer I can hold this freak off!" Yuki exclaimed, still pushing back against Perfect Dark Gaia.

That encouraged me to start flying faster than I ever have in my super form, seeking out that last pesky snake that continually popped in and out of the barrier.

After about a minute of flying, I caught sight of the last snake just as it was about to start receding into the barrier.

"Oh, no you don't!" I exclaimed, accelerating even more and grabbing the snake's head just before it could fully recede.

Using the enhanced strength that my super form gave me, I began pulling back on the snake, only to rip it completely in half after a few seconds.

"NICE, Nick-kun..." Yuki stated.

"Guess I overdid it a little," I admitted.

To my great delight, the barrier faded out of existence a few seconds later.

Yuki took this opportunity to shove Perfect Dark Gaia back and fly over to me.

"You wanna tag-team this guy, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, holding her hand out towards me.

"Let's," I responded, taking Yuki's hand into my own, and together, we flew straight towards Perfect Dark Gaia.

Once we got close enough, we split apart and took off in separate directions, both of us targeting Perfect Dark Gaia's eyes.

Yuki performed a flying kick to one of the eyes, while I decided to just simply punch one out.

After this, we flew back a bit and then charged again, Yuki moving downwards to drive her fist into Perfect Dark Gaia's stomach, giving me the perfect opportunity to attack two more eyes.

After retreating to assess the situation, we rushed forward again, once more splitting off into different directions.

Yuki was about to deliver a spinning kick to the left-most eye when Perfect Dark Gaia reached out and snagged her with all six of its arms.

Yuki's cries for help instantly caught my attention.

"Yuki-chan! Hold on, I'll be right there!" I exclaimed, shooting off towards where my sister was being held.

With lightning-quick precision, I rammed my entire self into one of Perfect Dark Gaia's arms, forcing that arm to release its grip on my sister.

I quickly circled around and did the same thing to the other hands, one by one.

Before I rammed into the last arm, I couldn't help but shout "Eat THIS!"

Once Yuki was free, I took her hand and we both flew back to a safe distance, only for Perfect Dark Gaia to rear back and then shoot a massive beam of energy from its giant center eye.

I somehow knew there was no way I'd be able to dodge that in time, but Yuki flew in front of me and held her hands out.

"_**Dark magic... RELEASE!"**_

Responding to this call, a purple aura joined with the golden aura usually associated with our super forms, and a gigantic mass of dark energy appeared in front of me, easily absorbing Perfect Dark Gaia's attack.

It was just then that I noticed the immense increase in Yuki's power. With the added ability that our super forms usually give us PLUS the full charge of her dark power...

"Wow," was pretty much all I could say.

Yuki giggled before flying forward, taking advantage of this moment of distraction to literally slug Perfect Dark Gaia right in the face, instantly stunning it.

"GO, NICK-KUN!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Got it!" I responded, rearing back and then charging forward with all my strength, my aura fiercer than it ever had been. Before Perfect Dark Gaia could recover and retaliate, I picked up speed, ripping right through its center eye and emerging from the back of the beast.

I looked down and noticed that I had basically punched a gaping hole right through Perfect Dark Gaia.

Game, set, and match.

"Okay, ew," I stated, wiping a bit of Dark Gaia's green blood off of my clothes.

Before I knew what was happening, Perfect Dark Gaia seemed to melt away until it was nothing but a skeleton, the bones quickly crumbling into nothing and melting in the lava rivers.

"Game over, Dark Gaia," I proclaimed.

"WE DID IT!" Yuki exclaimed. "WE ACTUALLY DID IT! WOO-HOO! WE ROCK!"

"Naturally," I stated, quite proud of myself.

Just then, Yuki suddenly reverted out of her super form and started falling downwards.

I didn't waste any time in jetting down there to catch my sister just in time.

"Nice save, Nick-kun," Yuki stated softly.

"You gonna be okay, Yuki-chan?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted. Using both my glowy form and my dark power in conjunction with each other really took a lot out of me. I may sleep in a lot for a week, but otherwise, I'll be just fine."

"That's good," I stated, sighing with relief. "I love you, Yuki-chan."

"I love you, too, Nick-kun," Yuki responded, cuddling into my chest.

"Let's go home," I stated, and with that, I flew upwards through the hole that Waltz had created and into the sky, towards home. As we flew away from Christina Island, it began to sink into the ocean, most likely because it didn't have Dark Gaia sustaining it anymore.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, look!" Kurumi exclaimed, pointing towards Christina Island; the Dark Gaia energy was completely gone.

"Something must have happened..." Akemi wondered.

"Did they... they did! THEY DID IT!" Hana exclaimed.

Almost instantly after Hana had said that, what was left of the sunken Christina Island erupted in a hellstorm of fire and rock.

"AGH!" Moriko exclaimed. "Don't tell me those two got caught in that! Because if they did, I'm gonna..."

"You'll do what now, Mori-chan?"

Moriko almost instantly fell on her butt at that. Looking up, she noticed me there, still in my super form and carrying a sleeping Yuki in my arms.

"Yuki-chan?" Moriko asked.

"Shush yourself, Mori-chan," I stated, landing on solid ground and disengaging my super form. "You'll wake her up."

"Is she okay?" Doremi asked.

"She'll be fine," I explained. "She just called on a lot of her powers, so she's exhausted."

"Did ya clean house over there?" Aiko wondered.

"And then some," I stated. "Dark Gaia will no longer be a problem anymore."

"Good job, you two!" Fami exclaimed. I immediately shushed the futuristic witch, who just nodded, realizing that Yuki could wake up at any moment.

"So what's next for our heroic siblings?" Moriko asked.

"Well, we're going back home to take a nap first," I stated. "That battle really took a lot out of us, so we need to go nap and recharge. Besides, Yuki-chan's got her first recording session in a couple days."

"So Yuki-chan's an idol now, huh?" Kurumi giggled. "I always knew she had it in her."

Okay, I'd probably better get us home before I fall asleep right here and now. Trust me, falling asleep on hard concrete would not be fun.

With a wave to my friends, I re-entered my super form and took off into the sky, Yuki still in my arms.

_This is my escape, I'm runnin' through this world and I'm not lookin' back_

(Footage: A few days later, Yuki can be seen dragging Nick through a mall. Nick has a couple question marks over his head.)

'_Cause I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not lookin' back_

(Footage: Yuki points to a row of fancy dresses and Nick quickly realizes that Yuki wants one of them for her recording session. Nick sweatdrops, and Yuki giggles.)

_But how will I know when I get there?_

(Footage: Nick gazes at a silver dress, but Yuki shakes her head.)

_And how will I know when to leave?_

(Footage: Nick takes a look at a light black dress, and Yuki hops up and down a couple times, obviously approving.)

_We've all gotta start from somewhere... it's right there for me, the possibilities are never-ending!_

(Footage: After a couple minutes, Yuki comes out of the changing rooms, decked out in the black dress. She looks at Nick as if expecting an opinion, and Nick just smiles and gives his sister a thumbs up.)

_I see it, I see it, and now it's all within my reach (endless possibility)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki can be seen standing outside the recording studio. Nick nods to Yuki, and she smiles while heading inside.)

_I see it, I see it now, it's always been inside of me, and now I feel so free! (Endless possibility!)_

(Footage: A couple hours pass, and the sun is beginning to set. Nick is still outside the recording studio, obviously waiting for his sister. After a bit, Yuki rushed out, noticeably happy. Nick just smiles and reaches out to hug her as the sequence ends.)

About a month later, everything seems to be going well. The high school is just about done with repairs, and my sister's got two songs already recorded: "A Piece of My Heart", about Saiki, and "Never Let Me Go", a song about me.

I honestly think I'm getting too old to be an on-duty hero.

But I guess that as long as there are dark forces in this world, my adventures will never be over.

Yuki's been sleeping like a log these past couple days. I can't honestly say I blame her. Between her music life and having used so much combined power during our battle with Dark Gaia, she's been exhausted a lot lately.

"Yuki-chan..."

"Five more minutes, okaa-sama..."

"Wake up, Yuki-chan..."

"Wha...? Oh... oh, sorry, Nick-kun... how long have I been out?"

"Pretty much all morning. We should probably get you going, though. You've got another appointment at the studio today, right?"

"Tonight, Nick-kun. It's only morning. Besides, I just want to stay with you for a while. Could you do that for me?"

I grinned at that. "Now how could I say no to you?"

Yuki leaned forward and embraced me, cuddling close to me.

"I love you, Nick-kun."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

_I never thought I'd live to see eighteen. Isn't that dumb? Every day I look in the mirror and say "What? You still here? Man!" Like even today, I woke up, you know? And the sun was shining and everything was nice, so I thought this is going to be one terrific day, so you'd better live it up, boy... because tomorrow, maybe you'll be gone._

_- James Dean, "Rebel Without a Cause"_

_~ The End ~_


	53. One Fateful Day

I'm sure by now that you know the story.

The story of two siblings, fed up with their father's abuse, who break away from their old life, into one where all they have is each other.

And I'm sure you know that we eventually defeated our father, freeing him from the shackles of the darkness that had consumed him.

But do you know the story _before_ the story?

There was a time when me and my sister were part of a big, happy family, with no scandalous affairs or the machinations of an evil organization attempting to shatter what we had.

This would be a story of that time.

So listen carefully as Yuki and I take you back to the story before the story, a chance to reconnect with the past.

(Author's Note: All right, season three is going to be known as _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_, and our first opening theme for this project is "Be Starters!" by Eri Kitamura!)

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__dakishimete tobe haruka tooku  
__(I embrace these unwavering feelings born in my heart  
__and fly far, far away)_

(Footage: The sequence opens at the front of the Kelly/Shinoya household, where Nick and Yuki have stepped out, looking at the sun. After a beat, Yuki smiles brightly as Nick takes her hand. The two dash down the street, and the camera pans up to the rising sun, where energy sparkles converge to form the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_ logo.)

_Game set nante nai hibi image shite  
__kanaetai mirai kazoete  
__(Try to imagine a day with no resolution  
__and count the futures you want to make come true)_

(Footage: Yuki sits up in her bed, looking out towards the setting sun. After squealing happily, she rushes into her closet, tossing random clothes every which way. Cut to the stairway, where Yuki comes flying down in a pink shirt and blue skirt, waving to her mother who is cooking chicken dumplings. As Yuki rushes out of the house, she turns to the camera and smiles.)

_uchiakeattara yakusoku akiramenai  
__yume wo katachi ni suru made  
__(If we're honest with each other, I won't give up on my promise  
__until my dreams become reality)_

(Footage: At school, Nick is standing at home plate on the baseball field, his bat ready. The pitcher delivers a low fastball, but Nick manages to clip the ball with his swing and send it flying away. The pitcher gives Nick a high-five, after which Nick turns and gives a thumbs-up to the camera.)

_sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou  
__(Let's go after the things we love with all our strength)_

(Footage: Nick snaps his fingers and transforms into his witch outfit, Yuki immediately doing the same.)

_issho ni ne!? tanoshiku ne! kibou no hane hirogete  
__(Together, right!? It's fun, right!? So spread your wings of hope!)_

(Footage: Nick brings out his wand and it transforms into Hanyou Hikari. Yuki lets her hand rest on Nick's, and they gaze into the sky, where a pair of blood-red eyes can be seen opening.)

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__(Unwavering feelings are born in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sense something nearby, immediately bringing out their Spirit Phones and transforming.)

_yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters!  
__(In order to call them 'courage' I start, so let's Be Starters!)_

(Footage: The seven original Ojamajos pop up one by one, each striking their signature poses. On the 'Be Starters!', Yuki hops in and glomps Doremi.)

_michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away  
__maiagare kanata he to  
__(Open these infinite doors without fear, flying far away  
__We'll soar higher than ever!)_

(Footage: A strange suit of armor flies in and attacks Nick, but Yuki's wand transforms into Tobiume, and she manages to fight it off. When the armor disappears, Yuki smiles at Nick, hugging him tightly. The camera pans out to show the other Ojamajos posing behind Nick and Yuki as the sequence ends.)

Chapter 53: One Fateful Day

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUKI-CHAN!"

If only you could imagine the look on my sister's face right now, staring at that monstrous double chocolate fudge cake with strawberry frosting and the scattered presents that lay across the table where the cake was. I don't think she's ever looked this happy.

Oh, sorry, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here. Maybe I should do some introductions.

My name is Nick Kelly, twelve years old. My hair and eyes are both brown, I can be seriously impatient at times (I can't help it, I'm growing up), and I don't take lip from anybody. The sort-of burly man to the right of the table is my father Jeff Kelly, forty-two years old, who's a fairly successful construction worker. (I remember all the times mom tends to flip out and spaz about the job.) The girl staring at the birthday cake with sparkles in her eyes is my younger sister, Yuki Shinoya. She just turned eleven today, and she's happier than I've ever seen her. Her eyes are brown like mine, but her long hair is a good shade of black, no doubt taken from her grandmother's side of the family. Yuki is very energetic, devoted to her friends, and even shows a little of my impatience. My mother Rhea Kelly, forty-one years old, is a fashion model, something my dad didn't approve of at first (I can imagine why. You think mom spazzes about my DAD'S job...). Her job tends to take her all over Japan and sometimes out of the country. Thankfully, she was able to schedule a day off so we could all celebrate my sister's eleventh birthday.

"Hey, is Nanoka-chan coming by?" Yuki asked. "She said she'd be here!"

Right now, Yuki's talking about our cousin Nanoka Kohinata. She and her family are leaving Misora soon. Why? Heck if I know. Her parents never told us anything!

"I really don't know, Yuki dear," Rhea sighed. "Kohinata-san never told us when they'd be leaving..."

Almost as if on cue, loud knocking resounded from our front door. There's only one person I know who knocks like THAT.

Sure enough, before anyone could get to the door, it burst open, revealing our wavy black-haired cousin. "Nanoka Kohinata, at your service!" she shouted, saying her signature line. "I didn't miss the party, did I?"

"Nope," I responded. "You're just in time. Yuki-chan's been fidgeting nonstop waiting for you to get here."

"Blame my aunt for that," Nanoka stated. "Miss overprotective lady..."

And the party pretty much went on from there. Not much I can say about it. Though Yuki didn't tell everyone what her birthday wish was, she had told me in secret that she hoped to have a boyfriend soon. She IS at that age, after all. And considering what I've heard from the boys at Misora Prefectural Middle School about parents giving their kids "the talk", I'm sure that mom would be giving Yuki "the talk" for all the wrong reasons. Not fun.

But the party seemed to just go on from there like a birthday party would. Yuki was flipping her wig when it was over because Nanoka's parents had come to pick her up and take her to the airport. She actually burst out crying and glomped Nanoka, begging her not to go. That's one thing I forgot to mention about my sister: she can get very emotional at times.

To be honest, I have no idea why Nanoka and her family are moving away from Misora. All her mother will say is that it has something to do with their uncle.

That night, when Yuki and I were getting ready for bed (yes, we still share a room, deal with it), I could easily see Yuki smoothing down her nightgown while happily clutching her brand new cell phone. Leave it up to Pantech, huh?

"So, did you have a good birthday, Yuki-chan?" I asked my sister as I continued to ruffle through our closet. Why are my pajamas never there when I need them?

"Good? Nick-kun, that birthday ROCKED!" Yuki exclaimed. "How did you guys guess everything I wanted?"

"You didn't ask for much this year, so it was easier to nail things down," I admitted.

"A brand spanking new cell phone was the LAST thing I ever expected for my birthday!" Yuki giggled. "I gotta thank otou-san when I get a chance!"

I suddenly couldn't help but grin. "Yuki-chan, dad wasn't the one who got you that cell phone."

A question mark appeared over Yuki's forehead. "He wasn't? Then who did?"

"Me."

Yuki gasped loudly, then squealed and rushed me, glomping me so fast that I almost fell into the tangle of dresses, pants, shorts, and skirts that was the closet we share.

"Are you telling the truth, Nick-kun? YOU bought me the cell phone?"

"Hand to god. Even though mom and dad gave me the money for it, I was the one who walked into the store and bought it. It took a bit for me to figure out what phone would suit you best, but I heard the girls at school talking about their spiffy Pantech phones and... OOF!"

That last was brought on by Yuki glomping me yet again at point-blank range, this time indeed knocking me into the mess that was our closet.

"Seriously, Nick-kun, you are the best big brother EVER!" Yuki squealed. That's another thing I should mention: Yuki and I are very close, like siblings should be. I've been her confidante for as long as I can remember, and she's protected me from some of the worst bullies our schools have offered. She may not look it, but Yuki is a talented fighter, mostly due to her taking martial arts classes since she was eight. (It was almost entirely her insistence.)

"Hey, a big brother's gotta look out for his little sister," I responded. "It's what I've always been doing."

"And I REALLY appreciate it, Nick-kun," Yuki giggled. "You're awesome, you know that?"

Before I could respond, something fell down from the rafters of the closet and bonked Yuki on the head. I managed to retrieve the item, which was a heart-shaped locket with a jewel-like button on the top.

"Oh! It's a good thing you found that, Nick-kun! I almost forgot that we have magic practice tomorrow," Yuki noted, taking her 'locket' and stuffing it into her backpack.

"I'm just glad Majonomi-san doesn't chew me out for that stuff like Majoren does to you," I groaned, knowing that Majoren could get a little cheesed off when Yuki was late to magic practice.

"Ah, she's only doing that because she likes me," Yuki giggled. "She did say that I'm her favorite student."

"True, that."

By now, you're probably wondering just what the heck we're talking about. Well, it's kind of a long story. See, about three years back (Yuki was eight and I was nine), we were on our way home from school when we stumbled upon a strange-looking shop. Naturally, our curiosity took over, and we decided to explore the place. We eventually found the shopkeepers, who were dressed in some really odd clothes. Naturally, I recognized that they were witches, but I somehow managed to keep my mouth shut and not call them out on it. Problem? Yuki had already started freaking out, so she was the one who called them witches. Right after that, they both turned into little green blobs, something that only made Yuki freak even more. After I managed to get Yuki to calm down (with some help from the witches-turned-blobs), the two witches explained what had just happened. Basically, they were indeed witches, but a curse had been placed on all of witch-kind that would turn one, if called out, into a little majogaeru. A witch frog, basically. So, they made us witch apprentices so we could learn enough magic to eventually return them to normal.

Here's something strange, though: just recently (ah, about two or three weeks ago), during one of our practice sessions, both Majonomi (my magic teacher) and Majoren (Yuki's magic teacher) suddenly returned to their original forms. At first, I was confused, as I was pretty sure we hadn't yet learned enough magic to do the job ourselves (being witches is not as easy as it looks, people). The only answer I got from them for a while was "the curse has been broken". Eventually, I got them to pony up, and they explained that another group of witch apprentices had made a brave journey into the heart of the magical world to awaken the former witch queen and break the curse of the witch frogs, so no witch would ever be turned into a frog again.

Still, we decided to stay on as their students, because there's still a lot of things we haven't learned yet. Besides, I like using magic. It's a lot different than my initial impression of magic users gave me, but it's still fun.

"In that case, we should probably get to bed," Yuki noted. "They did say they wanted us up bright and early..."

"Yay for summer vacation, says this observer," I replied. "I get to sleep in every day. Usually."

Yuki giggled at that, climbing into our shared bed and staring at the moonlit night outside. "It's beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

"No kidding," I noted. "But it'll be here when we wake up tomorrow, right?"

Yuki just nodded, signaling she'd gotten my message that we needed to hit the sack, and flopped down onto her pillow. I laid down on mine and drew the covers over us. I wasn't surprised to see that Yuki had pretty much instantly fallen asleep.

"Good night, sis," I whispered, leaning over and kissing Yuki on the forehead.

"'Night, Nick-kun," Yuki responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too, sis."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next day, Yuki and I were walking down the street that led by the middle school, towards the magic shop that we frequented for our witch training.

This was one of the days that I'm glad we don't really have a set time to come to the shop, like during school when I had to zip on home, make a slapdash attempt to finish my freakin' history homework (why does Mr. Terada have to be SO DULL?!) and then move so fast just to get to the shop on time that it looks like my feet are whirling a la Sonic the Hedgehog. Trust me, doing stuff like that during school days for three years straight really tends to wear on ya.

"So, what do you think we'll be doing today, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked, holding my free hand as always.

"Not sure, really," I replied, looking out into the distance towards the approaching form of our shop and magical hideout, the Twin Bells MAHO-dou. It had originally been called something rather boring (I forgot what), but after we became apprentices, Yuki and I spruced up the place to attract customers. After that, we took inspiration from the fact that two witches ran the place and decided to name it what it is today.

"Let's hope it's interesting, because I'm in the mood for some variety nowadays!" Yuki giggled as we reached the front gate.

Fingering the tap on my wrist (I used my magic to disguise it as a cool watch when we were around other non-magical peoples), I knocked three times on the door.

"Majonomi-san! Majoren-san! We're here!" I shouted as I opened the door, stepping inside with Yuki not far behind.

The interior of the Twin Bells MAHO-dou was a very classy combination of modern and retro aesthetics. It had a bunch of computers stationed everywhere to help calculate sales and all that good stuff, but mostly everything else was classically-styled and heavily based on flowers, a reflection of what the witch world was like geographically. (Now I'm glad I paid attention in science class.)

And then, our magic teachers stepped out of the back room.

Majonomi, my magic teacher, was a nice thirty-something woman with long blonde hair and cherry-pink eyes. She treated me like her own son, apparently due to the fact that she had a son a while back before becoming a full-fledged witch. She never did tell me what happened to her son, though.

Majoren, Yuki's magic teacher, was about the same age as Majonomi (maybe a bit younger), had dark chestnut eyes and navy blue hair that reached down to just below her shoulders, and was quite nice to all of her students, especially Yuki, who was apparently her favorite. Who knew?

"Welcome back, my fellow witches," Majoren stated.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Yuki asked.

"Before we start training, we actually have something to give the two of you," Majonomi answered, reaching behind her back and producing what appeared to be a cell phone. Green was the dominant color, obviously reflecting the color of my uniform. Majoren brought out another one, only this one was black and silver.

"Are you serious? TWO cell phones in just as many days?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Oh, I never thought being eleven would be so awesome!"

A question mark appeared over Majoren's head.

"Yuki-chan got a cell phone for her birthday," I replied, taking the green phone.

"These are no mere communication devices, my fellow apprentices," Majoren continued as Yuki took the black phone. "These are your new Spiritual Phones, created directly by the queen herself. You can use these to access your witch powers now. You'll see that your magical ability will be much stronger than it was before."

"Oh, so we're getting a power upgrade?" Yuki wondered. "What's the occasion?"

"It is not something I can pinpoint, but I feel something very dark approaching the city," Majoren explained.

"We have seen a strange apparition of terrible darkness in our dreams as of late," Majonomi continued. "We fear that it may strike this city very soon."

"While we can not narrow down when or where it may strike, we figured it would be much safer to prepare you early so you will have the best chance of fighting it when and if it arrives," Majoren finished.

"Freaky stuff," I noted. I wasn't skeptical in the least. When a witch has prophetic dreams about something, it's usually right on the money. Believe me, I know that only from personal experience.

"Do you think we can stop this thing?" Yuki asked.

"Only time will tell," Majonomi answered.

"But I have faith in the two of you," Majoren continued. "You have not let us down yet. And I believe you can put a stop to this evil menace."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I quipped, looking over my Spiritual Phone. "Well, sis, what do you say we transform and get this show on the road?"

"Of course! Let's do it!" Yuki giggled.

Acting on pure instinct, Yuki and I stood back-to-back as we flicked our hands out, this motion flipping open our Spiritual Phones. Drawing a circle with them, we managed to create an energy ring that floated around us, eventually flying to just above our heads.

"_Hybridize! Ojamajo Concerto, Start!"_ we both shouted, and the energy rings floated down around us, covering us both in a sheet of energy that quickly dispersed and left us in our witch outfits.

When we were fully transformed, we slammed our Spiritual Phones onto our wrists, closing them up so they appeared to be wristbands.

"_The smiling quartz, Yuki-chi!"_ Yuki shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The sparkling diamond, Kelly-chi!"_ I shouted, performing my own post-henshin pose.

And in something completely new, after our poses, Yuki and I stood back to back, joining hands and posing again, shouting _"We are the Ojamajos, guardians and defenders of the witch world!"_

Yuki looked a little confused when we'd finished. "Well, that was new," she noted. "But I like it!"

I twirled my new wand, the Koseki Poron, in my right hand as I studied our new transformations. "Pretty sweet, don't you think?"

"I believe this will about cover it," Majoren explained. "I have faith in the two of you. Your new strength will allow you to put an end to this menace."

"Now, before we freak you both out with talk of this menace, how about we start magic practice?" Majonomi asked.

"Sounds good to me!" Yuki and I exclaimed together.

_Unknown place, beyond time..._

"All is going well," a sinister voice proclaimed, his voice resounding in the void he currently called home.

"After two millennia of imprisonment, this world will be plunged into the nightmare it deserves."

"But what about your... impairment?" another voice resounded. "You know you cannot take physical form without..."

"I know, my dear one," the first voice answered. "I already have that planned out. In the meantime, why don't we try out our new... ability, if you will?"

"Oh, I have been waiting for this."

_A few hours later..._

Well, I'd say magic practice went pretty well, if you want my opinion. Some of the tougher spells we've been attempting seemed like child's play with our new upgraded magical powers. At the end of the day, neither teacher had a single complaint to make. I consider that a record, people.

"Well, I think we'd better be getting home, onii-chan," Yuki noted. "Otou-san's probably worried about us."

"He knows where we are, and yet he still worries," I quipped. "That's dad for ya."

Once we'd arrived back home, our mother was immediately at the front door, as always. "Welcome home, dearies! How was work today?"

"It was fun, as it always seems to be," Yuki giggled. "We sold some pretty exotic stuff today."

"That's good that you two found something you like to do," Rhea giggled.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything!" Yuki exclaimed. It was then that Yuki noticed that Rhea was wearing her new shoes. "You and otou-san off somewhere?"

"We're going shopping," Rhea answered. "Is there anything you two wanted?"

"CHEESECAKE DANISH!" Yuki instantly shouted. I couldn't help but laugh; that was her favorite snack in the world.

Once our parents had left, I brought out my magic wand, now that it was safe to. "So what do you think, Yuki-chan? Did we do a good job today?"

"Oh, you KNOW it!" Yuki giggled. "These new powers rock!"

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Who could be visiting us this early? It's only one o'clock, really.

"Hello? Are you two there?" came the unmistakable voice of Misora Attached Middle School's star reporter, Kaori Shimakura.

We raced to the door to see Kaori holding what appeared to be our school newspaper, the Misora Daily Spin.

"So, what do you guys think?" Kaori asked as I noticed the official-looking hat that Kaori was wearing. "I just got promoted to lead reporter!"

"And the school year hasn't even started yet! Oh, Kaori-chan, that's wonderful!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up to hug the reporter.

"So, are you still taking no prisoners?" I teased.

"A good reporter NEVER takes prisoners!" Kaori responded, tipping her cap in a way that looked cute.

Just then, something very strange happened.

Kaori started moaning as if she had a headache, easily falling to her knees.

I don't think Kaori saw them, but I definitely could see the swirls of darkness beginning to surround her body.

"Kaori-chan, are you okay?!" Yuki exclaimed. "What's the matter?!"

As it turned out, Kaori wasn't able to respond, because before she could, she was suddenly levitated into the air and surrounded by a cocoon of darkness. When the darkness cleared away, Kaori was wearing a form-fitting suit of completely black armor that covered her entire body. Where her face should have shown on the helmet, there was only a strange heart-shaped symbol.

Okay, now you can color me officially confused.

"Nick-kun, what just happened to Kaori-chan?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure this has something to do with that evil force our teachers told us about," I replied. "I think we'd better transform and see what we can do about this."

"Roger!" Yuki shouted as we both brought out our Spiritual Phones.

"_Hybridize! Ojamajo Concerto, Start!"_

We didn't even get the chance to shout our post-henshin phrases once we were transformed, because the armored Kaori thrust her palm towards us and out came tons of razor-sharp newspaper pages, all pitch black and aimed right at us.

"HEY! Don't attack someone when they're posing!" Yuki shouted.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed, pushing Yuki away from a flurry of pages that would have sliced her apart otherwise.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Yuki exclaimed. "Why is Kaori-chan attacking us?!"

"I'm willing to bet that dark armor is possessing her," I noted as I dodged another flurry of pages. "If we can break it somehow, we might be able to free her."

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Yuki wondered.

"I think our best bet is to hit it with a combined attack," I explained. "But that may be hard with her constantly throwing stuff at us!"

"Wait a minute, Nick-kun," Yuki noted. "I think I have an idea. As far as I can tell, that armor thing can only attack well from afar. I bet that if we can get in close, it'll be easier for us to deliver the hissatsu-waza we need!"

Yuki rushed forward to deliver an attack, but the armored Kaori only responded by creating a gigantic sword with the pages surrounding her and slashing fiercely at Yuki. She tried to ballet twirl around the attack, but the newspaper sword caught her on the shoulder.

Oh, now this armor thing is really asking for it! No one hurts my sister like that and gets away with it!

But before I could clutch my wand and charge in for an attack, I heard a new voice over the chaos of our battle.

"_Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto! Freeze the strange armor thingy!"_

The armored Kaori was suddenly surrounded by a chain of pink musical notes and frozen in its tracks. Okay, what?

I looked off to the side and saw another girl about Yuki's age standing there. She had bright, cherry-red hair tied into two buns, dark red eyes, and she was wearing a witch outfit similar to ours.

"Okay, you two! You can finish that thing off now!" the girl exclaimed. "Hurry, before it breaks out!"

I nodded, rushing up to help my sister get to her feet. Thankfully, her wound wasn't too serious (despite the fact that she'd been hit hard) and so we were still able to attack the armored Kaori together.

"_Mystic Arte! Stampede Strike!"_ Yuki and I shouted together as we went on the attack by slashing horizontally across the dark armor, then slashing vertically and sending it into the air. Yuki and I hopped to opposite sides and each delivered one final strike as the armor fell down.

When the armored Kaori touched the ground, she fell forward and the armor shattered into nothingness, allowing me to catch the now unconscious Kaori as she fell.

"Hey, thanks for the save," Yuki stated to the new girl as she approached. "You a you-know-what like us?"

I seriously don't know why Yuki keeps doing that even though that curse is gone. Probably better safe than sorry, right?

"Yep," the new girl responded. "My name's Doremi Harukaze, proud witch of four years. I'm just glad I got here in time."

"I'm Yuki Shinoya, and this is my big brother Nick Kelly," Yuki continued. "Nice to meet you, Doremi-chan!"

Just to err on the safe side, all three of us snapped our fingers, and our witch outfits dissipated, leaving us in our normal attire.

"Do you have any idea what that thing was, Doremi-chan?" I wondered.

"To be honest, I'm just as surprised as you two were," Doremi answered. "My teacher just told me that a terrible dark force had appeared somewhere. By the time I pinned it down, I see you two fighting it."

"That armor thing threw us for a loop," I responded. "I really didn't expect Kaori-chan to get possessed by some strange armor from beyond the dark."

"You've been reading too many of those books, haven't you, Nick-kun?" Yuki groaned, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

"Why don't we get Kaori-chan inside?" Doremi asked.

Btu as we ferried the sleeping reporter back into the house, I noticed that Majonomi had popped up.

"Majonomi-san! What's with the impromptu house call?" I wondered.

"I felt a twinge of that same darkness I warned you about," Majonomi explained. "By the time I came to investigate, it had vanished."

"You mean that armor thingy?" Yuki asked.

"Armor?" Majonomi gasped.

"Kaori-chan came to visit. She's the reporter for our school's newspaper," I explained. "Before she could come inside, something weird happened to her. She got decked out in this black armor and attacked us. If it wasn't for Doremi-chan over here, that thing might have wiped the floor with us."

"Then my suspicions were spot-on," Majonomi proclaimed. "What the three of you just faced is what is known in Majokai lore as the Nightmare Armor. It is a force that has no physical body of its own, but can generate a physical form by possessing the soul of a person. When connected to a person's soul, it clads the body in armor blacker than the darkest night."

"And for some reason, it was throwing newspaper pages at us!" Yuki exclaimed. "How weird of an attack is that?!"

"When the Nightmare Armor possesses a victim, it can use attacks modeled after the victim's own talents. For example, you said that Shimakura-san is a reporter. That must be why it used newspapers to attack," Majonomi explained. "Nick, Yuki, you must be very careful when dealing with the Nightmare Armor. It is a being of purest blackness with no trace of restraint or mercy."

"So it's safe to assume that this Nightmare Armor is what you warned us about?" I asked, to which Majonomi nodded. "Then we'll have to stay on our toes until we can find a way to knock this thing down a few pegs."

"I'm just glad we have another fellow witch to help us out," Yuki giggled, dashing over and glomping Doremi. "Thank you SO MUCH for helping us out, Doremi-chan!"

Doremi just blushed and returned Yuki's hug. _You know, I'm thinking the three of us are going to be really good friends._

(Author's Note: All right, and now our first ending sequence will be "Shiny Shiny" by NIRGILIS!)

(Footage: As the sequence begins, the sun is beginning to set over the city of Misora.)

_ryuusei BLACK & NIGHT namida tomaranai zutto  
__(Shooting stars, the black and night, and these endless tears)_

(Footage: Doremi walks down the street, looking at a love letter that was penned by her boyfriend. She clutches it close to her chest and sighs happily.)

_fujouri na kono sekai wo urandeita  
__(I always thought less of this strange world)_

(Footage: Hazuki flips through the pages of one of her schoolbooks, only stopping to pen some information. She looks up, noticing the camera, and smiles warmly.)

_deguchi mo nai kono meikyuu kara  
__(Wanting to escape this endless labyrinth)_

(Footage: At the middle school's basketball courts, Aiko can be seen sinking shot after shot. After backing up to score a three-point shot, Aiko looks back at the camera and flashes a thumbs up.)

_nigedashita kute jiyuu wo motometeta  
__(So I could seek the freedom I deserved)_

(Footage: Onpu writes things onto her lyric sheet while softly singing to the lyrics. After a second, she flashes a peace sign to the camera.)

_sakadachi wo shite sora wo mita  
__(I did a handstand and watched the sky)_

(Footage: Momoko faces down a third-year student on the basketball court, rushing forward and stealing the ball from under his nose. As Momoko takes her shot, she turns to the camera and smiles brightly.)

_kinou to wa chigau boku ga ita  
__(As a different person than I was yesterday)_

(Footage: Hana, as a baby, crawls rapidly across the floor. After a second, she transforms into her older self and pumps her fists into the air, a happy smile on her face.)

_Shiny, shiny kagayaita hoshi wa mugen ni  
__(Shiny, shiny, and bright as the infinite stars)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop onscreen, instantly transforming into their witch outfits just as a Nightmare Armor charges at them. Nick instantly blocks the incoming attack so Yuki can deliver a leaping slash to their opponent.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo utsukushii  
__(In this world (this world) there is such beauty)_

(Footage: Doremi and her friends rush towards the battle scene, only for Doremi to trip and fall to the ground. The others burst out laughing, but Doremi can only sweatdrop.)

_Shiny, shiny hikaru moonlight kibou ni michita  
__(Shiny, shiny, the glittering moonlight is filled with hope)_

(Footage: The group is scattered as the Nightmare Armor dashes past, with Nick and Yuki fighting it every step of the way. Nick dodges a vertical slice and leaps into the air, coming down with a radial shockwave attack that destroys the Nightmare Armor.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo subarashii sou darou?  
__(In this world (this world) there are such wonders, wouldn't you say?)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki land in front of the others, and after a bit of deliberation, all eight of them perform their post-henshin poses to close out the sequence. As the camera pans away from the group, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi pop out and gaze at the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Yuki: Well, the story finally begins, huh?

Nick: It's the story behind the story, silly. And boy, do we have a story to tell you!

Doremi: Well, I keep hearing these strange rumors about a weird person that lurks through the forest at night.

Nick: You think it's another Nightmare Armor?

Doremi: To be honest, I'm not really sure. All I know about this rumor for sure is that the stalker doesn't have a face. So I guess it might be a Nightmare Armor...

Yuki: Wait. You don't think... it can't be. Not him?!

Doremi: Who are you talking about, Yuki-chan?

Yuki: You don't want to know, Doremi-chan...

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_, "Is Anybody Out There?"

Yuki: Everything will link back to the beginning!


	54. Is Anybody Out There?

"Oh, wow, so this is your magic shop?" Doremi asked as we approached our quarry.

"Yep!" Yuki giggled. "Welcome to the Twin Bells MAHO-dou!"

"Snazzy place," Doremi giggled.

That's actually something I was very proud of: Yuki and I had pretty much completely renovated the place when we first set up shop here.

"So, what's your story, Doremi-chan?" Yuki asked.

"Well, short version, I've been a witch apprentice for about four years now," Doremi explained. "We almost had to give that life up, but for some odd reason, the queen let me and my friends stay witches. I wonder why..."

"I'm gonna bet it has something to do with the Nightmare Armor," I realized. "The queen must have figured out that something was coming. That's why our teachers gave us new transformation things."

"Oh, you got the phones, too?" Doremi quipped, bringing out her own Spiritual Phone. It was similar to ours in design, except hers was pink, reflecting the color of her witch outfit.

"These things kick so much butt," Yuki giggled. "Some of the spells we've been having trouble with turned into a piece of cake with these new powers!"

"I know that for sure," Doremi replied.

Before I could make a move to show Doremi one of our patented magical moves, a loud scream ripped through the air, almost scaring all of us right out of our minds.

"What the heck was that?!" Yuki screamed.

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__dakishimete tobe haruka tooku  
__(I embrace these unwavering feelings born in my heart  
__and fly far, far away)_

(Footage: The sequence opens at the front of the Kelly/Shinoya household, where Nick and Yuki have stepped out, looking at the sun. After a beat, Yuki smiles brightly as Nick takes her hand. The two dash down the street, and the camera pans up to the rising sun, where energy sparkles converge to form the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_ logo.)

_Game set nante nai hibi image shite  
__kanaetai mirai kazoete  
__(Try to imagine a day with no resolution  
__and count the futures you want to make come true)_

(Footage: Yuki sits up in her bed, looking out towards the setting sun. After squealing happily, she rushes into her closet, tossing random clothes every which way. Cut to the stairway, where Yuki comes flying down in a pink shirt and blue skirt, waving to her mother who is cooking chicken dumplings. As Yuki rushes out of the house, she turns to the camera and smiles.)

_uchiakeattara yakusoku akiramenai  
__yume wo katachi ni suru made  
__(If we're honest with each other, I won't give up on my promise  
__until I my dreams become reality)_

(Footage: At school, Nick is standing at home plate on the baseball field, his bat ready. The pitcher delivers a low fastball, but Nick manages to clip the ball with his swing and send it flying away. The pitcher gives Nick a high-five, after which Nick turns and gives a thumbs-up to the camera.)

_sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou  
__(Let's go after the things we love with all our strength)_

(Footage: Nick snaps his fingers and transforms into his witch outfit, Yuki immediately doing the same.)

_issho ni ne!? tanoshiku ne! kibou no hane hirogete  
__(Together, right!? It's fun, right!? So spread your wings of hope!)_

(Footage: Nick brings out his wand and it transforms into Hanyou Hikari. Yuki lets her hand rest on Nick's, and they gaze into the sky, where a pair of blood-red eyes can be seen opening.)

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__(Unwavering feelings are born in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sense something nearby, immediately bringing out their Spirit Phones and transforming.)

_yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters!  
__(In order to call them 'courage' I start, so let's Be Starters!)_

(Footage: The seven original Ojamajos pop up one by one, each striking their signature poses. On the 'Be Starters!', Yuki hops in and glomps Doremi.)

_michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away  
__maiagare kanata he to  
__(Open these infinite doors without fear, flying far away  
__We'll soar higher than ever!)_

(Footage: A strange suit of armor flies in and attacks Nick, but Yuki's wand transforms into Tobiume, and she manages to fight it off. When the armor disappears, Yuki smiles at Nick, hugging him tightly. The camera pans out to show the other Ojamajos posing behind Nick and Yuki as the sequence ends.)

Chapter 54: Is Anybody Out There?

"Hey, did that come from the forest?!" Yuki exclaimed. There was a gigantic forest not too far behind the Twin Bells MAHO-dou, and it was VERY easy to get lost in there. I know that because of our level five exam. Yeah, our teachers do things a little differently from the rest of the witch world. Not entirely sure why at this point...

"Come on, let's check it out!" Doremi exclaimed, and we all set off for the forest.

Thankfully, it didn't take us long at all to spot the source of the scream: it was a girl from my art class, and she looked like she'd barely escaped the devil with her life.

"Tachikawa-san, what happened?!" I exclaimed, helping the shaking girl to her feet.

"I... I saw... I... I just..." was all she could say. Her shivering was hampering her speech.

"Calm down, Tachikawa-san! What did you see?!" I shouted.

"Slender... man..." was all she could say before fainting instantly.

"Oh, no... not the Slender Man..." Yuki gasped.

"Yuki-chan, you seriously believe that old rumor?" Doremi groaned. "It's just a scary story made up by ghost hunters to freak people out..."

"No, Doremi-chan, it's true!" Yuki exclaimed. "Otou-san told me all about it. They say the Slender Man has no face, and he pursues his victims constantly. They don't ever see Slender Man move, so they think he stops chasing you when you look at him. But you're NOT SUPPOSED TO LOOK AT HIM. The story says that looking at Slender Man will start twisting your perception of reality, and if he ever catches you and you look right into that blank, soulless face of his... well, no one who's ever done that is in any condition to tell us..."

I looked up towards the trees that blocked the sun from shining in this part of the forest. "Even though I have been hearing rumors of strange things happening lately, I seriously don't think it's the Slender Man. Even so, it might just be another Nightmare Armor taking advantage of that story."

"We need to investigate, Nick-kun," Yuki proclaimed, picking up the unconscious Tachikawa. "We can't let the Slender Man force another innocent life into insanity!"

"So, your sister believes ghost stories are true?" Doremi wondered.

"Mostly because of a few particular jerks who like to pull this stuff at school..." I quipped, remembering one such encounter with the local school bully.

"Tonight, we set out to DESTROY that Slender Man!" Yuki proclaimed, her voice echoing through the forest.

I looked back towards the Twin Bells MAHO-dou. "I'm just glad my parents are out of town today..."

"They are?" Doremi asked.

"They're visiting some old relatives in another prefecture, so they left us in charge of the house," I explained.

"They let you stay home by yourselves?" Doremi gasped. "Oh, you are so LUCKY!"

"Lucky is sometimes a contradiction," I replied.

_That night..._

As we had promised Yuki, she, Doremi and I all regrouped at the Twin Bells MAHO-dou later that same night, ready for our mission to stop the Slender Man. Honestly, why does she listen to dad's old ghost stories?

"So, why did we have to do this in the dead of night?" Doremi asked. "My parents will kill me if they find out I'm not in the house at TWO-THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"

"Be_cause_, Doremi-chan, the Slender Man only appears in the woods when it's really late," Yuki explained. "So this is our best chance to find and put an end to that madman!"

"I'm just glad Hazuki-chan isn't here," Doremi quipped. "She'd start freaking out the instant we went into that dark forest. She HATES ghosts or anything ghost-related."

"Good to know," I replied. "All right, let's transform and get this specter hunt over with. I wanna get home and watch the broadcast of Toonami I recorded."

With that, we all brought out our Spiritual Phones.

Yuki and I stood back-to-back as we flicked our hands out, this motion flipping open our Spiritual Phones. Drawing a circle with them, we managed to create an energy ring that floated around us, eventually flying to just above our heads.

"_Hybridize! Ojamajo Concerto, Start!"_ we both shouted, and the energy rings floated down around us, covering us both in a sheet of energy that quickly dispersed and left us in our witch outfits.

Doremi opened up her Spiritual Phone and waved it around like a wand, using its glowing antenna to draw a music bar around her.

"_Dualize! Ojamajo Pianissimo, Start!"_ Doremi exclaimed, drawing an arpeggio onto the music bar, and it circled around her, eventually forming into her witch outfit.

When we were fully transformed, we slammed our Spiritual Phones onto our wrists, closing them up so they appeared to be wristbands.

"_The gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!"_ Doremi exclaimed, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The smiling quartz, Yuki-chi!"_ Yuki shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The sparkling diamond, Kelly-chi!"_ I shouted, performing my own post-henshin pose.

Yuki and I stood back to back, joining hands and posing again, with Doremi posing right behind us, and all three of us shouted _"We are the Ojamajos, guardians and defenders of the witch world!"_

"All right, Slender Man, you'd better watch out, because we're coming AFTER your robed behind!" Yuki proclaimed heroically. Doremi and I could only sweatdrop.

So, together, the three of us charged bravely into the forest in search of the Slender Man.

To be honest, I don't know why I'm even out here anyway. It's not my fault that Yuki believes these silly horror stories. Blame my dad for bringing his hyped-up storytelling to one of Yuki's slumber parties.

I kept a tight grip on my Spiritual Phone regardless. We had split up in different directions to find this specter, and Yuki had ordered us to call the others on our Spiritual Phones if we saw anything out of order or if we caught a glimpse of the Slender Man.

Slender Man or not, I'm still keeping my guard up, because I have a feeling that this whole "Slender Man" nonsense might be another Nightmare Armor sneak attack. And after what happened with Kaori, I'd rather be prepared.

I gotta say, it feels weird being out in this forest again. After the level five exam that Yuki and I went through, I promised myself I would never set foot in this place for as long as I lived.

Then why am I here now? Because my sister can be quite persuasive at times.

Plus, I learned never to back away from something she wants to do. I speak only from personal experience. Refusing her can only lead to tears and lots of wailing (though both of those decreased as she got older).

As something zipped on by, I spun around to check out the offender: a harmless little rabbit.

"Okay, this is making me WAY too tense," I noted. "I've gotta get a grip. This Slender Man thing probably isn't even real."

I've said things like that before, but being apprentice witches, you see a lot of things that make you believe stuff you wouldn't before. However, I'm still convinced that this Slender Man nonsense is probably just another Nightmare Armor in disguise.

Just then, I heard footsteps.

"Okay, is somebody following me?" I growled.

As the footsteps got louder and closer, I readied my wand.

The instant I felt something behind me, I gripped my wand and performed a powerful vertical slash...

...that struck nothing but air.

"All right, I'm officially sick of this ghost hunt. It's getting us nowhere but..."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

_That_ scream got me moving. Ghost or not, that scream meant that my sister's in some kind of trouble.

I brandished my wand and charged towards the source of the disturbance.

Somewhere far away, Yuki was backing away as fast as she could from what indeed appeared to be the actual Slender Man. Long lanky arms, no face whatsoever, strange tentacle things protruding from his back, the figure had it all.

Through the whole thing, Yuki was trying her hardest not to look at the abomination, knowing what would happen if she did.

But try as she might, she kept getting pulled toward the creature as it stepped even closer to her.

This was odd for the Slender Man, who you never actually saw move, but Yuki was too scared out of her wits to notice that fact.

"G-get... get away..." Yuki gasped, so freaked out she could barely even talk. "I-I-I'm a g-g-good screamer... I c-c-can wake up t-this whole t-t-town if I h-have to!"

No dice; the Slender Man just continued its approach, eventually stopping for a few seconds.

Yuki, who was covering her eyes, didn't dare uncover them to see if the Slender Man had gotten any closer.

She opened her eyes just a bit.

Big mistake, as the Slender Man was now right in front of her.

Finally losing it, Yuki let out an ear-splitting wail that echoed through the forest.

But before the Slender Man could grab her, something from out of nowhere came spinning into the Slender Man's back, pinging off of it and causing the abomination to fall flat on its nonexistent face.

I reached out to catch my spinning wand as it came back to me. God, I'm so proud of perfecting my Strike Raid attack. I now officially have moves to deal with nonsense at any range.

"You okay, sis?" I asked, my attention now focused solely on my shaking sister.

"Oh, onii-chan!" Yuki shouted, picking herself up and throwing herself into my arms. I simply returned the hug in an effort to calm her down. When my sister gets scared, she REALLY gets scared.

"That mean old Slender Man didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby, onii-chan..." Yuki gasped. "I just can't help myself sometimes..."

"Hey, you're still growing up, sis," I replied, lightly stroking her hair. "You're not a teenager just yet, but you're not a kid anymore, either. I know it's gotta be hard being stuck between the two..."

"I can't help it if I'm such a fraidy cat..." Yuki noted, settling into my embrace. "I'm not ready to grow up yet..."

"Me either," I admitted. "I'm not gonna judge you for being scared of stuff. I was like that when I was young, remember?"

"Thank you, Nick-kun..." Yuki sighed. She definitely looked calm now.

Just then, the Slender Man started moving, and Yuki would have jumped out of her socks had I not been holding on to her.

"Ow, damn it all... what hit us?" a new voice cut in... coming from the Slender Man.

"Wait a second..." Yuki realized as she looked at the Slender Man, who appeared to be trying to get to its feet. "The Slender Man doesn't talk..."

"Yeah, and that voice is starting to sound strangely familiar..." I noted, letting go of my sister and walking over to the downed Slender Man. In one swift motion, I reached down to grab the abomination's cloak and yank it off.

What I saw under it confirmed by suspicions. Lying face first on the ground were two of our school's most notorious bullies, Burt and Kurt. (Yeah, not real creative names, you think?)

"Um, dude, I think we're busted," Kurt quipped.

"Damn straight you're busted," I shot back, pulling both of them to their feet by their shirt collars. I'm not normally one to swear like this, but this time would be an exception. "What the HELL did you think you were trying to do?!"

"We thought it'd be a hoot," Burt explained. "I overheard you and your friends talking about going here tonight, so I figured we could do some damage."

"You know, you've got a lot to answer for," I proclaimed, looking Burt dead in the eyes. "What were you trying to pull?! What's your deal with scaring my sister like that?!"

"Hey, I can't help it if she's a scaredy cat," Burt taunted, only to have me shake him a couple times.

"Listen, you. You know damn well Yuki-chan's sensitive when it comes to these stupid horror stories! You could have scared her to death! WHAT THEN?!" I shouted.

"Dude, chill," Kurt stated. "We were just trying to have some fun."

"What is it with you bullies and your constant need to torment people?!" I growled. "I'm really getting sick of it!"

"You know, you don't have to hit so hard," Kurt noted, rubbing the spot on his back where I'd apparently hit them both with my Strike Raid move.

"Well, maybe you deserved it for trying to mess with my sister," I shot back.

"Hey, by the way, what's with the weird outfits?" Kurt asked.

Before I could make a move to disguise that fact (I'd completely forgotten to revert back to my normal self when I heard these bullies), the trees above us moved, seemingly controlled by some unknown force. A second or two later, I could clearly see beams of darkness shooting down from the sky, only visible thanks to the full moon.

The beams surrounded Burt and Kurt, forcing them together before creating a cocoon around them.

Their screams of terror faded as the cocoon of darkness seemed to pulse a few times before dispersing, leaving only the Slender Man.

Yuki would have screamed if she hadn't noticed that instead of a tuxedo, the Slender Man was covered in black armor plates with a strange symbol on the chest plate, what appeared to be a cracked heart with devil wings sprouting from the sides. Its face was still completely blank, but it was now black instead of white, and the same symbol from the chest plate was covering its head.

"Nick-kun! It's another Nightmare Armor!" Yuki exclaimed, drawing her wand and shifting into a battle stance.

"Then I was right," I quipped, drawing my own wand and readying myself for battle. "Let's take this thing out so we can go home."

The Nightmare Armor sprouted a bunch of tentacle-like appendages from its back, all covered in black plating. Each one began lashing out at us in random intervals, and we blocked the ones we could while staying far away from the ones we couldn't.

But as I tried to slip an attack in, the Nightmare Armor swatted me aside and charged for Yuki.

To my surprise, I saw Yuki stand her ground, her wand raised.

"Onii-chan once told me that the only way to conquer your fears is to face them head on," Yuki quipped. "So, Slender Man, I don't care if you're a Nightmare Armor or not! You're not going to get the better of me!"

Yuki's wand began glowing a bright yellow. What's she up to?

"_Light be thy sustenance and destroy the enemy!"_ Yuki chanted, a sphere of golden energy surrounding her. _"Mystic Arte! Sacred Shine!"_

Responding to Yuki's call, the sphere of light expanded outwards until it struck the Nightmare Armor and sent it flying into a tree, actually breaking it in half.

"That should be good enough! Finish it, Nick-kun!" Yuki shouted.

"Right!" I responded, rushing at the downed Nightmare Armor. _"Mystic Arte! Stampede Strike!"_

I slashed horizontally, then vertically at the Nightmare Armor, landing a final cross-slash as it fell back down. That was enough, as the instant it hit the ground, the Nightmare Armor shattered completely, leaving Burt and Kurt standing there, though their eyes were closed.

Yuki and I took this opportunity to revert to our normal selves as they opened their eyes.

"Dude, what happened?" Kurt quipped.

"I don't think you want to know," I noted. "Now I suggest you two hit the road before I do something even scarier than what the Slender Man does."

That was pretty much all it took to send the two bullies running for the exit of this insane forest.

And no sooner, too, as Doremi just ran up, still in her witch outfit.

"Hey, is everything okay, you two? I heard Yuki-chan screaming!" Doremi exclaimed.

"Right as rain, Doremi-chan!" Yuki giggled. "We destroyed the Slender Man!"

"Really? There was actually a Slender Man?" Doremi wondered.

"Kinda," I quipped. "It was actually those two bullies from school trying to scare us, but then they got possessed by another Nightmare Armor and we basically kicked some butt."

"That's good to hear," Doremi stated. "Now how about we get out of here so our parents don't kill us?"

"Best idea I've heard all night," I laughed. Taking my sister's free hand, we all made our own way out of the forest and parted ways just outside the Twin Bells MAHO-dou.

Once we were safely in our bedroom, I felt like it was safe to ask.

"You gonna be okay after that, sis?" I wondered. "I know that must have been scary for you..."

"Well, I'll admit I was a bit scared when that thing charged me... but my onii-chan was with me, so I was able to get through it," Yuki giggled, reaching over to hug me.

I couldn't resist hugging her back.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Yuki asked.

"You can tell?" I noted.

"You're just itching to watch some Toonami, huh?" Yuki giggled.

Wow, she got me.

"Well, they said that this was going to be a good week for it," I quipped, turning on our television and switching to the broadcast I'd recorded.

"You know you could have watched it before we left for the forest," Yuki stated.

"I could have, but what fun would that be?" I replied as we cuddled together to watch Toonami.

_Meanwhile, at the Twin Bells MAHO-dou..._

As Majonomi and Majoren continue to slumber, black suits of armor surround them both for a second, then fade away.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, the sun is beginning to set over the city of Misora.)

_ryuusei BLACK & NIGHT namida tomaranai zutto  
__(Shooting stars, the black and night, and these endless tears)_

(Footage: Doremi walks down the street, looking at a love letter that was penned by her boyfriend. She clutches it close to her chest and sighs happily.)

_fujouri na kono sekai wo urandeita  
__(I always thought less of this strange world)_

(Footage: Hazuki flips through the pages of one of her schoolbooks, only stopping to pen some information. She looks up, noticing the camera, and smiles warmly.)

_deguchi mo nai kono meikyuu kara  
__(Wanting to escape this endless labyrinth)_

(Footage: At the middle school's basketball courts, Aiko can be seen sinking shot after shot. After backing up to score a three-point shot, Aiko looks back at the camera and flashes a thumbs up.)

_nigedashita kute jiyuu wo motometeta  
__(So I could seek the freedom I deserved)_

(Footage: Onpu writes things onto her lyric sheet while softly singing to the lyrics. After a second, she flashes a peace sign to the camera.)

_sakadachi wo shite sora wo mita  
__(I did a handstand and watched the sky)_

(Footage: Momoko faces down a third-year student on the basketball court, rushing forward and stealing the ball from under his nose. As Momoko takes her shot, she turns to the camera and smiles brightly.)

_kinou to wa chigau boku ga ita  
__(As a different person than I was yesterday)_

(Footage: Hana, as a baby, crawls rapidly across the floor. After a second, she transforms into her older self and pumps her fists into the air, a happy smile on her face.)

_Shiny, shiny kagayaita hoshi wa mugen ni  
__(Shiny, shiny, and bright as the infinite stars)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop onscreen, instantly transforming into their witch outfits just as a Nightmare Armor charges at them. Nick instantly blocks the incoming attack so Yuki can deliver a leaping slash to their opponent.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo utsukushii  
__(In this world (this world) there is such beauty)_

(Footage: Doremi and her friends rush towards the battle scene, only for Doremi to trip and fall to the ground. The others burst out laughing, but Doremi can only sweatdrop.)

_Shiny, shiny hikaru moonlight kibou ni michita  
__(Shiny, shiny, the glittering moonlight is filled with hope)_

(Footage: The group is scattered as the Nightmare Armor dashes past, with Nick and Yuki fighting it every step of the way. Nick dodges a vertical slice and leaps into the air, coming down with a radial shockwave attack that destroys the Nightmare Armor.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo subarashii sou darou?  
__(In this world (this world) there are such wonders, wouldn't you say?)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki land in front of the others, and after a bit of deliberation, all eight of them perform their post-henshin poses to close out the sequence. As the camera pans away from the group, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi pop out and gaze at the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Nick: Next time is when things start getting interesting!

Yuki: School's back in session, and we're gonna meet all of Doremi-chan's friends and fellow witches!

Doremi: And now I'm hearing rumors at school of strange phantoms... you think it's the Nightmare Armor again?

Yuki: That thing just does not want to give up, does it?! I say we find this so-called phantom and knock his block off!

Doremi: So you're not scared of phantoms, but you're scared of a silly old ghost story?

Yuki: These things matter when you've seen all the stuff we've seen, Doremi-chan!

Doremi: I guess you've got a point.

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_, "A Lack of Goodwill"!

Yuki: Everything will link back to the beginning!


	55. A Lack of Goodwill

"Five more minutes, mommy..."

"Um, Yuki-chan? Weren't you the one who told me that school was starting today?"

That was enough to make my sleepy sister wake up almost instantly. I swear, there are times when she sleeps like a rock.

"ACK! I totally forgot today was the first day of school!" Yuki shouted as she barreled for the closet. Lucky I was already dressed and set to go, huh? I made DOUBLE sure this year, especially after what happened the last time I slept in on the first day of school.

After about only two minutes in the bathroom, Yuki stepped out, fully dressed with a big smile on her face.

"Ready, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked.

"Let's rock," I quipped.

With that, we both raced downstairs and were greeted by mom and dad.

"All set for your first day of school?" Rhea asked us.

"Right as rain, okaa-san!" Yuki giggled. "I'm ready for anything middle school can throw at me!"

"Remember, honey, if there's anything you need help with when it comes to middle school, your brother can show you the ropes," Jeff replied. "Right, son?"

"Don't worry, dad," I stated. "Middle school shouldn't be a problem."

During all of this, Rhea had stepped into the kitchen, coming out with our lunch boxes. My blue lunch box was decorated with _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger_ stickers, while Yuki's black lunch box was decorated with various Pretty Cure stickers, both from the original series and the new _Pretty Cure Splash Star._

"WE'RE OFF!" Yuki shouted as we left the house and set off down the street.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Rhea sighed.

"You said it, dear," Jeff replied.

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__dakishimete tobe haruka tooku  
__(I embrace these unwavering feelings born in my heart  
__and fly far, far away)_

(Footage: The sequence opens at the front of the Kelly/Shinoya household, where Nick and Yuki have stepped out, looking at the sun. After a beat, Yuki smiles brightly as Nick takes her hand. The two dash down the street, and the camera pans up to the rising sun, where energy sparkles converge to form the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_ logo.)

_Game set nante nai hibi image shite  
__kanaetai mirai kazoete  
__(Try to imagine a day with no resolution  
__and count the futures you want to make come true)_

(Footage: Yuki sits up in her bed, looking out towards the setting sun. After squealing happily, she rushes into her closet, tossing random clothes every which way. Cut to the stairway, where Yuki comes flying down in a pink shirt and blue skirt, waving to her mother who is cooking chicken dumplings. As Yuki rushes out of the house, she turns to the camera and smiles.)

_uchiakeattara yakusoku akiramenai  
__yume wo katachi ni suru made  
__(If we're honest with each other, I won't give up on my promise  
__until my dreams become reality)_

(Footage: At school, Nick is standing at home plate on the baseball field, his bat ready. The pitcher delivers a low fastball, but Nick manages to clip the ball with his swing and send it flying away. The pitcher gives Nick a high-five, after which Nick turns and gives a thumbs-up to the camera.)

_sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou  
__(Let's go after the things we love with all our strength)_

(Footage: Nick snaps his fingers and transforms into his witch outfit, Yuki immediately doing the same.)

_issho ni ne!? tanoshiku ne! kibou no hane hirogete  
__(Together, right!? It's fun, right!? So spread your wings of hope!)_

(Footage: Nick brings out his wand and it transforms into Hanyou Hikari. Yuki lets her hand rest on Nick's, and they gaze into the sky, where a pair of blood-red eyes can be seen opening.)

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__(Unwavering feelings are born in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sense something nearby, immediately bringing out their Spirit Phones and transforming.)

_yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters!  
__(In order to call them 'courage' I start, so let's Be Starters!)_

(Footage: The seven original Ojamajos pop up one by one, each striking their signature poses. On the 'Be Starters!', Yuki hops in and glomps Doremi.)

_michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away  
__maiagare kanata he to  
__(Open these infinite doors without fear, flying far away  
__We'll soar higher than ever!)_

(Footage: A strange suit of armor flies in and attacks Nick, but Yuki's wand transforms into Tobiume, and she manages to fight it off. When the armor disappears, Yuki smiles at Nick, hugging him tightly. The camera pans out to show the other Ojamajos posing behind Nick and Yuki as the sequence ends.)

Chapter 55: A Lack of Goodwill

"So what classes do you think we'll have this year, onii-chan?" Yuki asked as we continued on our way to school, passing by the Twin Bells MAHO-dou on the way.

"Now, sis, the thing you've gotta remember is that we're not in grade school anymore," I responded. "The classes here are gonna be more challenging than before. I speak only from experience."

"I'm not scared of tougher classes," Yuki proclaimed. "I say 'bring it on'!"

"You're pretty confident, huh?" I quipped. "I guess we won't know what our classes are until we survive registration, so let's try to make the most of what we've got."

As we continued on our journey, we saw some of our fellow classmates who had been with us back in elementary school making the same trip. It's good to know that a lot of our peers are still with us as we advance in the world.

"Hey, I see Doremi-chan up ahead!" Yuki exclaimed as the middle school was within sight. Indeed, Doremi Harukaze herself was standing in the main courtyard, waiting for our arrival.

"Hey, guys!" Doremi shouted as we crossed the school gate. "What took you?"

"We should be asking you that, Doremi-chan!" Yuki giggled as she rushed forward to hug Doremi. "How's business going?"

"So far, so good," Doremi replied, referring to the magic shop that she and her friends worked at. "We're actually thinking of remodeling it again."

"That place has been through _how_ many remodelings now?" I wondered, knowing that over the course of their adventures, Doremi and her friends had revamped their own MAHO-dou about four times. Sheesh, and it's how big of a store?

"What's the plan this time?" Yuki asked.

"Not sure," Doremi answered. "Onpu-chan's probably gonna suggest a jewelry shop..."

Yuki snapped her gaze onto Doremi at that name. "Wait. Doremi-chan, you cannot be serious! You're friends with the famous child idol Onpu Segawa?! SERIOUSLY?!"

Yuki squeezed Doremi tightly and squealed loudly, unable to contain her excitement. Yuki's been one of Onpu Segawa's many fans for a good few years now. Dad got lucky one night and won some concert tickets from a radio contest, and Yuki's been hooked ever since. Whenever Christmas or her birthday comes around, I always see something related to Battle Rangers on one of her wish lists.

"Oh, my gosh, I have GOT to meet her!" Yuki exclaimed.

"How about this, then?" Doremi replied. "How about you two stop by the music room after lunch and you can meet all of my fellow witches?"

"SWEET!" Yuki shouted.

And so, the day passed normally. We got through registration, were assigned our classes, all the usual stuff when it comes to middle school. Lunch time came by pretty quickly, and I could swear Yuki couldn't stop bouncing around in her seat. We hadn't opened our lunches just yet, as Doremi had invited us to have lunch with her and her friends.

Once the lunch bell rang, we immediately set off from the cafeteria for the music room.

"Seriously, Yuki-chan, you don't need to be jittering like that," I noted as we approached the music room.

"I can't help it if I'm excited!" Yuki giggled.

That said, I reached out to open the door, and sure enough, Doremi was standing there, surrounded by five other girls about her age.

"Right on time, huh?" Doremi giggled.

"I had to stop Yuki-chan from literally dragging me over here," I noted. "When she gets excited, there's really nothing I can do to stop her. These your friends?"

"Yep!" Doremi proclaimed. "And before we get started with the munchies, let's throw some introductions around. Everyone, these are my friends Nick Kelly and Yuki Shinoya."

The other girls waved to us. Simple and sweet.

"This is my childhood friend Hazuki Fujiwara," Doremi stated, gesturing to the first girl in the lineup. She had short, shoulder-length brown hair and matching eyes behind her glasses (so much so that she could have passed for another sister of mine), and was wearing a cream and white shirt with an orange skirt, brown shoes, and an orange ribbon that held her hair in a ponytail. "I've known her since kindergarten."

"It's really nice to meet you two," Hazuki giggled, reaching out to shake our hands.

"It's our pleasure, Hazuki-chan!" Yuki responded. "You're so cute!"

Hazuki couldn't help but blush at that.

"Is she shy?" I wondered.

"Yeah, but she's really sweet," Doremi explained. "You couldn't ask for a better friend. One thing you don't want to do around her is mention ghosts, or..."

"GHOSTS?!" Hazuki shrieked, making Doremi immediately regret saying the g-word. "MAJORIKA, MAJORIKA, MAJORIKA, MAJORIKA, MAJORIKA, MAJORIKA..."

"Whoa, settle down, Hazuki-chan!" I quickly exclaimed. "There's no ghosts here, I promise!"

That seemed to be enough to get her to calm down. "Sorry about that... I REALLY don't like ghosts..."

"I can tell," Yuki giggled, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

"This is Aiko Senoo," Doremi stated, gesturing to the next girl. She had blue split-curled hair and matching eyes, and was wearing a green shirt, a brown vest, blue jeans, and brown shoes. "She's very sporty."

"Darn tootin' I am!" Aiko exclaimed in a very distinct Kansai accent.

"She can be a bit of a hothead at times, but she's really very nice once you get to know her," Doremi explained.

"Hey, Majorika's more of a hothead than I am by far!" Aiko instantly countered, causing all of us to burst out laughing. "Oh, by the way, I'm on the school basketball team, so if you wanna take a crack at me and my skills, by all means feel free!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I quipped.

"Ai-chan, if there's one thing you do not want to do, it's challenging my brother," Yuki giggled. "He always finds a way to come out on top."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Aiko proclaimed in a fierce sort of way, but the look she gave me indicated she was being friendly about it.

"Okay. This is..."

"ONPU-CHAN!" Yuki squealed, leaping forward and glomping the third girl in the lineup. Yep. Just as I thought.

"Yes, this is Onpu Segawa," Doremi explained. Onpu had short purple hair and matching eyes, part of her hair tied into a ponytail on top, and was wearing a purple dress with yellow tie and hem, tight purple shorts, and yellow and white sneakers. "I'm sure Yuki-chan knows all about her already."

"Big fan, huh?" Onpu giggled.

"To say the least," I noted. "We went to one of your concerts a couple years ago, and she's been a fan ever since."

"Hey, hey, I think I remember you two now," Onpu gasped. "Wasn't she the one who followed me backstage just so she could ask for an autograph?"

"Oh, my gosh, she REMEMBERS me!" Yuki shrieked, glomping Onpu even tighter.

"You actually followed her backstage?" Aiko wondered.

"Guilty as charged," Yuki admitted, a pink blush lighting her cheeks.

"Like I said, when she gets going, there's really nothing I can do to stop her," I noted.

At that point, my gaze had stopped on the next girl in the lineup, and I just about lost my breath. This girl had greenish-blonde hair tied up in two ring-shaped buns and yellow-green eyes, was wearing an orange crop top, a white skirt held up by yellow suspenders, yellow shorts, white and yellow shoes, and dark blue socks, and was literally one of the most beautiful girls I've seen in my life.

Oh, trust me, readers, I've had my fair share of crushes, but those all paled in comparison to the feeling I was getting when gazing at this lovely lady.

"See something you like, huh?" Aiko teased. I immediately snapped out of my daze.

"Don't tease him, Ai-chan," Hazuki sighed.

"Since you seem interested, I'll go ahead and introduce you," Doremi giggled. "This is Momoko Asuka. Despite what you may think, she was actually raised in America, so she can speak English pretty well. She's a darn good baker if I do say so myself, so if you're ever looking for a sweet treat, well, you know where I'm going with this."

"Nice to meet you both," Momoko responded in perfect English.

"Wow, you're pretty good at English, aren't you?" I noted. "You'd definitely give that snooty French boy in my English class a run for his money!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Momoko giggled.

"And last but not least, we have our future queen of the Majokai," Doremi proclaimed, gesturing to the last girl. She had blonde hair and light brown eyes, wore her hair in pigtails tied with hairbands decorated with small white wings, and was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top with flowers, and orange shoes. "Say hello, Hana-chan."

"Makhiatayama Hana-chan, at your service!" Hana proclaimed, flashing a peace sign.

"She's got a lot of energy, but the weird thing is that two years ago, she used to be a baby," Doremi explained. "But she aged herself so she could go to school with us."

"You have some interesting friends, Doremi-chan," Yuki noted. "But I like it that way! Now how about we all sit down and eat, since I'm sure you're all starving!"

We all voiced our agreement, then sat down in a circle to chip away at our lunches while chatting it up.

Every now and then, I managed to sneak a look at Momoko. God, she's so beautiful...

"Nick-kun, you sly dog, you," Yuki giggled, lightly elbowing my arm. "Are you falling for Momo-chan?"

Jeez, am I really that obvious?

"I... I guess," I stated, cursing myself for wearing my emotions so well. If Momoko had seen me, I'd never live it down...

"Well, if you like her, why don't you go sit with her? Get to know her better so that when you finally open up to her, you won't flounder like a fish?" Yuki wondered.

Before I could form a response to that, something whizzed by my head. I spun around and noticed that it was one of the many drumsticks that lay scattered around the music room.

I quickly jumped to my feet, only for a drum to come flying right at me, socking me in the gut and sending me flying out through the music room door.

"Kelly-kun, you all right?!" Doremi exclaimed, the others gathering to see if I was okay.

"Nothing threw that... I think it just attacked Kelly-kun on its own," Onpu noted.

"Oh, no... you seriously don't think it's a..." Hazuki gasped, already looking like she was about to start freaking out like earlier.

"It's annoying me, that's what it is!" I shouted, having just regained my footing (that had merely knocked the wind out of me). Making sure it was safe to do so, I brandished my wand and charged back into the music room just in time to see many of the instruments and other knickknacks in the room form into a large, human-like creature.

"What the heck?!" Aiko exclaimed.

Yuki looked up just in time to see the strange beast covered by black armor plates, just like before.

"Whoa!" Momoko shouted. "What's with that black armor?!"

"Nick-kun, it's another Nightmare Armor!" Yuki exclaimed, readying her own wand. "This thing just will not give up! And I'm personally starting to get sick of it by now!"

"Then let's take it out quickly before someone sees anything," I quipped, readying my wand. "Broken curse or not, this is NOT something I want to explain."

I started off with my Strike Raid attack, throwing my spinning wand at the Nightmare Armor before calling it back to my hand so I could throw it again and again, keeping the strange metal beast in its place. After about five or six throws, I performed a final twirling throw that socked the Nightmare Armor in its nonexistent face and sent it crashing to the floor. Luckily all of the instruments that had been on the floor were part of this Nightmare Armor or we'd have a real mess on our hands.

Yuki was lashing out with her own special move, a swift salvo of quick strikes before floating a few feet into the air, her wand pointed at the Nightmare Armor, before releasing a flurry of laser beams from her wand that all struck the Nightmare Armor at the same time, causing some serious damage to it.

"Why won't this thing stay down?!" Yuki shouted, hacking away at the Nightmare Armor.

"Trust me, sis, it'll be down in a couple seconds," I quipped, my wand glowing a bright orange. _"Mystic Arte! Ars Arcanum!"_

I rushed forward, orange light trailing behind my wand as I did so, and when I reached the Nightmare Armor, I started laying into it with a flurry of fierce attacks, followed by a cross-slash, a swift uppercut, a quick chop downward, and ending with a powerful overhead strike that seemed to be enough, as the Nightmare Armor cracked and shattered, leaving the instruments it had been made of to collapse onto the floor.

"Stupid specter thing," Yuki growled when the area was calm again. "I'm REALLY getting sick of it interrupting us whenever it thinks it'll be funny!"

"I don't think these dark specters have a sense of humor, Yuki-chan," I quipped, a sweatdrop on my forehead. "Otherwise, they'd probably be even more sadistic."

I looked back at the others; needless to say, they were confused.

"What the heck WAS THAT THING?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Long story short, that was a Nightmare Armor," I explained. "It's the reason Yuki-chan and I have our new powers, and it's probably the same with all of you. It's supposed to be some kind of specter that can only take a physical form by possessing someone, or something like what just happened, and turning them into this black armor thing. They've been bugging us for the past week now, and it seems there's more and more attacks with each passing day."

"Do you think it's building up to something?" Hazuki wondered. I'm surprised she wasn't freaking out since I mentioned the word 'specter', now that I know she's scared of ghosts.

"Not sure yet," Yuki responded. "We've only fought three so far, including that one we just trashed, but they've all been annoying in some way."

"Looks like you guys have your work cut out for ya, huh?" Aiko teased.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Doremi asked.

"How about you just keep an eye out for now, since I don't know if you guys have any fighting experience," I stated. "Let us know if you spot anything suspicious, and Yuki-chan and I will check it out from there. That okay with you all?"

Onpu just flashed a thumbs up, and hearts appeared in Yuki's eyes. Oh, brother.

After we managed to fix the chaos that our battle had made, we all sat back down to finish our lunches, and the rest of the day pretty much went on from there.

Ooh, boy. Now here comes the hard part to talk about.

After school let out, we all decided to stop by the Twin Bells MAHO-dou before heading our separate ways for the day.

"Wow, so this is your magic shop?" Onpu asked. "It looks really cool."

"I just hope your teacher isn't a hothead like Majorika is," Aiko groaned.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Yuki giggled. "Majoren-san's really nice, even if she is a little impatient."

"And Majonomi-san's like a second mother to me," I continued. "I don't think you'll find anything not to like about her."

I reached for the doorknob, only to hear a crash from inside.

"What was that?" Doremi wondered.

"Don't tell me Majoren-san dropped that artifact again..." Yuki quipped. "I seriously wonder why she bought that thing when it's obviously cursed..."

Before I could respond, two more Nightmare Armors leapt out from the top of the store, crashing down right in front of us.

"GAH! There's MORE of them?!" Yuki shrieked.

"I say hit it first, ask questions later," I replied, bringing my wand out.

"Hey, how about we help you with this one?" Aiko quipped as the others brought their own wands out, each one glowing their respective color.

We all touched our wands together, creating a spectacular aurora of color around us. As the Nightmare Armors approached, we all raised our wands above our heads.

"_An aurora of color and strength, together as one!"_ we shouted. _"Combination Arte! Ojamajo Rainbow Claw!"_

We all brought our wands down hard, creating a gigantic claw made of all the colors of the rainbow that slashed fiercely at the Nightmare Armors, causing them to crack easily.

But when the armor broke off and I saw who the Nightmare Armor has possessed, my heart pretty much stopped, and I'm sure Yuki was feeling the same way.

Majonomi and Majoren had been controlled by those Nightmare Armors.

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as Yuki rushed over to Majoren.

"Nick-kun, she's not moving!" Yuki shouted, tears starting to fall. "I don't know how to check for a pulse, so get over here and help me!"

I prayed that the worst hadn't already happened as I rushed over to check on Majonomi. I put two of my fingers to her wrist.

Nothing.

I leaned forward and put my ear close to her chest.

No sound.

"Is... is she...?" Yuki asked. I shook my head.

"Yuki... is... is that you?" Majoren asked, though she sounded extremely weak.

"Don't talk, Majoren-san! Save your strength!" Yuki shouted.

"It's... too late... I'm done for, my dear..." Majoren gasped. "I should have told you this earlier... when we started... having these visions of the Nightmare... it allowed the Nightmare to take over our bodies..."

"Why didn't you say something?!" Yuki exclaimed, close to bursting out into a crying fit. "Nick-kun and I could have helped you!"

"You know... what a Nightmare Armor does..." Majoren continued. "No trace of restraint... or mercy... I couldn't do that to you... no matter what..."

Majoren looked over at the fallen Majonomi. "I... really screwed up... but at least... I can see her in the next life..."

"Stop talking like that!" Yuki gasped, on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "You're going to be okay!"

"Yuki... I always liked you..." Majoren admitted. "I'm just glad... that I didn't hurt you... as it stands... you and your brother... are the only ones who can stop Nightmare... tear him apart for me... that's my... final... request..."

With that, Majoren had spoken her last, and she fell limp.

"No... no, this can't be happening!" Yuki shouted.

I've always been better at holding my emotions in than my sister, but in a time like this... oy, I don't think I've ever felt like this since grandma died.

Yuki stood up and immediately rushed into my arms. I returned the hug with as much comfort as I could possibly muster. Remember how I said that Yuki can be very emotional at times? When grandma died, Yuki just about had a fit.

"Well, isn't this touching?"

The moment was interrupted when I set my gaze on whoever had said that. Floating in the air right above Majonomi and Majoren's bodies was what appeared to be ANOTHER Nightmare Armor, only this one looked more human-shaped then suit of armor, and the armor plates were both black and purple in places. Even more distinguishable was the fact that this thing actually had a face.

"Are you the one that's been behind all of this trouble?!" Yuki shrieked, freeing herself from my grip and brandishing her wand. "Because if you are, stand still so I can make mincemeat out of you!"

"Such a fiery temper," Nightmare taunted. "It seems I underestimated you two. A mistake I won't be making again."

"You wanna back that up, jerk?!" I growled, stepping close to my sister and readying my own wand. I swear, I've never felt so angry in my life. I could easily feel a burning desire to put Nightmare in his place once and for all.

"Oh, you're probably wondering why I possessed those two witches," Nightmare sneered. "Simple. I did it so I could have you unknowingly eliminate them. Aren't I just the worst?"

"Shut up!" Yuki shouted.

"Normally, I'd just send my essence to possess somebody, but there's always a certain semblance of satisfaction in doing the job yourself," Nightmare continued.

"I SAID shut up!" Yuki just about shrieked.

"Watching your torment as those two worthless witches died was just priceless!" Nightmare shouted. "And now that I've possessed enough souls to regain my physical body, I think it's even sweeter!"

Nightmare stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a rampaging energy aura surrounding both of us.

"I SAID SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH!" Yuki screamed, the ground under us cracking from the sheer force of the magical energy that was beginning to surround us.

"You don't have the right to mock us like that!" I shouted, my fists clenched so tightly it hurt. "You inadvertently kill two people who were really special to us, and you have the NERVE to insult us?! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I hate sickos like you with a burning passion, buddy," Yuki growled, tears falling from her eyes the whole time. "No one kills my friends and gets away with it! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

The magical energy surrounding us concentrated around our bodies, forming into our witch outfits. But just then, more energy surrounded us, transforming our outfits into something that resembled the Royal Patraine outfits that Doremi and her friends had used a few years back. Then I noticed that my head was adorned with a green crown, while Yuki was now wearing a black tiara. To complete the ensemble, the remaining magical energy around us formed into a star shape on my back, and a heart shape on Yuki's back. Even better, a pair of glowing angel wings sprouted from our back.

"Wow..." Doremi gasped.

"So radiant..." Hazuki noted.

Yuki and I clapped our hands together twice, forming glittering earrings on our ears.

"_The Super Silhouette of Love, Yuki-chi!"_ Yuki chanted.

"_The Super Silhouette of Bravery, Kelly-chi!"_ I chanted.

"What... where did you get this power?!" Nightmare shouted.

"That's AMAZIN'," Aiko quipped.

"I didn't know that kind of power could respond to emotions..." Onpu gasped.

"_Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness..."_ Yuki chanted, joining hands with me.

"_Oh, evil spirit born of those drifting between heaven and earth..."_ I chanted as we raised our joined hands, magical energy spiraling out from our wrists and forming a large magical vortex in front of us.

"That is incredible," Momoko stated.

"GO KICK THAT THING'S BUTT!" Hana shouted.

"_May the thunderous power of these holy, delicate souls strike down upon you with great vengeance and furious anger!"_ Yuki shouted, the heart sprouting from her back beginning to shine and feed more energy into the vortex.

"_May the holy light shining from the protectors of this world shatter your loathsome impurity and return you from whence you came!"_ I shouted, the star sprouting from my back feeding more energy into the magical vortex until it was larger than both of us combined.

Yuki and I drew our free hands back, ready as we ever were to teach Nightmare a lesson.

"Say good night, Nightmare!" I shouted.

"Smile, you son of a bitch!" Yuki growled.

"_Double Ojamajo Orchestral Silhouette!"_ we both shouted, thrusting our free hands into the magical vortex, which immediately erupted into a truly immense tidal wave of rainbow energy that crashed down on top of Nightmare, crushing him into the ground.

Not content with just that, Yuki and I focused a little more energy into the vortex, and it erupted from a tidal wave into a full-on massive energy blast that instantly consumed Nightmare, ripping his armor apart and disintegrating what was left of him.

His last words before the area fell silent?

"This won't be the last you see of me!"

And suddenly, the street was calm again.

I flashed a smile to the others before Yuki and I fainted and collapsed to the ground, our Super Silhouette outfits fading away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When I was able to see again, I noticed that we were all in a shop that looked incredibly similar to the Twin Bells MAHO-dou.

"Wha... what happened?" I asked.

"We brought you to our magic shop," Doremi answered.

"You two kinda fainted after moppin' the floor with that armored dude," Aiko admitted. "Must have used too much magic..."

"What I'd like to know is where they got all that magical energy from," Momoko noted. "Normally you can't cast magic without some magical beads, right? So where did all that power come from?"

"I... I wish I knew," Yuki gasped, a few tears still falling. "I just wanted to shut Nightmare up and get him to stop mocking us... I didn't think we'd unlock a brand new transformation and completely wipe him out like we did..."

Just then, I heard a loud tone. Instinctively knowing what it was, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

"Hey, dad," I answered.

"_Nick, what happened? I heard this loud explosion, and I thought..."_

"Don't worry, dad, we're okay."

"_Where are you two right now? What happened?"_

"Dad? You remember Nozomi-san and Ren-san, the owners of the Twin Bells?"

"_Yeah..."_

I sighed heavily. "They're dead."

"_What? How?"_

"We got to the Twin Bells after school, and someone had ransacked the place. They were both dead when we got in there."

"_So... where are you now?"_

"We're with some of Yuki-chan's friends. They work at a similar type of shop. We're gonna pay our respects and then we'll come home, okay?"

"_All right. Just be careful, okay? You can't be sure if whoever ransacked the shop is still around."_

"Got it, dad. See you soon."

When I hung up, I couldn't help but notice my sister crying. I walked up to her and patted her lightly on the shoulder.

"You need a hug?" I asked. Yuki nodded and threw herself into my arms.

The only shred of a good thing I could take away from this situation, besides meeting some new friends, is that we won't have to deal with that Nightmare character anymore. Despite what he shouted before we obliterated him, I'm not worried. Even if we encounter more Nightmare Armors, at least the main threat is gone.

At least, I hope so...

(Footage: As the sequence begins, the sun is beginning to set over the city of Misora.)

_ryuusei BLACK & NIGHT namida tomaranai zutto  
__(Shooting stars, the black and night, and these endless tears)_

(Footage: Doremi walks down the street, looking at a love letter that was penned by her boyfriend. She clutches it close to her chest and sighs happily.)

_fujouri na kono sekai wo urandeita  
__(I always thought less of this strange world)_

(Footage: Hazuki flips through the pages of one of her schoolbooks, only stopping to pen some information. She looks up, noticing the camera, and smiles warmly.)

_deguchi mo nai kono meikyuu kara  
__(Wanting to escape this endless labyrinth)_

(Footage: At the middle school's basketball courts, Aiko can be seen sinking shot after shot. After backing up to score a three-point shot, Aiko looks back at the camera and flashes a thumbs up.)

_nigedashita kute jiyuu wo motometeta  
__(So I could seek the freedom I deserved)_

(Footage: Onpu writes things onto her lyric sheet while softly singing to the lyrics. After a second, she flashes a peace sign to the camera.)

_sakadachi wo shite sora wo mita  
__(I did a handstand and watched the sky)_

(Footage: Momoko faces down a third-year student on the basketball court, rushing forward and stealing the ball from under his nose. As Momoko takes her shot, she turns to the camera and smiles brightly.)

_kinou to wa chigau boku ga ita  
__(As a different person than I was yesterday)_

(Footage: Hana, as a baby, crawls rapidly across the floor. After a second, she transforms into her older self and pumps her fists into the air, a happy smile on her face.)

_Shiny, shiny kagayaita hoshi wa mugen ni  
__(Shiny, shiny, and bright as the infinite stars)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop onscreen, instantly transforming into their witch outfits just as a Nightmare Armor charges at them. Nick instantly blocks the incoming attack so Yuki can deliver a leaping slash to their opponent.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo utsukushii  
__(In this world (this world) there is such beauty)_

(Footage: Doremi and her friends rush towards the battle scene, only for Doremi to trip and fall to the ground. The others burst out laughing, but Doremi can only sweatdrop.)

_Shiny, shiny hikaru moonlight kibou ni michita  
__(Shiny, shiny, the glittering moonlight is filled with hope)_

(Footage: The group is scattered as the Nightmare Armor dashes past, with Nick and Yuki fighting it every step of the way. Nick dodges a vertical slice and leaps into the air, coming down with a radial shockwave attack that destroys the Nightmare Armor.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo subarashii sou darou?  
__(In this world (this world) there are such wonders, wouldn't you say?)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki land in front of the others, and after a bit of deliberation, all eight of them perform their post-henshin poses to close out the sequence. As the camera pans away from the group, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi pop out and gaze at the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Yuki: Wow, not even three episodes in and someone's gone...

Nick: Hey, at least we taught that Nightmare jerk what for, right?

Yuki: I guess so...

Hazuki: But things seem to be getting at least a little better on the next episode. It seems Kelly-kun wants to ask Momo-chan out on a date...

Doremi: We even get a new transfer student, but he's a little quirky for my tastes...

Aiko: Doremi-chan, I think "quirky" is being a bit too lenient...

Hazuki: He seems to have appeared out of nowhere, and he has a rather odd personality.

Onpu: I'm gonna go out on a limb and say that this Nightmare Armor thing is involved.

Momoko: I wouldn't go that far, Ai-chan. He is kinda strange, though...

Yuki: What could this all mean?

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_, "Image Problem"!

Yuki: Everything will link back to the beginning!


	56. Common Interest

"Doremi? What are you doing here so early?" Majorika asked as Doremi dashed into the shop. "Don't you have school today?"

"I'm on my way there, Majorika, but I wanted to ask you something," Doremi replied.

"You're not going to ask for a pay raise, are you?"

Doremi huffed at that.

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding," Majorika conceded. "What's up?"

"You know what happened to the other magic shop, right?"

"The one that your two new friends used to work at?"

"Yeah. That place is done for, and it's hurting Kelly-kun and Yuki-chan a lot," Doremi explained. "I wanted to do something that would cheer them up."

Doremi leaned over to whisper her plan into Majorika's ears, and the witch actually smiled brightly.

"Of course we can do that! I was honestly fond of the jewelry shop idea, but this should work out even better for us," Majorika replied.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Majorika!" Doremi giggled.

"So, when are we going to..."

"Tonight. I'll get the others here after school so we can all use Magical Stage and make things go smoothly. I'll get Kelly-kun and Yuki-chan over after that so we can surprise them."

"Roger that."

Just then, the nearby dresser started shaking.

"Dela? What's she doing here so early?!" Majorika exclaimed.

Doremi giggled as she waltzed out of the MAHO-dou. "I've gotta get going, Majorika! Bye-bye!"

Majorika sighed. "Kids these days..."

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__dakishimete tobe haruka tooku  
__(I embrace these unwavering feelings born in my heart  
__and fly far, far away)_

(Footage: The sequence opens at the front of the Kelly/Shinoya household, where Nick and Yuki have stepped out, looking at the sun. After a beat, Yuki smiles brightly as Nick takes her hand. The two dash down the street, and the camera pans up to the rising sun, where energy sparkles converge to form the _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_ logo.)

_Game set nante nai hibi image shite  
__kanaetai mirai kazoete  
__(Try to imagine a day with no resolution  
__and count the futures you want to make come true)_

(Footage: Yuki sits up in her bed, looking out towards the setting sun. After squealing happily, she rushes into her closet, tossing random clothes every which way. Cut to the stairway, where Yuki comes flying down in a pink shirt and blue skirt, waving to her mother who is cooking chicken dumplings. As Yuki rushes out of the house, she turns to the camera and smiles.)

_uchiakeattara yakusoku akiramenai  
__yume wo katachi ni suru made  
__(If we're honest with each other, I won't give up on my promise  
__until I my dreams become reality)_

(Footage: At school, Nick is standing at home plate on the baseball field, his bat ready. The pitcher delivers a low fastball, but Nick manages to clip the ball with his swing and send it flying away. The pitcher gives Nick a high-five, after which Nick turns and gives a thumbs-up to the camera.)

_sukina koto zenryoku de oikakeyou  
__(Let's go after the things we love with all our strength)_

(Footage: Nick snaps his fingers and transforms into his witch outfit, Yuki immediately doing the same.)

_issho ni ne!? tanoshiku ne! kibou no hane hirogete  
__(Together, right!? It's fun, right!? So spread your wings of hope!)_

(Footage: Nick brings out his wand and it transforms into Hanyou Hikari. Yuki lets her hand rest on Nick's, and they gaze into the sky, where a pair of blood-red eyes can be seen opening.)

_ima mune ni umareta yuruginai kono kimochi  
__(Unwavering feelings are born in my heart)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki sense something nearby, immediately bringing out their Spirit Phones and transforming.)

_yuuki to yobu tame hajimeyou Be Starters!  
__(In order to call them 'courage' I start, so let's Be Starters!)_

(Footage: The seven original Ojamajos pop up one by one, each striking their signature poses. On the 'Be Starters!', Yuki hops in and glomps Doremi.)

_michisuu no DOA datte kowagarazu akete ne Flying far away  
__maiagare kanata he to  
__(Open these infinite doors without fear, flying far away  
__We'll soar higher than ever!)_

(Footage: A strange suit of armor flies in and attacks Nick, but Yuki's wand transforms into Tobiume, and she manages to fight it off. When the armor disappears, Yuki smiles at Nick, hugging him tightly. The camera pans out to show the other Ojamajos posing behind Nick and Yuki as the sequence ends.)

Chapter 56: Common Interest

_A couple hours earlier..._

She's still crying.

I can't honestly say I blame her, though.

Why aren't I crying, you ask?

Like I said earlier, I'm much better at controlling my emotions than Yuki is.

It's been at least a week since we lost Majonomi and Majoren, who had been possessed by Nightmare Armors created by Nightmare itself. When that freak started taunting us, though, Yuki and I somehow unlocked a brand new transformation and completely destroyed Nightmare.

Unfortunately, that was absolutely no comfort to my grief-stricken sister.

Doremi and her friends invited us to work at their MAHO-dou, the Jewelry World, now that the Twin Bells MAHO-dou is going away.

Man, this week has been insane, hasn't it?

"It's not fair, Nick-kun..." Yuki gasped, looking out the window right by our bed. "It's only been a week and I still miss them..."

"I know it hurts, sis," I replied, reaching out to hug my distraught sister. "Look at what happened when grandma died. I cried myself to sleep for a whole week."

"Why do these jerks take pleasure in making us suffer?!" Yuki shouted. "I know it comes with the territory, but WHY?! Why do they have to be so cruel?!"

"All I can say is that they're not going to get away with this," I quipped. "Nightmare and his minions aren't going to have their way if I have anything to say about it."

Yuki looked up at me, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Thanks, Nick-kun. You're really sweet, you know that?"

"You tell me that all the time, silly."

(Yuki's P.O.V.)

It was still way too early for us to be up (school starts at eight-thirty; lucky us) what with it being only five-thirty, so I decided to lay back down and get a little more sleep.

I know tears aren't going to bring them back to us, but it still hurts.

I snuck a glance at my big brother, who had already passed out. I couldn't help but smile at him. Honestly, I love Nick so much that I couldn't imagine what would happen if I lost him, too.

He's been my confidante, my support, my guiding light for literally my whole life. How could I NOT love him?

While I haven't found a boyfriend yet, despite my birthday wish, I've always said to Nick that he'll be the one I love the most, no matter where life takes us.

Call it sappy if you want, but it's the truth.

"Nick-kun? Nick-kun, you awake?" I asked, lightly poking his shoulder. No response. Figures he'd already be out cold.

"Yeah? What's up, sis?" Nick replied sleepily. Huh, guess he hadn't fully conked out yet.

"I just wanted... to... uh..." I stammered, trying not to sound childish.

Nick smiled and laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, sis. You can tell me anything, remember?"

I felt a sudden surge of warmth when Nick did that. "I... I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

I leapt forward and hugged Nick, holding my precious older brother close to me.

Nick didn't hesitate (he never does) in returning my hug. "I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

And just like that, I felt a lot better. I'm nowhere near as good at controlling my emotions as Nick is, but he always knows how to make me feel better in these troubled times.

(Nick's P.O.V.)

Life still went on as normal, though a lot of our fellow students were wondering why Yuki was looking so sad. We made up the story that one of our distant relatives had recently passed away, even though it was kinda true in that respect. Just didn't feel like explaining stuff that we really shouldn't explain.

"God, I'm not looking forward to this," I groaned as we reached our next class. "I REALLY don't like math."

"Don't I know it," a voice to my right quipped.

"Momo-chan! You're in this class, too?" Yuki gasped.

"I had enough of math just keeping track of the sales at the MAHO-dou," Momoko quipped. "I know I'm good at math, but that doesn't mean I want to take another boring math class!"

"I hear ya," I teased. "Algebra is supposed to be _advanced_ math, and I already don't like normal math!"

"Don't you hate it when the system screws with you?" Momoko wondered.

"_Tell me about it,"_ both Yuki and I quipped at the same time.

Once class began, I tried my best to survive the dronings of our teacher. Why is it that the most boring and tricky classes always have dull-as-chalk-dust teachers? My creative writing class has an awesome teacher, so why is THIS guy so dang boring?! Ugh, it makes my head hurt just thinking about it.

But as the class droned on and on, I couldn't help but sneak a few glances at Momoko as she tried and failed to understand what this lame-o teacher was babbling about.

I guess Yuki must have noticed me staring like a drooling idiot at Momoko, because she nudged me after about five minutes. "Nick-kun, you sly devil, are you checking her out?" Yuki giggled.

"Am I really that obvious, Yuki-chan?" I asked. "I mean, I know I'm crushing hard on her, but I'm still a little afraid to make the first move. I'm worried she won't be interested..."

"Is that's all that's stopping you?" Yuki wondered. "Nick-kun, confidentially, I've seen her blushing a few times when she looks at you. I think she likes you, too."

I blushed even harder at that, cursing at myself for displaying it so openly.

"Man, you've really got it bad for her, don't you?" Yuki giggled. "I know you've had crushes before, but you've never had it this hard!"

"Yuki-chan, stop... I'm getting a little embarrassed here..."

"I'm not trying to cut you down, onii-chan. I'm just noting what I see. How about this, then? There's a concert being held at the park this Saturday night. Why don't you ask her out to that?"

"You really think I have a shot?"

"You'll never know if you don't try, Nick-kun! I say you should go for it!"

That gave me some food for thought and allowed me to survive the dronings of Mr. Boring Sack over there.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to catch up with Momoko until lunch period because of the other two classes I had.

I saw Momoko at her table in the cafeteria, wondering why she was eating by herself. Figure now's as good a time as any...

"Hey, Momo-chan!" I exclaimed, catching the yellow witch's attention.

"Oh, hi, Kelly-kun! What's up?" Momoko answered.

"I kinda thought you'd be sitting with the others," I wondered as I sat down at the table.

"Onpu-chan dragged everyone to the music room for a demo of her new song," Momoko explained. "So it's just me in here today. Your sister's not with you?"

"Her lunch is next period," I quipped. "She's scouting some of the boys around here."

"Her birthday wish, huh?" Momoko giggled. "She'll find someone soon, I'm sure."

She's got a weird look in her eye. Does she know something that I don't?

"Kelly-kun, I know there's something you want to ask me," Momoko stated.

I sighed in exasperation. "Am I really that easy to read?"

"I don't know how well you can hide stuff like that, so I'm not entirely sure myself," Momoko admitted. "But you can go ahead and ask me, Kelly-kun. I won't bite. Promise."

I can tell she knows that I'm nervous about this. I've never actually asked a girl out for real before.

"Well... oh, god... Momo-chan, there's a..."

"You can call me Momoko if you want. It's all right."

Wait just a second.

Did I seriously just hear her say that?

Was Yuki right? Does she really feel the same way?

Oh, lord, Nick, stop being such a freaking chicken and go for it! What have you got to lose?!

"Okay, then. Momoko, there's an UVERworld concert being held at the park on Saturday night. I was wondering if... maybe you'd like to go there with me?"

There. I said it.

I snuck a glance at her.

She was... smiling.

"Nick Kelly, are you asking me out on a date?"

Pardon my bad French, but oh, CRAP. She's got me cornered.

"...maybe..."

A few seconds passed in silence, drowned out by the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria.

God, the suspense is killing me.

"Oh, Nick, I'd love to."

Wait.

Did she say yes?

"Were you worried?"

Now that it's out in the open, I guess I can admit it.

"A little. I've never asked a girl out on a for-real date before. The closest I've ever come to being on an actual date were all the play dates I used to have with the kids back at Sonatine Kindergarten."

Momoko's smile just seemed to brighten. I seriously hope I did something right.

"Like I said, Nick, I'd love to go with you."

I couldn't help but cheer in my mind. Can you honestly believe my luck?!

"A-awesome. So, I'll come to get you at around six-thirty. That okay?"

"Of course!" Momoko giggled.

Wow, Yuki _was_ right. Momoko's got a crush on me, too.

That... was actually easier than I thought.

When the lunch period ended, Momoko took me aside and told me to bring Yuki and meet up at the Jewelry World MAHO-dou at four-thirty. Wonder what the deal is?

The rest of the day went smoothly from there, though I couldn't stop fidgeting every now and then, excited to be going on my first real date with a girl. Even though going to a concert like this seems kinda lame sometimes, I like to think that you shouldn't go overboard on the first date. Just start with something simple and see where things go from there.

"So, she said yes?" Yuki asked as we made our way home.

"I still can't believe it!" I exclaimed.

"See, Nick-kun, what did I tell you?" Yuki giggled. "I knew it'd work out for you!"

"So, you're not mad that I got a first date before you did?"

"Why would I be mad about that, silly? I'll find someone in time. You just go ahead and get ready for your date, okay?"

I dashed up to my room, trying to avoid the cliché practice of "skipping" because I was so excited.

"Wow, Nick's really happy today," Jeff realized. "What's the occasion?"

"Nick-kun got a date," Yuki quipped. "He's taking one of our new friends to the UVERworld concert they're holding at the park on Saturday night."

"My little boy is growing up so fast, isn't he?" Rhea sighed happily.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"All right, everybody, you guys ready?" Doremi asked, whipping out her Koseki Poron.

"Why are we remodelin' this place AGAIN?!" Aiko exclaimed. All seven Ojamajos were standing in the center of the Jewelry World MAHO-dou's lobby. "We just remodeled it not even three weeks ago, so why are we doing it a sixth time?!"

"Doremi-chan wants to do something special for Kelly-kun and Yuki-chan," Onpu replied. "They lost both of their teachers AND the shop they owned."

"This way, we're going to do something I know they'll just love," Hazuki giggled.

"Trust us, Ai-chan, this is a good thing we're doing for them," Momoko stated.

"All right. Let's just get this thing over with," Aiko quipped, bringing out her Spiritual Phone as the others did the same.

Doremi was the first to act, flipping open her Spiritual Phone and dialing a few numbers on the keypad. An antenna extended from the phone and began to glow. Doremi waved it a bit, drawing a musical bar around herself. The others quickly followed suit.

"_Dualize! Ojamajo Pianissimo, Start!"_ everyone shouted, thrusting their Spiritual Phones into the air.

The glowing musical bars constricted around the Ojamajos, eventually breaking in a bright flash and forming their witch outfits. Once transformed, each Ojamajo struck their post-henshin pose.

"_The gleaming ruby, Doremi-chi!"_

"_The knowledgable topaz, Hazuki-chi!"_

"_The athletic sapphire, Aiko-chi!"_

"_The elegant amethyst, Onpu-chi!"_

"_The sporty goldenrod, Momoko-chi!"_

"_The happy peridot, Hana-chan-chi!"_

"_The tiny rose, Poppu-chi!"_

The seven Ojamajos performed their group pose. _"The world's youngest witches with the power to save the planet! We are the Ojamajos, guardians and defenders of the witch world!"_

"Whenever you're ready, everybody!" Doremi exclaimed, raising her Koseki Poron into the air.

"_Pirika pirilala nobiyakani!"_ Doremi chanted.

"_Pipito purito pokarakani!"_ Poppu chanted.

"_Paipai ponpoi shinayakani!"_ Hazuki chanted.

"_Pameruku laruku takarakani!"_ Aiko chanted.

"_Pururun purun suzuyakani!"_ Onpu chanted.

"_Peruton petton sawayakani!"_ Momoko chanted.

"_MAGICAL STAGE! Let's remodel the Jewelry World!"_

A maelstrom of multi-colored musical notes began to fly around the shop like a tornado, everything they touched being morphed into something different.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"So, what's the deal, Nick-kun? Why are we going to the MAHO-dou when we don't have work today?" Yuki wondered. Wish I knew myself.

"To be honest, Yuki-chan, I don't really know myself," I admitted. "But after I asked her out, she told me to come to the MAHO-dou at four-thirty. Makes me wonder what they've got planned..."

Before Yuki could ask anything else, something exploded in front of us, forcing us to take a few steps back.

"What the heck was that?!" Yuki exclaimed.

"No clue, but I think we'd better transform," I noted, fishing my Spiritual Phone out of my pocket.

Yuki and I stood back-to-back as we flicked our hands out, this motion flipping open our Spiritual Phones. Drawing a circle with them, we managed to create an energy ring that floated around us, eventually flying to just above our heads.

"_Hybridize! Ojamajo Concerto, Start!"_ we both shouted, and the energy rings floated down around us, covering us both in a sheet of energy that quickly dispersed and left us in our witch outfits.

When we were fully transformed, we slammed our Spiritual Phones onto our wrists, closing them up so they appeared to be wristbands.

"_The smiling quartz, Yuki-chi!"_ Yuki shouted, performing her post-henshin pose.

"_The sparkling diamond, Kelly-chi!"_ I shouted, performing my own post-henshin pose.

Yuki and I quickly performed our group pose after that. _"The world's youngest witches with the power to save the planet! We are the Ojamajos, guardians and defenders of the witch world!"_

"All right, now who's the wise guy?!" I shouted, whipping out my Koseki Poron.

Something else came flying at us, but I managed to get in a quick slash with my Koseki Poron and stop the unidentified flying object cold. I looked down and saw two severed halves of a strange-looking model airplane at my feet.

"Model airplanes that explode?" Yuki gasped. "What's this all about?"

When I looked up from the ground, I immediately saw the cause: a Nightmare Armor was standing only a few feet away from us. It had the typical shape of a Nightmare Armor, though the slight curves on the armor indicated that this one was possessing a girl, and two large airplane wings were sprouted from its arms.

Oh, just great. This is the _last_ thing we need right now!

"Wait, what the heck?!" Yuki exclaimed. "I thought we destroyed Nightmare! So why are there still Nightmare Armors possessing people?!"

"He probably had a lackey or something that's been helping him out," I realized. "But I don't think we've got time for speculating. Let's take this thing down and free whoever it's possessing."

"Right!" Yuki exclaimed, charging straight for the Nightmare Armor as it continued to throw its odd exploding model airplanes.

"You want a piece of me, buddy?!" Yuki exclaimed, holding her wand out.

"_Snap, Tobiume!"_

Yuki had told me a few weeks back that she was working on something secret with Majoren, before they were killed by Nightmare. Guess this was what she had in mind.

I watched as Yuki's Koseki Poron became a long, sword-like weapon with jitte-like prongs sprouting from the side of the blade. Hey, I pay attention in history class.

The Nightmare Armor flicked its hands out, causing the airplane wings on its arms to flip around so the blade side was facing forward, and slashed fiercely at Yuki. I was relieved to see Yuki bring up Tobiume and counter the attack; that swing had been freakin' _fast._ One more second and sis probably would have become swiss cheese.

"I'm not going down that easily, buddy!" Yuki growled, slashing fiercely at the Nightmare Armor and forcing it back. Yuki held Tobiume to the sky, and the blade began to glow a bright pink.

Not wasting a single second, Yuki brought Tobiume down hard, and this caused several large pink spheres of energy to fly from Tobiume's tip and explode all around the Nightmare Armor, sending it into a stunned state.

Okay, THAT was actually really cool.

"You like?" Yuki giggled. "Majoren-san was teaching me how to 'release' my weapon. It's a common thing among a lot of magical people that lets then transform their wands into a weapon that reflects the user's personality and abilities. This baby is Tobiume. It acts as a focus for my magical power so I can concentrate it into powerful blasts like that. It's actually very useful."

"Impressive," I admitted.

"THe Nightmare Armor won't stay stunned for long," Yuki noted, getting back to the task at hand. "Go on and crack that thing down the middle, Nick-kun!"

"Got it," I quipped, drawing my own Koseki Poron and letting it glow a bright orange. Once I was ready, I burst into a run towards the stunned Nightmare Armor.

"_Mystic Arte! Ars Arcanum!"_ I shouted, delving into a fierce flurry of slash attacks, spin attacks, downward chops, and stabs before eventually finishing with an overhead strike. That seemed to do it, as the armor quickly cracked and shattered, revealing none other than Youko Manda. Well, no wonder the armor used model airplanes to attack us.

Acting quickly, Yuki and I touched a button on our Spiritual Phones and reverted to our normal selves.

"Ugh... what happened?" Youko asked. "What am I doing here? I thought I was at the park..."

"You feeling okay, Youko-chan?" Yuki asked tentatively.

"Maybe I've been overworking myself lately," Youko admitted. "I'm trying to make this really fancy model for the talent show, but I've been pushing myself really hard."

"You-chan, you okay?!" the voice of Youko's slightly younger brother Junji resounded as he rushed up.

"Relax, Jun-chan, I'll be okay," Youko quipped. "I guess I just forgot why I was going this way."

"Why don't we head back, then?" Junji replied as Youko took his hand.

Yuki couldn't help but smile as the two walked back to the park hand in hand.

"That was close," I sighed, happy we'd had a rather close call. We seem to be having a lot of those lately.

"No kidding," Yuki quipped. "I really hope Nightmare isn't back. I don't want to deal with him again..."

"If he does come back, we'll be ready, right?" I stated, to which Yuki nodded.

With our business there finished, we continued our journey towards the MAHO-dou.

When we were close enough to see the shop, Yuki froze in her spot, looking very surprised.

"What's wrong, sis?" I wondered.

"Nick-kun... look," Yuki gasped, pointing straight ahead to the MAHO-dou.

I took a good look myself, and the first thing I saw almost caused me to have a miniature freakout. The giant sign above the entrance no longer read 'Welcome to the Jewelry World MAHO-dou'. It now read 'Welcome to the Twin Bells MAHO-dou'.

The Twin Bells. Our old magic shop.

Both Yuki and I finally found feeling in our legs as we rushed towards the shop. Once we opened the doors, just as I'd thought, the interior now resembled the interior of the Twin Bells.

What was going on here?!

"I take it you guys like what we did with the place?" Aiko giggled.

"Did... did you guys...?" Yuki gasped.

"Yeah," Doremi answered. "We knew you missed your old place, so we whipped out a Magical Stage and remodeled this place to look like the Twin Bells."

"You guys... you're so sweet..." Yuki cried, rushing over to hug Doremi.

"We wanted to surprise you, so we all came here after school so we could have the time to bring the Twin Bells back to life," Momoko explained.

"So THAT's the surprise you were telling me about," I realized, to which Momoko nodded.

"We would have been here sooner, but we had another Nightmare Armor to deal with," Yuki stated. "You guys are the greatest!"

"Girls, you all seriously rock," I stated. "I spent so much time working at the Twin Bells that I thought I'd be sticking with it forever, and I was seriously bummed when I realized I was going to lose it. But thanks to my wonderful new friends, the Twin Bells will live on!"

Everyone started giggling at that.

"What? Did I say something funny?"

_Saturday night, Asuka household, 6:29 PM..._

"He'll be here, Momoko. I promise," Momoko's mother Minori Asuka stated when she saw Momoko fidgeting in her seat on the couch.

"I'm just excited, mom," Momoko admitted. "This is my first date, and I'm just hoping it'll go all right..."

"That Kelly boy's a good kid," Kenzou Asuka, Momoko's father, quipped. "He'll treat you right."

"Thanks for the support, dad," Momoko giggled. Right as the clock hit six-thirty, sure enough, there was a knock at the door.

"Right on time," Kenzou laughed. Momoko managed to stop herself from making a mad dash to the door in her excitement.

Momoko walked up to the door and opened it to see Nick standing there, dressed in his casual clothes and holding a yellow rose. "Nice to see you again, Momoko."

"You are such a flatterer, you know that?" Momoko giggled in English as Nick gave her the rose.

"Hey, for someone with no experience at dating or flirting, I think I'm doing pretty good for myself," Nick admitted.

Nick leaned over so he could whisper something in Momoko's ear. "Confidentially, I would have been here earlier so we could beat the crowds, but I got sidetracked by another Nightmare Armor."

"Those things just don't want to give up, do they?" Momoko quipped.

"You two have fun, okay?" Minori giggled.

"Don't worry about a thing, Asuka-san! I'll have her back by eleven at the latest, promise!" I shouted as Momoko and I headed off.

Silently thanking whoever was responsible for this wonderful late summer evening, I tried to think of something to say, cursing my lack of romantic verbatim. Why must I be so sucky at flirting?!

"I-I like your dress," I quipped.

"Oh, thanks! I got this outfit a few weeks back," Momoko giggled. "It's a cute number that I thought would be perfect for this date. Something pretty, but simple and effective."

It didn't take long for us to reach the park where the concert was being held. I couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the stage they had constructed. That thing was HUGE!

"Ready to rock out?" I asked Momoko.

"By all means!" Momoko exclaimed.

It turns out that we arrived just in time, because we'd barely gotten into our positions when UVERworld themselves arrived on stage, singing one of my personal favorite of their songs, the _Blood+_ opening theme "Colors of the Heart".

Momoko and I were rocking with the rest of the crowd as UVERworld sang many of their classic songs. I was almost sad to see them say good night to the crowd as they left, because I'd had such a fun time.

"So, did you have fun, Momoko?" I asked as the crowd began to disperse. "Was that a good first date?"

"Oh, that was amazing, Nick!" Momoko exclaimed. "I've never actually been to a concert before!"

"Then, I made a good choice?" I wondered. "Because you know I'm not good at this dating thing."

"You did a great job, Nick. Don't worry about it," Momoko responded.

I looked up to the night sky as I thought about... things. I don't want her to think I'm weird for thinking like this on our first date, but if Yuki noticed how hard I've been crushing on Momoko, what's to stop Momoko herself from noticing?

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't notice Momoko looking at me with a twinkle in her eyes.

After about a minute, I came to a decision. To heck with this, I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. I can't hold myself back any longer.

"Momoko? There's something... that I..."

Momoko effectively stopped me from supposedly making a fool out of myself by leaning forward and planting her lips against my own.

When Momoko pulled away from me, she was smiling even brighter.

"Does that answer your question, Nick?" Momoko giggled.

"Oh, yeah. Well, one of them. I've kinda got another question now..."

Thankfully, Momoko once again saved me from tripping over my words by kissing me again.

"Nick, the answer is yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

That simple statement made me so happy that this time, I was the one to kiss her.

My first date and first girlfriend, all in the space of a night. Wow, I got lucky, huh?

I couldn't help but smile like an idiot as Momoko and I walked home hand in hand, our hearts newly connected.

(Footage: As the sequence begins, the sun is beginning to set over the city of Misora.)

_ryuusei BLACK & NIGHT namida tomaranai zutto  
__(Shooting stars, the black and night, and these endless tears)_

(Footage: Doremi walks down the street, looking at a love letter that was penned by her boyfriend. She clutches it close to her chest and sighs happily.)

_fujouri na kono sekai wo urandeita  
__(I always thought less of this strange world)_

(Footage: Hazuki flips through the pages of one of her schoolbooks, only stopping to pen some information. She looks up, noticing the camera, and smiles warmly.)

_deguchi mo nai kono meikyuu kara  
__(Wanting to escape this endless labyrinth)_

(Footage: At the middle school's basketball courts, Aiko can be seen sinking shot after shot. After backing up to score a three-point shot, Aiko looks back at the camera and flashes a thumbs up.)

_nigedashita kute jiyuu wo motometeta  
__(So I could seek the freedom I deserved)_

(Footage: Onpu writes things onto her lyric sheet while softly singing to the lyrics. After a second, she flashes a peace sign to the camera.)

_sakadachi wo shite sora wo mita  
__(I did a handstand and watched the sky)_

(Footage: Momoko faces down a third-year student on the basketball court, rushing forward and stealing the ball from under his nose. As Momoko takes her shot, she turns to the camera and smiles brightly.)

_kinou to wa chigau boku ga ita  
__(As a different person than I was yesterday)_

(Footage: Hana, as a baby, crawls rapidly across the floor. After a second, she transforms into her older self and pumps her fists into the air, a happy smile on her face.)

_Shiny, shiny kagayaita hoshi wa mugen ni  
__(Shiny, shiny, and bright as the infinite stars)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki hop onscreen, instantly transforming into their witch outfits just as a Nightmare Armor charges at them. Nick instantly blocks the incoming attack so Yuki can deliver a leaping slash to their opponent.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo utsukushii  
__(In this world (this world) there is such beauty)_

(Footage: Doremi and her friends rush towards the battle scene, only for Doremi to trip and fall to the ground. The others burst out laughing, but Doremi can only sweatdrop.)

_Shiny, shiny hikaru moonlight kibou ni michita  
__(Shiny, shiny, the glittering moonlight is filled with hope)_

(Footage: The group is scattered as the Nightmare Armor dashes past, with Nick and Yuki fighting it every step of the way. Nick dodges a vertical slice and leaps into the air, coming down with a radial shockwave attack that destroys the Nightmare Armor.)

_kono sekai wa (kono sekai wa) konna ni mo subarashii sou darou?  
__(In this world (this world) there are such wonders, wouldn't you say?)_

(Footage: Nick and Yuki land in front of the others, and after a bit of deliberation, all eight of them perform their post-henshin poses to close out the sequence. As the camera pans away from the group, Akemi, Moriko, and Kurumi pop out and gaze at the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Yuki: So Nick-kun's finally got a girlfriend, huh? When will it be MY time for romance?!

Momoko: I'm sure he's waiting somewhere. Just gotta be patient, Yuki-chan.

Aiko: Oi, now they're gonna start acting lovey-dovey with each other, aren't that?

Doremi: Hey, Yuki-chan, are you all right? Where'd you get that bruise on your arm?

Yuki: Um... you mean this? It's... kinda not something I'd want to talk about right now...

Nick: Sis is right, Doremi-chan. Maybe we should wait until the next episode to talk about that particular problem.

Momoko: Nick? You seem a little angry about this situation...

Nick: Well... it's complicated, Momoko. It's _reeeeally_ complicated. Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway re:Connect_, "False Pretenses"!

Yuki: Two hearts, one destiny! Everything will link back to the beginning!


End file.
